


Luck, Love, and London

by doingtheread



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Courtship, Dysfunctional Family, Editing in Progress, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Pride, Sisters, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 114,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingtheread/pseuds/doingtheread
Summary: Three years after three of their sisters married, Kitty and Mary Bennet are bored with their domestic lives at Longbourn. They are invited to indulge in the season by their sisters Jane and Elizabeth. Kitty and Mary will have to learn how to navigate living in London, studying with masters, flirting, learning the new rules, and staying out of trouble. Will Kitty and Mary find true love and settle down? Or will they be destined to be spinsters living out their lives in Meryton?
Relationships: Catherine Bennet/Original Male Character(s), Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Georgiana Darcy/Original Male Character(s), Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Lydia Bennet/George Wickham, Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a second draft of this work. I wrote before and it was not very good. I have since made changes. I think it's much better now and there is no doubt that I will make more changes as I get new ideas. 19/11/2020

Three years after her sisters married, Catherine Bennet wondered where her life had gone. Before, she was chasing after officers with her younger sister Lydia and going to balls with men who made more than £5,000 a year. Now she spent her days working on her accomplishments: sewing, darning, reading, working on her French, and learning how to keep house. Despite having three sisters married off, Kitty was still not very adept at keeping up with the menus, disputes among the staff, and other household errands. Needless to say, Kitty felt as though she was going crazy at Longbourn without something to do. 

Her other sister at home, Mary, spent most of her time reading books about morals or practicing her pianoforte. Kitty was not ashamed to admit that she and Mary were getting along much better than she ever thought they would. Mary was improving at playing the pianoforte and she did not lecture Kitty every day about morals. The sisters were also becoming closer friends since they had to do everything together. Kitty and Mary would walk into Meryton together, help mama when she had one of her nervous fits, visit the local circulating library, and attend card parties during the week. The unmarried sisters were glad to be occupied, but Kitty felt that something was missing. Little did she know, Mary was also feeling quite restless all alone at Longbourn. 

Kitty was distractedly attempting to attach a new piece of lace to her bonnet when her thoughts were interrupted by a servant. "Ma'am," said Miriam, one of the maids of the house, "this letter just arrived for you."

"Thank you, Miriam," replied Kitty as she excitedly thought about who could be sending her a letter. The small letter was sent from Pemberley in Derbyshire, so it must be from Lizzy. Kitty excitedly opened the letter as there must be something important happening for Lizzy to write her a letter. 

_Dear Kitty and Mary,_

"Oh! Mary! We have got a letter from Lizzy!" shouted Kitty as she ran from her spot in the parlour and into the music room where Mary spent her days. 

"Why would Lizzy be writing a letter to both of us?" wondered Mary as she got up from the piano stool and went to sit by Kitty on the sofa. 

"No need to worry about what the letter is about," Kitty excitedly told her older sister, "we have a letter from Lizzy so that must mean that something is happening!" Kitty began to read the letter aloud to Mary,

_Dear Kitty and Mary,_

_I miss you both dearly and I hope Mama is not giving you too much trouble. Fitzwilliam and I have enjoyed the autumn here at Pemberley with Georgiana. Jane and Charles have taken a house in Derbyshire so we have been able to see baby Thomas quite often. Both Jane and I are looking forward to seeing you both at Longbourn for Christmas._

_To own to the truth of this letter, I am writing to issue an invitation to you both. Jane and I were discussing how we were to spend the upcoming season in London, and we thought that having you both come and stay would be very beneficial. Georgiana is set to come out into society this season and we would love for her to have companions for navigating the assembly rooms and card parties. Jane and I decided that we will each take one of you for a month, and then switch, so you might not be too crowded. We also have plans to engage some lessons for the pair of you to not only stay occupied, but experience what others have. For Kitty, we have purchased a steady mare that will allow you to work on your horsemanship. As for Mary, we have hired a piano master who will instruct you three days a week and help you develop a style. We have also arranged for art lessons for you two and Georgiana one a week. We hope that these lessons will help entice you to join us for the season._

_I have already written to Papa and Jane agrees that he should have no objections. Needless to say, there will be some rules that you must adhere to, but we can discuss those in London. Fitzwilliam, Charles, Jane, Georgiana, and I hope that both of you will accept this offer and enjoy London with us._

_I miss you both dearly and want to spend some time with you before we are all married. Please write back express and send it to Darcy House in London as we will be staying there by the time you receive this. Either way, I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks for Christmas._

_Yours ever,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

"We are going to London!" yelled Kitty as she got up from the sofa and began dancing around. She grabbed Mary by the hands and started spinning her around in circles. "London! And studying with the masters! And balls and parties!" exclaimed the younger girl. Her sister looked just as happy, which was a rare sight. 

"What is going on in here?" questioned Mrs. Bennet as she walked into the music room to find her two daughters laughing and dancing around. 

"Mama, Lizzy and Jane have invited us to go to London with the after Christmas," explained Mary as she was the one their mother was most likely to believe. 

"You are absolutely NOT going to London with your sisters. I forbid it!" was the response from their mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Kitty and Mary stared at their mother in shock as they registered what she said. How was it that Mrs. Bennet had rapidly changed her mind about the girls going to London to meet wealthy, young men? Were both Kitty and Mary unaware of something that had changed?

Before either girl could voice her concerns, their mother continued, "I cannot be left alone without any companionship. If both of you run off and spend the season in London, you will be married and whisked away from me before Michaelmas!"

"That would never happen!" interjected Kitty. 

"I would never get married after knowing a man for only a few months," exclaimed Mary. "I would rather stay here and live with you and Papa for the rest of my life!"

The women of Longbourn began talking over one another, championing their thoughts on the situation, with the young women wanted to go to town and their mother wanting them to stay at home. The discussion about the trip to London was interrupted by Mr. Bennet entering the music room from his library. 

"So, have you heard the good news, Mrs. Bennet?" questioned her husband. "We are very fortunate that our eldest daughters want to take in our younger ones for the season. Perhaps Jane and Lizzy find the silliness around them lacking and wish to indulge themselves. Either way, I have already given my consent for Mary and Kitty to go to London." 

Kitty looked happily at her father while Mrs. Bennet sat down on the sofa. It looked as though she would soon start complaining about her nerves. 

"Thank you so much, Papa!" was all Mary said before she quickly hugged her father. Mr. Bennet was taken aback by this action, but returned the hug of his middle daughter. 

Kitty was excitedly pacing around the room, "I cannot wait to get to London. We are sure to get some new dresses and meet exciting men and go to parties and balls. La, I have never been more excited to see Jane or Lizzy before!" She was thinking much more, about officers and gentlemen, but thought it was best not to share those thoughts with the rest of her family. 

Mr. Bennet looked happy as his girls began talking about their upcoming trip as they left the room. Mrs. Bennet still appeared to be in shock at the idea of losing her last two daughters, albeit they have never been her favourites. 

* * *

The weeks leading up to Christmas were spent getting the house ready for visitors and packing for the journey to London. Kitty wondered how many evening dresses she should pack and Mary voiced her concerns that the Bingleys and Darcys would not have enough books that interested her. There were also some worries about how well the four sisters would get along. 

Jane, with her non-confrontational manner, would never directly say when she was upset by something, but she also had a way she liked her house to be run and did not plan to compromise on that. Jane realized she may have to change how she goes about settling conflicts if Mary and Kitty find themselves unable to adapt to her style. 

Lizzy still feared that her husband thought poorly of her family and was not sure how to explain to Mary and Kitty that their behaviour needed to change. She feared that the rules decided on by Darcy, Bingley, Jane, and herself would be too much for the younger women. Lizzy really wanted to be a better sister but she was not quite sure how to go about it. 

Mary was worried that she would not only find the London season boring, but that her sisters would find her to still be too plain for attention. She knew that her moralizing lectures were not appreciated by her family and she needed to work on holding her tongue. Mary also wanted to have fun and was unsure of how to go about it. 

Kitty thought that her sisters still saw her as the silly little girl who stuck to Lydia like a shadow. Kitty was determined to show how she can be a responsible young woman and follow every rule of society and her sisters' houses. The fear of being seen as inadequate could oftentimes overshadow Kitty's personality, but she thought it would be best if she reigned it in a bit. 

* * *

It was a week before Christmas when the Bingleys and the Darcys descended upon Longbourn. Four carriages ambled down the drive as the remaining Bennets, along with the top servants, waited outside to greet the guests. The first carriage contained the Bingleys and Mrs. Bennet could not have been more excited. 

"Oh! My Jane!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet as her eldest daughter was helped down from the carriage, "you look so well. I am so glad to see you looking just as beautiful as usual so soon after having a child."

"Thank you, Mama," responded Jane as she moved to hug her sisters, "I am glad to see that not much has changed for you." Jane smiled at her younger sisters as she gave them each a hug and introduced them to her one-year-old son, Thomas. As the younger women greeted the infant, their sister, and her husband, the second carriage, containing the Darcys, was beginning to empty out. 

Mr. Darcy exited the carriage first as to assist his wife and sister down. Lizzy was helped down first and immediately ran up to her father and began speaking to him. That left Kitty and Mary to greet Miss Darcy as she was introduced to them.

Miss Darcy first turned to Mary and gave a slight bow, "Miss Bennet. It is wonderful to see you again. Lizzy has been telling me about how you enjoy to play the pianoforte. I must confess that music is also my favorite pass time," Miss Darcy was evidently not finished speaking to Mary as she continued, "I hope I can convince you to play duets with me. Elizabeth does not care to play them very often." Mary appeared excited at the prospect of playing the pianoforte with Miss Darcy. The pair continued to speak about their favourite composers as the Bennets, along with their guests, made their way inside the house.

Kitty had stopped paying attention to what Mary and Miss Darcy were speaking of when she heard her name. "Kitty is the only one of us who really reads novels. Jane finds them to be too horrid and I do not find any moral value in those works," said Mary to Miss Darcy.

However, the younger woman seemed to perk up at this comment, "Oh that is so very wonderful. Miss Catherine and I may discuss which books shocked us the most and visit the circulating libraries together." Kitty was glad to hear that she may have something in common with Miss Darcy as they were expected to spend the entire season in London together. Kitty only really hoped that the friendship would develop past such formal ideas and names before the end of Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

As she sat in the carriage on the way to London, Kitty thought back on the two weeks she spent with her family at Longbourn. It was actually quite enjoyable, despite the fact that Lydia did not make the trip home to visit, bonding with her older sisters and getting to know them better. Marriage looked very good on both Jane and Lizzy. Kitty also thought that Jane was doing a wonderful job at being a mother to little Thomas. However, she kept thinking back to Christmas Day and exchanging gifts with everyone. 

_The Bennets, Darcys, and Bingleys were all sitting around in the parlour with presents surrounding them. Kitty, Georgiana, and Mary were sitting on the sofa with Mr. Darcy and Lizzy sitting on the floor in front of them. Kitty was surprised to see Mr. Darcy sitting on the floor in such a casual manner, but decided not to comment on it. Jane was sitting in a chair with baby Thomas and Mr. Bingley was standing behind her and gazing lovingly at her and the little boy. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were sitting in the two other chairs, but not next to each other. Kitty found it odd that her parents did not seem to be very much in love and hoped that she never appeared to be that way to her future children. Her internal comments on the family were cut short when Lizzy picked up a gift from the pile near her on the floor. "Since Kitty is the youngest, she gets to open the first present," teased Lizzy as she handed Kitty a medium-sized parcel._

_Before opening the gift, Kitty remembered that she was, in fact, not the youngest in the house at the moment. "Actually Lizzy, Georgiana is younger than me. So she should be the one to open a gift first," replied Kitty as she smiled at her new sister who was sitting on the sofa next to her. Georgiana smiled back at her and indicated that Kitty should continue opening the present given to her by Lizzy. The present was from the Darcys and was very elegantly wrapped. Kitty was sure that a servant or a store clerk was the one who actually wrapped the present, but she was sure that Lizzy had some say in the design._

_As she opened the present, Kitty noticed a big smile on both Georgiana's and Lizzy's faces. Inside was a lovely journal with a dark green cover, a lace handkerchief with her initials embroidered on it, and a small black pouch. Lizzy smiled and nodded at Kitty as she opened the pouch and pulled out a beautiful necklace. The chain was silver and the pendant was tear-drop shaped and holding a simple emerald. "Oh, it is very beautiful! Thank you so much Lizzy," said Kitty as she moved to hug her sister. "I love it so much! It is perfect for me," she continued as she smiled at Mr. Darcy and hugged Georgiana._

_"I am very glad that you like it," replied Lizzy. "Mr. Darcy helped us pick it out. I hope you will wear it when we are all in London." Kitty eagerly nodded at her sister._

_The rest of the gift exchange happened in a very similar manner. With Mary receiving almost the exact same present from the Darcys, but her journal was a light blue and her necklace was gold with a delicate cross on it. Kitty and Mary were also gifted with books from their father and ribbons from their mother. The Bingleys gave the sisters each a new bonnet with a matching pair of gloves. Again, Kitty's was a lovely green colour and Mary's were made of blue fabric. Lizzy was gifted a set of books by their father, a collection of ribbon from Mary and Kitty, a new chemise from Jane (which caused Lizzy to blush), and a lovely bracelet from her husband. Jane was given what their mother calls a "baby book," which is used to write down important events in a child's life, a jewelry set from the Darcy's, and a new pair of shoes from her younger sisters._

_Georgiana was surprised to be given gifts by all the Bennets, but smiled as she opened them. Kitty and Mary presented the younger woman with a bonnet decorated with light purple lace and a book about the history of the pianoforte. Georgie was also given sheet music by the Bingleys and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. The Darcys informed Georgiana that there would be a surprise waiting for her when they arrived back in London, which made the youngest girl clap her hands excitedly. Kitty did not pay much attention to what her parents or the gentlemen received because she was too busy whispering with Georgie about what the surprise could be. Kitty was certain that it was a new pianoforte, but the younger girl thought it must be a new horse. Either way, the girls were too busy giggling with one another to pay attention to the rest of the room. Kitty, however, saw Lizzy smiling approvingly at her and Georgie which made Kitty feel good._

"Are you well, Kitty?" asked Lizzy. Kitty realized that she must not have been paying attention because it appeared that both Lizzy and Georgiana were waiting for her to respond to something. 

"I am sorry, I was distracted. I was thinking about how much I enjoyed Christmas with all of you," replied Kitty with a smile at the two Darcy women. 

"Oh that is perfect," said Georgiana who looked very excited about something, "we were just talking of my surprise present." Kitty smiled at Georgiana and thought back to when Lizzy and Jane told her and Mary about what they had planned for Georgiana's surprise. 

_The day after Christmas was never much fun, in Kitty's opinion. Most of her family kept to their rooms and Mama did not even go down for breakfast. Kitty woke up later than usual and went down to the breakfast parlour. There, she found Lizzy and Jane talking is hushed tones. She was about to turn around and leave the room when Lizzy stopped her. "Wait a moment, Kitty. We would love to talk to you and Mary about something. Would you please go fetch Mary from the music room?"_

_Kitty nodded at her elder sisters and went to invite Mary into the breakfast parlour with them. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" enquired Kitty as the four sisters sat down._

_"Well," said Jane, "we thought it would be best to share some of the details of Georgiana's surprise present with you."_

_"However, you must promise not to tell her about anything," interjected Lizzy when she saw Kitty and Mary smile at the idea of being told a secret._

_"I promise not to say anything," was Mary's solemn reply, "but I cannot vouch for Kitty in this matter."_

_Kitty was a bit put down by the remark from her sister, but also knew it was entirely fair since she and Lydia were known for not keeping anything to themselves for long. Kitty swore to keep the secret and urged her sisters to continue explaining what Georgie's surprise would be._

_Lizzy was the one who explained what Georgiana was receiving for Christmas, "Mr. Darcy and I had discussed things for a few months, and we decided to throw a debut ball for Georgiana in February to start off her first season."_

_Kitty felt her face light up with excitement at Lizzy's words, "Oh my! A debut ball! Georgie will love that! How thrilling!" Kitty immediately began thinking about which of her ball gowns she would wear for the event. She did love the one she wore to the ball at Netherfield a few years back, but she doubted it would fit her now. Kitty had grown quite a bit since she was seventeen and now had a more womanly appearance and figure._

_"Lizzy and I, along with our husbands, decided that we should get some input from you two to ensure that Georgiana will enjoy the event. We do not want to ask her what she wants to make sure that she does not become overwhelmed at the prospect," continued Jane, "so you two must be our spies and discover what she would like best."_

_Kitty was surprised that Lizzy and Jane would include her and Mary in on a secret. They usually did not consider the younger sisters to be confidants and that made Kitty feel as though she was truly growing up. Before Kitty could respond, Mary jumped in to say something._

_Mary, while usually apprehensive about doing things involving deception, surprisingly agreed right away, "I would love to help plan something for Miss Darcy. Are you mostly concerned about colours and decorations? Or the food and beverage selection? However, I think Miss Darcy should be given enough forewarning to give her input on the music selection."_

_The married Bennet sisters were happy to see Mary agree right away and gave the two younger sisters a list of what they needed to know: what kind of food, what color for the streamers and decorations, and who Georgiana specifically wished to invite. Kitty was so excited to help plan a ball she did not have time to think about how much she would have loved to have her own debut ball._

"What about the surprise were you discussing?" asked Kitty as she caught Lizzy's eye. Her sister indicated that Georgiana did not know the whole truth with a shake of her head. 

Georgiana, who did not notice the silent conversation between the sisters, said, "Only that Fitzwilliam said I will not be receiving the gift for a few more weeks. Although, that makes me think that it is truly something special and that it is being designed for me. I now no longer think it is a horse, but maybe a new portrait since it has been many years since my likeness was last taken."

Georgiana continued to speculate about what her brother could be giving her and when it would arrive for the remainder of the trip. Kitty looked at her other companions, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, and thought about how nice it was to be with a group of people who actually appreciated her and wanted to share things with her. Kitty could not wait to start her London season and show Lizzy, Jane, Mr. Bingley, and especially Mr. Darcy that she could be a mature young woman who was worthy of a good match.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving at Grosvenor Street in London, Kitty was so exhausted that she could barley appreciate the townhouse before her. Kitty allowed herself to be introduced to the housekeeper and then be pulled up the stairs to the third floor where her rooms would be. Georgiana did her best to explain things to Kitty as they went through the house. 

"My room, your room, and our shared sitting room are all on this floor," explained the younger woman, "I do apologize for you having the smaller room, but I did not want to bother the servants and have them move all of my things around." Kitty, who was too shocked by the fact that she not only had her own bedroom, but that she also had a semi-private sitting room, did nothing but nod at Georgiana. 

Once they finally reached the top of the stairs, Georgiana led Kitty to a door on the left. Kitty walked into the room and saw the most beautiful furniture, duvet, and window seat she had ever seen. The room was decorated in a light green colour scheme and seemed to have been designed with Kitty in mind. She thought that the green went very well with her eyes and that the white furniture would not wash out her skin. She was so excited to see the room that she forgot Georgiana was there until the blonde woman spoke up, "Our ladies maid will be organizing your closet later, so you do not need to worry about that." Georgiana saw a confused look on Kitty's face and continued, "I decided that we are to share my maid so that we can both enjoy the season to the fullest by not having to work on making over dresses or figuring out how to style our hair everyday. Although Fitzwilliam did say that we both need to make sure our rooms are clean since Madeline, that is my maid's name, will be very busy."

Kitty could have cried in that moment, but managed to pull herself together. She pulled the younger woman into her arms and said, "Thank you so much. I know you did not have to do all of this to accommodate me and I really appreciate it. I feel as though I am a true member of this family and not simply an interloper."

Georgiana looked at Kitty with tears in her eyes when she realized what Kitty was saying. "Oh for shame! You are as much a member of this family as you are of the Bennet family. My brother and I would not want you to feel unwelcome and I assure you that there is more to come. I have never had a real sister before, but I am sure that being kind is one of the most important things to do."

The two girls embraced another time before Georgiana went to her own room. Every person who travelled in the Darcy carriage decided to take a rest upon arriving at Grosvenor Square. Kitty was so excited to truly start her London season, but she was also so very tired. 'A rest will do me some good,' she thought, as she drifted off to sleep atop the covers of her new bed. 

* * *

Kitty awoke many hours later unsure of how long she had been asleep. She left her room and went in search of Georgiana. The younger woman was not in the shared sitting room nor was she in her own bedchamber. Kitty began to descend the stairs so that she may find the rest of the family. The second floor appeared to be more bedchambers and Kitty decided that she would not even think about looking for her friend there. Instead, Kitty made her way to the first floor drawing room, where Lizzy, Georgiana, Jane, Mary, and little baby Thomas were sitting. 

"I see I am a bit late to the party," joked Kitty as she went to sit next to Georgiana on one of the sofas. Kitty smiled at Mary who was sitting next to Lizzy on the other sofa and Jane who was sitting with her son on one of the comfortable-looking chairs. "I hope I have not missed any important conversations."

"Oh, not at all," was the quick reply from Jane. "We were just thinking about sending someone to wake you so that we could have a discussion about our plans for this week and the rules we have laid out for you three." Jane smiled at the younger women in the room and saw their faces get a little pinched at the thought of rules. 

Lizzy appeared ready to jump in and say something when Mary cut in, "I am sure that we will have no objection to the rules you have come up with. Both Kitty and I understand that the last Bennet girl to spend time in London did not behave properly and we do not wish to further ruin our reputations."

"Yes," jumped in Kitty, "I do not wish to act like Lydia. Or to be thought of as she is. I am eager to establish myself as a young woman of sense and decorum." Kitty saw that Georgiana looked a bit faint at the mention of Lydia and her disregard for the social norms, which seemed odd, for Kitty was certain they had never met.

Lizzy looked pleased and nodded at Jane before speaking, "Well then, I am glad to hear we will not have any issues. First, I would like to discuss our plans for this week. All three of you girls will need new wardrobes for the season. I know that Mary and Kitty, you packed most of your dresses, but you will not be needing them all. Darcy and Bingley have created allowances for you two so that you may appear as fashionable as the _ton_ during your first season." Kitty knew that she must have looked extremely happy and was surprised to see Mary also looking a bit giddy. Georgiana did not seem fazed by the mention of a new wardrobe. 

Jane was the next to speak, adding on to the tasks laid out by Lizzy. "We, meaning Lizzy and myself, have noticed that all three of you girls are not wearing your hair in a proper and fashionable way. First, Georgiana. I know you have not been out in society before, but it is now time for you to wear your hair up. Second, Kitty. We know that you have been working on maintaining a more ladylike style, however you still need to change up your hairstyle a bit. Finally, Mary," Mary looked surprised that Jane was going to mention her hair. Kitty thought that Mary's style while it suited her, was not what a young woman should wear during her first London season. Evidently, Jane agreed. 

"Mary, you must loosen up a bit. While Lizzy and I both understand that you do not wish to be thought of as silly, you cannot continue to dress like an old maid. We have instructed my maid to change your hairstyle to something more loose that might soften up your features, while still being practical." Mary smiled at the compliment of being practical, but Kitty thought she may be a bit cross about the idea of needing to "soften up" anything. 

"Oh Elizabeth," cried Georgiana, "I did not realize that I must change how I do my hair. I know it may be a trifle, but I did not realize that by putting my hair up I was truly becoming a woman. Oh my! Does this mean Fitzwilliam finally stop seeing me as a little girl?" questioned the young blonde beside Kitty. 

"Georgie, please do not speak of your brother that way. He loves you very much and can see that you are becoming a mature young lady," was Lizzy's response. "Back to the matter at hand. All three of you will be getting at least two ballgowns, five evening gowns, three afternoon gowns, six morning gowns, and all the accessories needed. These include bonnets, gloves, shoes, stockings, nightshirts, corsets, and jewelry. Jane and I will discuss your current wardrobes with the maids before deciding just which items we need to commission."

Kitty was too excited to stay silent at this point, "Oh thank-you, Lizzy! Thank-you, Jane! I have never been more excited for anything in my life. Although, I was wondering if we could see about getting riding habits? I am very excited to improve my riding skills and I should like to look the part!"

Jane laughed at this, "Of course we will see about procuring riding habits! After all, this is London. You must be three of the most fashionable young ladies of the season."

Jane and Lizzy began explaining the different patterns and materials available at the warehouses to Kitty and Mary. Occasionally Georgiana would jump in a suggest a certain colour or style for one of the girls. Before long, it was time for the women of the house to change for supper and for Mary and Jane to take their leave. The women had such fun discussing the changes to their persons that the rules of left entirely out of the discussion. 'Oh well,' thought Kitty, 'I am sure the rules at Darcy House are not that much different than at home.' The youngest Bennet sister was soon being helped into an evening dress by Madeline and then walking down to the ground floor for dinner with Georgiana by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Their first week in London seemed to pass by very quickly for Kitty, for she had no idea what work went into preparing for the season. Fabrics had to be selected. Dressmakers visited. Neither Mary nor Kitty had ever had a true dress fitting before. Kitty was often forced to share most of her dresses with Lydia, and as Lydia was much taller than she, Kitty's dresses never fit her quite well. Her sisters pushed her towards colours that would complement herself and not Lydia. It was very strange for Kitty to feel like the main person in her own life. 

The group of ladies also spent a long time procuring bonnets, gloves, shawls, stockings, and shoes. By the end of the shopping excursion, Kitty felt very overwhelmed and retired to her bed before supper was served. She fell into a deep sleep before she could even begin to think of all the exciting adventures she might have in London with her new wardrobe and soon-to-be-made friends. 

* * *

The next morning, Kitty awoke and dressed quickly with the help of Madeline. A large breakfast was spread upon the table, and the youngest Bennet was very hungry, for she had not eaten since afternoon tea the day before. Georgiana, Elizabeth, and Mr. Darcy soon joined her in the breakfast parlour. 

"So, Miss Kitty, how was your first London shopping trip? Do you already feel the need to return to the shops and order more gowns? That is how your sister was after her first spree," asked Mr. Darcy. 

Kitty noticed her sister blush at Mr. Darcy's joke and quickly jumped in, "I would have thought so, but I am so very exhausted after yesterday. I fear as though I may never enjoy shopping again!" cried Kitty as the rest of the table laughed. 

"I for one," began Georgiana, "think you and Mary did splendidly considering this was your first time making big purchases in London. You both made such great selections," Georgiana looked at Lizzy, seemingly for approval before continuing. "I did not do so well my first time shopping and poor Madeline spent nearly a fortnight making adjustments to my new wardrobe so I might be able to wear it! Although, I hadn't any place to go." Both Kitty and Georgiana giggled at the thought of Madeline fixing all their purchases, especially since both girls had gotten so many new things. 

Kitty began to wonder about what the group would be doing that day, when Lizzy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Kitty, Georgiana. Today you will both sit down with Madeline and Martha (my maid) and discuss not only how you would like to have your hair done for the season, but what tasks regarding your wardrobes you will complete yourselves," Lizzy looked at Mr. Darcy, who nodded, before continuing, "we have decided that you should each have to do a small amount of the work, so that you might not find yourselves so listless during the day time."

Kitty noticed that Georgie did not seem too thrilled at this, which matched her own sentiments on the matter, but both girls chose not to voice those thoughts. "That sounds fine, Lizzy," was Kitty's quick response. She did not want to appear ungrateful and be sent back to Longbourn.

"Very well," said the mistress of the house, "I look forward to hearing which chores each of you will be completing after the meeting."

* * *

Kitty thought that their meeting with Madeline and Martha went very well. Both girls spent quite a bit of the time giggling at the thought of the other wearing the most outrageous hairstyle. It was soon decided that Georgiana would wear a more classic styles, with very few pieces being loose around her face. Georgie, and Kitty, agreed that such a dramatic change might be fun and would also make her appear much more grownup. Since Kitty had worn her hair loose when she was running wild with Lydia and then very tightly and severely for the three years she was stuck at home. Kitty would be splitting the difference, with a loose pile of curls at the back of her head and more loose tendrils surrounding her face. The maids readily agreed to these changes, as both would suit the young ladies very well. It was then decided that Georgiana would be in charge of ensuring that none of their stockings became worn out and Kitty would ensure that their bonnets are always ready to be worn. The girls and maids continued to chat about the plans for the season until the bell was rung for tea. 

* * *

The remainder of the week passed with Grosvenor Square receiving some of the gowns commissioned on the shopping trip as well as some visitors. Kitty and Georgiana were permitted to receive callers with Elizabeth, so long as they kept their comments short and proper. Kitty found it strange to see her sister so elegant and poised, especially when some off-handed comments were made by visitors. As it turned out, Miss Caroline Bingley was lately married. She was now Mrs. Fernside, living not very far from Darcy House on Grosvenor Street. The trio were visited by Jane and Mary, who had spent the rest of their week in a similar fashion to the Darcys and Kitty. The family spent the evening together, with Mr. Bingley, baby Thomas, and a nursemaid arriving just in time for supper. 

The younger ladies were seated at their own end of the table, since the informal dinner did not call for guests to be sat according to rank. While Jane, Lizzy, and Misters Darcy and Bingley were discussing how their young charges were behaving, said charges were having such a gossip session. 

"So," asked Georgiana of Mary, "have you had any interesting callers over the course of this week? We have not had anyone so very interesting at all."

Mary appeared to blush at this question, but quickly recovered. "Why yes, we have had some very interesting callers this week. A Miss Kingman, a Miss Emma Kingman, and a Mr. Hudson Kingman called upon us just the other day." Mary did not seem poised to say how this visit was interesting. Kitty would not accept that.. 

"Yes, continue Mary. Tell us all about them," cried Kitty with excitement. She wanted to know what the London men were like. 

"Very well," replied Mary, "The Misses Kingman are nineteen and seventeen. Their brother is a friend of Charles (oh, by the bye, Mr. Bingley insisted I start calling him Charles) and came to discuss something related to business. They apparently usually discuss those matters at their club, but the Misses Kingman are interested in expanding their town acquaintance and heard that Charles at his sisters-in-law visiting."

Georgiana looked very excited, "Is Mr. Kingman so very handsome? Or is he very plain? How about his sisters? Are they handsome young ladies? More so than we are?" Georgie appeared to turn red when realized what she had complimented herself.

"Oh no, the girls are not too plain nor too handsome," continued Mary, "I find that the eldest, a Miss Juliana, is the handsomest, but she does not appear very witty. Miss Emma, on the other hand, is brilliant and only has a large nose that detracts from her beauty." Kitty felt as though she was sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear what the gentleman looks like. "As for their brother, Mr. Kingman, is probably considered very handsome, but I do not think so. He has skin with just a slight hint of olive and striking green eyes. His hair is a deep brown, almost black, and his face is not very rugged at all. I should not think he one of the most handsome men I have ever seen." Kitty and Georgie both burst out laughing when they heard Mary described Mr. Kingman. "What is so very funny?" inquired Mary when the laughing subsided. 

Kitty, who had calmed down the most, answered her, "It is just so very funny to hear you describe a man in that way. I have never heard you speak like that in the entirety of my life, and I have known you these twenty years."

Mary looked a bit surprised, but seemed to understand, "I see, well I should do my best to describe more men for you whenever they deign to call upon Charles so that you may hear how I think they look and what features I prefer." At that, all three of the young ladies began laughing again, which resulted in them being chided by Mr. Darcy. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot the best part. The Misses Kingman have invited us all to a small dinner and card party next week. Jane and Charles said they will discuss the matter with Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. I really do hope we can attend," divulged Mary. Kitty had never seen her sister so keen to go out before and truly hoped that her sister and brother would not object.


	6. Chapter 6

The younger women spent the days leading up to their first London party preparing for the event. When they were not doing their chores, completing their lessons, receiving visitors, or paying calls, Kitty, Mary, and Georgiana were together. Kitty was thrilled to see her sister opening up. Mary and Georgiana played duets on the piano while she sat at a desk and worked on her drawing. Kitty was the only of the group to truly excel at drawing and she vowed to become truly accomplished by the end of the season. Once the young ladies were done with their daily occupation, they retired up to Kitty and Georgiana's parlour to discuss their plans for the card party. 

"Do you know how to play many games?" asked Georgie of the sisters, "I am plenty good at whist and have never really won when playing piquet or speculation."

Kitty, who frequented the card parties of the officers in Meryton, was very good at most card games, "You need not be too worried, Georgie. For I will help both you and Mary when it comes to card games. I have played most of them and can usually get by without much help from the gentlemen."

Mary appeared relieved, "Oh thank-you, Kitty. I do not have much practice at any games of any kind, but I truly want to be a good player." Georgie had similar sentiments to Mary and said as much. Suddenly, Kitty had a brilliant idea. 

"How about, tomorrow when we are at Jane and Charles's home, we practice playing cards. I can teach you both and then we will all be excellent players come Thursday's party!" cried Kitty with excitement. Both her companions readily agreed to this plan. The women decided that they should finish their chores and lessons as quickly as possible the next day so to have more time for card practice. 

* * *

Kitty and Georgiana finished their chores and lessons not long after lunch. They had told Elizabeth about their plan to spend the evening at Percy Street and she approved. The carriage was rang for not a quarter of an hour after the ladies finished all their tasks for the day. Soon, Kitty and Georgiana were set off for the Bingley residence filled with giggles and excitement. 

Once the pair was received by Jane and Mary, the women, sans Jane, made their way into the parlour. Mary and Jane had taken care to set up a small card table for the ladies to play at. There were three chairs surrounding the table and a tea tray set up on a table against the wall. The girls had decided not to play using actual money, but rather buttons. While Georgie and Mary set out to sort the buttons so as to represent the different values of coins, Kitty went in search of a few decks of cards. Despite the planning of the day, none of the ladies thought to acquire cards beforehand. 

When she asked her eldest sister where the cards might be kept, Jane had no suggestion. She rather pointed to the door that lead to Charles's study, for the man of the house would surely know where his cards were kept. Kitty, assuming only Charles was in the room, opened the door without knocking. 

"I still think finding them all suitable matches is the top priority at the moment. I haven't time to find a lady for my..." cut off a voice that Kitty did not recognize. In fact, that was not the only think she had never encountered before. Sitting on chairs opposite Charles around the desk, were two handsome men. All three men stood when they saw her. 

Kitty flushed a deep crimson before exclaiming, "I am so sorry to interrupt, Charles. I was told you may have a few packs of cards in here? We were hoping to play a bit in the parlour before supper."

Charles, who still appeared to be recovering, attempted to say, "ah...yes...uhhh...one moment." His companions clearly thought that Charles needed help, fully turned to face Kitty. 

"Allow me to introduce myself and my companion," said the man on the left, "I am Mr. Hudson Kingman of Eaton Place," and the man bowed. "This is my schoolfellow Mr. Leonard Barnes of Nottingham."

"How do you do?" asked the second man, Mr. Barnes, as he also bowed. Kitty curtsied to both the gentlemen and smiled. She was waiting for Charles to introduce her. One look at the man of the house told Kitty that he still had not found the words to express himself. She turned back to the strangers. 

"I am Miss Catherine Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. I currently reside with my sister and brother-in-law in Grosvenor Street. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Kitty said by means of introduction and dropped into another curtsy. The gentlemen smiled back at her and Kitty hoped that meant she had not committed a faux pas.

"Ah yes, Kitty, it is lovely to see you," started Mr. Bingley, "I am not used to having people enter my study so abruptly," this was said with a pointed look, "and took a moment to gather my bearings." Again, Kitty blushed and hoped Charles would dismiss her at once. However, he continued, "I am sure that my wife pointed you in my direction and did not know I had company. I will forgive you, but just this once," but the wink he dropped at the end of his sentence suggested that Charles was simply teasing her. 

"I am so sorry to have intruded, but if you do not help me procure some cards, very soon there will be two more young ladies rushing in through that door," was all Kitty could think to say, as she raised her eyebrow in a challenging way at her brother-in-law. 

The gentlemen stifled laughter at this and Mr. Kingman spoke up, "I believe that is a checkmate, Bing. You best give this young lady her cards before her words come true." Kitty looked at the man, as she felt those words were quite rude to her brother-in-law, until she realized that he must also be teasing. Charles, again, turned red before digging through his desk drawers and handing three packs of cards to Kitty. 

"Thank you very much, Charles," she said with another small curtsy, "Gentlemen," she nodded at the other two men in the room. Kitty spun on her heel and exited, closing the door softly behind her. Despite knowing better, Kitty pressed her ear to the door to see what they spoke of her. 

"Wow," said one voice, "I like her."

A different one spoke up, "What moxie. reminds me of my younger sister."

The final voice, Charles's, spoke up, "Well, you will be getting more of that. No doubt you are staying for supper now?" Kitty gasped and ran away before she could hear the responses of the guests. 

* * *

Kitty had relayed her tale of interrupting Charles to her companions. The only thing the other girls seemed to care about was if the gentlemen were handsome. Kitty affirmed their query and the women set out to play cards. The playing lasted for what seemed like hours with both Georgiana and Mary saying that they felt confident enough to play at a card party, due to Kitty's teachings. Not long after they packed up the cards, the bell was rung for supper. 

In the dining room, the table was set for eight, curious as to who the eighth person could be, Kitty looked around the room. As she was looking, Jane entered on her husband's arm with three gentlemen following. These men were Mr. Kingman, Mr. Barnes, and a man kitty had never met before. Charles smiled at the younger women and moved to introduce the gentlemen. 

"Hello ladies, may I introduce Mr. Hudson Kingman, Mr. Theodore Barnes, and Sir Archibald Haddington. They are friends of mine and Darcy's from school," began Charles, "Gentlemen, this is Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet, and Miss Georgiana Darcy. Miss Mary is staying with us here and Miss Kitty and Miss Georgiana with the Darcys in Grosvenor Street," finished the man of the house. Pleasantries were exchanged by the group before they were directed to sit at the table. 

Kitty noticed the intentional seating done by the Bingleys. Charles was sat at the head of the table, with Mary to his right. On Charles's left was Sir Haddington. Mr. Barnes sat between Mary and Kitty, with Georgiana between Sir Haddington and Mr. Kingman. Jane sat directly opposite, on the other end of the intimate table. The meal was delicious and served promptly by the footmen. Discussion over supper was lively, with Mary discussing the morals of hunting as a sport with Charles and Mr. Barnes. Georgiana, Mr. Kingman, and Kitty discussed the Kingman sisters and the upcoming card party. Jane jumped into conversation where she could, but seemed distracted throughout the meal. Kitty made a mental note to ask her sister about what was bothering her after the meal was finished. 

The rest of the evening passed by very uneventfully. Kitty was glad that none of the men mentioned her rude interruption from earlier. Jane appeared in better spirits by the end of the evening and was happy to promise to attend the upcoming card party. Kitty was so excited about her new acquaintance that she fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after her first London party and Kitty awoke much earlier than usual. She assumed she would be tired, but instead she felt wide awake just when the sun came up. Kitty decided to lay in bed for a while to think about what happened the day before.

_Kitty and Georgiana had woken early. They took breakfast in their parlour so that they might have some privacy to talk. Kitty had asked Jane why she had acted so odd during supper the day before and learned something quite shocking._

_"So, what is it that you had to tell me in such secrecy?" asked Georgiana once the ladies had eaten their fill of breakfast._

_"Apparently," started Kitty as she looked around the room to ensure that no one was listening in. There was no one else around, so she continued. "Jane has been told that Mr. Kingman, Mr. Barnes, and Sir Haddington are not young men that we should be associating with."_

_Georgiana gasped when she heard what Kitty had to say, "Why would she say such a thing? What has she been told? From whom did Jane get this information?"_

_Kitty, who had asked Jane very similar questions, answered right away, "I fear that they are gentlemen who behave more like Mr. Wickham than Mr. Bingley. Jane had been told that these three men in particular were good friends of Wickham's during their years at school. They have passed their evenings at gambling halls and been known to break the hearts of many young ladies."_

_While Georgiana was hearing all of this, Kitty saw her face change from shock to horror and then to disbelief. "Are you sure that what Jane heard is true? That ALL three of those gentlemen are actually no-good scoundrels? If so, why are Fitzwilliam and Charles their friends?" Georgiana looked as though she was going to either starting crying or yelling. "Truly, I do not think I can fully believe any of that without more proof," continued the younger girl, "It was gossip of that very nature that almost separated Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam. I will not cut such a new acquaintance due to idle gossip."_

_Kitty, who had never heard Georgie say something so definitive, was very surprised. She was also very relieved. "Oh thank goodness, I had very similar thoughts. I feel as though breaking with such new and seemingly honest friends would be horrid to our reputations. Jane must be mistaken and we should ask her about it."_

Thinking back to the previous morning, Kitty wondered if she should have kept that information to herself. While she was glad to have confided in Georgie, she wondered if the gossip about their new friends would cause the younger girl distress. There was not really time to think about what might have been as Kitty heard Madeline moving about in the parlour. 

Kitty rose from her bed and got ready for the day. Feeling better than the morning before, but still anxious about the rest of the week. So much had happened in the past day that she did not know what to think. Once she was in the parlour, Kitty decided that she should write a letter to Lydia, telling her about the events of the past week. 

_Dear Lydia,_

_I hope all is well for you and Mr. Wickham in Newcastle. I have been settled in Grosvenor Street for a while now. I feel as though I am at home here at Darcy House and hope to enjoy the rest of my stay. As I had promised, I am writing to you the morning after my first big party. It was a supper and card party, hosted by the Kingman family. The family consists of three gentlemen (all unmarried) and two young ladies._

_While this was a very intimate party by London standards, it was much larger than the Meryton events we previously attended. Lizzy made sure that Georgiana, Mary, and I wore our new evening gowns and were on our best behavior. She and Jane gave us a brief reminder of their rules--namely to never be alone in a room with a man and to not spend the entire night favoring someone over all else. I think we were very well behaved, considering..._

Kitty realized that Georgiana had entered the parlour when she was in the middle of writing. Kitty looked up and smiled at her sleepy friend. "Hello, Georgiana. Did you sleep well last night?"

Georgiana walked further into the room while stretching her arms, "I had a very peaceful night. Did you sleep all right? It seems that you have been awake for a while, which, considering that we did a late night, I am quite surprised." Kitty smiled at Georgie, for she also thought having a lay-in would have been nice. 

"I could not sleep," replied Kitty, "so I decided to sit down and write a letter to Lydia. I promised to send her a letter about my first London party as soon as I could. There is so very much to tell her," but to herself, Kitty thought 'however, it would be best to keep some of the particulars of the evening to myself.'

Georgiana still looked as though she could sleep for hours stretched her arms once again and stood up, "Very well, I should like to have had a sister to write to about my days. Nevertheless, I can simply tell you about everything now. I shall go downstairs for breakfast. Would you like me to have a tray sent up for you?" Kitty declared that she would like to take breakfast in their parlour and Georgie left to go downstairs. 

'Back to my letter,' thought Kitty as she looked to see where she had left off.

_...how Lizzy and Jane themselves acted (I shall get to that later on)._

_Everyone was in their best looks. Mary wore a very becoming gown of light grey. Despite all the times we teased her about her appearance, our elder sister appeared very well last night. Her hair was not so very severe and, to own the truth, she looked very handsome and not so plain. Georgiana, Miss Darcy, wore a blue gown, which I would not have thought of for myself nor you. She looked lovely as always and appeared to be the prettiest creature in the room. That includes our sister Jane. I wore my favourite of my new frocks-a purple gown with a pink ribbon. I swear that it becomes me very well and would look a fright on you, no matter how you might protest. Lizzy and Jane both wore white, which I found odd seeing as they have both married already. I was assured that it was simply because they did not wish to match any of us younger ladies. I throughly enjoyed dressing for the night. It was nothing like our nights out in Meryton. For one, Georgie and I have a maid all to ourselves. Madeline, that is our maid, dresses hair so well and always ensures that our ornaments do not look too horrid (we do not wish to look like Caroline Bingley, or Mrs. Fernside as she now is). Needless to say, Mary, Georgie, and I all looked and acted our best the entire evening._

Kitty put her pen down upon writing that last sentence. Would it be right for her to tell Lydia about the follies of their sisters and brothers? Surely Lydia will not spread rumors about her own family. But Mr. Wickham might. Kitty refused to call him by his Christian name because it was too close to her dear Georgiana's own and Kitty was informed of her brother-in-law's true character. 

'Perhaps,' thought Kitty, 'I might just mention some of what happened last night, without giving too many specifics.' Yes, that would work. Kitty returned to her note and began to describe her first-ever London party. 

_Mr. Darcy and Charles, he allows us to call him that, decided that us young ladies may take the Darcy coach to the party and the married couples would go in the Bingleys'. The trip from Grosvenor Street to Eaton Place is not far. However, our coach arrived before that of our sisters and we had no one to take us into the house. I was worried that we should already embarrass ourselves, when two gentlemen came to our rescue- they were the two younger Kingman brothers. Since we had met the eldest Mr. Kingman, we were sure that speaking was appropriate._

_I was escorted in by a Mr. Nash, who is only six and twenty and set to be a clergyman. Mr. Graham walked in with Georgie and Mary. I believe his occupation has yet to be decided as he has just finished his grand tour. The gentlemen had been told a bit of us by their brother, the eldest Mr. Kingman, and Mr. Barnes, both of whom we had met previously when visiting Mary and Jane._

_We three were well situated at the supper table, for it was not assigned and we could sit together, when our sisters finally arrived. Lizzy, not very quietly, informed me that they were all waiting for us outside the house. As if we should have known that? She and Jane both appeared very cross that we were escorted in by gentlemen we had no prior acquaintance with. Mary saved us by informing Lizzy and Jane that it would have looked very peculiar for three young ladies to wait outside alone. When she mentioned the assumptions that could be made about such an action,_ _they relented. I had never been more grateful to Mary. I feel I need not bore you with gossip and details about supper, unless you shall like them, then my next letter shall contain nothing but supper details._

_The Kingman family set up a very lively card party. Whist, speculation, loo, and piquet were just some of the games. For, there were at least twenty tables set up around the room. Jane and Lizzy did their duties as married chaperones by introducing us to many of the party. However, I noticed Jane making no effort to have us talk with the host of the party and the friends we had made before: Mr. Kingman, Mr. Barnes, and Sir Haddington. Nevertheless, Georgie and I ended up at a whist table with Misters Kingman and Barnes. They were very civil and kept the stakes quite low. I was truly prepared to lose much of the pin money given to me by Mr. Darcy, but that was not the case. Truthfully, I think that the gentlemen let us win so that we might play longer. Georgie and I were at that table for no more than a quarter of an hour before Lizzy dragged us away in the middle of a hand._

Kitty's writing was interrupted by a servant bringing in breakfast. She thanked the woman with a smile and ate very quickly. She wanted to hear Lydia's thoughts about her evening and could not wait to finish the letter. 

_Lizzy, when she got us away from the men, did not have one thing to say to us. She simply did not want us to play with them. While I could typically excuse this action, she made Georgie and I look quite rude in front of the host of the party. I could not bear to look at Mr. Kingman for the rest of the night. It turns out that Jane was no better. Mary had been settled at a table with the two younger Misters Kingman and one lady, a Miss Grace Barnes, when Jane also made her stop playing. The three of us ended up sitting down and having a glass of champagne so that we might discuss what our sisters were doing. Georgie and I think these interruptions have to do with some gossip Jane had gotten, evidently from Mrs. Caroline Fernside. She found that not only our hosts were "not gentlemen to be friends with," but that their sisters should also be censured. Jane later confessed that she only allowed us to attend the party for it would have been rude to not go after her husband accepted the invitation._

_If this was not all so very peculiar, Mr. Darcy and Charles were not playing cards at all. They were both standing against one of the calls and not speaking to many other guests. I would not find that odd of Mr. Darcy, but Charles has always been someone who thrives in society. I tried not to think about what our brothers were doing, but Lizzy and Jane kept showing up to steer myself, Georgiana, and Mary away from certain tables. It became unbearable. We asked to leave not long after the party started. I think we played cards for less than one and a half hours. The Darcys and Bingleys gave us little time to take leave of our hosts and I am afraid we looked quite rude. I fear we may never be invited to an event with this party again. That is a great shame for I very much liked the young ladies I met and found the gentlemen to be abnormally handsome._

_I hope you and Mr. Wickham are well. I long to see you, but fear you may not find a very warm welcome here at Darcy house. Perhaps you will come visit us at Longbourn for the Christmas holidays. Please write back soon with your thoughts on our sisters' odd behaviour. I have not a clue of what to think._

_Yours ever,_

_Kitty_

Kitty waved her letter around so that the ink may dry faster before folding it up. She wrote Lydia's direction in her neatest hand and sealed the envelope. Kitty said a short prayer asking that her letter might be returned quickly. She was in desperate need of advice about what to do about Lizzy and Jane. Also, Kitty longed to know when she might see her closest sister again. She took the letter and a crown down to find a footman, with hopes that her letter might be delivered within the week.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty spent the two days after the party at Kingman House making over the bonnets she, Georgiana, and Mary planned to wear later in the week. The young women were all sitting in the parlour talking about what they wished to see at their first ball. Both Kitty and Mary knew that had to pay attention during this conversation, for they were still helping plan Georgiana's debut ball. 

"I truly think that dance cards are just the most elegant things in the world. Others might disagree," said Georgie with a dreamy look upon her face, "but I just find the idea of having someone's name hanging on my glove to be so very romantic. I should hope that one day I may have a full dance card." Kitty took note of Georgiana's desire for a full dance card. She would pass it on to Lizzy who would persuade Mr. Darcy to let Georgie dance every single dance. 

Mary agreed with Georgiana, which came as a surprise to Kitty, she must learn to stop thinking so low of Mary. "I too long for a full dance card. I might wish to one day be married so I might be able to spend the entire night dancing with just one man." Both Kitty and Georgiana perked up at Mary's words. Did she have a certain man in mind? Before Kitty could ask Mary of whom she was speaking, a footman interrupted them. He carried a letter on a silver tray. 

"Miss Mary Bennet, there is a letter arrived for you. It was directed to your residence and the butler had it send to this address," said the footman as he presented the letter to Mary. She eagerly ripped open the envelope. Both Georgie and Kitty were on the edges of their seats to hear what was written. The footman made a quiet exit as Mary began to read aloud. 

_Dear Miss Bennet,_

_I very much enjoyed speaking to you the other night over cards. I find that we might agree on much and would love to spend more time speaking. I know that you are in town with two unmarried sisters. I am currently residing at Kingman House with Miss Kingman and Miss Emma. They should be excellent companions for your Miss Darcy and Miss Catherine. Should the three of you wish to join us for dinner on Monday? I have already asked Mr. Kingman if I may invite you to dine and he said that I may invite whatever guests I please. I do hope you say yes. My brother has recently gotten me a new translation of Fordyce's sermons and I should like to discuss the book with someone, specifically you. Send a response to Kingman House if you would be so kind._

_Your dear friend,_

_Miss Grace Barnes_

Kitty and Georgiana looked at one another with glee. "For shame, Mary. You had not told us that you and Miss Barnes had formed such an acquaintance," said Kitty, "I should very much like to get to know her better. Meet another young lady who enjoys sermon reading."

Mary herself looked quite shocked, "I had thought she was merely being polite and indulging me by talking about the morals of card games," started Mary, "There was not one thought in my mind that she might actually have interests similar to mine."

"Oh, Mary!" cried Georgiana, "you must answer her directly. For all of us. I should love to meet another woman such as yourself. I am sure the Misses Kingman are very kind young ladies with similar tastes to mine and Kitty's."

Kitty agreed with her younger companion, "Yes, please Mary. I want for nothing more than a broader acquaintance in London." Mary had no objections and moved over to the writing desk so she might pen an appropriate response. None of the young ladies thought to ask their married chaperones permission before answering an invitation. For it was only dining with other young ladies and there could be nothing improper about that. 

* * *

Kitty was much happier to be discussing balls knowing that she would soon be spending more evenings with her two companions and their new friends. She learned that Georgiana wanted to wear her white and blue gown to her first ball and that she might like to dance a waltz one day. Kitty also thought that a waltz might be fun, but maybe not to dance in company. The discussion about balls continued, with Georgie not knowing that they were planning a debut ball just for her. Their conversation was interrupted by Jane and Lizzy walking into the parlour. 

"Oh hello girls," said Jane, "Have you had a nice afternoon. Lizzy and I were just discussing what we might want to do this week. I hear that the theaters near here are having some very interesting plays."

Kitty was excited at the prospect of going to the theater, "Oh yes, I should love nothing more than to go see a play. Do you think they might be putting on Shakespeare?" Mary and Georgie echoed Kitty's excitement, for they also desired to see a play.

Lizzy smiled at her young charges, "Oh yes, _Romeo and Juliet_ is at Astley's Amphiteatre, _Taming of the Shrew_ is being put on in Covent Garden, and The Egyptian Hall is showing _Love's Labour's Lost_. I have no objections to seeing any of these, but I do think that you, Kitty, might like _Love's Labour's Lost_ the most."

Jane, who had been to the theater many times since her marriage suggested a day, "I think that going to see a play on Monday night might be best. They are not too crowded on that night, so that you might all be able to admire the art and design of the buildings. Wednesday nights are also very nice since they are in the middle of the week and increase one's chance of seeing friends out," Jane paused at looked at the other women in the room, "What do you think, Monday?"

The younger women all looked at each other for what felt like a long time, before Kitty decided to be brave and speak up, "I think Wednesday night would be best. We have already agreed to take dinner with the Misses Kingman and Miss Barnes on Monday night." While Kitty expected to be scolded for making plans without informing her sisters first, she did not expect Jane to get angry. 

"What did you do?" snapped Jane, "Did you ask Charles or Fitzwilliam for permission before agreeing to dine somewhere? What do you know of their characters? When were these plans made?" Kitty saw Georgie and Mary flinch at Jane's angry words. She, again, decided to shield her companions. 

"Which answer would you like first?" Kitty asked. Her sisters did not look amused at her attempted joke, so Kitty continued. "Well, we did not ask for permission. Mary received a letter from Miss Barnes and the invitation included Georgie and myself. We did not think that Charles nor Mr. Darcy needed to approve of a ladies dinner." Jane and Lizzy still said nothing, so Kitty figured she might as well answer all the questions in one go. "Mary has found Miss Barnes to be a lady with strong morals. The pair of them had a discussion about Fordyce the other night. Myself and Georgie only met the Kingman sisters briefly, but their brothers are all very kind men. We have no doubts that the sisters will be amiable young ladies. Finally, we just made the plans. Mary got the letter not one hour ago. A response was hastily sent so that other plans might not be made and ruin our prospect. I did not find that we did anything wrong."

Kitty could tell that Lizzy and Jane were surprised to have heard her answer in such a rational and adult manner. However, she felt that Lizzy was going to scold them a great deal. Kitty was correct. 

"It does not matter what you all discussed over a card party," began Lizzy, "You cannot make an engagement without getting permission from Fitzwilliam or Charles. Also, I am not so sure that that character of the Kingmans has been made clear to you. Perhaps I should enlighten you?"

Kitty was prepared to answer Lizzy, when Georgie spoke up. "We actually have heard of their character. Or should I say, we have heard the gossip of the family. Jane told Kitty that the gentlemen we dined with last week are rakes," Kitty gasped at Georgiana's use of profanity. "However, us young ladies decided that it might be best not to listen to such idle gossip. Is it not true that gossip of a very similar manner led you to reject Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth? Also, Jane. Did my brother not suggest to your husband that you might have had untrue feelings for him in order to separate you? I will not cut my newest friends because of something Caroline Bingley said!" finished the youngest girl with a tone of voice that Kitty had never heard. 

It appeared that Lizzy and Jane were also surprised, for they did not speak for nearly a ten minutes. The younger girls were also unprepared for Georgiana's outburst and sat quietly for a while. Finally, after whispering to Lizzy, Jane stood up and spoke, "Georgiana, I do not appreciate being spoken to that way," and Georgie blushed at the scolding. "However," continued Jane, "Lizzy and I understand where you are coming from. Perhaps we were too hasty in deciding the character of those gentlemen and their sisters. I shall consult with Charles on how best to discuss gossip with Mrs. _Fernside,_ " the last word was spoken with a pointed look at Georgiana. 

Lizzy decided she should speak to the girls as well. "I am also sorry for interrupting your first London party. Perhaps Jane and I did not act properly. Also, now that I am thinking of it, I do not think we finished going over the rules for London society with the three of you," Kitty realized that Lizzy is correct, but she was not done. "You should never accept an invitation without consulting myself, Jane, Fitzwilliam, or Charles. It is always best to talk to the people whose homes you are living in before making plans. However, we are not mad nor will we be making you break your engagement. We will be going over the rules of society more this week. Especially since we need to prepare all three of you for Georgie's debut ball," finished the lady of the house. 

Lizzy seemed to have forgotten that Georgiana had not been told of her debut ball, for the youngest girl let out a loud squeal before hugging her sister-in-law and then her friends. "Oh my! A ball! I cannot believe it," Georgiana began dancing around the room, "An event just for me. However will it be planned before the season truly opens?" Kitty decided that she wanted to be the one break the news to her best friend. 

"We have all been planning it for you!" she cried. "Mary and myself have done our best to subtly ask you what you may like and your brother and Lizzy did most of the planning." Georgie held Kitty's hand when she heard this. For a ball at Darcy House would be talked of for the entire season. 

"I am so glad you are excited Georgiana. The ball is set for the third Friday in February. We are sending out invitations this week, mostly since you have now been informed. I cannot wait to keep planning this with you," Lizzy said that last sentence as a squeal because she was so excited to no longer have a secret from her newest sister. 

The rest of the day passed with the ladies planning Georgiana's ball. They also discussed how the ladies would be behaving at their dinner in the coming days, since they had never been to an event without married chaperones. Lizzy wrote a letter to Kingman House, asking who will be in the house, and was informed that only the eldest Mr. Kingman would stay home. The rest of the gentlemen had plans to dine out. 

Georgiana was in a panic at the thought of having to lead out the dances at her debut, but Mary assured her that it would be fine. Kitty liked how Mary and Georgie were both shy but also encouraged each other to speak more in company. The gentlemen, including little baby Thomas, were also told that the secret was out. Charles got one guinea from Mr. Darcy since it was Lizzy who ruined the secret first. The argument from earlier was long forgotten as the family enjoyed each other's company and the cool winter evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty was quite intimidated at the prospect of spending the entire evening in the home of someone who was not a family member. After church the day before, Jane and Lizzy had taught Kitty, Mary, and Georgiana everything they might need to know for the evening. Since it was to be an informal meal of just ladies, it was assumed that most social customs would not be followed. Kitty dressed with care, but did not fret too much about her attire. She was sure that conversation would drive the evening and not looks. It was a silly notion that six young ladies might sit around a table and not speak, but Kitty found amusing herself helped ease her nerves. 

The Darcy coach was rang for at 3:30. It was decided, through letters, that the guests would arrive around 4 o'clock so that they might all have time to chat before sitting down to eat at 6. Kitty and Georgiana rode to Percy Street to retrieve Mary before making their way to the Kingman residence in Eaton Place. The sisters arrived just as the clock was striking 4 o'clock. They were met outside the townhouse by three young ladies who led them into the antechamber. 

The tallest girl, a fine looking woman with hair nearly as blonde as Georgiana's was the first to greet the party. "Oh my dear Mary, how glad I am to see you!" she cried. Kitty noticed that Mary seemed just as enthusiastic to see her friend. The two ladies standing behind who must have been Miss Grace Barnes then stepped forward to be introduced. "Allow me to introduce our hostesses. This," said Miss Barnes indicating a tallish girl with beautiful black hair and delicate features, "is Miss Juliana Kingman. Her sister, Miss Emma, is having her first season this year." Miss Emma appeared to be a young girl of about seventeen. She had hair much lighter than her sisters and a rather large nose that appeared to Kitty to detract from her otherwise dainty face. She was the shortest of the girls, just a hair shorter than Kitty herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said the Kingman sisters at the same time. Kitty thought the act must have been rehearsed many times to be so wonderful. Mary took on the role of introducing Kitty and Georgiana to the companions. 

Mary seemed very pleased at the prospect of introducing her sister and their friend. Kitty thought that Mary had never been the one to form an acquaintance first of all the sisters. "Yes, this is my younger sister Miss Catherine Bennet," Kitty curtsied at the mention of her name, "and Miss Georgiana Darcy." Kitty noticed that Georgie also made a small curtsy for their hostesses. 

"Oh, please do call me Kitty! I rather had being Catherine when it is only friends around. The name makes me feel quite old." That explanation got laughs from all of Kitty's companions. The tension between the six ladies did not last a minute after the introductions were complete. Miss Kingman led the guests into the parlour where they might sit and talk before dining. Miss Barnes pulled Mary aside to view a copy of Fordyce. They stood over a table and Kitty could hear them exchanging thoughts about the meaning behind some of the words. 

Kitty noticed that Georgie and Miss Emma were fast friends. Both girls were entering their first season and appeared to have the same anxieties. A debut ball was also being planned for Miss Emma. Set to take place just one week after Georgiana's. The girls promised to issue invitations to each other's households for the event. Kitty and Miss Kingman found themselves discussing horses, but also adding into the other conversations where they saw fit. Kitty learned that the parents of two of her new friends had died some eight years before. The Misses Kingman was currently learning to keep house, despite having a full-time housekeeper, and it was Juliana's turn to manage the meals. She told Kitty all about what was planned and the younger Bennet sister was most excited for the meal. 

For nearly an hour, companionable conversation filled the room. Kitty and Miss Kingman discovered that they had similar tastes in novels, with the hostess offering to let Kitty view the library. The pair set off to examine the selection. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," interrupted the cook as the ladies made their way out of the parlour, "It appears, Miss Kingman, that there is an issue with the dinner selection. Would you mind stepping into the kitchen and helping? I asked Mrs. Mullens but she said you are making the meal plans this week." Miss Kingman looked torn, but chose to help the staff. 

"I will be just a moment, Kitty. The library is just down this hall and the second door on the left. Please peruse the books while I help in the kitchen," said the hostess as she walked away discussing the issue with the cook. Kitty, although bad at following directions, thought she would make it to the library without much trouble. However, she ended up opening the first door on the left, rather than the second, and walked into a study. 

* * *

Kitty noticed the books lining the shelves and thought to herself that it was not such a large selection. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"We must stop meeting like this, Miss Kitty." She turned her head and saw the eldest Mr. Kingman sitting behind a large desk and working on what appeared to be the household accounts. 

With a flush on her face, Kitty rushed to apologize. "Oh no! I am so sorry, Mr. Kingman," she began. However, before she could finish the apology, she was cut-off.

"While I understand the societal expectations that you should use my surname," said Mr. Kingman as he rose from his seat, "I would much prefer to be called something else. I have two younger brothers also bearing that name and my world becomes very confusing." By this point, the gentleman had moved to the front of his desk and leaned back. Kitty found he looked much less intimidating this way. "Please, call me Hudson," Kitty must have made a face at this, for her companion laughed. "Okay, I do not know why my Christian name does not work for you. How about you call me 'King'? It is not my favourite of my nicknames, but my schoolfellows have jokingly called me that many times." The gentleman smiled and Kitty found herself returning his look. 

"Very well Mr-," she caught herself, "very well, King. May I continue with my apology?" the man nodded in affirmation. "As I was saying before, I am so very sorry. Your sister, Juliana, had directed me towards the library. I must have gotten lost. We had plans to peruse the shelves and find book we may want to read together." Kitty felt her face flush when she mentioned getting lost. How embarrassing it was to get lost in someone's home when she had never been there before and been given such important instructions to follow by her sisters. Surely, being alone in a room with the man of the house and calling him by a nickname, went against the rules laid out by her sisters. 

However, King did not seem to mind, "It is nothing to apologize for. I should be happy to escort you to the library and show you where we keep the novels." Kitty looked annoyed at the presumption that she might be interested in reading novels, but her companion called her bluff. "Perhaps you are not interested in our selection of novels?" questioned King as he offered Kitty his arm. "We also have the most recent peerage and a wide selection of books on morals and hunting. Which would you prefer?"

Kitty wanted to pull her arm away and storm off, but that was childish. Besides, he was correct. "Fine, Mr. Kin... sorry. Fine, King. You are correct. I set off in search of your novels. I am hoping to find something truly horrid." Kitty smiled at the thought of a horrid novel and so did King. 

Sure enough, Kitty was only one door off. King led her into the correct room, which had many more bookshelves and such a collection that Kitty had never seen in a townhouse. Her awe was noted by the gentleman. He leaned against a bookshelf and watched as Kitty touched books on different shelves. "What a collection," she marveled, "I have never seen such a happily situated room." Kitty was looking at the large chairs that appeared most cozy near the fire and thought of how nice it would be to lounge in one. 

"If you think this is nice," said King as he moved to sit down, "then you should see the library at Wild's End. We have the best selection of books in all of Lincolnshire." Kitty beamed at King as she began to look in earnest for a book she might want to read. 

The pair was not alone in the library for long. Honestly, Kitty had forgotten about her companion once she truly became fascinated by the books. It was not until Juliana burst in asking, "Kitty, have you seen my brother? He is not to be found and Mary has an important question." King stood up and faced his sister just as she finished. Kitty noticed that Juliana seemed shocked to find him in the library with her. Kitty herself was a bit confused as to why the gentleman stayed so long. 

"My apologies for not being readily found," teased King. "I was escorting Miss Kitty to the library. She found herself lost and in my study. I should be happy to answer any question Miss Bennet might have for me." He started to leave, but turned to Kitty and gave a low bow, "My lady, thank you for letting me be of service." Kitty, again blushed, and went back to looking at the books. 

As soon as King was gone, Juliana jumped on Kitty. "Is my brother not the nicest man in the city? He is always so thoughtful and respectful." Juliana moved to grab a book just a bit higher than Kitty could reach. 

She was glad Juliana did not appear scandalized and continued the easy conversation. Both women eventually found books they desired to read and made their way back to the parlour. King was absent from the room and Kitty found herself to be a bit disappointed that she might not be able to talk further with him about the library at Wild's End. The bell was soon rung for dinner and the ladies all filed into the dining room. 

* * *

Despite the apparent issue that Juliana had to manage, dinner was splendid. The courses were elegant and filling, yet not too much food for six young women. Dessert was a decadent pudding with a small glass of wine. Kitty was glad to see Mary partaking in conversation and sipping wine. Kitty thought it was important for Mary to adapt to how London society works so that she might feel more at ease. The conversation soon shifted to Kitty's favourite topic--gentlemen. 

"So, Georgiana," asked Emma, who felt comfortable calling each woman by her given name, "Who do you plan to dance your first dance with at your ball? I should hope it will not be your brother." While Kitty giggled at the comment, she also felt that Georgiana might have felt the unintended sting. However, the younger girl did not show is she was hurt one bit. 

"I am not sure with whom I might want to dance. It might be fun to have my first dance with someone who is practically a stranger. That way I might not feel too embarrassed nor comfortable," Georgie received some odd stares from her dining companions before elaborating. "I should not want to be too embarrassed by dancing with a true stranger that I get very tense and I would feel too comfortable dancing with a friend that I fear I would not get the steps correct and he would not say anything," Georgie explained. 

Juliana was the first to comment on the strange request of Georgie, "I understand all too well. I danced with a close friend of one of my brothers for my debut and I stomped on his foot. He will not stop teasing me about the fact." Kitty felt as though Juliana may enjoy being teased, but she could not be certain. Grace's eyes lit up and she proposed an idea. 

"Why, Georgiana, you should dance with my brother's friend-Sir Archibald Haddington. He is so very genteel and also kind so I am sure he would not tease you nor embarrass you too badly." Mary and Kitty exchanged a look at the mention of this man. They had dined with him not one week ago. 

"Oh! Sir Haddington!" cried Mary, "We dined with him not long ago. He seemed to be a perfectly amiable man. Oh Georgiana," said Mary, turning to the other girl. "You should dance with him first. I think it would be a splendid idea." The young Miss Darcy agreed that her brother's friend would be an excellent choice for her debut dance. The young ladies took their wine into the drawing room to continue the conversation of men who are ideal dance partners. Kitty made mental notes to find a gentleman who would be the best dancer of the lot to be her first partner. While Kitty knew that the ball was for her dearest friend, she still wished to feel like a true belle. 

The carriage was rang for and the visitors filled in. It was decided that all three households should go to the theater that week. The Kingman family had a box at the Egyptian Hall, which was playing Kitty's favourite play. She urged the group to selected _Love's Labour's Lost_. They all agreed. Letters would be sent to all the houses to confirm a day and time. The Kingman sisters assured the group that their brothers would agree to any event so there was nothing to worry about. Kitty felt giddy the entire carriage ride home and as though she had made true friends throughout the course of the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty awoke early on the morning of Georgiana's debut ball in the best of spirits. She had never been to a real debut ball and knew not what to expect. The days before were filled with such good times that she could not even imagine that tonight would be any different. 

Kitty loved attending the theater and thought back to that night. Her favourite play was put on and all her new friends were there. The part consisted of the ladies from the dinner, the three Misters Kingman, Mr. Barnes, and Sir Haddington. The men left the young ladies alone for the majority of the show. Jane and Charles joined the Darcys in their box across the hall. Kitty borrowed a pair of opera glasses from one of the gentlemen so that she might be able to see what her sisters were up to during the show. The entire evening passed with such pleasure that a plan was made for the next month when a new show would be at the Egyptian Hall. 

Now rising from her bed, Kitty thought about all the preparations for the ball that had been made. She worked hard. Kitty and Georgie took turns leading practice dances. They played cards. Madeline attempted different hairstyles on both girls. Kitty chose which gown to wear. Now, she was finally ready to see the results of all their hard work with all their new friends. Kitty pulled on her dressing gown, picked up a lit candle, and went down to the library. Juliana had shown Kitty a book about flowers and their meanings at Kingman House. Kitty hoped to find a copy in Mr. Darcy's library as well. 

* * *

In the library, Kitty found a fire going, but not another living soul. She felt happy about that for she should not like to speak very early in the morning. Kitty perused the shelves looking for a familiar title or a lovely cover. She thought that a book about flowers must have a beautiful cover for flowers are pretty and so the books should be as well. The logic was flawed. Although, Kitty knew that. Sometimes her childlike mind still led her thoughts astray. Finally, on the wall filled with books about math and science, Kitty found the book she had been seeking. Upon settling into a comfortable chair and opening the book, the door swung open. In walked Mr. Darcy. He had a surprised look upon his face. 

"My apologies, Miss Catherine," started the gentleman, "I had not thought anyone might be awake at this hour." He then moved as if to turn around and leave.

Kitty did not want to chase the man from his own library and quickly jumped up, "Oh Mr. Darcy, do not go. I should not have gone in here without your permission. I will take my book upstairs and read in my parlour." She did a small curtsy and tried to move out the door. A hand on her arm stopped the movement. 

"Miss Catherine, let us ring for tea instead," stated the man as he moved to ring the bell. Kitty wondered why he might want to take tea with her, but felt famished and relented to sit down again. "I think it might be best if we got to know each other better. I have come to realize that I have not spent much time with you. I still refer to you as Miss Catherine, and you call me Mr. Darcy," he paused and looked at Kitty for a moment. Continuing, he noted, "You call Charles by his given name. We have all be acquainted for the same duration. You live in my house. Yet, there is such a distance between us."

Kitty realized that Mr. Darcy was finished speaking and waiting for a response. She carefully thought about what she might want to say before opening her mouth. "I see. Well, it might be best for us to become friends in our own right. Your sister is my dearest companion. My sister is your wife. To speak the truth, I have no idea what we may have in common so that this friendship may proceed," spoke Kitty. She was about to say more, when a maid entered with the tea. She did not appear startled by the man of the house sitting alone with Kitty, which brought her some great peace of mind. Mr. Darcy signaled to Kitty that she may pour the tea, which she did before taking a bite from one of the strawberries that was brought in on the tray. 

Mr. Darcy took a few sips of his tea before speaking. "Actually, Miss Catherine, I feel as though we have much in common. You mentioned Georgie and Lizzy. We both appear to enjoy books, mornings, and the theater. Perhaps we may discuss those topics?" Kitty, not one to keep her thoughts to herself immediately asked Mr. Darcy about his favourite books. The pair had a companionable conversation until the tea pot ran cold. Kitty explained that she must be getting ready for the day and rose to leave the room. Mr. Darcy, again, stopped her. "Thank you for speaking with me today, _Kitty_. And please, do refer to me as Fitzwilliam now. I think we shall all be very comfortable here." Kitty happily returned to her chambers to read the book she had selected. 

* * *

Jane and Mary had come to Darcy house early so that all the ladies might get dressed together. Kitty, Georgie, and Mary were all in Georgiana's room and having the grandest of times. The girls were giggling about who they might want to spend the first dance with. 

"I was asked Sir Haddington for my first dance," announced Georgiana. "I find that he will be amiable and kind to me if I were to make any social or dance missteps."

Kitty jumped in to support her friend, "Oh you need not worry. I am sure you are the greatest of dancers. Also," Kitty looked around the room to ensure that neither Lizzy or Jane were lurking nearby, "You should not be able to take as big of a misstep as myself and Lydia." Georgie looked shocked at this news and Mary was disinterested. Kitty continued, "Why yes. At the Netherfield Ball thrown by Charles, Lydia stole a saber from one of the officers and ran around the ballroom with it. We were given a stern talking to from mama and papa, but that did not deter Lydia." 

Georgiana looked relieved, "Oh for shame, that is horrible." She started to laugh and continued to speak, "But I am glad that happened before I knew you. For I would not know what to do with a saber!" All three of the girls started laughing again. 

Mary recovered from her laughing fit first and announced her selected partner for the first dance. "I shall dance first with Mr. Barnes. He asked me at the theater earlier this week. I am sure he will be an amiable partner. I heard from Grace that she will be dancing with a Mr. Crampton first. I have not met him yet."

Kitty had also never met this Mr. Crampton, but Georgiana had heard of him before. "Oh! Mr. Crampton. He is most handsome and such a good dancer. He is the same age as Charles. I think they may have been in school together. Miss Barnes has chosen well." Mary and Georgie continued speaking about the partners of all their new friends. Kitty realized, that while she had been helping her friends, she had not secured a partner for the first dance. She was quite put out by the thought of sitting out. Her internal wallowing was cut off by a servant knocking and then entering the room. Madeline, Martha, and Tabitha (Jane's maid) entered the room. Each woman was carrying two bouquets of flowers. They set down all six vases and curtsied before leaving the girls alone. 

To Kitty's surprise, Mary went to the flowers first. "Oh! This one is for me!" exclaimed Kitty's elder sister. She had never heard Mary sound so excited for anything before. "These three are for Georgiana. Oh! and two for you, Kitty!" said Mary as she opened the card in her bouquet. Kitty moved to the table to see the flowers.

One vase was filled with daffodils, moss, and an orange plant that Kitty could not identify. She did not think this bouquet was very handsome, but it was from Lizzy and Fitzwilliam. The card simply read _"For our dearest Kitty at her first London ball. We hope you enjoy the evening of dancing and fun. Love, E &F" _Kitty smiled as she read the note. She was so happy to have been given flowers by her sister. Lizzy and Fitzwilliam sent Georgie flowers and Jane and Charles to Mary. Georgie also received flowers from Kingman House (however, she was sure one of the gentlemen had written the card) and Sir Haddington. The note from Sir Haddington was brief, but Georgie still appreciated it. _"I look forward to our dance. -A.H."_ Georgiana blushed when she read the card, "Oh, my brother must be quite put out at the thought of men sending me flowers. Do you think so?" 

"I do not think they send flowers without at least informing your brother," said Mary thoughtfully. She then turned to Kitty with a question in her eyes, "Who is the second bouquet from, Kitty? Is it not from Jane and Charles?" Kitty noted Mary did not seem put down to have gotten the least amount of flowers. 

"Oh, I have not looked. I assumed it was from Jane," started Kitty. She noticed that her second bouquet was much larger and prettier than the others. "However, now I am curious as to who may have sent this." The note was opened, however, not before Kitty admired the flowers. A single ivy geranium was surrounded by hawthorns, lilacs, bluebells, and jonquils. Kitty recognized some of these flowers from the book she had read, suggesting that someone may be attempting to send her a message, most likely Juliana since she had also read "The Secret Language of Flora and Fauna". However, the note indicated that the bouquet may not have been sent by Miss Kingman. Kitty could not figure out who sent her such a gift, for the note simply said, " _Enjoy tonight. REX_ _"_ While the message seemed to be aimed towards romance, Kitty had no idea what it could mean. 

"What could that mean? Do we know anyone named Rex?" cried Georgiana as she read the card over Kitty's shoulder. "Do you recognize the handwriting? Or the initials? I should remember anyone with such a peculiar name," pondered Georgie as she went back to sit in front of the looking glass. Kitty had similar thoughts, but put them aside. There was too much to do. 

* * *

Kitty and Mary suggested that Georgie dress first so that she might be the first ready. The youngest girl was wearing a stunning white ballgown with a blue ribbon. Georgie spun around for her friends. 

"Are you sure it looks good on me?" she asked, "I feel as though I am a walking cloud." Kitty laughed at this, but heard the true panic in her friend's voice. 

"Oh yes, Georgie. You look amazing. I have never seen someone become a dress so well. Not even Jane!" cried Kitty. Mary echoed what Kitty said and they could see relief filling Georgie's face. "Now, Mary needs to dress while I adorn you hair, Georgie." The girls went to do as Kitty said, which made her feel very much like a leader, as opposed to the follower she usually was. 

Georgie's blonde hair was dressed with flowers from her brother and blue ribbons. Despite the fact that they had three experienced maids at their disposal, the younger ladies decided that they would like to style their own hair for the night. Much like at Longbourn. Kitty wove the ribbon into her companion's hair and stuck in flowers where she thought they might look best. The hairstyle, combined with the dress and Georgie's features, was very shocking. In the best way. The youngest girl looked stunning and mature. Kitty could not find the words to express how lovely their new friend looked. She simply held Georgie's hands and shed a few tears. As did Georgie. Mary walked in and saw them embracing and crying and joined in. They pulled apart and laughed.

"Mary! Do a spin! Show us your dress," Georgiana exclaimed when she realized that Mary was in her gown already. Mary's new ballgown was both blue and purple. Kitty thought only Mary could pull that off. Internally, she was just happy the gown was not black. Externally, she complimented Mary. 

"This looks so nice on you! I would not have thought I should ever see such a pretty gown on my equally pretty sister," Kitty hugged Mary before returning to her chamber to pull on her own gown. It was green. Darker, emerald green on the sides and a paler green in the center. Kitty absolutely loved it. She caught herself wondering what the gentlemen might think of her. Kitty shook her head at the thought of men and chose to move past it. She had more to worry about. Mostly, her best friend attending her very first ball. 

Georgiana had just finished adorning Mary's hair, a simple pin with blue gems on it, could be found near the back of Mary's head. Nothing more was needed. Mary looked very pleased. Both girls turned when they heard Kitty enter the room. "Kitty!" squealed Georgie, "you look so pretty!" 

"Yes," started Mary, "you look elegant, refined, and quite grownup." Mary hugged Kitty and whispered that she was proud. Kitty wiped away a tear that fell and went to sit in front of the looking glass. Her friends were right, she did look pretty and grownup. Kitty never felt better. Mary dressed Kitty's hair with pearls and the single ivy geranium from Kitty's admirer. The girls all held hands one last time before going to find Lizzy and Jane to seek final approval.


	11. Chapter 11

The house was decorated in way that Kitty had never see before. She felt as though she was no longer in Grosvenor Street, but rather a fantasy land. Delicate candles lit the room. Flowers of white and blue decorated the tables, in a fashion that would compliment what Georgiana was wearing. Servants were still moving about the rooms, preparing for the guests to arrive. No more than five and twenty invitations were issued since the townhouse did not have a very large ballroom. In actuality, it was not a true ballroom. Rather, the furniture was removed from all rooms on the first floor to make space for dancing. However, Kitty noted, the space was still much larger than in any home she might ever live in. 

"Kitty!" cried Lizzy from across the near empty room, "please come and join us." Lizzy was standing with Jane, Mary, and Georgiana. As she walked over to her sisters, Kitty thought about what the night was going to be like. She hoped to have a partner for each set so that she might always have someone to talk with. Both Charles and Fitzwilliam had claimed dances with Kitty, but her card was still very much empty. She was pulled from her thoughts by a question from Lizzy, "So Kitty," began her sister. "Would you like to greet guests at the front with Fitzwilliam, Georgie, and myself? Or would you prefer to stay in the rooms and get acquainted with the guests?" Kitty thought about what it might be like to be seen as a lady of the house, but preferred to be in the shadows, at least at first. 

"Thank you, Lizzy, but I will not be greeting guests with you," replied Kitty. Her sisters smiled at her and then asked Mary the same question. With a shock to all, Mary agreed to stand out front with the Darcys. Kitty was to spend the first half hour of the ball mingling with Jane and Charles. She was fine with that. 

"Isn't it just the most beautiful room you have ever been in?" inquired Georgiana as the married Bennets left to speak with their husbands. "I could die and be happy knowing such an event was planned just for me." Kitty and Mary smiled at their friend's joy. 

Kitty, who also thought that Darcy House had never looked better, agreed with her friend, "For sure, there is nothing wanting. Nothing I would change about this night." Mary seemed just as excited for the start of the ball and for dancing with handsome gentlemen. The girls continued to talk of men and dancing until it was time for guests to begin arriving. 

* * *

Kitty watched as Georgiana was greeted by yet another man with a bow and an inquiry as to which dances she had left. Kitty smiled as her younger friend blushed and responded to the man. Kitty was standing not far from the door with a glass of champagne. Lizzy and Jane usually did not approve of their younger sisters drinking champagne, but when Jane saw how flustered Kitty was, a glass was brought over to her. Kitty clutched the glass like a lifeline. She had yet to see any of her friends arrive. She hoped they had not cried off the engagement. Before she could ponder where her friends might be, Kitty was pulled into conversation with Jane, Charles, and two men she had never met before. 

"Catherine," began Charles, "these are two of my old schoolfellows. Mr. Nathaniel Crampton and Mr. Reginald Drew." Kitty smiled at the two gentlemen and gave a small curtsy. She had heard of Mr. Crampton before, he was engaged to dance the first with Miss Barnes. Both men were very handsome, but Kitty found she preferred Mr. Drew, with his golden hair and bright green eyes. Mr. Crampton seemed too serious for Kitty, but perhaps he improved upon closer acquaintance. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Catherine," said the men. Both bowed over her hand, with Mr. Drew kissing it. Kitty had never had a stranger do something so intimate and she was stunned for a moment. Charles seemed to notice and did his best to help her out. 

"Yes, Catherine is my Jane's younger sister. This is her first season in London." supplied Charles. "She and her elder sister, Miss Mary, are the companions of Miss Darcy this season." Kitty smiled at the way Charles explained their situation, making it seem less like she and Mary were barred from entering society after their sisters' marriages. 

Mr. Drew seemed to have a particular interest in Kitty. He once again smiled at her with his straight, bright teeth and bowed. "Miss Catherine, I would be honored to share the first dance with you," he asked, quickly following it up with, "that is, if you are not already engaged for the first." Kitty smiled at his manners, she found them very agreeable. 

Kitty looked at Jane, who nodded her approval, and accepted the dance with Mr. Drew. Mr. Crampton then requested a dance with Kitty and was written on her card for the fifth. So far, Kitty was doing well with filling out her dance card:

  1. Minuet..... Mr. Drew
  2. Country Dance... Mr. Crampton
  3. Quadrille...
  4. Supper...
  5. Scotch Reel... Charles
  6. Country Dance... Fitzwilliam
  7. Cotillion...
  8. Waltz...



However, Kitty was sure she would be barred from dancing the waltz. Her sisters were promised to their husbands for that dance and Kitty did not know any other gentlemen with whom that dance might be appropriate. She found that she did not mind that. Kitty did find it odd that Fitzwilliam would allow such a dance to happen in his house, but he must have truly wanted to show Lizzy his superior dancing skills. Kitty was so busy admiring her dance card, that she bumped into someone and began to fall. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and keep her steady before she could truly embarrass herself. 

"Miss Catherine," began a familiar voice, "you should be more careful. You are far too much of a stranger to be falling for me already" Kitty looked up at the handsome face of Mr. Barnes. He was smiling and his teasing was forgotten by Kitty when he asked for a dance. Since she had so many spots open, she promised the third to Mr. Barnes. As she was filling out her card, the Kingman family arrived with Sir Haddington. Kitty agreed to supper with Sir Haddington and both King and Mr. Nash wrote their own names on her card. She thought they might have done so in order for her to see how well their handwriting looked. Kitty smiled at the thought of two men trying to impress her. 

Kitty had just been discussing with whom she would be dancing with the Misses Kingman and Miss Barnes when it was announced that the first dance was to begin. Kitty found Mr. Drew and placed her hand on his arm. 'This will do very well,' thought Kitty was she was led out to the middle of the set. Kitty turned and saw King making a very disagreeable face, presumably because he had no partner for the first dance.

* * *

Kitty had her first chance to rest while sitting at supper. All around her there was conversation. Mary was engrossed by something Sir Haddington, Kitty's supper companion, was saying. Georgiana, Juliana, and Grace were entertaining their new friends, Mr. Crampton and Mr. Drew. King and Mr. Barnes were speaking in hushed tones and Kitty felt no need to interfere. She found that sitting in silence was a blessing for she talked so much during her dances she was afraid her voice might be gone. 

The dance with Mr. Drew was most informative. Kitty learned that he was the eldest son of a gentleman and had attended school with Charles for only a few years. He lived most of the year in London with Mr. Crampton, only traveling to the countryside for shooting parties during the warm weather. Kitty was entertained by his stories of traveling parties and was grateful that she did not need to share about her very idle life. She laughed when appropriate and gasped at the shocking twists when Mr. Drew could not see. Her dance with Mr. Crampton proceeded in a similar fashion. Kitty heard some of the same stories but was still intrigued to hear them from a new perspective. 

She was surprised by her dances with Mr. Barnes and Sir Haddington. Both men seemed disinclined to speak much, which left Kitty to fill the time. She spoke of her friends and what great qualities Georgiana and Mary had. Mr. Barnes seemed particularly inclined to speak about Georgiana, which came as no surprise to Kitty. The dances were amiable and Kitty felt very grownup being led into supper by Sir Haddington. She was very glad that her eldest sisters agreed that the girls could take supper with their partners and friends rather than sit at a family table. Kitty was very excited to hear all the gossip.

She was poised to interject during a discussion about hunting, for she knew a little bit from reading books about it at Darcy House, when she was stopped by King and Mr. Barnes. Barnes cleared his throat before asking, "So, Miss Kitty, are you well? How are you finding the evening so far?" 

Kitty smiled, "Why yes, I am. This has been a most enjoyable evening. Such pleasant conversations and wonderful new friends. I am simply enjoyed all the splendor at the moment." Mr. Barnes gave Kitty a tight, but not unfriendly smile at the mention of new friends, which she found odd. "And you, Kin-," she caught herself, "Mr. Kingman. How are you finding the evening?" He gave her a large smile before answering. 

"It has been very enjoyable. However, I have yet to dance with the lady of the evening nor my favourite Bennet sister," King wiggled his eyebrows at Kitty when he spoke of her. Kitty flushed a bright red. 

"Oh you have not? I am sure that Jane will have a dance saved for you," was Kitty's witty response. She was taken aback when King immediately quipped back,

"But I have already had the pleasure of dancing with Mrs. Bingley. You must know that I was speaking of yourself." Kitty, again flushed, thought of another quick remark, but was cut off by Mr. Drew asking her a question. 

"Why Miss Catherine, I assume have you know Shakespeare?" he asked. 

Kitty, finding the phrasing of the question rather funny, jested back, "Yes, we dined together not three nights ago." A chuckle was heard from King, but Mr. Drew did not find the response worth laughing about. 

"I meant, have you read any of his plays?" asked an annoyed Mr. Drew, "there is a showing of _Love's Labour's Lost_ at the Egyptian Hall this month." Kitty, sensing an invitation to see the play might be forthcoming, did her best to deflect. 

"Why yes, that is my favourite play. I just went to see the show with the Misses Kingman not long ago. It was quite spectacular." Juliana smiled at Kitty when she was mentioned. Mr. Drew did not smile. Kitty felt that he was almost mad. But why?

"Oh, I see. Well I should hope you would attend the theater with myself and Nathaniel one evening?" was the tight-lipped response. Kitty, not one to pass on an invitation, but also knowing that that it would be improper to accept, gave a non-answer. 

"Why perhaps."

Soon it was announced that the dancing would begin again and Kitty went to find Charles for the scotch reel. 

* * *

The first opportunity Kitty had to speak with Georgiana, in a somewhat private manner, was during the first dance of the second half of the evening. Kitty and Charles were on a line with Georgie and King. Kitty looked around before whispering to Georgiana.

"Are you having a nice evening? I have noticed you have not sat a single dance," she inquired of her younger friend. Kitty had to wait until the dance brought them back together to hear Georgie's response. 

"I have having the best time. Neither you nor Mary has sat out!" cried the debutante. Kitty nodded as that was very well true. When they next had the chance to speak, Georgie looked excited. "Mr. Kingman has told me you are dancing the waltz with him? Fitzwilliam has forbid me to stand up for that one." Kitty realized she must have a look of shock on her face, for she was surprised. Georgie attempted to reassure her. "I am sure he asked my brother's permission before reserving that dance from you. It would only be proper." Kitty agreed and soon they were once again separated. 

The next dance, a country dance, was to be spent with Fitzwilliam. Kitty noticed that Mary had just danced the reel with Sir Haddington. That was two dances with the same man. 'Mary is behaving so unusually,' thought Kitty as her brother-in-law led her to the top of the set. He must have also noticed Mary's slight folly. 

"So Kitty, what do you think of Mary? Is she having a good time?" asked Fitzwilliam as Mary and Charles took a spot not far from them. 

"Why yes, _Fitzwilliam_ ," began Kitty, emphasizing his first name, "I think that Mary might have a preference for a certain gentleman. Or it might be possible that she did not realize what a folly she committed? She had never danced this much before in her life," pondered Kitty aloud. Fitzwilliam snorted at that insinuation. 

Once he righted himself after a look from Kitty, Fitzwilliam dismissed her idea. "Why Kitty, Miss Bennet, who love morals and Fordyce, knows what is acceptable and what is not," he paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Mary must know that people will talk, however dancing two dances with the same man will not damn her. Just spark up a bit of gossip." The pair continued to discuss Mary and follies that can happen at balls. Kitty did not remember to ask him about the waltz until it was too late. Fitzwilliam gladly handed her to Mr. Nash before going to stand with Georgie for another set. 

The cotillion with Mr. Nash was quite enjoyable for Kitty. They spoke of his siblings and her sisters. It turns out the Mr. Nash has plans to make a name for himself, but he is not sure how for he is set to be a clergyman. "Perhaps," began Kitty, "you might become a great orator. You could be the next Pericles of Athens!" cried Kitty. Mr. Nash flushed slightly, but waved away her suggestion. Kitty continued to name different occupations the gentleman could have and the pair had a great laugh together. The conversation continued after they walked off the dance floor and was only interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat. 

"Nash, thank you for delivering Miss Kitty for our dance," said the eldest Kingman brother, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Kitty realized that she had forgotten about their dance in favour of speaking more with Mr. Nash. However, Kitty was not one to skip out on dancing. 

"Oh yes, Mr. Nash. Thank you so much for such riveting conversation," said Kitty sweetly. "Mr. Kingman, I am ready for the last of the evening," she said and she placed her hand on his arm. Kitty had never danced the waltz, but she had practiced with Georgiana on the days leading up to the ball. 

"Are you nervous?" whispered King as they walked into the middle of the floor. Kitty only saw about ten other pairs standing up for this dance. She was definitely going to hear some gossip about this. "I assure you that I am the best partner for any dance, Kitty. I dance so well that we might be able to dance and speak without any feet being stepped on."

Kitty smiled at the joke made by her partner and relaxed. She had never been in such an intimate position with a man for an extended period of time. However, she would also not backdown when challenged. Whether he realized it or not, King had challenged Kitty to not show her embarrassment with his teasing. Kitty felt herself being spun around the room. It was exhilarating. However, Kitty longed to talk with King about his behaviour towards Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton. 

"So, King. How do you find my new friends? Are they not people you knew from school?" asked Kitty in as cool a voice as she might manage. Kitty was laying a trap and she felt that King might have known that. His answer affirmed her suspicions. 

"Why yes, Kitty," he said rather agreeably. "Both those gentlemen were in school with Charles and me. We have been acquainted for many years. They are both pleasant fellows, although I do not always find them to be the best company." Their conversation was cut off by a prolonged moment of twirling and some complicated arm movements. King picked up where he left off when the chance to speak presented itself again. "However, I do not think they are the best kinds of men to keep in company. Not gentlemen that I would wish my friends or family to be acquainted with..." Kitty, having heard similar words before, did not truly believe him and cut King off before he could continue. 

"I appreciate your honesty, but I have heard very similar words about yourself and your friends before. I should not like to jump to judgement without truly knowing the character of the gentlemen." Kitty was cut off by another spin, but quickly finished her thoughts just before the dance ended. "Do you suppose we would be dancing at my friend's debut ball if we had let the suggestions about your characters define our friendships? Nevertheless, I shall decide, on my own, which friends are worth keeping and which are _not_." The dance ended with Kitty's face very near King's, but she did not notice the impropriety of it. Kitty simply turned on her heel and walked away to find Georgiana or Mary.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty marched up to where Georgie and Mary were standing with Juliana, Emma, Grace, and few ladies Kitty had yet to make a firm acquaintance with. None of the other ladies had danced the waltz and had spent the duration of the dance chatting amongst themselves. Kitty could sense that Georgie and Mary wished to speak to her, most likely about the very public interaction she just had, and she had to think of a way to leave the room. Before she could think up a lie, Lizzy came up behind them. 

"Kitty, Mary, Georgie. Can I speak to you three for a moment?" she asked. After a beat, Lizzy added, "in private please." All three girls looked at each other and then Kitty took the lead and marched out of the room and into Fitzwilliam's study. 

The younger girls sat down while Lizzy continued to pace around the room. Kitty was afraid that she might be in trouble, but that could not be the case since Mary and Georgie were there. Unless? They had also done something wrong. Kitty had not seen much of her friends throughout the evening. Finally, it appeared that Lizzy was ready to speak. "Girls, I know there are still guests here," began Lizzy, "but we need to discuss your behaviour. That goes for all of you." Kitty felt herself stiffen. She hoped this lecture would not be too bad. 

Lizzy turned to Kitty first, and she braced for the harsh words her sister would say. However, instead of yelling, Lizzy spoke as though Kitty were her equal. "Kitty, tonight you behaved very nicely. Although, you must understand that an unmarried woman should not be dancing a waltz with someone who is not her fiancé. It does not matter that it was included on the dance cards, it is simply improper for you to have danced that. Fitzwilliam will be speaking with Mr. Kingman about it later." Kitty felt her face tighten when she thought of King, but she pushed the anger away so that she could listen to her sister. 

Lizzy turned to Mary and Georgie when she was done with Kitty. "Mary," began Lizzy gently, "we know that you are usually not fond of balls, but you seemed to have an enjoyable evening," Lizzy paused and Kitty saw Mary get a very anxious look upon her face. "However," continued Lizzy, "you danced two sets with the same man which will lead to some gossip about town. I hope you are prepared for that. Also, I hope that you enjoyed all the dancing. Mary," Lizzy again had a very gentle, almost motherly tone, "you danced incredibly and looked so very happy. I'm glad you will be staying with us this week." Mary and Lizzy both smiled brightly. Kitty was glad to see her sisters getting along. Finally, Lizzy turned to Georgiana. 

"Oh no," started the young blonde, "what did I do wrong? Please tell me that my brother is not so very disappointed?" Kitty thought Georgie might cry. Lizzy was quick to let Georgiana know that her brother was not disappointed nor mad. 

"Rather," continued Lizzy, "he and I had both wished for you to socialize with more of the guests that you had not had a prior acquaintance with," Georgie looked relieved and a bit embarrassed by that. "However, we understand that this was your first real time out in society, so it is nothing to trouble yourself over. People may say that you are too prideful because of that, but we all know that you are just very shy."

"Oh thank you, Elizabeth! I was so sure that I had done something wrong and that my season might be cancelled," cried Georgie before she stood up and went to hug Lizzy. Kitty and Mary both smiled at each other, for they knew there was so gossip to be told between all the younger ladies once the guests left. Kitty was about to start speaking to Georgiana, when Fitzwilliam burst into the study. 

"There you are ladies!" he bellowed, "come and help me bid our guests adieu!" With that short command, he turned and left the room. The ladies followed him out into the foyer. Kitty was the last to greet the guests, since it was not her ball and she was the youngest of the houseguests. The ladies exchanged smiles and pleasantries with the other young ladies who were in attendance, with Mary promising to take a turn in Hyde Park with a Miss Florentia Greene. Kitty smiled when she saw Mr. Crampton and Mr. Drew making their way down the line. She hoped to speak with the gentlemen for a moment more before they left. Possibly to hear about their plans for the upcoming week.

"Thank you so much for coming," said Kitty as she gave the pair a small curtsy. They both bowed dropped into rather deep bows and shook her hand. She found both the men to be very agreeable. 

Mr. Drew looked smiled at Kitty before saying, "I should hope I may see you very soon. Perhaps I shall be calling on Mr. Darcy to enquire how we might assist each other in business." Kitty felt his meaning. He mean to call to see her. She blushed and agreed that such a plan would be beneficial. The gentlemen took their leave of Kitty when it was announced that their carriage had arrived. 

The Darcys and Bennets continued to thank guests for coming and making plans for future social events. Kitty was not surprised to see that their friends were of the last party to leave. Juliana, Emma, Grace, their brothers, and Sir Haddington had all travelled together in two coaches. Juliana, Emma, and Grace spoke warmly to all the ladies, promising to come for tea in two days time so that the house may be reset. Kitty embraced her friends as she was so happy to have seen them and very sad to see them leave. Next to take leave of Kitty was the younger Kingman brothers. Both Mr. Nash and Mr. Graham bowed to Kitty and shook her hand gently. She was very fond of the gentlemen but was still not as acquainted with them as she was with their siblings. After the younger men walked away, Kitty looked down the line to see Sir Haddington and Mary having a lively conversation while Mr. Barnes and Georgiana merely shook hands without looking making eye contact. However, Kitty could see Georgie gazing at Mr. Barnes as he walked away. King was being held back by Mr. Darcy. 'Most likely,' thought Kitty, 'discussing that last dance and how improper it was.'

Mr. Barnes gave a small nod to Mary, who was still having words with Sir Haddington, and stepped in front of Kitty. "It was a pleasure to see you, Miss Catherine," said Mr. Barnes as he took her hand in his and brought it very quickly up to his lips. "I hope we will be receiving you at Kingman House within the fortnight." Kitty assure him that she would be calling on the ladies and bade him goodnight. Sir Haddington, having finally finished his heated conversation with Mary, made his way to Kitty. Very civilly, Sir Haddington thanked Kitty for such a wonderful ball and promised to being seeing her soon. Kitty found that she enjoyed the easy way Sir Haddington acted towards her and her companions. 

At last, the final guest was making his way down the line. King appeared a bit flustered as he brought Georgiana's hand to his lips and thanked her for such an enjoyable evening. He behaved in a similar manner to Mary, although he said something that Kitty could not hear. However, it made Mary flush a deep red. At last, King was before Kitty. She was grateful he was the last guest, for she was very exhausted at this point and did not want to keep her thoughts and emotions in check. "My dear Catherine," said King as he bowed. Kitty found it odd that he used her full name in greeting. "I had a great deal of fun at your ball tonight." She was glad he enjoyed himself and could not keep herself from at least bringing up their last conversation. 

Kitty held his hand a bit tighten than normal when he took it so that he would look up at her. "I also found the evening to be very pleasant. Although I do feel as though you acted quite abominably tonight. I should not like it to happen again." Kitty gave him a tight smile. King responded by lifting her hand and turning it over. He gently pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist before leaning in to whisper to her. 

"Ah I will do my best. _Serva me, servabo te,"_ he whispered before dropping Kitty's hand and leaving the house. Kitty stood in stunned silence for a moment. What had he said? It was not English nor French. What could it have meant?

However, Kitty had little time to ponder what all these last moment interactions could mean because it was time to retire upstairs. Fitzwilliam had invited the family at Percy Street to stay the night after the ball and the youngest girls began to climb the stairs and go to bed. No more than ten words were shared between the three ladies on the climb to the third floor. 

* * *

It was planned for the entire household to sleep in rather late the day after the ball. Breakfast was not going to be prepared at all. Kitty awoke with a feeling of peace which was soon shattered. "Oh thank goodness you are awake!" cried Georgiana as she jumped onto Kitty's bed. "I have been up for many hours just waiting for you and Mary so that we might discuss all that happened last night." Kitty knew the ball was a very big event for Georgie, her first ball ever, so she did not let her annoyance show. 

"Why of course we must speak about last night! I have so much to tell you both!" Kitty replied as she sat up in bed and attempted to straighten her hair and nightgown. Mary, who had slept in Kitty's bed, appeared to have been awake for a while and was sipping a cup of coffee at the foot of Kitty's bed. "I think Mary needs to speak first. She had the most shocking behaviour out of us all!" cried Kitty as she saw her sister flush red. 

"Oh very well," giggled Mary. Kitty could scarcely believe that Mary knew how to giggle. "Nothing peculiar happened, or at least I had not noticed anything odd, until Sir Haddington informed me that we were to have the first dance after supper together. It was very odd since we had already danced the second together," Kitty and Georgie both agreed with Mary that it was odd that he had reserved two dances. However, they were eager to learn more. "For conversation during our second dance, I simply asked Sir Haddington why he deigned to dance with me twice, for there are plenty of more handsome young ladies without partners."

"Oh for shame!" yelled Georgie, forgetting that it was still quite early, "You are one of the handsomest women I know." Georgiana, it seemed, was feeling quite passionate since the arrival of Kitty and Mary to London. 

"Nonsense," Mary quipped at Georgie, "However, Sir Haddington did say something very similar. Which I found to be odd. The rest of the evening was spent with me doing my best to avoid him, for I thought he was simply teasing me for no good reason during that second dance. It was not until Miss Greene came up to speak with me. Apparently, Sir Haddington had been engaged many seasons ago." Kitty let out a loud gasp at the shocking news about their friend. She signaled that Mary should continue, and very quickly. "However, before Miss Greene could further explain, she was pulled away by her mother to meet with a friend. I promised to take tea with her this week, so I may discover what she was speaking of then."

Kitty could not fathom what she had just heard. Sir Haddington was engaged? Or is the engagement broken? If so, then why? He had such a pleasing countenance about him, she could not imagine he would do anything improper. "Are you sure she was speaking of the younger Sir Haddington and not his father? Perhaps the elder was to be married and something prevented it." asked Kitty of Mary. She was vastly curious as to what kind of damage this gossip could do. 

Georgiana found her voice and asked questions similar to what Kitty had. Mary did her best to answer them both. "I only know that she meant _our_ , Sir Haddington," Kitty saw Mary flush when she said 'our' and giggled to herself, "For Miss Greene referred to him as Archibald, which is only the younger gentleman's name and not the father." Kitty and Georgie were still processing the information, but Mary, who had all night to think about their friend, simply sipped her coffee and waited. Finally, Kitty decided on what their plan should be. 

"Again, I know this may be a bit untoward," Kitty began cautiously, "we should perhaps not let this gossip cloud our judgement until Mary ascertains the truth from Miss Greene. Perhaps there is a very simple explanation and our friend is still the genuine and kind man that we know him to be." Georgiana nodded her assent along with Mary. Kitty, realizing she somehow became the unofficial leader of their little group, directed Georgiana to explain her evening. 

"Oh very well," giggled Georgie excitedly, "My evening was the most pleasant of any. So many dances with handsome men. Even two with my brother." Kitty laughed for it seemed as though Georgie did not consider her brother to be handsome. Mary caught on and let out a little chuckle. However, the young blonde did not notice as she rose from the bed to pace and tell her tale, "I felt as though my life was as perfect as the end of a novel. So many young ladies complimented me on my dress and hair. The gentlemen avoided stepping on my feet and commented on my dancing ability. I truly felt like a strong young woman when Sir Haddington was leading me to the top of the first set."

Kitty was very glad to see her friend looking so happy, but the information she was sharing was not very scandalous nor interesting. "Georgie, while I do love that you felt so very happy and old," she snorted after saying old, for it sounded like an insult, "but please do tell us what you woke us for." Georgiana, not at all phased by Kitty's unintentional insult, continued with her story. 

"As I was saying, the gentlemen were very kind, as were the ladies, but I felt as though everyone was being too nice. There was a point in time when I had told Elizabeth that my brother's only fault was that he was sometimes too kind to me. However, I know that is not true," Kitty and Mary both looked at Georgiana with confusion. "Sorry, back to the story. So it was after supper, when Mr. Hudson was leading me to the top of the set. Mr. Barnes stopped us and spoke very sternly but quietly to my partner. I found it very odd so I asked what it was about."

By this point, Kitty was hanging on to Georgiana's every word. It sounded positively enthralling, with the way Georgie was telling the story with her expressions and hand gestures. "It was after some careful prodding," a look from Mary interrupted her, "Fine. It was after some not-so-very-careful prodding, that I learned why everyone was being so nice. Apparently my brother spoke to Mr. Barnes and told him, in no uncertain terms, that if he or any of his friends were to act with any form of impropriety at my debut ball, we," she pointed at herself, Kitty, and Mary, "Would not be permitted back into their society. At all. Mr. Hudson, sorry to interrupt myself, but I have taken to calling him Mr. Hudson because it is too confusing with three brothers." Kitty nodded, for she understand that as the fourth Miss Bennet. "Anyway, Mr. Hudson told me that it seems that Fitzwilliam was acting very strangely. That he was treating Mr. Barnes in a bad sort of way." Kitty did not understand why Georgie found that so interesting. 

"Why would your brother do something like that? Does he not like the people he invited to his house? Why would he not just stay out of the society of men he does not like?" Kitty looked over at Mary who appeared to be just as confused as Kitty was. Georgiana appeared to be annoyed, but deigned to help Kitty and Mary understand why that was important. 

"I think that means that Fitzwilliam has been overstepping. It must mean that he does not trust us to make our own friends and wants to control everything we do!" At this point, Georgiana became visibly upset and began pacing the room. She continued explaining why she wanted to talk to Kitty and Mary so badly, "I thought that Fitzwilliam had started trusting me. After the Ramsgate and Mr. Wickham incident," Kitty noticed Mary perk up at the mention of Wickham. She must not know about it. "But no. He is controlling all the people around me and not letting me- or anyone else- make mistakes like normal people. I should be allowed to be friends with whomever I like or attach myself to any man I prefer. I am so tired of being treated like a child. Since we had a ball for me last night, that means I am officially grown." Kitty saw just how worked up Georgie was getting and stepping in to help calm her down. 

"Georgie, I understand that you are upset. It seems like we are going to have an important discussion with him and with Lizzy," Kitty smiled when her friend began to calm down. "Now, you should sit down and let me tell you about my night. It was so very interesting," Georgiana and Mary both looked very eager to hear the news. 

"As you know, I met Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton last night. I danced the first set with Mr. Drew. They seem to be very amiable gentlemen. However, when I was dancing with Kin-" Kitty stopped herself from using the shortened version of the gentleman's name. "with Mr. Hudson and he told me that both Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton are not very good men. He said that they are both men who keep bad company. He seemed to be warning me against them, which is most odd," finished Kity.

"Why would he say such a thing? How would he know?" asked Mary. "Wait, do not answer those! First, have we not heard those very same words recently?" Kitty was glad that Mary also had similar thoughts, it made her feel like her next action was justified. 

"I thought the same thing, Mary. So I told Mr. Hudson as much," Georgie looked at Kitty in a way that made her feel like she did something wrong. "However, I refuse to let him dictate anything in my life, he is not my brother nor my father nor my husband."

Mary and Georgie agreed with Kitty. "We shall not let him lead us to break a new acquaintance," said Georgiana, "I rather liked speaking with Mr. Crampton and Mr. Drew. I also think that Miss Barnes might prefer Mr. Crampton." Georgie wiggled her eyebrows at the mention of romance and the other two girls giggled loudly. 

"Wait!" cried Kitty, "I am still not finished." Both girls turned to look at her and urged Kitty to get to the end of her story. "It was while we were thanking guests that King and I spoke again," Kitty noticed her companions share a look at that. Kitty continued, "I thought he might have kissed my hand, but no. He kissed my wrist instead." Kitty blushed and so did Georgiana and Mary. "After he did that, he said something in a language I do not recognize. It was very strange. What does it all mean?" By this point, both other women were openly staring at Kitty. 

"Kitty!" yelled Georgie, once again. "Do you think he is in love with you? Oh he must be. That would explain why he was scaring off your new friends," Georgie began talking very fast and considering what the words could have meant. Mary was much more rational. 

As the usual voice of reason, Mary suggested, "Perhaps he is just fond of Kitty. In a brotherly way." Kitty did not know if she wanted King to think of her as a sister. "He could be looking out for you just as Fitzwilliam and Charles do. I think it would be best for you to do nothing at this point," finished Mary. Kitty agreed that Mary was most likely correct. Even if Mary was wrong, Kitty did not want to think about what it would be like to fall in love with one of the first men she met. 

"Well that was a very satisfying dish session," said Georgiana with a grin. "I think we covered quite a few topics. And we shall have to talk about this later with Juliana and Emma and Grace." Kitty agreed that the gossip was satisfying and Mary said something about the immorality of gossip. 

"Let us go down to eat," suggested Kitty after a nice lecture from Mary. "I am famished and should love some bread right now." Kitty, Georgiana, and Mary rushed down the stairs to eat and see if any post had been delivered. Their first big London engagement was officially over.


	13. Chapter 13

Kitty felt very exhausted by the end of the week. She threw herself into her lessons so that she might not think about all that had happened at Georgiana's ball. Kitty would have preferred to not go out in society at all after such an exciting night, but that was not an option. Georgie, who was now fully allowed in society, wanted nothing more than to attend assemblies and supper parties. Kitty was not one to deny her friends and heartily attended all the events Georgie wished. To that point, by the time it was one week since their ball at Grosvenor Street, Kitty was very exhausted. Saturday and Sunday had been spent at home. Monday brought their little party of young ladies to Kingman House for supper and cards. Kitty found herself at the Lower Rooms on Tuesday and an intimate card party on Wednesday evening. Thursday evening was spent in the company of her friends at the theater for a showing of _Hamlet._ Kitty made a point to not speak much with King during any of these outings. She was still very cross with him. However, Kitty knew he could not be avoided at Emma's ball the next day.

Despite not resolving any of the issues she encountered at the ball, both Mary and Georgie were able to sort out the gossip they had heard. Mary had decided to call on Miss Greene as soon as she could. The elder woman called upon Miss Greene on Monday afternoon. Later that evening, at the Kingman's house, Mary told all the other girls what she learned. 

* * *

_"I have some interesting news," began Mary as the ladies sat down for supper. The men decided to dine at Sir Haddington's home so as to not disturb the party. This time, the youngest Mr. Kingman remained at home. "I called upon Miss Greene this afternoon so that I might learn more about Sir Haddington and his engagement. We took three turns around the park and she explained it all very well." Mary, who Kitty knew had not captivated such a large audience before, seemed to be nervous about telling the gossip. Juliana decided to help her along._

" _Oh please do continue, Mary," pleaded the hostess, "we should very much like to learn more about Sir Haddington and his behaviour." The other girls nodded along and gave Mary ample encouragement. Kitty also looked about the room to be sure that King and the servants were not eavesdropping._

_Grace, who was seated next to Mary, held the brunette's hand, "I do hope that Sir Haddington is not acting immorally. He is very kind and it would break my heart to hear such a thing about him."_

_Mary visibly swallowed, a sign of nervousness, and continued. "Very well. So, Miss Greene,_ _Florentia, is a few years older than I am. She is about Jane's age, though she remains unmarried. Her first season was more than five years ago. That was also Sir Haddington's first season. Their parents are friends and that allowed for Florentia and some of her friends to make up a party that included Sir Haddington," Mary looked at the faces of all who were listening. Kitty noticed that all the other ladies seemed just as interested as she herself was. Mary continued. "According to Florentia, Sir Haddington took a fancy to her very good friend, a Miss Laura Allen. Miss Allen was of a very good family and had a large dowry. Their parents approved of a courtship for the pair. Florentia says the ton was well aware of their attachment and looked forward to the wedding." As Mary stopped to eat a bite of her food, it seemed that Emma could not contain herself._

_While practically shaking in her chair, Emma cried out, "Please do go on! This is the most exciting thing I have heard in weeks. I so desire to learn what happened next." Kitty nodded in agreement and waited for Mary to speak more._

_"As I said, their match was widely known. However, there was never a wedding. Florentia informed me that Miss Allen eloped to Scotland and then later France with her father's VALET!" Mary said the last word so very loudly for it was very shocking. "Miss Allen did not even send a note to Sir Haddington and her family faced the most severe censure. Apparently, Sir Haddington removed himself from London society, retreating to his country seat, for years. This is his first season since Miss Allen ran off," finished Mary. The other girls all sat silently for nearly five minutes. The only sound in the room came from the girls eating and drinking. Kitty had picked up her glass of wine when Mary had neared the end of the story and drank its entire contents upon hearing the news of the elopement._

_"That is quite a story," said Georgiana, breaking the silence. "I should not have thought that Sir Haddington would be one to enter into an engagement so soon. Nor would I presume that he would leave society after that." Juliana nodded along, Mary flushed, and Grace appeared to feel different._

_Miss Barnes voiced her thoughts on the issue. "Why I cannot believe that Sir Haddington would return to London at all! He must have been very throughly embarrassed and hurt. How is one to behave around all of one's friends after such a thing!" cried Grace. The rest of the dinner was spent speaking about Sir Haddington and feeling a great pity for him._

* * *

Kitty, unable to help herself, had acted very kindly towards Sir Haddington after learning the news. She feared he may have found out that the young ladies discovered his past. Nevertheless, it was good to know the marital status of their friend. Kitty could not believe that her very nice and flirty friend could have been abandoned in such a way. She thought she would never be able to act so happily after such a trying first season. Kitty was not able to spend much time thinking about, and pitying, Sir Haddington for the younger girls still needed to speak with Fitzwilliam and Lizzy. Georgie had planned on having the discussion over dinner, but things did not go as planned. Instead, Georgiana had a big outburst following their trip to the theater and confronted her brother. Kitty remembered the exact instant that Georgie decided that her brother had truly overstepped. They, the Bingleys, the Kingman family, Grace and Mr. Barnes, joined Sir Haddington in his box at a theater. 

* * *

_Kitty had to work so very hard to avoid speaking to King. He continued to try and engage her in conversation, but Kitty avoided it. She spoke at length with Mr. Nash and Mr. Graham about their families. It was during a conversation about estates that Kitty overheard Georgie get upset._

_"Fitzwilliam! I am in the middle of a conversation," cried Gerogie. Kitty turned and saw her friend turning a bright red. "You have no reason to interrupt me. This is the last intermission and I should like to speak with my friends." With a finality in her tone, Georgie turned back to Mr. Barnes and his sister to finish speaking before the show resumed. Kitty was having a hard time listening to her companions for she longed to see why Georgiana was so flustered. The issue at hand came to light as soon as they walked into the foyer at Darcy House._

_"You had no right to do that!" the blonde girl cried as she marched up to her brother. Georgie stuck a finger in Fitzwilliam's chest before continuing. "I do not know why you do not like Mr. Barnes, but you must stop acting like he has done something wrong. I know you gave him a stern warning at my ball," Georgie saw that Fitzwilliam winced a bit at the mention of his behaviour then. "Why yes," she continued, "Mr. Hudson informed me of your little threat. Needless to say, there was no reason for you to act like that then and absolutely no reason for you to try and extract me from a conversation in public!" Georgiana seemed to have exhausted herself by this point and slumped down in a chair._

_Lizzy stepped forward and knelt in front of Georgie's chair. "I am so sorry, Georgiana. I can assure you that your brother is not to blame for upsetting you. Rather, it is my fault," Lizzy looked very disappointed to be admitting such a fault. Georgie looked up as Lizzy resumed speaking. "Throughout your acquaintance with these new friends, I had noticed Mr. Barnes paying a great deal of attention to you. I was worried that it would turn out that he was in fact, to use your term, a rake." Kitty saw Fitzwilliam wince at the use of the word. Lizzy did not stop speaking, "I did not want to see you hurt, especially not so soon after Wickham, that I told Fitzwilliam about my concerns. He decided to ensure that Mr. Barnes would not do anything to hurt you." By this point, both Georgie and Lizzy were crying. Georgiana leaned forward and hugged her sister-in-law. They whispered a few words to each other before pulling apart and standing. Georgie approached her brother again._

_"I am so very sorry," she said and she reached to embrace him. "I had no idea that you were doing something in my best interest. I thought you just wanted to be in charge of everything. I should not have gotten so upset at the theater. However, it should be known that I do not fancy any gentleman. At all. Mr. Barnes is just like any friend of mine." The siblings embraced for a few moments longer before pulling apart. The entire household had a quick conversation about talking better with each other before retiring to their beds._

* * *

Kitty had never seen a family dispute solved so quickly. Nor had she ever witnessed Lizzy admitting to her mistake without intervention. Kitty found that she enjoyed simply speaking about problems rather than acting on information by herself. Kitty considered speaking to Lizzy about what King had told her of their newest friends, but decided against it. She still had not decided what to do. 

Rather than dwell on the events of the past week, Kitty continued to work on her drawing. She had begun a series of portraits, having everyone in Darcy House sit so that she might outline their faces. Kitty was in the process of shading Georgiana's cheeks on the miniature when the woman herself walked in. Following Georgie was Lizzy and Madeline. 

"Oh! Here you are, Kitty," exclaimed Georgiana as she looked at the drawing Kitty was working on. "I see you are still working on my portrait. It is looking very well." Georgiana then sat next to Kitty on the chaise as Lizzy and Madeline took the armchairs. 

Lizzy gazed at Kitty's drawing before having a short, quiet conversation with Madeline. Finally, Lizzy spoke. "Kitty, as you know it is time for you to go stay with Jane and for Mary to come here." Kitty did not know that. She had forgotten that part of the arrangement. Lizzy, noticing Kitty's peculiar expression, continued speaking. "Since it will be a very quick removal and arrival, you do not need to pack so very carefully. However, Madeline is here to discuss what you would like to take with you and what you and Georgie have been sharing. We figured that the shared items should stay here so that Georgie and Mary may use them." Kitty, agreed that was fair and nodded to Lizzy's explanation. 

"Oh yes I had very much forgotten about this," Kitty saw Lizzy looking a bit sad at her words and quickly spoke to reassure her. "I am very excited to be spending more time with Thomas. Also, it will be quite fun to be the only young lady in the house. I can finally be Miss Bennet!" explained Kitty. Lizzy and Georgiana looked very relieved at the idea of Kitty being happy to the Bingleys. Plans were made for her things to be packed and the room to be readied for Mary's arrival. It was decided that Kitty would take the Darcy carriage to Percy Street, have her belongings taken into the house, and then Mary would ride back over to Grosvenor Street. The switch would take place on Saturday afternoon, as Friday evening was Emma Kingman's debut ball. 

* * *

Kitty thought it was rather silly that Emma Kingman had a debut ball a week after she had attended one. 'Has she not already come out?' thought Kitty during the carriage ride to the rooms the family had let for the night. The carriage seated Lizzy, Georgie, and Fitzwilliam since the ladies had not decided to prepare all together. Kitty hoped that she would see Mary as soon as she arrived. 

Georgiana gave Kitty a small kick and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I am very nervous. I haven't a clue why? Do you too have a strange feeling?" asked the younger girl. Kitty, who felt no nerves, did her best to soothe her fair friend before they arrived. Georgie appeared less anxious and smoothed her gold gown before exiting the carriage. Kitty was helped down and waited for Lizzy and Fitzwilliam before walking into the building. They were greeted by the entire Kingman family. 

"Oh, Kitty, Georgie!" called out Emma, "I am so glad to see you. Is this not the most marvelous ball you have ever been to?" asked the woman of the evening. Kitty noted that this ball was much larger than the one for Georgiana. Emma greeted the entire Darcy party and moved on to the next guests before Kitty could utter one word of congratulation. The rest of the Kingman family was much more ready for conversation. 

Juliana embraced both her friends and complimented their gowns. She whispered to Kitty, "Oh my! I have been told that Mr. Buxton will be here tonight. I have not seen him since my debut last season. I hope he remembers me." Kitty smiled at her friend. 

"I am sure he remembers you. Who can forget such a beautiful face?" Juli blushed and swatted Kitty away so that she might speak to Georgiana. Kitty wondered who this Mr. Buxton might be. She was soon thrust before Mr. Nash and Mr. Graham. They both greeted Kitty cordially and requested that she save them dances. However, since there were no dance cards, Kitty promised to do her best and find them during the evening. King was the last of the family to welcome the guests. 

He bowed to Kitty and allowed her to curtsy before leaning forward to speak to her alone. "I do hope you have not promised the first dance already. I should love to dance with you again." Kitty assured him that it was available. He gave her a dazzling smile and stepped back. "Why, Miss Catherine, would you do me the honor of dancing the first with me?" He gave her a deep bow. 

Kitty flushed and dropped into a low curtsy before accepting. "Oh, yes, Mr. Kingman. Nothing would be better than to dance the first with you." Both their actions were overdramatic and quite funny to the pair of them. Fitzwilliam did not appear amused and Kitty stepped back so that the rest of her party might greet the eldest Kingman. Kitty and Georgiana waited for Mary to arrive so that they might speak with her. Before Kitty saw her sister, the first dance was announced and she found herself being led onto the dance floor. 

* * *

This second ball passed much differently than the last. At least for Kitty. She was regularly introduced to new people and sat out a few dances. Although, she was never without company. The meal was divine and the wine tasted sweeter than normal. Kitty had such an agreeable time. 

It was not until half-way through the ball that Kitty discovered why it was so pleasurable for her. Her chaperones were not watching her so very closely. Kitty found that she rather enjoyed this newfound freedom. Georgiana made sure to stop and speak with Kitty whenever she could and Mary was only seen once or twice. Kitty could have sworn she saw her sister being whirled about the dance floor by the same gentleman more than once, but the faces might be blurring together due to exhaustion. Juliana, it seemed, spent most of the evening in the company of a man who Kitty had not been introduced. Every time she tried to speak to her friend, she was pulled into some conversation or another. It was during a brief rest that Kitty saw a man she longed to speak with. 

"Mr. Drew," called Kitty when she saw the familiar face pass. He turned to her with a smile and walked over to stand before her chair. "How are you this evening, sir? Is this not one of the most pleasant nights of your life?"

He dazzled Kitty with another smiled before asking her to dance. He finally answered her during their set. "Why yes, Miss Catherine. I am having a most pleasurable time. This ball was wonderfully contrived and the family certainly spared no expense." The pair was separated by the dance and Mr. Drew continued speaking when they were brought together again. "I wonder that the oldest brothers are not married, for they clearly have the funds to stay in the best of fashions." Kitty thought he sounded bitter, but stayed polite. For the rest of the set, Mr. Drew entertained Kitty with stories of his childhood and school years. At the end of the song, he kissed her hand and promised to bid her farewell before the evening was done. 

Kitty felt giddy after her dance and found her party. The women gossiped and the men ensured that no untoward behaviour was taking place with their young charges. By the end of the night, Kitty felt as though her toes might fall off from all the dancing and treading-on that occurred. Mr. Drew made good on his promise and saw the Darcy party before taking his leave. He kissed the back of Kitty's hand which caused her to flush. The Kingman family thanked their guests and Kitty felt herself collapse into the seat of the carriage. 

However, before the Darcy party could return to Grosvenor Street, a servant came running up to their carriage with a note. "For Miss Kitty," said the servant while gasping for breath. Kitty opened the note, where familiar handwriting was scrawled. 

_Thank-you for the dance. You looked lovely tonight. REX_

It was the same writing and name as the note she had received the last week. 

"From whom is that note, Kitty?" asked Fitzwilliam with a pointed look. Kitty flushed and decided that lying to her brother-in-law would be best. She said the note was from Juliana. Nothing more was said during the ride home. They simply enjoyed the comfortable silence after an evening of dancing.

* * *

Saturday morning was a flurry of Kitty packing up last minute belongings and Georgiana trying to slip different items into the trunks. With great care, Madeline stowed Kitty's new wardrobe in a trunk and ensured that none of the gowns might get wrinkled. Lizzy and Georgiana made a small joke about someone else named Catherine and packing gowns, but Kitty did not understand it. Soon, the entire bedchamber was ready for Mary to move in and the ladies retreated to the foyer to ring for the coach. Fitzwilliam joined them by the door. 

"Well, Kitty. It will be strange not to have you here, but I am very excited to get to know Mary more," said Fitzwilliam. He shook Kitty's hand and whispered to her, "However, I do hope that you do not miss us too much at Bingleys'." Kitty laughed and promised not to like any place more than Darcy House for the rest of her life. Lizzy embraced Kitty and promised to call in to see her on Monday. It was much more difficult for Kitty to leave Georgiana. She found it more difficult to part from her friend than to leave her family. Nevertheless, Kitty was soon settled into the carriage and heading towards Jane, Charles, and little Thomas.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty settled into a routine when she arrives at Percy Street. She woke quite early in the mornings and set about dressing herself. Jane decided that it was not prudent to hire a maid for just Mary or Kitty on a daily basis and that they could share with her before going out into society. Kitty found that dressing her own hair and choosing what she wore was a freedom she had never thought about before. Lydia and her mother would usually dictate everything about Kitty, so that Jane and Lydia might look the best of the group. Despite struggling for the first few days, Kitty managed to arrange her hair in elegant styles and attire herself in what she thought to be the most fashionable styles. 

Once Kitty was ready to be in company, she tended to spend the rest of the morning on the lower floors of the townhouse. Kitty continued to work at her drawing, having both Jane and Charles sit for sketches. She also made sure to arrange to ride her horse at least once a week and read one book per week. Kitty felt as though she was becoming quite accomplished, but still not to the level that many of her friends are. Jane had Kitty join her when accepting visitors in the afternoons, so that Kitty might meet more of Jane's London acquaintance. Charles appeared very busy with his business so much that Kitty rarely saw him apart from mealtimes. She hoped that Jane saw her husband more than that. 

One morning, nearly a week after arriving at Percy Street, Kitty was put in the most uncomfortable situation. It began when the nurse informed Jane that baby Thomas was sick. Jane, not one to leave her child to the nurserymaids, declared that she would be 'not home' for the rest of the day. "Kitty, you must greet all the callers alone today," explained Jane as she began picking up her things to take them upstairs. "Under no circumstances," continued Jane, "should you indicate that I am home. I will be spending the day taking care of Thomas and I like to think that you can manage the house for one day without me." Kitty nodded at Jane's unintentional question. She felt as though her housekeeping abilities have gotten better. Jane added one final thought before retiring upstairs, "Oh, but Kitty! If any express of any kind arrives for me, do have one of the servants deliver it. I am not expecting anything, however, one can never be too careful. Enjoy your day!" With that, Jane was off for the rest of the day. Kitty had never been the only member of a household who was home before. She thought this might be an exciting time for herself. 

* * *

Once Jane and the maids retired to the nursery, Kitty felt that she did not need to sit for breakfast nor lunch. Rather, she decided to take meals in the library where she might get some work done. The footmen were happy to oblige her and promised to alert her to any visitors. Kitty settled into an easy chair to complete the shading on a portrait of Mary. Her sister had sat dutifully for the miniature and informed Kitty that she had never had her likeness taken before. Kitty promised to make at least one copy so that Mary might be able to give a copy to a suitor, if one should make himself known. 

Kitty was so engrossed in her work, that she did not hear the voices coming down the hall way, nor did she hear the slight knock at the door. She was far too focused on ensuring that Mary's eyes conveyed emotion in the portrait. "A ha!" cried a voice, "I should have known I should find someone in here." Kitty stood up and was facing Caroline Fernside neé Bingley. Kitty gave a slight bow. 

"Hello, Mrs. Fernside. I had no idea of you visiting at such an early hour. Please," said Kitty in her nicest tone of voice, "Do be seated. I shall ring for tea." Kitty gestured to the chair opposite her own and rang the bell. Tea was promised to arrive in just a few minutes. Caroline, with what Kitty thought to be a look of disgust upon her face, sat on the edge of the seat. 

Mrs. Fernside looked none too pleased at being sat opposite of Kitty and spoke in her usual condescending voice. "Why, Miss Bennet, I had no idea that you were accepting guests here. At my brother's home." Caroline sneered at Kitty. "I should like to speak to my brother and perhaps your sister if I may. That is, your sister Jane." Kitty felt as though Mrs. Fernside could not have any true purpose for calling on them so early. However, she did not inform Caroline of that, but rather remained as civil as possible. 

"I am very sorry, Mrs. Fernside, but neither Mr. or Mrs. Bingley are home at the moment," Kitty chose her next words carefully. "However, I have been placed in charge of receiving visitors for today. Perhaps you should like to leave a note? Or possibly a card? I am sure that Jane would return the call by the end of the week." Kitty smiled as sweetly as she could without it appearing forced. Caroline appeared to be doing the same thing. 

Caroline stood from her chair and rang the bell before speaking. "Very well, Miss Bennet. I should like to leave a note for my brother. I should never deign to leave a card for such a close friend as your sister, bu-" and before she could finish her sentence, a servant carrying the tea tray entered. Caroline not-so-very-politely asked for a piece of paper and a pen to write her note on. She turned back to Kitty and continued. "As I was saying, I would not leave a card for a friend so dear to me as your sister. It would do you good to learn how to treat important guests. I should not like my family name tainted by your reputation for incivility." Kitty could feel the sting of the words, but simply waited for Caroline to write and seal her note. 

Kitty stepped forward to take the note, but Mrs. Fernside was not obliged to hand it over. "Mrs. Fernside, I have no desire to open nor read your note," began an annoyed Kitty. "I simply planned to take it to Charles's study so that he might get to it the moment he gets home." Kitty felt as though she had just won a prize when Caroline haughtily handed her the sealed note. "Thank you, Mrs. Fernside. Should you like to take tea? Or shall I have the footmen show you out?" Caroline chose to leave, for which Kitty was very grateful. She had never had such an interaction and felt as though she had handled the situation well. 'Oh!' she thought, 'I cannot wait to tell Lizzy about this!'

* * *

Kitty knew that she and her friends had plans to attend a card party that evening, but she did not know if she would be able to attend since Jane would most likely want to stay with Thomas until he is better. A note arrived at Percy Street not two hours after Kitty's tense conversation with Caroline from Georgie, Mary, and Lizzy. The note served to remind Kitty and the Bingleys that they were to attend Sir Haddington's party. Kitty smiled when she saw that Georgie wrote about what she was going to wear that night since the girls usually picked out gowns together. Georgiana was to wear her new gold dress and Mary was wearing green. Kitty thought that she should wear her pink frock that night and that it would look nice with Georgie's and Mary's. After she sat down to write a quick note back to Grosvenor Street, explaining that she might not be able to attend, a footman walked in to deliver the post to Kitty. She was very excited to finally have received a reply from Lydia and even a letter from her mother. Kitty decided that she should ask Jane about attending the card party and dashed up to the nursery. 

After gently opening the door, Kitty saw that little Thomas was fast asleep and she cleared her throat to get Jane's attention. Jane quickly stood up and moved just outside the room to speak with Kitty. "What do you need, Kitty?" asked Jane quietly. 

Kitty winced at Jane's tone, but decided it would be best to get on with what she wanted to say. "Sorry to interrupt Jane. Firstly, I forgot we were promised to attend a party at Sir Haddington's father's residence tonight. Should I write an express back to Lizzy and say we will not go?" Kitty paused, hoping Jane would answer, but the elder woman said nothing. "Secondly, Caroline was here earlier. She seemed very upset at my greeting of guests and left a note for Charles. I thought you should know in case you hear word about town of my behaviour. I promise I was very civil." Kitty smiled at Jane, hoping that her sister would believe her. 

"Oh very well," began Jane, "I should like to stay home with Thomas, and I am sure Charles will be staying with us as well. However, I do not want to take you away from your friends. We shall send you with the carriage alone. If that is okay with you?" Kitty nodded in affirmation and Jane continued. "Also, I am sure that Caroline deserved any incivility, but I should hope you were kind to her. Thank you for greeting visitors and taking care of the house today. Please say goodbye to me before you leave for the party tonight," and with that Jane went back into the nursery to watch Thomas sleep. Kitty made a mental note to have tea brought up for Jane. 

* * *

After sending a note back to Lizzy, confirming that she would attend the party, Kitty sat down to read her letters. She had expected a response from Lydia weeks ago and was upset that her sister had taken so long to write back. However, upon reading the first sentence, Kitty understood why the letter was late- it was postmarked from Bristol!

_My dearest Kitty,_

_Do forgive me for not getting back to you right away-and for not sending you our new direction- I have been so busy I must have forgotten. The gossip you sent me was very interesting and I am sure you have solved all your problems by now. I should hope that the young men you are friends with are very handsome. In your next letter please do describe them better. I am so very sorry that you are stuck with boring Mary and Miss Darcy for company. You really must come and visit me here in Bristol! My darling George has left the regulars and is currently pursuing a career in the wine trade. I like this new occupation very much. We are living in a lovely house in Bristol as of now and we should like to settle back in London soon._

_Oh Kitty! How I wish I could tell you about all the fun things I have done as a married woman. However, I must not tell you such scandalous things as you are still unmarried. Nevertheless, I am having such a time in the Bristol society. There are always parties and dancing. I should never like to leave..._

Kitty stopped reading when she realized that Lydia was not truly responding to her letter. Lydia, it appears, simply wanted to respond to Kitty so that she could tell about how wonderful being married is. Kitty had never been more mad at her sister. What about her problems? While they are mostly solved, Kitty would have liked to hear what Lydia thought about everything. Kitty decided that she would not write an immediate response to her sister. She also thought it would be best not to read the letter from mama as it would be just like Lydia's. All about the author and nothing important for the reader. Kitty sat back down to work on her portrait of Mary for a while before getting ready for the party.


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty had never been in a carriage alone before. It was a strange sensation. Nevertheless, she was alone as Jane and Charles cried off their engagement for the night. Kitty wanted nothing more than to see her friends and tell them about her conversation with Caroline this morning and see how the party at Grosvenor Street is fairing without her. Kitty began to think about the last time all her friends were together at the theater and did not notice the carriage stop outside a very large townhouse. The young woman was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening and a hand being held out to help her down. 

"Why thank you," said Kitty as she stepped from the carriage and onto the ground. She expected to her hand to be released, but it was held tightly by the man who helped her. Kitty looked up and realized it was Mr. Drew. "Oh my!" she cried, "I had no idea that you were coming tonight, Mr. Drew. I am so glad to see you."

He smiled at Kitty and began walking into the house, "It is I who is glad to see you. I heard from Bingley that you were staying with him and recognized the carriage." Kitty smiled back at the gentleman and looked around the foyer of the Haddington's home. Her friend, Sir Haddington, was standing with his father and mother. Kitty had never seen them before and was surprised at how young her friend's parents appeared to be. Mr. Haddington was probably younger than Kitty's own father. 

She smiled at the younger gentleman as they were greeted. "Oh, Miss Kitty, I am so glad to see you here tonight," Sir Haddington said as he quickly kissed the back of her hand. "Mother, Father, may I introduce Miss Catherine Bennet. She is the younger sister of the new Mrs. Darcy and Miss Mary Bennet. Miss Kitty, this is my mother Mrs. Phoebe and my father Mr. Alexander Haddington." 

"Very glad to meet you, Miss Kitty," Mr. Alexander said with a smile. "We have heard much about the lovely Miss Bennets from our son here. I am glad to finally have met you both." Mrs. Haddington smiled and shook Kitty's hand before saying a polite hello to Mr. Drew. Kitty was led further into the party, where she saw her friends. 

"Thank you for escorting me in, Mr. Drew," said Kitty quickly, "However, I should like to see my sisters now. I do hope we will speak more later tonight." Kitty scurried away to speak with Mary and Georgie.

Georgie saw Kitty coming across the room first and let out a most un-gentlewoman squeal before yelling, "Kitty!" and embracing her friend. Kitty wrapped her arms around Georgie and then turned to Mary. The younger girl had never been happier to see Mary. "Oh Kitty! I have missed you," cried Georgie after all the polite greetings were finished. "Not that I do not love having Mary's company. Rather, I should like to have both of you staying at Grosvenor Street so that we might spend every day together." Kitty also missed her friend and said as much. The trio were soon discussing all that had happened during their week and telling any gossip they could think of. 

"Oh," cried Kitty. "Where is Lizzy? I have something to tell her." Kitty looked around the room for Mrs. Darcy, or Mr. Darcy since he was so very tall and always stood out in a crowd. She did not see the familiar faces of her sister and brother. 

"Lizzy did not come, Kitty," said Mary. Kitty quickly turned back to her sister. "She decided to stay home since Jane did not attend. However, Fitzwilliam is here, but I do think he is hiding in the back of the room."

Kitty was a bit disappointed that Lizzy would not be joining them. "Oh for shame. I wanted to tell her about a conversation I had this morning with Caroline Fernside. I will just tell her when Jane and I pay calls this week." Kitty turned the conversation back to some gossip Georgie and Mary had heard about the Misses Kingman. Apparently, Juliana had a suitor, Mr. Ezra Buxton. Grace had told Mary that Mr. Buxton had sent a letter to Juliana. Kitty felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of her friend having a lover and did her best not to let that bother her. She should be happy for Juliana. 

Soon, the Misses Kingman and Grace had joined their little party. The gossiping continued for quite some time until Mary remarked, "Why, this is a card party and we have not even sat down for a game. Come, we must socialize." Kitty was shocked to hear Mary suggest joining the rest of the party, but she was not one to pass up on talking with the gentleman. 

* * *

Kitty found herself at a table with Mr. Drew, Mr. Crampton, and Miss Barnes. Kitty was having a lively time and winning quite a few hands at speculation. The game was exciting and the conversation was intriguing for Kitty. It was not until she was looking about the room and found something to distract her. 

A hand brushed her own and Kitty looked up, "Ah, there you are Miss Catherine," said Mr. Drew. "It is your turn. You have not been paying attention, have you?" he asked with a chuckle. 

Kitty flushed red and made her play before turning to her companion. "Mr. Drew," she began, "Who is that sitting at the table with Mr. Kingman?" She pointed to a table not far from their own. 

Mr. Drew laughed a bit again before responding, "Why that is your friend, Miss Darcy. Are you feeling well?" Kitty heard him laugh more and did not find it very funny. 

"I know who my friend is, Mr. Drew. I was referring to the eldest Mr. Kingman. Not Mr. Nash," was Kitty's somewhat annoyed response. She watched as Mr. Drew finally located King across the room and saw a strange look cross the gentleman's face. 

Mr. Drew made a play and waited for Kitty to sell a card before answering her. "I am sorry for not understanding, Miss Catherine. That is Miss Maria Livingston. Have you not been introduced to her?" Kitty shook her head to indicate that she did not know Miss Livingston. "Well then, when we are finished. I shall broker the introduction." Mr. Drew smiled at Kitty once again and began a conversation with Grace Barnes about books of all things. 

Kitty felt envy creeping back into her veins. She had no idea why she continued to feel that way today, alas it could not be helped. Kitty watched as King helped Miss Livingston during their game and then the pair laughed. Kitty did not like how much Miss Livingston was laughing. Soon, Kitty's game was finished and Mr. Drew guided her over to meet the new gentlewoman. 

Miss Maria Livingston appeared to be one of the prettiest women in the room. With skin of deep brown and bright, hazel eyes, Miss Livingston seemed to captivate all the gentlemen in the room. Kitty felt like a young and senseless girl while walking up to such a beautiful and well-adorned woman like Miss Livingston. The gentlewoman in question looked up when Mr. Drew and Kitty walked over and smiled largely before standing up and approaching. "Why, I thought you did not wish to see me tonight," said the woman to Mr. Drew, "With the way you were hiding from me for song long." The pair shook hands and Mr. Drew whispered something to the woman. Kitty felt strange standing to the side and waiting to be introduced. She, however, was saved by King approaching. 

"How wonderful to see you tonight, Miss Kitty," King said as he took Kitty's hand. He gave her a peculiar look before lifting her hand to his mouth. He then leaned in a whispered to her, "You look very nice tonight, Kitty." Which caused her to blush. He flush deepened when he, once again, in a low voice whispered, "S _erva me, servabo te._ " Kitty recognized the words from Georgiana's ball, but could not ask what they meant as Mr. Drew seemed to remember why he wanted to speak with Miss Livingston. 

Mr. Drew extracted Kitty's hand from King's and held it out to Miss Livingston. Kitty found the whole thing rather silly, but went along with it. "My apologies. Miss Maria, may I introduce Miss Catherine Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire." Miss Livingston nodded and took Kitty's hand for a quick moment. Mr. Drew continued, "Miss Catherine, this is Miss Maria Livingston of Woodside Abbey in Norfolk."

Miss Livingston smiled at Kitty and Mr. Drew. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Catherine. I should hope we will be very good friends. We already have much in common," declared Kitty's newest acquaintance. 

Kitty did not feel that she had much in common with this new woman, as Miss Livingston appeared to be of a higher class than Kitty herself. However, Kitty did not mention that to her new friend. "I am also very pleased. I should love to sit down and hear of what we have in common. Shall we take a glass of wine and gossip for a bit?" suggested Kitty. Miss Livingston found that favourable and the pair was soon sitting on the outskirts of the party getting to know each other better. 

Miss Livingston, Kitty thought, seemed pleased and continued the conversation above one quarter of an hour. "Miss Catherine, I think that we have many friends in common, no?" Kitty nodded at the elder woman's statement. Miss Livingston continued, "For many seasons now, I have been a friend of Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton. I also know Sir Haddington, but only a little for I am a friend of Miss Allen. Sorry, I was her friend, until she decided to run off with that... what was he? A footman?" Kitty did not know, for she had never met Miss Allen. "It is unimportant," continued Miss Livingston, without a word from Kitty, "I have recently met the Kingman family. I do find Miss Kingman and Miss Emma to be delightful young ladies, although they are not quite so genteel as I expected. The brothers however, are perfect gentlemen."

Kitty decided that she might not like to be friends with Miss Livingston, for Kitty truly liked Juliana and Emma and Miss Livingston did not seem to care for them. Kitty continued to let Miss Livingston talk about their mutual acquaintances until she could find a way to escape. Mary appeared to be very interested in something Mr. Barnes and Sir Haddington were saying and Kitty decided she should join. "Excuse me, Miss Livingston. I have very much enjoyed our conversation and look forward to our acquaintance, but I must go speak to my sister." Kitty indicated to Mary. Miss Livingston said her good-bye and went to speak to someone Kitty did not know. 

Mary saw Kitty approaching and smiled largely at her. "Oh Kitty, who is your new friend?" asked Mary. Kitty did not want to speak of her new acquaintance, but explained who she was to her sister. Mr. Barnes did not seem very interested and Sir Haddington looked pained by the mention of Miss Livingston. 

"Oh, you met Maria Livingston. How did you find her? Did she allow you to speak at all?" inquired Sir Archibald with a tight smile. Kitty noted that her friend seemed to know the woman in question, but still wanted to speak about the strange encounter. 

She gave a small smile back to Sir Haddington and confirmed his suspicion, "Why yes, she did not allow me to speak very much. Miss Livingston is a friend of Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton. She also apparently knows King, which I find strange because he does not seem to like Mr. Drew at all and the gentlemen have many friends in common." Sir Haddington agreed with Kitty and invited the Bennet sisters to sit with him and Mr. Barnes at a card table. 

Kitty watched as Mary engaged in easy and fun conversation with the gentlemen. The younger sister smiled to herself as she realized that Mary was becoming quite a social creature during their season in town. Mary even managed to win a few hands of cards, which was much better than Kitty was fairing. It was after a few hands of cards that Kitty realized she had not spoken to Georgie for over an hour. "Mary," cried Kitty, "Where is Georgiana? I have not yet played a game with her and wish to see her." Mary opened her mouth to respond, but someone else answered Kitty's query. 

"She is with her brother," was the quick response from Mr. Barnes. Kitty looked where Mr. Barnes was facing and saw Georgie and Fitzwilliam sitting at a table with some of Fitzwilliam's friends. The game continued, but Kitty saw Mr. Barnes continually glance over at Georgiana. Perhaps Juliana is not the only young lady with an admirer. 

* * *

Kitty did not get a chance to speak with Georgiana until it was time to take their leave. Kitty, Georgie, and Mary were waiting for Fitzwilliam and their cloaks by the door and found time to gossip. "Why Kitty, I heard you made a new friend," teased Georgiana. "I also heard that she is the worst person to have conversation with at a party, from Fitzwilliam. He said that she scarcely allows the other people in the conversation to speak." 

Kitty laughed, for Fitzwilliam was correct and Miss Livingston was a horrid conversationalist. "Oh Georgie, you have no idea," Kitty said through her giggles. The trio of girls continued to laugh amongst themselves and talk about all the new people they were introduced to throughout the evening. It was not long until their carriages were ready. 

Mary was the first to approach the Haddingtons to say good-bye. The youngest Haddington kissed Mary's hand while his parents watched. Kitty thought she saw a small smile on Mrs. Haddington's face. Kitty thanked the hosts and shook hands with her friend. Outside by the carriages, Fitzwilliam and King were having a quiet conversation that stopped when the young women approached. 

"Kitty, I hope you had a pleasant evening," said Fitzwilliam as he opened the door to her carriage. 

Kitty smiled at her brother-in-law and told him how she enjoyed her time playing cards. Instead of Fitzwilliam handing her into the carriage, King held out his hand to Kitty and assisted her. Kitty felt him squeeze her hand, harder than normal, but he released her quickly. She bad good-night to Mary and Georgie just before the carriage took off. Kitty laid down across the seat and dozed off to sleep as she was driven towards Percy Street.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kitty. Can you step in here for a moment?" called Charles from his study. Kitty had expected him to want to speak to her at some point during the day, but not this early. She pushed the door to the study the rest of the way open and sat down in front of Charles's desk. "Did you enjoy the party last night? I am sorry Jane and I missed it, but it was nice to have a quiet night together." 

Relieved that he did not seem put out about missing the party, Kitty replied, "Yes I enjoyed myself very much. I made a few new acquaintances and won a some games." Charles smiled at Kitty and let out a deep breath. 

Charles opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a familiar looking note. The one from Caroline. "I see this note that was left for me by my sister yesterday. It is rather confusing and I hope you might be able to clear things up for me." He handed Kitty the note and gestured that she should read it. 

_Charlie,_

_I don't know why Miss Catherine Bennet is accepting visitors at your house, but I do not like it. She would not let me upstairs and implied that neither you nor Jane would see me. I know this must be a falsehood. Why should you not see your sister? You must explain yourself._

_To the point of my visit, I need your help Charles. Walter has been acting strange for the past couple of months and I do not know what to do. It would be most imprudent to do anything publicly, but I am worried he is acting immorally. Please do advise me, dear brother._ _However, please keep this to yourself ,as I do not want the gossip to be spread about town that I am having problems in my marriage. Especially not from those Bennets._

_Yours,_

_Caro_

Kitty felt very bad in that moment. It is now clear to her why Caroline seemed so agitated the previous morning. For a moment, Kitty was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to speak and no words came out. "I reacted the same way when I first read the note," said Charles with a grimace. "I know I should not have shown you what she wrote, but I thought it would help explain the situation. I am sorry that Caro gave you so much trouble yesterday morning, but she is clearly having a difficult time right now. I will do my best to help her, but I am not sure what is going on with Walter."

As someone who had proof that married couples oftentimes did not respect each other, Kitty worried for Caroline. She felt gulity at being uncivil the day before and asked how to make amends, "Charles, is there nothing I can do? Perhaps Caroline needs a friend? I am sure that we would get on very well if we tried." Charles shot Kitty a grateful smile and agreed that Caroline might need a friend. 

"However," he cautioned, "I cannot force a confidence between my sister and anyone. Perhaps I will have Mr. and Mrs. Fernside for supper and cards this week. You can attempt to befriend my sister then." Kitty eagerly accepted the plan and begged Charles to invite the residents at Grosvenor Street and Eaton Place. "My, my, Kitty, you are planning quite a party now? Are you sure none of your friends have prior engagements?" teased Charles. However, the idea seemed to grow on him. "That might actually be best. Caroline might be more comfortable with you if she sees how much better you behave in company." Kitty flushed, but agreed that she used to act quite horrid in Hertfordshire those three years ago. It was decided that Charles and Jane would issue the invitation to Caroline and Kitty could send the rest to her friends. It would be an intimate and merry party. 

* * *

The small party was thrown together with great haste. However, all invitations were accepted and Kitty had never been more excited. She felt strange to be acting as hostess of the party, but with the baby still sick, Jane had little time to plan events. Kitty did take care to ask Jane before making any major decisions such as the meal and seating chart. Alas, everything was ready on the evening of the party and Kitty could not be happier. 

Dressed in her favourite green gown, Kitty anxiously awaited the arrival of guests near the foyer. Georgiana and Mary promised to arrive early so that they might help with anything that went awry. A knock at the door announced her friends and Kitty did not wait for a servant to open it. She swung open the door and threw her arms around her friends. "I am so glad you are here!" she cried. "This is essentially the first party I have thrown and I desperately need your advice." Georgie and Mary laughed at Kitty's nerves and pulled themselves from her arms. Lizzy and Fitzwilliam also laughed at the display of affection and greeted Kitty warmly. Once the guests were free of their cloaks, the girls made their way into the drawing room.

Georgiana was the first to comment on the room. "Kitty, this is excellently contrived. I do love all the flowers and I think you did wonderfully at arranging the tables. This shall be a lovely evening." Kitty was glad to receive praise and talked through the plans for the evening with her friends. After making sure they were not overheard, she whispered to Mary and Georgiana the true reason behind the party. 

"Charles is very worried about Caroline. She does not appear to have many true friends. She has no one to confide in and little acquaintance who would even care for her problems. We," she indicated to herself, Mary, and Georgie, "Should do our best to be her friends this evening. If Caroline begins to like us, she might open up about what is troubling her." The other women asked what specifically was bothering Mrs. Fernside and Kitty refused to break her promise to Charles. She only told them it was a matter that was most delicate. 

Mary, who always did her best to make others feel welcome, assured Kitty that she would be most civil. "I shall be on my best behaviour. Perhaps Caroline would like to exhibit on the pianoforte this evening. I believe there are some lovely pieces here." Despite Mary's good intensions, Kitty and Georgie thought that Mrs. Fernside might not be interested in playing. They should simply be kind to Caroline and do their best to enjoy the evening. 

They continued to converse in the drawing room until more guests were announced. "Sir Haddington," said the footman with a bow before turning to answer another knock at the door. The women welcomed their friend, however Kitty was nervous for there was no chaperone in the room. At that moment, Jane and Charles entered with Lizzy and Fitzwilliam, calming Kitty's nerves. 

Charles smiled largely and clapped Sir Haddington on the shoulder. "How are you, my friend?" asked the host, "Will you be taking all my money tonight?" Sir Haddington simply laughed and asked after the ladies in the room. Their light and airy conversation was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Fernside entering the room. "Caroline! Walter! Lovely to see you tonight!" cried Charles and he and Jane moved to greet his sister and her husband. Kitty thought that Caroline looked displeased with the guests who were gathered. However, Mr. Fernside was glad to see so many people. 

"I am very glad to have been invited, Charles. I should love to get to know the Miss Bennets and Miss Darcy better. I have heard so very much about them," Walter smiled at the women as he mentioned their names. For her part, Caroline looked annoyed at the mention of the younger women she disliked. "Is this to be the entire party? I find that you have the most imbalanced table," laughed Mr. Fernside. Charles agreed and informed his brother-in-law that there would actually be a further addition to the party, thus leaving the women outnumbering the men by only one. The entire room laughed and the final guests, those from Eaton Place, arrived not soon after the party split into conversations. Kitty noticed that Mary and Sir Haddington seemed particularly interested in what the other had to say. Dinner was announced and Kitty was excited to see if her seating chart and menu would be appreciated. 

* * *

Despite their best attempts, the younger women could not seem to do anything to please Caroline Fernside. Kitty asked Caroline about her favourite; she said she hasn't the time for reading. When Georgiana asked Mrs. Fernside where she wanted to travel most, Caroline claimed that no place suits her better than London. It was not until Caroline claimed to dislike the pianoforte, when asked which piece she preferred by Mary, that Kitty realized nothing they could say would induce Caroline to be their friend. With that in mind, the younger women changed their priorities. Now, it was all about enjoying themselves. The women decided they should not like to play for money, but rather honor and pleasure. Mary suggested they play for buttons, like they had the time Kitty taught Mary and Georgie to play. 

Kitty did not mean to eavesdrop on the gentlemen, but she happened to be looking for the buttons when she passed Charles's study. "I declare that you will never settle down if you keep thinking that way! Why should your younger siblings marital status affect you in any way?" It was Mr. Fernside who spoke, but Kitty had no idea to whom the words were addressed. She did not linger by the door and continued to the linen cupboard to find the tokens. Once the container was located, the young Bennet sister retreated to the drawing room. However, this time she paused by the door. 

"I should not be telling any of the gentlemen in this room how to live. For you will not even broach the subject of children with your WIFE!" Kitty realized it was King who was speaking. And that he was addressing Mr. Fernside. 'Is that what is the matter?' thought Kitty, 'That he and Caroline have not discussed children?' Before she could further contemplate what she overheard, Kitty heard the gentlemen rise from their seats. She scurried down the hallway so that she might not get caught listening at the door. 

Once the gentlemen joined the ladies and the buttons were distributed, the games began. Kitty found herself playing whist with Grace Barnes, Mr. Fernside, and Sir Haddington. Kitty and Mr. Fernside were a team. As the most social lady at the table, Kitty thought it her duty to lead the conversation. She began by asking the others how they enjoyed their evening and what plans they had for the rest of the week. 

The guests complimented her party and raved about the dishes served. Kitty felt very proud. However, when her partner began discussing his plans for the week, Kitty realized that he must be very unhappy at home. "I believe that this week Mrs. Fernside is attending the theater, a drum, and possibly a debut ball if she can have a dress made-over in time. I, however, will be visiting my club in the evenings. I may also stop by a gaming hall, just to keep my card playing sharp," at the mention of cards, he laid down the winning card and cheered. Kitty joined in the celebrations, but could not help thinking that Mr. Fernside's plans sounded very sad. 

It was while Sir Haddington was talking about an upcoming visit to the circulating library with Grace that Kitty took a moment to think. 'Perhaps, I can trick Caroline and Mr. Fernside into speaking openly with each other,' was her first idea. 'No. That would never work. I shall have to discuss things with Caroline and have one of the gentlemen speak with her husband.' Kitty played her trick and began devising a plan. She would be the one to bring Mr. and Mrs. Fernside back to happiness. 

* * *

Despite deciding to play matchmaker and problem-solver, Kitty had no way to put her plan into motion. She needed to enlist the help of a gentleman. Charles was too close to the situation and Fitzwilliam was too shy. 'Could Sir Haddington be up to the task?' Kitty asked herself. However, the gentleman had no siblings and probably did not know how to act as one. Finally, Kitty decided that King was the best man for the job. He usually acts as an older brother and would hopefully not question what was going on too much. 

As soon as King finished his game of speculation, Kitty swooped in and invited him to play piquet with her. He readily agreed. As they sat down for the game, King flashed Kitty and bright smile, "You should be warned, I am the most competitive player at piquet. I will not let you win," however, his smile faded when Kitty did not laugh or respond to his teasing in any positive way. King suddenly became very serious and asked her what was wrong. 

"I need your help," began Kitty. Before she could explain further, King cut her off. 

He maintained his serious face and took one of Kitty's hands in his won, the one hidden behind the table. "Anything. Anything you need. I am always at your service." Kitty blushed and explained her plan. She hoped that he would pull Mr. Fernside into the hall so that the pair might speak about their earlier dispute. Kitty did not pretend that she was not eavesdropping. King chided her and urged her to further explain the plan. 

"While you are in the hall, I shall ask Caroline to take a turn with me. I will make a suggestion about children or marriage and get her speaking about her own problems," said Kitty. "Then, after you and Mr. Fernside are in the hall for about five minutes, I will lead her into the hall. Hopefully, the pair of you will overhear her speaking and that will start a strong dialogue between the couple. What do you think?" Kitty looked at King with a hopeful expression and waited for him to agree. 

Still holding her hand, he agreed to the plan. "I actually think that may work. Sometimes careful prodding is necessary. I also think that eavesdropping can work in your favour some of the time." Kitty was very glad he supported her plan and went about putting things into motion. 

* * *

"Mrs. Fernside," called Kitty, "Would you be a dear and take a turn about the room with me. I find myself in desperate need of a good walking partner." Caroline begrudgingly accepted, for it would be rude to snub the hostess in front of all the guests. Kitty accepted Mrs. Fernside's arm and began taking a slow lap. She watched as King and Mr. Fernside slipped out of the room before starting conversation. 

However, Caroline beat her to it. "What is the matter of this, Miss Catherine," hissed the elder woman, "You have been acting very strange tonight and I will not take one more moment of it." 

Kitty stopped in her tracks for a moment and decided that honestly would be the best choice. Tactfully, she explained to Caroline what she knew. "I am afraid that there is a rift between yourself and Mr. Fernside. Yesterday, I overheard Charles talking to himself. He sounded most distraught over your note. I do not know the particulars, but contrived this party with hopes that you and your husband would act in a way that pleased Charles," Caroline had a look of anger upon her face but did not interrupt Kitty. The younger woman finished her explanation before Caroline stormed off. "However, I do not think you and Mr. Fernside have solved your problems and I fear Charles will worry himself sick. Please, do forgive me for interfering," begged Kitty as she finished. 

Caroline took a moment's pause before responding in a way that truly surprised Kitty. "You are correct. Walter and I are having problems. I fear that he does not want to have children and I am getting quite old. The only thing I want is a large family. What if I do not want the same things as him?" Caroline appeared to be on the verge of crying. Kitty took that as an opportunity to further her plan. 

"Oh, do not cry, Mrs. Fernside," said Kitty affectionately, "Let us step into the hall so that you might not cause a scene." The elder woman allowed Kitty to pull her into the hall. Miss Bennet saw King and Mr. Fernside duck behind a door to hide. 'Perfect,' she thought as she and Caroline sat on the hall chairs. 

With tears in her eyes, Caroline began to speak very quickly, "I want a baby. I thought I did not want one, but after seeing Jane and Charlie with Thomas, I want that for myself more than anything. What if my husband does not want a child? Will we die with no heir to carry on the name? He rarely visits my rooms and I fear I may never be a mother!" wailed Caroline. At that moment, Mr. Fernside and King stepped out from behind the door. Kitty saw that Mr. Fernside also had tears streaming down his face. 

Without a word, Kitty rose from her seat and moved to stand to the side. Mr. Fernside took his wife's hand in his and whispered to her. The pair both laughed and spoke in hushed tones for a few moments before Caroline stood. Her husband led her into Charles's study where, Kitty hoped, they might have an honest discussion. Kitty collapsed onto one of the chairs. 'What an ordeal,' she thought. 

Apparently, Kitty had spoken aloud, for King approached her and knelt before her chair. "That was quite the ordeal, Kitty. I do think you handled the issue very well. You should be rewarded for that." Without another word, King took both of Kitty's hands and pulled her to stand. The only noise came from the drawing room where one of the ladies must have been exhibiting their piano playing. King arranged himself and Kitty into a waltz position and slowly swayed to the music. Kitty had never been held so tenderly or looked at so kindly. She was afraid. She would not fall in love. At least, not so easily. 

After a few minutes of the dancing, Kitty realized that she mustn't be seen in such a way. She pulled her hands from King's and marched swiftly into the drawing room. Kitty passed the rest of the evening playing cards with her friends. She was nervous and felt something fluttering in her stomach. Was it nerves or something else?

* * *

The morning after her near-impromptu supper and cards party, Kitty stayed in bed much later than normal. She was exhausted and thought that staying in bed the entire day would be delightful. However, she knew that laying in bed all day was not the answer. She would not turn into her mother. After dressing herself and pacing about the room for a few minutes, Kitty walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. She lazed for most of the day. Touching up her portrait of Mary and reading some passages from "The Secret Language of Flora and Fauna." She still longed to know what the flowers she received before Georgie's ball meant. 

A servant interrupted her solitude. "Miss Bennet, I have a note for you." Kitty found it odd how nervous the servant sounded, but accepted the note. The man bowed when dismissed, but Kitty noticed a flush upon his face. 'How odd!' she thought as she opened the letter. The man's blushing became clear when she read the note. 

_My dearest Kitty,_

_I know you set a lovely table and I cannot wait for you to grace mine. Do think of me often, as I do of you?_

_-REX_

The note was from that mysterious Rex person, again. This was the third note Kitty received without any knowledge of who sent it. The rest of her morning was spent thinking over the note. However, she was pulled from her thoughts about two o'clock when a visitor was announced. 

"Mrs. Fernside," said the footman before ducking out of the room. Kitty rose to greet Caroline and invited the woman to sit down. 

Caroline graciously accepted and smiled at Kitty. "I am very sorry, but both Jane and Charles are out this morning," began Kitty. "I believe that Charles is shooting with some friends at a club and Jane has taken Thomas to see Lizzy. You find me alone today." Surprisingly, Caroline did not get upset. 

"That is very well, Miss Catherine, for it was you who I came to visit," Caroline smiled sweetly at Kitty. "We have much to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17 (end of part one)

After her little tête-à-tête with Caroline Kitty sat down to reflect on everything that had come to pass. She felt overwhelmed. Caroline was not angry, but rather grateful for Kitty's interference. She spoke to her husband and decided that she was ready for a child. 'Who knew my childish meddling would work out so well?' thought Kitty as she sat down to finish a portrait. 'I might meddle in more lives if things continue to work out so.' She also discovered that Mr. and Mrs. Fernside had a very short acquaintance before marriage and never truly spoke about their future. Kitty hoped she would never marry in such a manner. She declared that the rest of the day would be spent working on her accomplishments.

Just as she was finishing a sketch, Kitty was interrupted by a shouting. "Make haste, my dear Kitty. Make haste! We have plans this evening." Jane burst into the room and stalked up to Kitty's table. "Come along, Kitty. We are going to the concert and a drum or two tonight. I am in the greatest of moods as is Charles. We mustn't waste any time."

Kitty thought that Jane was acting irrationally, but one look at the clock proved her incorrect. 'How is it already eight o'clock? My day had just begun,' thought Kitty as she allowed herself to be pulled upstairs. She changed as fast as she could into an evening gown and sat in front of the looking-glass to adjust her hairstyle. Jane burst into the room. 

"Why, Kitty, you look marvelous. Are you almost ready?" she questioned, "I should not like to be late. We are not sitting in a box, but the regular seats. We need more time to find them." Kitty was glad to be sitting in the less expensive seats and finished her hair quickly. She took one last look at herself and glided down the stairs to see Jane. 

Jane and Charles were both in the drawing room and stood when Kitty entered. "I am ready. Let us go. How exciting!" she cried, "My first time at the concert and a drum. Is Lizzy joining us tonight?" Apparently, the residents of Grosvenor Street had a prior engagement and would not be attending. It was to be only Jane, Charles, and Kitty. What fun!

* * *

It was near midnight when the concert ended. Kitty was feeling quite faint, for she had not had dinner, and longed for a meal. Jane promised that she could eat something at the drum they attended. It was to be hosted by Miss Livingston's family. 

The carriage ride was lively, with Jane and Charles asking Kitty how she was enjoying the season and what she most wanted to do. After hours of Jane acting so peculiar, Kitty asked what was happening. Jane and Charles shared a look before Jane answered. "Oh, I should have contained my emotions better. I am so very happy. Lizzy is to have a child!" Jane squealed. Kitty also squealed, for she was very excited for her sister. 

"Why, this is cause for celebration! Why had you not told me earlier? I might have joined in in happiness!" The sisters laughed and laughed until the carriage stopped. Kitty stepped down and saw a beautiful townhouse, filled with people. 'So,' she thought, 'This is a true London drum. How delightful!'

Charles took both Kitty and Jane by the arm and led them into the house. Almost immediately, Kitty felt overwhelmed. There were so many people. So many strangers. 'Perhaps this is not so delightful,' thought Kitty as she was pulled further into the house. Kitty longed to see anyone she might recognize. On all sides were people talking loudly. Some couples were attempting to dance, but Kitty did not think they had enough space. It was all too much.

Finally, Kitty spotted a friend. Miss Juliana Kingman. She was standing with Miss Livingston and a man Kitty did not recognize. She told Charles that she was going to speak with her friend. However, Kitty made it not three steps before she felt very ill all of a sudden. A wall seem to appear out of nowhere and Kitty gladly leaned into it. Her mind when blank and her eyes black. 

* * *

"Give her some space," said a voice Kitty vaguely recognized. Her eyes were struggling to open, but her mind was wide awake. "I think she may need a doctor. However, she should be returned home before anything. With whom did she arrive?" Finally Kitty's eyes opened. Sir Haddington was standing before Kitty and he was not wearing a jacket. 

Kitty pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around. She was outside! "Where am I? What has happened?" she asked to her friend. It turns out the pillow beneath her head had been Sir Haddington's jacket and she was laid down upon the steps. He looked down at her a smiled. 

A hand pulled Kitty to her feet and another voice broke through the noise of the house behind them. "Oh, I am so glad you are awake. You had us all very worried," said King. He looked very concerned, which embarrassed Kitty. She told him she was fine and asked if she had fainted. "Yes, you fainted just inside the house. Luckily, Haddi had just been walking past you when it happened. He caught you a brought you out here." At that moment, Kitty noticed that King was also not wearing a jacket. She looked down and realized that she, was in fact, wearing it. How lovely a thought. King continued explaining the situation. "I followed not far behind him and helped get you settled. You were asleep for nearly five minutes. You gave me quite the scare," his face softened at the end of his sentence. Kitty reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"I am so sorry to have caused such a fuss. I should like to return home now." The gentlemen nodded and asked where her party was. "I arrived with Jane and Charles. I believe they are still inside," at the thought of returning to the party, Kitty began to panic. "Oh! Please do not make me return there. It will be too much. I might faint again!" The gentlemen exchanged words and Sir Haddington made to go back into the Livingston's townhouse. He pulled his jacket back on and pushed through the crowd. 

Once again, Kitty found herself alone with King. Only this time, she did not have the energy to overthink. She simply sat back down on the steps and waited for Jane and Charles. King sat not too near nor too far from her. "Are you well? What can I do to help you?" he asked her gently. 

Kitty smiled at him and thought of what would help. "Please tell me about your childhood. I do not have brothers and should love to hear about it." He smiled back at her and began speaking all about his life. They must have sat on the steps for nearly half an hour, simply sharing stories together, before Jane and Charles appeared. 

"Oh, Kitty," cried Jane. "Are you hurt? We must get you home straight away. Charles is having the carriage brought around," Jane then turned to King and Sir Haddington. "Thank-you both for taking care of her. I should not have wanted anything bad to happen." Jane wrapped her arms around Kitty as they all waited for the Bingley carriage to arrive.

Once she was comfortably seated, Kitty removed the borrowed jacket she was wearing. "King!" she called out, "Please, take your jacket. I should not like you to catch cold." He took the garment from her hands and gave her fingers a light kiss. She was too tired to blush. Kitty simply pulled her hand back into the carriage and fell asleep. 

* * *

Kitty awoke very early the next morning. She was surprised by what sight she awoke to. Jane was seated in a chair at the side of the bed, looking up at Kitty's face. "I am so glad you are awake," said the elder sister, softly. "How do you feel? Shall I call for the doctor? You gave me such a fright." Kitty informed Jane that she was feeling well and the married sister let out a sigh of relief. "I should never forgive myself if anything had happened. Do you need anything?"

Kitty responded that she would like some broth and tea. Jane quickly ordered a tray and returned to Kitty's bedside. Jane appeared nervous before speaking. "I am so very sorry, Kitty. Last night I was too caught up in Lizzy's happiness to think about you. I believe you sat on those steps for three quarters of an hour, sick and alone. I have failed you as a guardian." Jane dropped her head onto the bed. Kitty did not wish her sister to feel so badly and reached out to stroke Jane's hair. 

"You have not failed me. I believe we have failed each other. We are not so close as you and Lizzy nor as myself and Lydia. I believe that is causing some distance," began Kitty, sounding, she thought, quite grown-up. "Perhaps we can spend today in my room and talk like true sisters. I recall when you were much sicker than this, I say it was over three years ago, and I did nothing." Kitty thought for a moment before letting out a dry chuckle. "Actually," she continued, "I did do something. I went with Lydia to chase after some officers. How horrid!" Both sisters let out hearty laughs. 

Jane kept a smile on her face and took Kitty's hand. "I think you are correct. We have not been friends for many years. I should like to change that. Let us gossip like little girls once more. Tell me everything!" 

Kitty let out a squeal at the thought of telling Jane everything, but persisted. The sisters spoke of gentlemen and their dreams. Jane told Kitty that she was afraid of turning into their mother. Kitty confessed that she felt inadequate next to her very accomplished and very pretty sisters. The conversation continued long after broth and tea were brought in. They giggled and shared secrets throughout the day, only interrupted by a note arriving for Kitty. The handwriting appeared familiar and Kitty knew what it was. Jane eyed her quizzically as the note was opened, but wisely said nothing. 

_My loveliest Kitty,_

_I believe drums are much more fun when you do not need to be carried out of them. Do take care of yourself. I would hate to miss seeing you due to illness._

_Always yours,_

_REX_

Jane did not take the note from Kitty as the younger woman expected. Rather, Jane asked if Kitty wanted to share the note and why it made her sick in bed slack-jawed. Kitty, feeling as though she could tell Jane anything, told the truth. "I believe I have an admirer. Although, I do not know who it is. I have received at least four notes." Jane let out a gasp. 

"Kitty! How many people know of these notes? This could be very damaging to your reputation," Jane cried, clearly very worried. 

With hopes of relieving her sister's anxiety, Kitty remained truthful. "Georgie and Mary were there when I got the first note, attached to flowers. They do not know about the subsequent communications. However, servants have brought me notes before, so they must know who is sending them." Jane looked relieved and switched moods very quickly. 

Jane's eyes shined brightly and she let out a little squeal. "Kitty! Who could it be! I cannot think you have no clue as to who this admirer is! There must be one gentleman whom you prefer." Jane and Kitty both dissolved into fits of laughter. They spent the rest of the day, still in bed, speaking about admirers and who could be sending the notes. Kitty felt so very happy in that moment. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kitty had never felt more free from all burdens than the days following her discussion with Jane. She was confined to bed for a few days and then the house for the rest of the week. Jane did not wish Kitty to fall ill once more. Nevertheless, Kitty enjoyed breakfast with Jane and Charles every morning. Their conversations were more open and honest. One morning, the conversation took a turn in a direction Kitty did not expect. "Have you written anything to Mama, Kitty?" enquired Jane casually, "I had a letter from her just yesterday and she says you have not responded to her last note." Kitty felt like a child about to be scolded, for she had not even opened the letter she received from her mother the pervious fortnight. 

"Oh, no, Jane. I must have forgotten. I shall write to Mama immediately after we finish here," Kitty promised. Jane looked pleased and turned to her husband to continue a conversation about entertaining more at their home. Kitty was glad to sit back and listen to Jane and Charles's conversation, for she had much to think about. It had recently dawned upon Kitty that she had not visited the Misses Kingman and Miss Barnes in quite some time. She knew that must be rectified. Her mental list of tasks was growing more and more each hour she was awake. After joining in conversation for nearly a quarter of an hour, Kitty excused herself to go and catch up on her correspondence. 

* * *

Kitty decided it would be best to send a note to Kingman House first. After sitting down at her desk, Kitty quickly wrote a few lines for her friends. 

_Dearest Juliana, Emma, and Grace_

_I feel as though it has been ages since we were all together. We must see each other this week for there is so much I would like to discuss. Perhaps we could all dine together, with Mary and Georgie, of course? I would also love to go to the theater once more. Please write back soon._

_xx_

_Kitty_

Once her note was written and sealed, Kitty rang for a servant. She asked her letter to be delivered in the quickest way possible. She also slipped the servant her last crown to ensure speedy delivery. Once she was satisfied that Kingman House would respond to her soon, Kitty again sat down at her desk. This time, however, she would be responding to Lydia. 

_My dearest Lyddie Wickham,_

_How exciting is Bristol? I have heard great things of that city and should love to visit sometime. Have you any opportunities to go sea bathing? Also, does your husband enjoy his new career? I should hope it treats him (and you) better than serving in the regulars. Could you write more about the parties you have attended in this new city? Comparing them to my London parties would be most fascinating._

_Now, as you requested, I shall do better to describe the gentlemen of my acquaintance. I have met a new gentleman whom I am quite interested in, his name is Mr. Reginald Drew. I would have to say he is about the height of your Wickham, but with softer features of his face. Mr. Drew has such lively eyes and his stories are most entertaining. However, there is something wanting about his that I cannot figure out. Perhaps a longer acquaintance will allow me to better understand him. Mr. Drew has a close friend, a Mr. Crampton. While he is not so handsome as his friend, this gentleman can tell a story and dance like the best of them. I think that my friend, Miss Barnes, prefers Mr. Crampton and I do like the match. However, I worry that it might not be true love, if that even exists._

_I could have sworn I had written to you of my first collection of gentlemen friends in London, but perhaps my letter was a bit short. I shall attempt to do them all justice. First, Sir Archibald Haddington. I have recently learned that his first love broke off their engagement to elope with her father's valet. What a laugh! I should never imagine leaving a man of Sir Haddington's character, looks, and wealth for a servant! Nevertheless, he remains single. He is light in colouring and personality, yet I can feel as though there is something deep within him that is weighing him down. I should hope he finds what he is looking for soon. The brother of my good friend Grace, Mr. Barnes, is about three and twenty and I believe he has taken a shine to Georgiana Darcy. He and his sister are both very fair, but not so much as Georgie. I should think they would make a good match, for they are both reserved in company but seem to bring each other out of their shells. While I do appreciate that both Sir Haddington and Mr. Barnes are handsome, I do not think you would particularly agree._

_However, the Misters Kingman are a handsome bunch that you should love to meet. There are three brothers: Mr. Hudson, Mr. Nash, and Mr. Graham. While they all have the same dark brown hair and look like a set, their personalities shine through and change how they look. The eldest, Mr. Hudson, is not the most handsome in looks, but his character is my favourite. He has tan skin and dark green eyes and finds my almost-wittiness to be charming. Perhaps I would not appreciate his character so much if he did not take a shine to mine. The next Mr. Kingman, Mr. Nash is the most handsome of all the men I have met in London. He is set to be a clergyman, yet would prefer to make his own way in the world. I do believe he would thrive in public life, but I am not sure that it will be achieved seeing as he seems to lack motivation. The youngest, Mr. Graham is not quite as filled-out as his brothers, but still has a handsome face. I have not had the pleasure of much conversation with him, however, so I might not be able to give a faithful description of his character._

_I hope my descriptions of these London gentleman satisfy you and you will now consider the gossip I have for you. One of my closest friends in London, Miss Juliana Kingman has a suitor! I have been informed that he has SENT HER A LETTER yet they remain un-engaged. Perhaps a proposal is coming soon. Also, I have made a new friend, or rather, an old acquaintance has become more friendly towards me. Miss Caroline Fernside neé Bingley and I are friends. We went to the shops once, just the two of us, and had a conversation of utmost importance..._

Kitty stopped herself for a moment. While she had no qualms about writing to Lydia about gentlemen and romantic gossip, perhaps she should keep the information about her sisters and herself private. Lydia might only make things worse. 'Yes,' Kitty thought, 'lying would be best in this situation.'

_Caroline has come to realize she was impolite to us for no good reason and should like to make amends. As it is, Caroline and I have much in common, including friends around town. I should think that a friendship with Caroline might allow me to be seen as a true adult woman as opposed to a child. To be sure, I am wary of her friendship, but I welcome the change. I shall write to you again with more news about Caroline and myself and my friend Juliana and her suitor._

_I truly miss you, Lydia. My life has changed so much and I could only imagine yours has as well. Please tell me more about yourself in the next letter and less about parties and things I cannot care about._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Kitty_

Kitty thought she might shed a tear at the thought of missing her sister. She and Lydia had once been inseparable, but that seems like ages ago. Both girls have changed much since their years of sharing everything. However, Kitty pushed her emotions to the side and sealed and addressed the letter, this time to Bristol. She hoped that Lydia would respond promptly so Kitty might not forget what her letter said! Kitty promised herself she would write back to her mother after leaving her letter to Lydia with a servant, but she unfortunately got distracted. Upon reaching the first floor, where the letters were left to post, Kitty happened upon the Misses Kingman and their brothers, speaking with Charles and Jane. Her mother would simply have to wait. 

* * *

With a delighted squeal, Kitty ran to her friends and embraced them. It felt like such a long time since they had all been together. Evidently, Juliana and Emma felt the same way. "Oh, Kitty, how I have missed you!" cried Juliana, "I cannot even say how long it has been since we were together at our home! My brothers were coming over here to speak with Mr. Bingley about business just as your note arrived. We begged to be allowed to accompany them!" The girls embraced again before moving to settle down for a chat on a sofa. Kitty turned and gave a quick curtsey to all the Kingman brothers before retreating to gossip with their sisters.

"How much we must tell you," stated Emma, "I just wish Georgie and Mary were here as well." The younger girl pouted a little and Kitty understood the feeling. She promised to rely any information to Mary and Georgiana that next evening at supper. Emma happily accepted the solution .

Kitty, remembering that Juliana had a rumored beau, turned to her friend excitedly, "Do not hold out on me!" she cried, "Tell me all about Mr. Buxton! I have heard somethings, but nothing important." Juliana blushed, but Kitty was not finished. "How handsome is he? What kind of disposition does he have? Are you in love?" Juliana remained red but answered all of Kitty's queries. 

"Oh Kitty, he is the most handsome man I have ever met. We first met when he came to visit my brother, Nash. They were in school together. Oh, my Ezra, his skin is such a sun-kissed brown for one of his grandfathers came from India! Oh! and his eyes are the most beautiful brown I have ever seen. Have you ever seen beautiful brown eyes?" Kitty replied that she had not and Juliana just laughed. The infatuated girl continued to describe her lover, "My Ezra is the most kind and generous of men. He is always giving me such delicate compliments that I am sure he stole them from a poet! He can ride a horse, play cards, sing, and even sew if he needs it. He has a lock of my hair and I have one of his handkerchiefs, he embroidered his initials himself," at the mention of the exchanged gifts, both Kitty and Emma blushed. Juliana continued answering Kitty's questions, "Lord, Ezra is perfect for me. To answer your final question, Kitty, I do fancy myself in love. I love him more than any creature in the entire world." At the mention of love, all three women let out high-pitched squeals. 

Kitty no longer felt any jealousy over her friend, only pure happiness. "I am so happy for you," she cried and she grabbed both of Juliana's hands in her own. "There has never been a woman more happy than you, I just know it!" The girls spoke more of Mr. Buxton and his amiable qualities at length. Finally, Kitty questioned if they shall marry. "Will you be able to marry this gentleman? Do you not worry that your brother or brothers may forbid the match?" Juliana, for her part, did not falter at all, but allowed Emma to provide an answer. 

"Have you not heard, Kitty? Our brother has spent most of our lives building our dowries and fortunes. He promised our mother, long ago, that all of us children shall be able to marry for love, or not at all if that is what we prefer." Kitty had never heard of such an instance. 

"What does that mean, exactly?" she questioned, "My whole life I was told that marrying only for love is impossible! Told that I must marry a man with a good fortune and large sitting room."

The Kingman sisters seemed to laugh at Kitty before Juliana explained their situation in life. "As you know, our mother and father both died about eight years ago," the elder sister began. "Hudson was twenty years old at the time and placed in charge of us four younger ones. Our father had acquired plenty of land and houses during his lifetime when our uncles died without heirs. Hudson decided the estate would be split evenly between us all, rather than kept only for himself since our father did very little to deserve so much. Although the law may be against my brother's plan, he is the most stubborn person I know. I am sure that he will keep his promise. " Kitty gasped, for her father's estate has been and always will be entailed away. "At the moment, we have seven houses, including Eaton Place. Each of us will get a home when we are married. My brother has create annuities for both Nash and Graham, about £4,000 each." Juliana paused to let Kitty process the information, but Emma did not notice and forged ahead in the story. 

"Also, Juli and I each have a dowry of £50,000," said the youngest triumphantly. Kitty had never heard of such a thing. She longed to know more of how this all came to be. Emma indulged Kitty's hunger for knowledge. "Hudson said that he made some very smart investments when he first began to control the estate. He also economized on some of the non-essentials during the years when we were very young. For years we only had one carriage and it was quite uncomfortable for all five of us to travel in. Hudson says learned that charging a lower rent from tenants led to more prosperity in the parish, which has, in turn, led to more money for us. While my brother may be called 'cold' by society, in Lincolnshire he is seen as the best landlord." Kitty, despite having never heard of a life like this, thought that it made perfect sense for King to be very similar to Fitzwilliam. He just always seemed so generous that Kitty could not doubt a word of the story her friends told. 

Kitty, recalling a mention of houses, asked about them. "Can you tell me about all the homes your family has? How will you decide who gets which one? Neither I nor my sisters will ever own our family home of Longbourn and I cannot imagine how security feels." Her companions each gave Kitty a sympathetic look before setting about describing the homes. 

Juliana took the lead on explaining their situation. "Well, we decided, as a family, that Eaton Place and Wild's End (our primary family seat) will be shared by us all. The other properties are Clover Castle, Aubourn Parsonage, Brookend Villa, Aylestone Manor, and Foxwood Abbey." Kitty's jaw dropped. All those homes sounded nicer and larger than her family home. Emma, deciding that Kitty's open mouth did not indicate she was going to speak, explained things further. 

"As for who will live where," began Emma, "that has not been decided. Since none of us is married, nor has plans to marry, we have yet to need to sort things out. We are grateful to have lucked into such lives, but we do not take things for granted. Please, Kitty, do not tell others the specifics about our family's situation. We should all want to marry for love," pleaded Emma, "and we fear that if word gets around about our status, there will be rakes trying to take advantage of us all." Kitty noticed how solemn her friends looked at that moment. Despite pledging not to keep any more secrets, Kitty swore she would not betray her friends. Kitty enjoyed speaking with Juliana and Emma so much that her disappointment was evident when they were called to lunch with the gentlemen more than an hour after they began talking. 

* * *

Over lunch, Kitty began to see the Kingman family in a new light. Now that she knew their financial situation, she realized that no member of the family was ever anything but authentic. Kitty began to re-think every interaction she had with one of the Misters Kingman. Perhaps one of the privileges of having money includes being your true self all the time. Kitty longed to be secure enough in her life to never have to play a part again.

Lunch was filled with lively conversation and anecdotes about little Thomas learning to walk. The little party lingered over coffee and the gentlemen seemed hesitant to leave. The meal came to an end when Juliana and Emma reminded their brothers of a previous engagement. Juliana, Emma, Mr. Nash, and Mr. Graham were to attend a small card party hosted by Mr. Buxton's family. Kitty could not help the smile that crossed her face at the mention of Juliana's beau. She bade her friends farewell and tried to pay attention to the conversation being led by Jane. 

As usual, Kitty was lost in her thoughts of romance and was pulled out by a question. This time, it was King asking to escort her into the parlour. "Miss Bennet, would you like to join Bingley, Mrs. Bingley, and myself for the rest of the afternoon?" Kitty agreed most readily and allowed the gentleman to escort her out of the room. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, King asked Kitty about their last conversation. "Bingley has told me that you," he emphasized the word, "are doing much better. I am glad to know that you will not be fainting tonight. There is too much fun to be had!"

Kitty smiled for she enjoyed the idea of a quiet night with just Jane, Charles, and King. Although, she decided to tease her friend. "I am doing quite well. However," she waggled her eyebrows, "If I find the evening is boring, I might have to test out my acting skills and faint once more." King looked as though he was going to continue joking with Kitty, but they could not for they had reached the parlour. 

Jane, thrilled to be entertaining such a small party,sat down on the sofa with Kitty and began asking King about himself. Surprisingly, Kitty did not learn anything new about her friend. Evidently, she had learned most from King himself or his sisters. Jane, on the other hand, seemed to be showing an interest in King's character for the first time. Throughout the conversation, Charles would mention an embarrassing story about the pair during school or tease his friend for still being unmarried. 

'That is interesting that he is not married,' thought Kitty silently, 'he could have married at any point, yet he is becoming a confirmed bachelor.' The conversation progressed passed King and was soon focused on Charles and Jane. Kitty was able to supply more in the conversation and managed to make both Jane and Charles blush more than once. Nearly two hours passed with them sitting and talking about their lives without Kitty noticing. She had never before been so comfortable in Jane's presence. 

During a lull in the conversation, King stood up and suggested that he take his leave of the ladies. "Mrs. Bingley, Miss Bennet," he said as he bowed to each of them. "This has been a lovely afternoon, but I have business to discuss with Bingley." Both men smiled at the ladies before leaving the room for the study. Kitty felt a twinge of sadness as they left, but assured herself it would pass. The rest of Kitty's evening was spent chatting lightly with Jane, something that would have never happened one fortnight prior.


	19. Chapter 19

Arriving at Grosvenor Street for an evening of fun as opposed was vastly enjoyable for Kitty. She longed to see Mary and Georgie and plan their social calendar for the next fortnight. Kitty dreamed of a ball and had high hopes that their little group would be invited to a large event soon. Perhaps their friends had plans to host events in the coming weeks. Or they might all attend Almack's to see what all the fuss is about. 

There was not a single person waiting to greet Kitty, Jane, and Charles in the foyer, but rather, the occupants of Darcy House were waiting in the drawing room. Kitty quickly made her way to her friends seated on a sofa and left the married couples to converse among themselves. The younger women had much to discuss. "How I have missed you!" Kitty practically squealed as she embraced her friends. "I have been quite lonely without a companion these days. Although, I am sure you are both having the best of times without me." Kitty smiled good-naturedly at her friends and sat on a stool just in front of their sofa. "Please, do tell me something interesting," she begged, "for I just spoke with Juliana about her beau and it is most exciting news." 

"Oh do tell us, Kitty," pleaded Georgiana as she sat on the edge of her seat. "I should love to hear about this Mr. Buxton." Mary was scarcely less eager to hear the news of Juliana's conquest. Kitty relayed all the information she had gotten earlier in the day, except what she promised to keep a secret. The general happiness about the, hopefully, impending wedding was shared by all. 

Kitty feared Mary might not have approved of Juliana's behaviour, but her sister proved that she too had changed since all the girls were living at Longbourn. "Why, Juliana must be truly in love," said Mary, before whispering, "For she let him take a lock of her hair _and_ send her a letter. That is most scandalous behaviour." Kitty flushed at the mention of secret love notes, but it went unnoticed by Mary. "I should hope that her brothers approve of the man in question." Kitty also hoped that Emma approved of Mr. Buxton, not just King, Nash, and Graham. Georgiana appeared apprehensive about Juliana's actions, for she had once acted so and things had ended poorly. The young women, nevertheless, were excited at the prospect of their friend marrying. 

Georgiana, clearly anxious to speak about some other topic, interjected into the conversation about Juliana quite loudly. "Mary, won't you please tell Kitty what has happened? I should like to see what her reaction is." Kitty was surprised that Mary might have news and waited for Mary to stop blushing before urging her to speak. 

Mary made sure that her older sisters were still occupied in conversation before speaking in a low voice. "Very well. It was yesterday that I received a letter from Mrs. Haddington. She has invited myself and Georgiana to dine with her tomorrow night. I was very surprised," as was Kitty. She urged Mary to say more about this planned dinner. "Needless to say, I applied to Fitzwilliam for permission before accepting and he approved of our plan. We shall take the carriage to Dover Street tomorrow evening." Mary appeared finished with her story, but Kitty was not so certain her sister said everything. Georgiana had indicated that Mary had something very exciting happen. 

"Oh, Mary! You have left out the best part!" cried Georgie. Mary shot an annoyed look at Georgiana and refused to say more. "Very well," said Georgie, "I shall tell her. Kitty, Mary received a _second_ note in the post from the Dover Street. It was from Sir Haddington, our Sir Haddington. Archibald. It was very short and I think rather sweet. The note seconded his mother's request that Mary dine with them and indicated that our Sir Haddington is most anxious to see Mary again." Georgie made a face at Mary before concluding, "I think they make an excellent match. This was very unexpected, to me at least, and I should like to see what happens at dinner. It is such a shame, Kitty, that you were not invited as well." Kitty felt a little slighted at not receiving and invitation, but was perfectly happy to stay home this time. 'Perhaps Mary is being courted by Sir Haddington!' she thought.

Kitty had never felt more excited for her sister than she did upon hearing about the note from a gentleman. "Mary! When did you change so? I am beyond delighted!" Kitty exclaimed as she took her sister's hand. Mary's face had seemed to permanently be red, but it began to fade. The younger friends decided it was best to change the subject away from Mary's budding romance and discuss what types of events they should like to attend. Georgie also craved another ball. 

* * *

'Informal dinner parties are always agreeable,' Kitty thought the morning after a pleasurable evening with her family. She could not believe that Mary actually had a suitor. Nor could she believe that Lizzy and Jane seemed to approve of the match. 'How they have changed their minds! I am so happy all is right in our family now,' pondered Kitty about the recent changes. 'I do hope nothing will spoil this for Mary, for I have never seen her so keen to go out in society.' 

Dinner the previous night had been nothing short of wonderful. The conversation seemed to flow much easier than before, with the married couples actively engaging in conversation with the younger women. Kitty in particular enjoyed being consulted on issues relating to business and her advice being taken. Perhaps Kitty would like to be involved in her husband's business affairs. That is, if she marries at all. 

Kitty's reminiscing was cut short by Jane wanting to speak with her. "Kitty, my dear, since we do not have plans tonight, should you like to see if any of your friends are unengaged as well? You might be able to have a small party or a quiet evening by the fireside. I should not want you to feel as though you are being deprived of society by staying here." Jane smiled sweetly at Kitty and the younger girl felt it her duty to reassure her sister. 

"Why, Jane, that sounds wonderful. I shall send off a quick note to Kingman house and see what the ladies have planned. Please do not think I am dissatisfied with any part of my stay with you. I am having the best of times." Kitty hugged Jane and felt the tension leave her sister at the comforting words. 

Jane pulled back and gave Kitty a motherly look which grieved the younger woman greatly. She still had not read her mother's letter. "That sounds like a good idea, Kitty. Do find out if you should like to have friends over here or go to Eaton Place. Arrangements can be quickly made for such a small group." Jane ushered Kitty to her writing desk where a quick note was written. She kept the note short and hoped for a very quick response. 

_Juliana, Emma, and Grace,_

_If you are unengaged for the evening, Jane suggested we have a small party. Mary and Georgie are dining out tonight. Please write back quickly so that arrangements can be made._

_Yours,_

_Kitty Bennet_

Jane instructed a servant to deliver the note straightaway to Kingman House and wait for a response. Kitty had never thought to use just one messenger. She really must get better at being discrete if she wanted to survive London society. The Bennet sisters of Percy Street sat in the drawing room, reading books when the response arrived. Kitty was impressed with the turnaround time. The letter was pleasant. 

_Kitty,_

_Alas, Juliana and Emma are engaged for the evening. However, I must insist that you dine with me and my brother tonight. We shall have a merry evening._

_Yours,_

_Grace Barnes_

"Very well, it is settled," began Kitty. "I shall dine with Grace and her brother this evening. That is, if you approve of the plan, Jane." With her sister's approval, Kitty sent a second note to Grace, confirming the plans. Kitty felt optimistic about the evening. 

* * *

Kitty was again sent in the carriage alone. She would never get used to that experience. The silence was peaceful. Kitty felt quite nervous at the idea of spending time alone with Grace. Mary and Grace were very friendly. However, Kitty and Miss Barnes had little in common as Grace was very reserved where Kitty was open. Perhaps this evening would allow them to become closer friends. 

Miss Barnes was waiting just inside the foyer to welcome Kitty. As they are both guests staying in the homes of others, Kitty and Grace acknowledged how unorthodox their planning of the evening was and shared a laugh. Nevertheless, the women gladly seated themselves in the drawing room and made light conversation. 

"Are Juliana and Emma dining with Mr. Buxton this evening? I should love to hear how their night went yesterday," asked Kitty of Grace. She hoped Grace knew of some of the details. 

Alas, Grace did not seem keen on coming out of her shell and did not provide an adequate response. "I believe their meal was very pleasant last night. This evening Juli and Emma are at a small party hosted by a friend of Mr. Nash. I believe the youngest Mr. Kingman is courting the younger sister of his friend, Miss Lucy Nicholson. However, I would not be surprised if Mr. Buxton attended the party. For he is also a friend of the young Mr. Nicholson." Upon delivering the piece of gossip, Grace appeared to be done with the conversation . Kitty, afraid the rest of the evening might be unpleasant, was surprised by King and Barnes entering the room. 

Mr. Barnes was the first to spot Kitty and walked directly to the sofa on which she was seated. "Why, Miss Bennet, I had not heard you arrive. I am so glad you decided to join our little party tonight," he flashed Kitty a dazzling smile and gently shook her hand. 

"I am most pleased to be here, Mr. Barnes," was Kitty's response. She bade good evening to King and thanked him for allowing her to come on such a short notice. King appeared very glad to have another guest for dinner and offered to escort Kitty into the dining room. 

* * *

Dinner that evening was remarkably pleasant. Kitty had never dined with gentlemen without a chaperone. 'Perhaps', she thought, 'they are the chaperones and Grace and I are the ones who need watching.' Nevertheless, the evening was most agreeable. The seating arrangement seemed most strange to Kitty, but she found it allowed for very easy conversation. King sat in his rightful place at the head of the table with Kitty to his right. Directly across from her was Grace and Mr. Barnes sat at his sister's left. The small group spoke first of their mutual acquaintance and their goings-on before shifting the conversation to more exciting topics and debates. 

"I should not understand why fencing cannot be a womanly pursuit!" cried Kitty with passion, "I well know the main object is learning to properly duel and should a woman not be taught to defend herself?" Grace, for her part, nodded her agreement with Kitty, but did not add a word to the argument. The gentleman, however, seemed ready to disagree with her.

King was the first to respond. "Why, Miss Bennet, are you dissatisfied with all the leisurely activities you currently pursue? Should you care to fence like the best of men?" He raised his eyebrows with the challenging words which made Kitty's blood boil. Mr. Barnes appeared to also wish to tease Kitty. 

With a smirk about his face, Barnes continued the line of questioning, "Miss Bennet, should it not be so that some pursuits are designated to only the men? I find that fencing takes _many_ years of practicing to be enjoyable for I had lessons nearly everyday when I was in school. Do you know of any master's providing lessons for ladies?" King concurred with Barnes's claim and mentioned his own, many years of fencing training. 

Indignation could be heard in Kitty's clipped response that silenced the men entirely. "Yes, Mr. Kingman, I am greatly dissatisfied with the activities at my disposal. I should think that fencing would be practical way to teach young women not only to defend themselves, but provide them with discipline and exercise. I find that many young women would appreciate learning a sport that is so elegant and beneficial to one's health." She let out a huff and faced Mr. Barnes. "As for the separation of the sexes, I find that women's fencing clubs could easily function as men's do. It would not be as though women were practicing with men. Why should we not be able to exercise and learn something new?" Kitty was seething at that point and needed to finish her glass of wine so that she might calm down. It would do her arguments no favours if she were to get right and truly angry. 

Mr. Barnes held his ground and attempted to counter Kitty's points. "Miss Bennet, I should think that young women could learn discipline and elegance in some other fashion. I also suppose that a woman's club would be impractical as I cannot imagine that many other young ladies should want to take on such a masculine sport. Who would be in charge of such an institution? Surely not the ladies of the _ton._ " Barnes looked to King for support but found none. 

"I am afraid, Barnes," began King, "that I will have to side with Miss Bennet on this issue." Barnes's face showed his reaction to such a betrayal. "She makes a strong argument and speaks in such a convincing way. I cannot imagine a woman's fencing club, but if there were to be one, Kitty would be the best of the lot." The man of the house smiled at Kitty and she felt herself blush. No one had ever conceded to her before. Mr. Barnes let out a sharp laugh and accepted the outcome of the debate. Grace seemed to enjoy the end of that conversation and changed the subject to upcoming events. Apparently, there was a benefit ball being thrown by a local ladies' society for the poor. Grace was a member of said organization. 

Kitty, having never attended such an event, asked her friend to elaborate on the subject. "Why, Kitty, the concept is very simple. Everything is just as with a regular ball, except the fee to attend is donated to a worthy cause. Our small club has decided that the local poor need help the most. We shall use the money to purchase warmer coats and better food for them all. I am so very happy to be one of the youngest ladies organizing the event this year." Grace had a twinkle about her as she spoke. Kitty thought she must be very proud of her work. 

"Oh I should love to attend. I am sure Mary and Georgie would as well," Kitty noticed Barnes perk up at the mention of her fair friend, "Perhaps the Darcys and Bingleys will attend as well. Do you have any invitations?" asked Kitty of Grace. Miss Barnes nodded her head and promised to provide Kitty with all the details before she departed. No matter the subject, for the rest of dinner Kitty could only think of the ball. 

* * *

The two ladies left the dining room for the drawing room, leaving the men to their drinks. Kitty had just sat down when the men entered the room. They did not linger over port for long. Grace sat down at the pianoforte to provide some music. Kitty was left with entertaining the gentlemen. 

"How does Georgiana get on?" asked Mr. Barnes. Kitty gave him a quizzical look before he caught his error. "I meant, Miss Darcy. How does Miss Darcy get on with her piano playing? Last I heard she was finishing up her lessons with a master." 

Kitty, suspecting that Mr. Barnes was not very interested in Georgiana's piano skills, answered to the best of her knowledge. "Thank-you for asking, Mr. Barnes. I believe that Georgiana is currently perfecting her ability at the pianoforte. She told me just last week that she has decided to compose her own music." Barnes seemed to appreciate the information regarding Georgiana and asked more personal questions about her. If Kitty had not had an inclination about Mr. Barnes's feelings, she now knew for sure that he favoured her young, fair friend. 

Once conversation about Georgiana had run out and Grace had finished her third piece, King asked Kitty to play. "Oh please no," was her response, "I am so very horrid and cannot read music one bit." 

"I highly doubt that is the case, Miss Bennet," said King as he rose from his chair and offered her his arm. "Come, I should like to see your superb skills at once." For some reason, Kitty readily followed his command and moved to sit at the pianoforte. Nervously, she place her hands on the keys and tried to recall the only tune she had ever played with some proficiency. "You needn't be worried, Kitty" came King's quiet voice from the stool next to her's. "I shall help you along. I also have some practice."

Kitty pressed down on a few of the keys and the pianoforte let out the most ungodly sound. Embarrassed, Kitty made a move to take her hands from the instrument, but a larger hand held her's in place. King pressed Kitty's fingers onto different keys and a pleasing note was produced by the strings. Kitty's left hand tentatively moved over the keys furthest from her companion and she tried to mirror his movements on the right. It was not long until a beautiful melody was heard throughout the room. Kitty's embarrassment faded and she was enraptured by the way King was effortlessly playing.

As he pressed down on the final key, the man in question turned to Kitty and gave her a smouldering look. "I suppose I better give you back to the rest of the party," he whispered while still holding Kitty's hand. She had never felt such sensations before. With a slight nod of her head, Kitty allowed herself to be pulled from the pianoforte and led back to the sofa. 

"You play so well, Kitty" said Grace as Kitty sat next to her, "I declare we shall play a duet one day." Grace beamed as Kitty agreed to the plan. The conversation seemed to move without many words from Kitty, for she could not focus on anything anyone said. 

"Kitty?" asked King gently, "are you well? You have not been paying attention have you?" She flushed and asked for the question to be repeated. King smiled at her and asked, "Would you like for me to ring for the carriage. It is getting quite late." She did indeed want to the carriage to be called for a prepared to leave the residence. 

As she moved towards to front of the house where her coat was kept, Kitty suddenly remembered the ball. "Why Grace," she called, "you have not given me an invitation to the ball yet!" Grace also seemed to have forgotten about the upcoming benefit. 

"I shall deliver it to you tomorrow. The carriage is ready," was Grace's kind reply. The two girls bid each other farewell and embraced quickly. Mr. Barnes sent his regards to Georgiana, and as an after thought, to Mary, the Bingleys, and the Darcys as well. Kitty laughed and promised to pass along his message. 

King offered to escort Kitty to her carriage which she readily accepted. The young woman did not know what to make of his attentions, but she throughly enjoyed them. "Here you are, Kitty," said the host as he helped her into the carriage. The pari smiled at each other for a few moments longer before King stepped back and knocked on the carriage so that the driver might go ahead. Kitty had never had such an evening in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

The arrival of Grace, the Misses Kingman, and two invitations greatly improved Kitty's mood. She felt a bit put-out by the dull morning she had compared to the exciting evening before. All the visitors were in high spirits when they knocked on the door at Percy Street. "Kitty! My dearest Kitty! You must come riding with us today," exclaimed Juliana as the trio of women were accepted in the drawing room. Kitty noted that all three girls were attired in riding habits as opposed to their usual walking gowns. 

"I should like that more than anything," declared Kitty. She rang for a footman and asked that her horse be brought round to the front. To her companions, she said, "Allow me to change so that I might look the part. Would you like to join me in my rooms or wait here?" The girls agreed to follow Kitty upstairs. Too caught up in the excitement, Kitty nearly forgot to ask Charles or Jane for permission to go out. With a quick stop at Charles's study, Kitty and her friends were quickly moving up the stairs so that they might leave the house as soon as the horse was ready. 

As she pulled her riding habit from the closet, Juliana laid back on Kitty's bed. The girl seemed so distracted that she did not hear Kitty ask her what was causing the dreamy look about her. Emma got her sister's attention and Juli finally answered. "I am sorry. Oh, I cannot wait a single moment! I shall tell you at once. My Ezra has finally proposed!" All the other women let out cries of joy for their friend. "Right now he is meeting with Hudson. That is why I suggested we go riding. For, I could not sit at home knowing my love was just downstairs asking for my hand! How could one be calm at that moment?" Kitty laughed with the rest of the group and changed as quickly as possible. She so longed to hear the rest of the story. 

* * *

Once Kitty was dressed and her horse was ready, the four ladies set out for a ride in Hyde Park. There were two servants traveling with them, who wisely stayed back so that the women might have some privacy. 

Kitty longed to know how Mr. Buxton proposed, "Oh Juli, please do tell us it was romantic. I should never accept a man who proposes in an unromantic fashion. The first time Lizzy received a proposal, it was in front of a ham!" The other girls let out gasps of shock, for it seems they had not known that Lizzy had once rejected an offer of marriage. Kitty thought it was best not to mention that her sister actually rejected two. 

"My dearest, Kitty, it was the most romantic proposal anyone has every heard of. Earlier today, it must have been about eleven o'clock, there was a knock at the door. The butler declined to say who it was, calling upon us so early, but he told me I was needed on the stoop. I found it most peculiar, but nevertheless, I made my way outside," Juliana paused to slow her mount as the horse started to walk too quickly due to the excitement in her voice. "There, on the steps, was my Ezra. He was holding so many fresh flowers that I could scarcely see his face, but I knew it was him." All the women giggled at the picture of a man being overwhelmed with flowers. Juli blushed and continued with her story, "I took enough of the flowers that I could see his face and saw such a look in his eye that I knew he was going to propose. I have to admit I scarcely let him get the words out before I threw myself into his arms."

Kitty smiled at the thought of her friend being so happy that she behaved in such an improper way in a moment of such bliss. She longed to feel that way as well. To throw propriety out the door and act on her impulses. Before Kitty could dream of being engaged for too long, Emma interjected. "However, at that moment, Nash and Graham were leaving the house! What a scene they must have seen! I had never heard my brothers swear so!" Emma laughed at her sister's expense and Juli turned crimson once again. However, the soon-t0-be-bride finished her story. 

"Yes, Emma is correct. My brothers interrupted my acceptance and practically forced Ezra into the house. As I made to follow, I saw Hudson come down the stairs and pull the gentlemen into his study. It was then that I became so overwhelmed that I knew I had to leave the house," finished Juliana. Kitty thought it was a lovely story and hoped for a positive outcome. Planning a wedding would be most exciting. 

Before Kitty could give her opinion on the matter and ask more questions, the party came upon Hyde Park. The ladies paired off and joined the processional of riders touring the park. Kitty ended up riding beside Grace. Despite the fact that they had just spent the previous evening together, the pair had much to discuss. "Had you any idea of Mr. Buxton's intent to propose? I have never met the gentleman so I have no opinion about anything," asked Kitty joyously. Grace, seemed to be excited about the impending wedding and spoke with more animation than Kitty had ever seen from her before. 

"Why yes, I did have a suspicion about his intentions. The last time we met, he had asked me where Juli's favourite place was and I told him it was her family home, Wild's End. I thought he might have waited until they might visit to propose, but apparently he could not wait. I am very excited for both parties," said Grace with a blush. Kitty found it sweet that Grace was so excited about the impending marriage but felt concerned that the couple had not known each other long. When she asked how long-standing their acquaintance was and Grace readily supplied the answer. "They have known each other for quite some time now. It had to have been about four years ago that they first met at Wild's." Grace stopped her explanation to give a small hello to a passing friend before continuing, "However, Juliana was just a child then and Mr. Buxton saw her as such. I believe that Juli fell in love with him then but soon forgot as young ladies often do when something more exciting comes along. They kept in touch, through Nash of course, always knowing what the other was doing but rarely seeing one another. However, I do know that Mr. Buxton was the first to dance with Juli at her debut ball. That was last year. I believe they saw each other at a drum a few weeks ago and fell madly in love. Their friendship continued once again, however, this time, both parties admitted to their feelings. I knew he was coming round more often but had no idea that he was so very much in love with her. Now, as you know, they are engaged," finished Grace with a smile. It seemed to Kitty that Grace found the entire story to be most romantic. 

Kitty thought the story was one of the purest and happiest things she had ever heard and told Grace as much. Before she could ask more about Mr. Buxton and Juliana, she heard her name being called. 

"Miss Catherine!" 

Kitty looked over and saw that it was Mr. Drew, also atop a horse, riding swiftly towards her. She had not seen him since the card party at the Haddington's residence. "Hello, sir. How are you today?" asked Kitty as he brought his mount to pace with her own. Grace happily slowed her horse and fell into step with Mr. Crampton. Kitty smiled to herself for guessing correctly about the match.

She turned back to her companion with a smile still on her face. "I am doing much better now that I am in your company, Miss Catherine," was Mr. Drew's flirty response. He flashed Kitty a dazzling smile and inquired after her health and that of her family. He heard about her fainting at Miss Livingston's drum and asked about the incident. 

Kitty thought that he was being most gentlemanly to ask about such a distant event and gladly spoke of it. "I am doing very well, I promise. That evening I was given the best care and have never felt better. My sisters are all in excellent health and my nephew is growing into the most handsome little boy I have ever seen." Mr. Drew seemed glad to talk on the subject of her family for a while as they rode side by side. Kitty remembered how mush she enjoyed Mr. Drew's company and wondered how their mutual acquaintances were. "Oh, Mr. Drew, have you seen Miss Livingston since? I have not seen her since we met. Before we could speak, I had my fainting spell."

Kitty's riding companion happily responded to her query, "Why yes, I have seen her this very week, in fact. We were both guests at a dinner party not three nights ago. I do believe that Mr. Kingman, Mr. Hudson Kingman that is, was also there. It was a rather large party." Mr. Drew continued to speak about guests at said dinner and of what topics they discussed. Kitty, for her part, did not pay him much attention. The man did not seem to be as good of a story teller as Kitty once thought. Despite that, she did her best to pay attention. Evidently, she did not succeed.

"What do you think of my plan, Miss Catherine?" asked Mr. Drew. Kitty had forgotten to truly listen to what he said, a bad tendency of hers. She had to ask him to repeat the question. "Oh, dear Miss Catherine. I asked what you thought of my good friend Nathaniel and your Miss Barnes. I do think they are a lovely couple. I should hope that they are in each other's company more often. I was merely suggesting that you and your friends attend the ball being put on by Maria's parents this week." 

Kitty, while very excited at the possibility of attending a party, knew that she must get permission to attend such an event. "Oh, Mr. Drew, that sounds lovely," she began. "However, until Mr. and Mrs. Livingston issue an invitation to one of my guardians, I cannot agree to any plans." Her companion agreed to the terms and promised that invitations would be delivered to the residents at Grosvenor Street, Percy Street, and Eaton Place the next day. Kitty found it odd that Mr. Drew was able to make such claims about an event he was not hosting, but chose not to say anything. She was happy to think about how exciting her life would be if two of her friends were engaged. 

"Kitty," called out Emma's voice. Kitty noticed both Kingman sisters were stopped just ahead. She rode up beside her friends and asked if all was well. "Oh, yes. We are fine," began Emma, "However, Juli is most anxious to return home to see if Hudson has approved of her engagement. Would you like to join us?" Kitty was most ready to agree to return to Eaton Place with her friends. She would love to meet Mr. Buxton and see for herself if he was truly so very handsome. The ride to Eaton Place was enjoyable for all four women as they gossiped about who they saw in the park and what they thought of the idea of attending a ball thrown by the Livingstons.

* * *

Juliana was the first woman to dismount and practically ran up the steps of her house. For her part, Kitty allowed a servant to help her down and she waited for her other friends before following them into the house. The most beautiful scene was before her. Juliana was standing with a very handsome man. They were clutching each other's hands and speaking very closely. Kitty could only imagine they were speaking of wether their engagement was approved. Kitty's eyes were pulled from the sight by Misters Nash and Graham entering the room. 

"How are you today, Miss Bennet?" asked Nash, "Did you enjoy your ride through the park?" When she gave a positive reaction, Nash seemed very pleased. The group, sans Juliana and Mr. Buxton, made polite conversation until the lovers decided to join them. Kitty watched, enchanted by how happy the couple appeared, as Mr. Buxton greeted both Emma and Grace.

He turned to her and seemed to be waiting for Kitty to introduce herself. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I am Miss Catherine Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. I have heard so very much about you, sir," Kitty said with a slight curtsy to the gentleman. 

Mr. Buxton smiled gaily at her and introduced himself. "Mr. Ezra Buxton of Winwick Grove in Leicestershire. I have also heard much of you, Miss Bennet, and I am delighted to finally make your acquaintance." Kitty smiled at the man and assessed his person. Juliana was correct, her Mr. Buxton was very handsome. Kitty thought that his looks complimented her friend's in a most agreeable way. They appeared to be very much in love and Kitty was glad for her friend. 

"I hope I have not missed the party," came King's voice from a doorway. He entered the room and patted Mr. Buxton on the shoulder before embracing his newly engaged sister. "Why Juliana, I thought I had more time to prepare myself for someone asking for your hand, but my consent was easily given. I think you two shall be very happy together." Juliana thanked her brother and took the hand of her fiancé once more. Kitty did not feel envious at all of their love. It was too pure and true for her to tarnish with selfish thoughts. "Have you told them the good news, Buxton?" asked King of the other gentleman. When he indicated that he had not, King told the group. "Very well, I have decided that we shall host an engagement party for Juli and Ezra," he paused for words of appreciation from the women. "Juli needs to arrange a guest list and we shall decide on a date. This will be a very joyous occasion," declared the eldest Kingman brother. 

The women instantly set about planning the event. Mr. Buxton did not stray far from Juliana's side and regularly joined in on the discussion. The conversation never once lulled and time passed so very quickly that no one in the room was prepared for when dinner was announced to be in a quarter of an hour. "Oh, my," cried Kitty, "I had not informed Jane of where I am. She will be most upset." Kitty turned to Emma with distress clear upon her face, "I shall have to leave at once. Oh! How she must be panicked!" Kitty began to work herself into a fuss, pacing the room and mumbling to herself. 

"My dear Miss Kitty," said King gently, interrupting her panicked actions, "as it became later, I send word to Bingley, explaining that you are staying for a celebratory dinner. You shall take the carriage home and your horse will be returned on the morrow." Kitty had never been more grateful to a person than she was at that moment. If everyone in the room had not been watching, Kitty would have thrown her arms around King and thanked him for taking care of matters. 

Once the excitement caused by Kitty's stress subsided, the ladies quickly went upstairs to change for dinner. Emma promised to lend Kitty a dress for the occasion. The women giggled and teased each other as they rushed to dress before dinner was cold on the table. Juliana kept stopping to say something about her upcoming wedding or her fiancé and took the longest to dress. The four women scurried down the stairs and filled in the seats at the table just as the first course was being brought out. 

The entire menu was a collection of Juliana's favourite dishes. As it was a special occasion, Juliana was led the dinner. The rest of the party sat themselves as they saw fit. Mr. Buxton was next to Juliana and Kitty was between Mr. Nash and Grace. The conversation focused mostly on the impending engagement party and where the banns would be read. "I should like them to be read at Aubourn, Winwick, and here in London. This way all my friends will know!" laughed Juliana. 

"I think that is a lovely idea, dearest," agreed her fiancé, "My relatives in Leicestershire will be most pleased to learn of my plans to marry. They have been most concerned." Juliana laughed with Mr. Buxton and the pair fell into quiet conversation. Kitty gladly chose to converse with her friends.

Throughout dinner, Kitty realized that someone was missing from their party. "Where is Mr. Barnes this evening? I thought he was staying here in Eaton Place with you all." Grace explained that her brother was dining out with some schoolfellows of his and would return later in the evening. Mr. Nash engaged Kitty in conversation about riding and suggest that she join the younger siblings of the Kingman family for a ride later in the week. She readily accepted, on condition that her chaperones approve of the plan before. 

Grace, still occasionally shy around Kitty, asked after Mary. "I have recently begun a new course of study," said Grace cautiously, "I should like to read less about morals and more about love. Would Mary be interested in joining me at the circulating library to find such works?" While she was taken aback by the idea that Grace, and Mary for that matter, might be opening up to the idea of love over Fordyce, Kitty said Mary might be open to the idea. Perhaps it was Mr. Crampton and his preference of Grace that has turned the girl towards love. Kitty would be most happy if another of her friends were to marry. She wanted everyone she loved to be settled and happy. Grace gladly took suggestions from Kitty as to what books she might like to read in order to complete her study of love. The women, occasionally joined by other members of their party, continued to speak about romantic works throughout the meal and dessert. 

As the dessert trays were being cleared away, Juliana stood and encouraged the other ladies to follow her to the drawing room. However, Kitty chose not to join them. "I truly must be getting back to Percy Street. I would not like Jane nor Charles to worry," she explained. "Would you be so kind as to call the carriage?" she asked of King. Without a word of complaint, the carriage was called for and good-byes were made between the women of the party. 

"We shall see each other very soon, Kitty. Will you remain at Percy Street for the rest of the fortnight? Or shall you be returning to Grosvenor Street?" asked Juliana of Kitty. "You shall be much closer to us if you are there." Kitty saw the logic in that question and happily responded to her friend. She would be returning to Grosvenor Street at the end of the week and the friends might be able to see each other every day. 

Juliana was glad to hear that Kitty would be close. "Oh! I nearly forgot," cried Kitty. "Mary and I will both be staying at Grosvenor Street for a while. So all six of us might be together more!" At the mention of Mary and Georgiana, all the girls let out cries of joys and began to consider what they might do during the week. Kitty was sad to leave her friends, but promised to send a note if she thought of anything for the engagement party.


	21. Chapter 21

Life was still for a few days. Kitty continued with her lessons. Improving her French. Finishing portraits. Attempting to learn to read music. Mary and Georgie continued in a similar fashion. The pair had learned quite a few duets during their time together at Grosvenor Street and were eager to play at an event. Notes were sent between Grosvenor and Percy Street, planning the living arrangements for the three women. It was decided that a third bed would be moved into the young women's apartment so that they all might be close together. 

It was while Kitty was packing her trunks that Tabitha, Jane's ladies maid, asked Kitty to join her sister in the Mistresses room. Without any argument, Kitty quickly went down the stairs and into Jane's room. "Ah, Kitty. I am so glad you have joined me," Jane said with a smile. She indicated that the younger woman should sit in an armchair. "Although I have watched you bloom into such a responsible and genteel young lady, I still think it would be best to speak with you before you go to Lizzy's. You do recall that Lizzy is with child, correct?" Kitty nodded to show that she remembered. "Very well. You must be very gentle and kind with Lizzy over these next few months. She has much happening right now. In her life and with her body. I should not like anything to happen that might endanger the health of our sister nor her baby."

Kitty understood what Jane was asking. "Yes, Jane. I shall not bother Lizzy with the little trifles of my life. Nor shall I do anything to cause her any distress. If there is something truly the matter with me, I shall speak to you or Fitzwilliam so that Lizzy might be spared it all." Jane, glad that Kitty understood the delicacy of Mrs. Darcy's condition, informed Kitty that an invitation had arrived that day. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Livingston are throwing a ball. I believe you are an acquaintance of their daughter, Maria. I shall write and accept on our behalf. However," continued Jane, "I cannot imagine Lizzy wishing to attend such an event. If Fitzwilliam cannot escort you, I shall make arrangements to. Miss Livingston appears to be a very powerful young woman, in her own right, and I should like you to maintain the acquaintance." Kitty understood. Miss Livingston was seen as someone whose connections might benefit Kitty. 'If only she was a better conversationalist,' thought Kitty as she recalled her first meeting with Miss Livingston. Kitty had scarcely been allowed to get one word in. Jane stepped forward and embraced her sister. "I shall miss you very much, Kitty. I feel as though we have grown much closer as sisters since you have been here. I should not like to go back to how we were before."

The sisters embraced for a few moments longer and then Kitty pulled back. "I should also like to stay this way. There isn't a time I have been this happy before." With another quick embrace, Kitty left the room to continue packing.

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Catherine," the butler said as Kitty entered the house at Grosvenor Street. The Bennet smiled at him and expressed her joy at returning. She felt as though she was at home as she walked up the stairs to her old quarters. Georgiana and Mary were sitting in the small sitting room when Kitty entered. 

The pair seemed to be too caught up in their quiet conversation to notice Kitty's entrance. When she cleared her throat, the two other girls looked up at her. "I am so glad that you're here!" cried Georgiana. "We will have such fun with all three of us here!" Mary echoed the blonde's sentiments and embraced her sister. Georgiana suggested that Kitty see how the rooms had been adjusted to accommodate them all. 

Kitty was first led into what used to be her bedroom. It was now holding three beds. "We have decided to move all the beds in here," explained Mary, "So that way we can all talk in the evenings." Mary gestured across the space, "In Georgie's old room, is everything we need for all our lessons, except for the pianoforte." The girls entered the other room and five distinctive workspaces were pointed out to Kitty. 

"This desk here is mine," said Georgiana touching a desk nearest the door, "That one is Mary's and this one, is yours, Kitty." The desk for Mary was under the window closest to the door and Kitty's was under the window furtherest into the room. "Under the table in front of the sofa is all we will need to complete our household tasks, like sewing and mending. And over here," Georgiana walked to a small chair with a side table and footrest near the fire, "Is the reading chair. We thought it would be nice for reading when the library is too crowded or late at night." Kitty was delighted by all the work that had been put into her living situation. No one had ever been so considerate about her happiness. She doubted anyone had ever done such a thing for Mary either. 

Before Kitty could thank her sister and friend for all they had done, Mary spoke up. "Although we have designed these rooms differently, we can still complete our tasks in the typical way. There is no reason we cannot sew downstairs and read in the library." Mary appeared to be taking care with her words, "We, Georgie and I, thought it might be best that we keep out of Lizzy's way so we might not cause her any trouble. Mother wrote to me about how to best help a pregnant woman and she said, 'do not trouble her nerves and never bring a cough or cold around,' I thought Lizzy might appreciate the solitude." Kitty let out a laugh, for her mother's words did not seem to apply to her sister; they seemed more applicable to Mrs. Bennet herself. 

Kitty composed herself and thanked her friends for all they have done. "Jane had also warned me against bothering Lizzy too much. I should not want to cause her any distress for anything in the world. This is all perfect for me." The three girls laughed and pointed out what they might want to change as they waited for Kitty's things to be delivered from downstairs. The wait was not long and Kitty's trunks were brought into their sleeping chambers. Before much unpacking could be done, the girls were called downstairs for tea. 

* * *

Lizzy and Fitzwilliam were already settled at the table when the younger women entered. They welcomed Kitty back to their home and asked how the new organization of the rooms suited her. "Very well indeed. I love what Georgie and Mary have done!" was Kitty's happy response. A comfortable silence filled the room as the entire family tucked into their meal. Not five minutes into eating, Lizzy rose from the table and quickly walked out. Kitty made to follow her sister, but was stopped by Georgiana. 

"Unfortunately, Kitty, that is not an unusual occurrence," explained Mr. Darcy. "My wife has been feeling quite ill since we discovered that a child is on the way." He had a smile on his face at the mention of a baby in the house. Lizzy returned to the table after a few minutes looking pale. Kitty thought that Lizzy might need a break and asked if there was anything she could do to help. 

Lizzy smiled at her sister and thought for a moment. "Why yes, Kitty, you can do something for me," said Lizzy, "I need some new books to read. Could you girls go to the circulating library and pick up some for me?" Kitty nodded eagerly and Lizzy asked a servant to bring her something to write on. A list was produced and the younger women promised that they would try and procure every book on the list. 

With Madeline in tow, Mary, Georgie, and Kitty set off towards the circulating library. The entire walk was filled with conversation about books and what each girl was interested in reading about. "I should love to find a book on the history of the pianoforte," said Georgiana, "There is so much I do not know about the instrument and I would like to know it all!" Mary agreed that a book about the pianoforte would be interesting. 

Kitty, however, had something much different in mind. "I need to find a book on flowers, I have a hope that once we return home, I will start gardening and growing my own flowers." Mary thought that a book on flowers would do Kitty good. "Also," continued the younger Bennet sister, "I need to acquire a few novels. The more horrid, the better!" Georgiana said she also wanted to read more novels and Mary said nothing. Kitty had thought that her sister might lecture her about morals and behaving properly. 

Mary did not seem phased by the mention of horrid novels and suggested that she might want to get a few more books on ballroom etiquette and Latin translations. "Although I understand that men are usually the ones who are taught Latin, but I find it will help me with my studies." Conversation shifted from books to women's activities and before long the trio, and Madeline, arrived at the library. 

* * *

"Have you seen Mary?" Georgiana asked Kitty after they had been browsing the shelves for nearly half an hour. "I thought she was just one row over, but I haven't seen her in a while. Madeline is sitting over there," Georgie pointed to the maid reading nearby, "so Mary must be alone."

Kitty understood that her friend was worried and the pair set out to find the moralizing Bennet sister. Surprisingly, Mary was not with the books about strong moral character. She was also not in at the shelf containing Latin books. Finally, Georgie spotted the back of Mary's head a little way across the room. "Who is she speaking with?" asked Georgiana as the girls got closer to Mary. There was a tall man who appeared to be standing very near the quiet Bennet sister. Suddenly, Kitty reverted back to her old ways. 

With a quick look around, she grabbed Georgiana by the hand and pulled her behind a shelf. "Georgie, we should sneak up and listen to what they are saying," urged Kitty. "This is the first time I have seen Mary speaking to a man and I have to know what is happening." Georgiana protested for a moment before giving in. The two younger girls did their best to not look suspicious as they crept up on Mary and the strange man. 

The girls were disappointed by what they heard, "Here you are, Miss Bennet. I hope that is the last book you need off the top shelf." It was Sir Haddington. He must have been helping Mary get the books off the top shelf that were on Lizzy's list. 

Disappointment was evident on Georgiana's face and probably Kitty's. The girls went around the shelf and approached Mary and Sir Haddington. Mary was the first to see the other women. "Kitty, Georgie, look who is here," she gestured to Sir Haddington. "He is here retrieving books for his mother and was helping me finish Lizzy's list." Kitty noticed that Mary had quite a few books in her hands, more than what Lizzy asked for. She said nothing about that. 

Sir Haddington greeted Kitty and Georgiana before promptly bidding them farewell and taking his books. 'How peculiar?' thought Kitty as he walked away. 'Why had he not wanted to speak with us? If a woman behaved that way it would be a great scandal.' Despite her uneasiness about Sir Haddington, Kitty had to know what they were speaking about. "Mary, how long were you two speaking before we approached? I had not seen him arrive." 

Mary explained that he arrived just before the trio had. "We only began speaking when he saw me struggling to reach a book. Sir Haddington offered his services and then polite conversation ensued. Nothing out of the ordinary." To Kitty, it did seem unusual, but she did not contradict Mary. Instead, the girls borrowed all the books they needed, collected Madeline, and began to walk back to Grosvenor Street.


	22. Chapter 22

Kitty was thrilled to be attending the ball at the Bridle Lane for Maria Livingston. However, she did wonder why the woman was having a ball thrown. She was not a debutante and not engaged. 'What other reason is there to have such an event?' questioned Kitty. However, all thoughts about the event were pushed to the side for she was far too excited to worry. Georgiana and Mary seemed to have no worries. The pair were practicing dancing in the sitting room on the third floor. 

"I declare we have not attended a ball since dear Emma came out," cried Georgiana as she spun happily around the room. 

Mary, also spinning, appeared just as full of joy. "You are correct. Although, Grace Barnes did inform me that she is throwing a benefit ball very soon. We shall have to attend," declared Mary. Kitty was so very happy to see Mary becoming more interested in balls and parties. Perhaps they all had misjudged the quietest Bennet sister. Rather than practice dancing or prepare for the ball, Kitty finally sat down to read the letter she had received from her mother some weeks before. 

_My darling Kitty,_

_How I miss you so. My life has not been the same since you and Mary left me for dreadful London. Mr. Bennet does not want to go into society nearly so much as I do. Your Aunt Phillips and Lady Lucas have been keeping me company these days. How dreadful it is for me. I only have one grandson and Lady Lucas brings both hers around. I refuse to understand why Charlotte Lucas would marry a man such as Mr. Collins. Why should they be blessed with two sons already and I only had daughters? It is not fair. The elder son shall have my house one day! I cannot think about it without wanting to cry. Have you heard that Miss Harriet Brooks is to be married? She is just one year older than you. I expect better from you and Mary. This gentleman, Mr. Thorne, only has £2,000 a year. I declare that both my girls will do better!_

_Your sister Jane has been writing to me. Oh, how well my Jane has done. She tells me that you and Mary are getting on very well in London. Jane tells me that you have attended balls and played cards. I do hope you have met some rich men and take every opportunity to enjoy yourself. I do wish Mary was so useful in society. I suppose she continues to play the pianoforte so very badly in company. I do wish she would stop._

Kitty glanced at the rest of the letter. She did not care to read dreadful things about her sister. Mrs. Bennet wrote more of Meryton gossip that Kitty did not care for. Mrs. Bennet also used this letter as an opportunity to insult all the Bennet sisters. Kitty began to read more carefully when her mother's letter changed tone. 

_My dear Kitty. Oh how my nerves vex me. Your father does not believe me that my nerves are worse now that you all are gone. I would not be surprised if he forgot about me completely. These past two weeks I have suggested to him more than once that we travel to Bath. I have been told that the waters would agree with me and soothe my nerves. That way I could be near my dearest Mrs. Wickham in Bristol. I had no idea she was moving so. I received a letter from her postmarked Bristol and I could not believe it. For three days I was stuck in bed with my nerves. How these changes ruin me._

_I shall send this note off now. Please, do not forget about your dear Mama. Write me back and tell me all about your London adventures. I should love for you to have a suitor by now._

The end of the letter surprised Kitty. It seemed that her mother was still going on about her nerves. However, Mrs. Bennet's writing appealed to Kitty. She would craft a response and tell her mother all about London after tonight's ball. It was so wonderful for Kitty to have her mother so invested in her life, for once. 

"Oh do stop reading, Kitty!" Georgiana cried as she approached Kitty's seat. "I should like to practice dancing once more before we start dressing. Come along!" Kitty allowed herself to be pulled up by her friend and they danced a country dance with no music. It was not long before Kitty could no longer keep herself from laughing. Her companions followed suit and the entire room was filled with laughter. 

* * *

As the younger women were dressing themselves at the top of the house a delivery was made. Two servants brought a handful of notes and a small bouquet of flowers to the girls. They all giggled as they sorted through the delivery. "Why, Kitty," cried Mary, "you three notes! Who is sending you all these notes? Are wedding bells in the distance?" The younger Bennet sister laughed good-naturedly at the teasing and took her notes. Kitty sat down to read them. She was shocked, but not surprised by the first note. 

_My treasured Kitty,_

_I do hope we may dance again tonight. It has been far too long._

_REX_

Another note from that Rex person. 'I must find out who is sending me these,' Kitty thought as she picked up the second note. She did not recognize the handwriting, but she was sure it belonged to a man. 

_Dearest Miss Catherine,_

_I was delighted to hear that you agreed to come to the ball tonight. Do save me a dance? I should love to speak with you more than anything._

_Yours, affectionately,_

_R.E. Drew_

Kitty blushed as she re-read what Mr. Drew wrote to her. 'What does this mean? I cannot believe he sent me such a note!' was all Kitty could think. Her friend was making leaving quite an impression on her. She began to open the last note. It was most definitely written by a woman. 

_Miss Kitty,_

_I am so glad that you are attending my ball! You should find it most exciting! I expect to sit down to a game of cards with you tonight._

_x._

_Maria Livingston_

Kitty read the note aloud to her friends. "Oh my! A note from the hostess of the party! She must truly want to be your friend," cried Georgiana. Kitty hoped that the excitement surrounding Miss Livingston would distract Georgie and Mary from the other two notes. It did. 

"Why, Georgie, who sent you the flowers?" Mary asked the blonde. Georgiana had a large smile upon her face when she told her friends the flowers were from Miss Emma Kingman. "That is so very kind," declared Mary. "Grace sent me a small note. She wanted to ensure that I was attending tonight. I shall send her a response directly!" Kitty smiled as Mary sat down to compose a quick note. It was wonderful that Mary had made such a friend. Once the commotion caused by notes and flowers subsided, the women finished dressing and spoke about their hopes for the ball. 

* * *

Fitzwilliam escorted his young charges to Bridle Lane. His wife remained at home. Jane decided to spend the evening at Grosvenor Street with Lizzy and Charles promised to watch over the unmarried women. It was clear to Kitty that the gentlemen wanted to ensure they all acted properly. The girls smiled when they saw Miss Livingston greeting guests with her parents. Kitty approached first, since she was a friend of Maria. "Miss Kitty, you do look wonderful!" Miss Livingston said with a laugh. She took Kitty's hand in her own and introduced her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Livingston, this is my friend Miss Catherine Bennet. She is a friend of Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton."

Mr. Livingston gave a slight bow to Kitty and welcomed her. "Any friend of Mr. Drew is welcome here," he declared. The rest of the party was introduced before they were allowed to make their way deeper into the house. It was much less packed than the last time Kitty had been there. She could actually see in front of her and hear what others were saying. Perhaps Kitty did not favour drums after all. 

"How wonderful this is!" declared Georgiana with glee. Mary agreed with her fair friend and pointed out when she saw someone of their acquaintance. Kitty was looking for Mr. Drew, for she would love to decide which dance they would share, but he could not be found. She frowned. Fitzwilliam, who was normally very quiet, was in the midst of a very lively conversation. Kitty realized he was speaking to Sir Haddington. How delightful!

The nobleman saw Kitty and turned to greet her. "Why the sad face, Miss Kitty? Is there something the matter?" asked Sir Haddington. Kitty did her best to shake off the frown. 

"There is nothing troubling me. I was simply thinking of the last time I was here, which was not the most enjoyable," laughed Kitty. 

Sir Haddington also gave a slight chuckle, "I should hope this is more enjoyable. I should not like to carry you out once more." He winked at Kitty and continued speaking with Fitzwilliam. Kitty found it odd that the man did not ask her for a dance. However, she did not have long to think about Sir Haddington, for the party from Eaton Place was approaching. 

Grace immediately engaged Mary in conversation, to no one's surprise. Mr. Nash approached Kitty and asked for the first dance. "Of course, sir. I should love that more than anything!" he smiled at her and Mr. Graham also requested a dance. It seemed to Kitty that he was looking for someone. Perhaps that Miss Nicholson she had heard about. Mr. Graham might be the next Kingman to marry. 

Juliana was walking up arm in arm with her fiancé, Emma just a step behind them. The women complimented each other on their frocks and promised to sit out at least one dance for a gossip session. There would be much to speak about during a ball. Surely someone would commit a faux pas and all the women could have a laugh. Kitty continued looking around the room for Mr. Drew. A voice from just over her shoulder had Kitty whipping around. "Are you looking for someone?" It was the gentleman she was seeking. 

Kitty forgot discretion at that moment and spoke with candor. "Why yes, I was looking for you," she said. Then, she leaned in and whispered, "I received your note. I should love to dance and hear anything you would like to say." He smiled at Kitty and promised her the second dance before excusing himself to speak with a friend. The young Bennet woman was excited at the idea of a private conversation. Did she finally have a suitor? She giddily turned around and walked directly into someone. 

"Miss Kitty, do watch where you are going," King said with a large smile. Once he was sure that she was safe on her feet, he took a step backwards. "Do tell me you have some dances left? It has been too long since we danced together."

She smiled at her friend and promised him a dance before supper. "Indeed, it has been so long since we last danced. I cannot even remember the occasion. Nevertheless, we shall rectify that tonight." Kitty and King laughed together and were joined by Mr. Barnes. He also requested, and was granted, a dance before the night was out. Glad that she was to have at least five dances, Kitty excused herself to find Mr. Nash for the first. 

* * *

As usual, Mr. Nash proved himself to be an excellent conversationalist. During times when they could converse, Kitty laughed as her partner delighted her with an anecdote from a recent party he attended. The conversation was so agreeable that Kitty did not notice their set had finished until she was being led back to her party. Mr. Nash gave Kitty a small bow and left to find his partner for the second set. Mr. Drew arrived to lead Kitty out for their dance. 

"You look very well tonight, Miss Catherine," Mr. Drew said as the dance brought the pair together. Kitty blushed and thanked him for the compliment. The next time they could speak, he continued flattering her. "To be fair, you always look very well. I declare that tonight you are the handsomest woman in the room." Kitty could not contain herself after such declarations. She told Mr. Drew to stop. He smiled and agreed to end his string of compliments; he instead asked Kitty how she was finding the event. 

She had a moment to think of a clever answer when the dance had them separate. As she took her partner's hand again, Kitty replied, "I am having a lovely time. All my friends are here and I have danced with the most handsome of them all." Mr. Drew smiled and blushed at her words, but Kitty was not finished yet. "Yes, I have danced with the most agreeable partner, and with you! I am having the best time!" Mr. Drew appreciated Kitty's teasing and played along with her. When the set was finished, Kitty was led out of the lines. However, instead of being taken back to her friends, Mr. Drew led her to the wine table and then onto the balcony. 

After checking that they were alone, Mr. Drew turned to Kitty. "I thought this would be the best time to speak. My note mentioned my desire to speak with you, yes?" Kitty nodded at her companion, feeling wary that she was alone, with a man, to whom she was not betrothed. "Very well. I wish to tell how highly I think of you, Catherine." Mr. Drew stepped forward and reached for Kitty's empty hand. She clutched her glass of wine to her chest. She was nervous, for she feared what Mr. Drew was about to declare. 

"Sir, please, say nothing more," begged she. The man was not to be deterred. He lifted Kitty's hand to his mouth. She swallowed the contents of her wine glass. Seemingly taking that as encouragement to continue, Mr. Drew smiled at Kitty and took the glass from her hand and placed it on a table. He returned to Kitty and took both her hands in his. 

Kitty was too stunned to pull her hands away and could do nothing to stop Mr. Drew from continuing. "My dearest Catherine, you are the handsomest woman in the room tonight. Nay, you are the handsomest woman in any room you are in. Never have I met a woman like you before. You never fail to tease me when it is needed and you always listen attentively to all my rambling stories." Kitty realized what was happening. She desperately wanted him to stop. "Ever since I have met you, every other woman pales in comparison. I love you, Catherine."

"Oh, do stop," cried Kitty. "I cannot hear anymore!" At that moment, Mr. Drew did stop speaking. He released Kitty's hands, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her! Kitty had never been kissed before. She did not know how to react. Mr. Drew released her after a few long moments. He started to speak again, but stopped when voices could be heard just outside the balcony doors. Kitty pushed Mr. Drew behind a door and walked further into view. 

Mr. Graham and a young woman Kitty had never met before were walking onto the balcony. She cleared her throat and the couple turned to looked at her. Mr. Graham flushed a deep red at seeing Kitty. "Taking the air?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Mr. Graham informed her that the pair was enjoying the fresh air. "I will leave you be. I need another glass of wine." She picked up her discarded glass and returned to the main party. Kitty hoped that Mr. Drew was able to sneak back to the party without being seen.


	23. Chapter 23

The young Miss Bennet did not know what to think. She had no idea that Mr. Drew felt so strongly about her. She most certainly did not love him, nor did she have any plans to love him in the future. Kitty hoped that no one saw her leave the party with Mr. Drew for she would hate to be forced into marrying him. She drank two cups of wine while she contemplated what to do. 'Surely I could tell my sisters? Lizzy and Jane might be able to help. Although,' Kitty thought to herself, 'I shouldn't bother Lizzy with such a scandal. She has too much to manage as it is.' 

Kitty failed to reach a solution to her problem before she was pulled into a dance by Mr. Barnes. "How are you this evening, Miss Kitty? I do hope you are enjoying yourself," said the ever-friendly gentleman. His easy countenance made Kitty feel quite comfortable and she began speaking to him, candidly, before she could help herself. 

"To own the truth, I am having some difficulties with one of my friends. I fear he feels stronger for me than I do for him. I do not know how I am ever to manage it!" she cried. Before Mr. Barnes responded, the dance required a quick change in partners. Kitty was spun into the arms of Sir Haddington. The nobleman smiled happily and complimented Kitty on her dancing. It was not long until she was back with Mr. Barnes. 

He lost his usual lightness during their time apart, but still offered Kitty advice. "I will advise you as a brother might," Kitty nodded for a brother is what she needed at the moment. "I think it would be best for you to speak to their friend. Perhaps his feelings are not so very different from your own. He might even accept friendship, if that is all you can offer." For a reason Kitty did not understand, Mr. Barnes had a sad smile in place of his usual bright one. She thanked him for the advice and thought it over. 'Perhaps Mr. Drew will accept my suggestion that we remain friends. If he did love me so, he could not object to making me happy.' Kitty's dance with Mr. Barnes continued without any more conversation, but neither party seemed to mind. 

Mr. Barnes returned Kitty to her friends, but she had no time to speak to Georgiana nor Mary for King requested that she dance with him. "You did promise to dance with me before supper; I should not like for you to go back on your word," the gentleman reminded Kitty as they placed themselves in the set. She was not inclined to tease him back, which appeared to concern her partner. "Are you unwell, Kitty? I would never have you dance if you do not wish to," King assured Kitty. 

"Oh, there is nothing the matter with me. I am just feeling a bit dismal at the moment. Perhaps you could cheer me up and tell me a story?" suggested Kitty before the dance parted them. Upon their reunion, King began to recall a particularly amusing summer he and his siblings at at Wild's End the summer prior. He told Kitty of apple picking at the grove and swimming in the lake. The young woman laughed at the way her friend described how Mr. Graham rode his horse under a low-hanging branch and found himself flat on his back on the ground. For he had not ducked low enough to clear the obstruction. The tale of the Kingman family summer holiday made Kitty feel happier and it was not long until the dance was over. "Thank-you for entertaining me so, King. I should love to hear more about the summers at Wild's End sometime. Perhaps we can stop for a glass of champagne before making our way down to supper?" Kitty suggested as she gestured towards the table with her favourite beverage. King obliged her and each took a glass before following the rest of their party downstairs to where four large tables were set for supper. 

Kitty sat in a seat between Mary and Georgiana. "Kitty, Mary was just telling me of the latest piece of gossip she has discovered," Georgie said as Kitty took a long drink from the wine set at her place. "I think it is the most exciting thing since Juliana announced her engagement!" the blonde squealed. Kitty asked Mary to get on with the story, for she longed for any gossip that might take her mind off what happened on the balcony. 

"Very well," remarked Mary, "I have heard the reason for this ball is the announce Miss Livingston's engagement! Her parents elected not to make anything public until the end of the night, but one of her friends told me so." Kitty perked up at the mention of an engagement. She wondered to whom Miss Livingston was betrothed. Mary answered Kitty's unasked question. "Mr. Crampton informed me during our dance that his close friend, Mr. Drew, is to marry Maria Livingston," Kitty choked a bit when she heard who the fiancé was. She drank the rest of her wine to cover up the shock. 

When her fit was finished, Kitty squeaked out a question. "Is the engagement of long standing? Neither party has mentioned anything to me before." Mary informed the other women that yes, the engagement was well established, at least according to Mr. Crampton. 

Kitty paled. "He tells me that arrangements were made last season, but the pair decided not to announce until this year. I do find that odd, but it is not my engagement. I can venture no opinion on the matter" Georgiana seemed very excited at the idea of a long engagement. She began to speak lively about wanting such an arrangement so that she could truly be courted without any threat of be censured. Kitty could not focus on the subject and stole Mary's glass of wine. After drinking the contents, she realized that she had taken too much of the beverage and should stop. Kitty would hate to fall asleep at the party like Mr. Hurst used to at Netherfield. Nor should she wish to make a spectacle of herself or her family. 

Georgiana continued to speak of her desire to be engaged one day when the lady of the evening arrived at their table. "Miss Kitty! How lovely to see you," Maria Livingston marveled. Kitty quickly introduced Mary and Georgiana to Miss Livingston and the women exchanged small talk for a few minutes. Then, Miss Livingston turned to Kitty once more. "Oh! Do come play cards with me, Miss Kitty. I should enjoy your company most of all and I believe you will be an excellent partner for me." Knowing it would be rude to deny a request of her hostess, Kitty agreed to the game and was led towards the card room. 

* * *

"Have you enjoyed the evening, Miss Kitty? I have found it most agreeable. The music is most divine. To be fair, I was the one who selected it. I also created the guest list. It is best to always know every person at your party. There is not one person here with whom I do not claim an acquaintance," Maria stopped to say hello to a passing gentleman. Kitty had forgotten that the woman spoke so very much. "I am sorry, my dear. As I was saying, there is only one person here that I am not acquainted with. That is your brother-in-law, Mr. Bingley. Although, I do not think I need to know him necessarily, for I have met his wife and sister." Kitty stopped listening as Maria continued to speak rapidly about the guests in the house. Kitty's only consolation was that the pair stopped for glasses of champagne. 

Miss Livingston invited her betrothed to play cards with them as he walked passed. Kitty felt panicked at the idea of facing Mr. Drew so soon after he declared his feelings for her _and_ she discovered his engagement. However, she was saved by King passing by, who Maria asked to round out their card table. "I would be honored to, Miss Livingston," he said with a bow and stepped forward and offered his arm to Maria. That left Kitty to be escorted to the table by Mr. Drew. He took one look at her face and seemingly knew. 

"How do you already know?" he mumbled. Kitty did not pretend she was unaware of what he was speaking. She informed him that Mr. Crampton had told a mutual acquaintance of theirs. Mr. Drew did not appear angry, but he sounded it as he hissed something about murdering his friend. Kitty was most uncomfortable and had never been more grateful to see a card table. She and Maria had decided to be a team; King and Mr. Drew would be the other. The game was whist and Kitty felt sure that she could play without any issues. 

Kitty found herself glad that Maria Livingston spoke so much. The woman clearly did not want to hint at her engagement and began to question King about his family. "Since your sister, Miss Juliana, is so recently engaged, surely you would wish for the rest of the family to follow suit? I adore Miss Juliana, she has such a refined sense of style," Kitty made a face, for Maria had previously mentioned that she did not favour Juliana nor Emma. The hostess continued without a word from King. "As for the younger brothers, are they attached at all? I could very easily find them brides if they so wish it. There are many young ladies of my acquaintance who are in need of steady partners. Do your brothers have professions? I do hate how second and third sons need to find work. It is not at all how a gentleman should live," Maria declared as she continually ruined Kitty's plays by playing trumps when she needn't and ignoring all reminders that breaking suit was not advised. The other players seemed resigned to let her speak till her heart was content. 

As King was shuffling the cards for a second hand, Mr. Drew caught the attention of a servant carrying a try. The entire party's champagne glasses were switched out for full ones. Kitty knew she should not drink more, but she did not wish to appear ungrateful. "A toast," announced Maria to the table, "to my lovely friends." The other three at the table repeated the toast and drank from their glasses. Maria let out a squeal of delight after checking her cards and proceeded to question Mr. Drew about his life. Kitty, however, felt as though the questions were for show. 'Surely they already know everything about one another,' she thought. 

Kitty felt a foot bump into her own and ignored it. When it happened for a second time, she looked at her companions. King was giving her a sympathetic smile, which made it obvious to Kitty that her displeasure was showing. She forced herself to appear serene and drank the rest of her champagne. "As my father was just informing me, Miss Kitty, there are simply too many activities for young women. He says, 'when I was a young gentleman, the ladies sewed and embroidered. There was no taste for horse riding or card playing.' I do find myself agreeing with him, although he may not be correct. How can I become a truly accomplished lady if there is so many tasks for me to do? La, I do enjoy embroidery most of all. I have started a stunning tree design for a pillow," ran on Miss Livingston. Kitty felt as though the woman was becoming a worse and worse companion as their game continued. 

"She appears to be your exact opposite," murmured King under his breath, "for I recall you saying that there are not enough activities at your disposal once." Kitty flashed him a grateful smile, for she had thought of the same conversation and despised what Maria was saying. Mr. Drew appeared just as displeasured in the one-sided conversation as Kitty and King. As soon as the hand was over, Kitty attempted an escape. 

With a smile and wink at King, she excused them both from the table. "My dear Miss Livingston, I would love to play another hand, but I did promise Mr. Kingman a dance and we have not yet had one. Will you excuse us?" she asked with her breath held. Mr. Drew shot Kitty a knowing look and she recalled that he had been near them in the set just before supper. She hoped that he would say nothing. 

Maria did not seem phased and excused both Kitty and King. Mr. Drew was left to listen to his fiancée babble on. King silently led Kitty to the more crowded room before stopping and asking why she behaved that way. "I found it to be most curious. For the last time we all met, you seemed _enchanted_ by Miss Livingston." The emphasis of the word enchanted clued Kitty into the fact that he was simply poking fun at her. 

Kitty gracefully accepted a fourth glass of champagne before answering her friend. "I do think she is a lovely woman. By far the most handsome here tonight, but her dreadful way of speaking. By god, how does one put up with that incessant noise?" Her words were most likely too strong, but Kitty could not help herself. The entire situation was most dreadful for her. After she drank most of her glass in one sip, King reached in and plucked the champagne from her hands. When she asked why, and hiccuped between words, King simply smiled and placed both their glasses on a nearby table. 

King placed Kitty's hand on his arm and began to lead her around the room. "Dearest Kitty, how many glasses of champagne have you had this evening?" She hiccuped again and he took that as answer enough. "I thought as much. I declare you are now cut off. No more drink shall pass through your lips. Instead, we shall take a turn about the room and then dance when your hiccups subside." King continued his story from before and Kitty was enthralled by his words. 

"I," hiccup, "should love nothing," hiccup, "more than to visit Wild's," hiccup," End sometime." Hiccup. Hiccup. As she could no longer complete a sentence without making an involuntary noise, King led her to a set of chairs and sat her down. He procured a glass of water for her and sat in a seat nearby. "King," hiccup, "I do think your valet," hiccup, "should have you wear this green more," hiccup. She pointed at his green vest and smiled. "I do," hiccup, "like the way," hiccup, "it looks," hiccup, "paired with," hiccup, "your eyes," hiccup. As soon as she realized what was said aloud, Kitty clapped her hands over her mouth. 

Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. King laughed as the champagne continued to cause Kitty distress and delicately pulled her hands from her mouth. "Oh, you are a treasure, my Kitty. I do believe that you have had far too much drink this evening. It would do me good to find Darcy and get you home," King insisted endearingly. He stood up and offered both his hands to Kitty, "Do come along. I should not like you to get lost in this state." She easily grasped his hands and was pulled to her feet. They stood facing each other and holding hands for a long moment before he broke their stare. 

With her hand on King's arm, Kitty was led to where she could see Fitzwilliam's head over the crowd. Her friends were standing with him. "Georgie! Mary!" exclaimed Kitty between hiccups. "I have missed," hiccup, "you both so much," hiccup, "tonight." Hiccup. Hiccup. The two other girls shared a look before happily greeting Kitty. 

"Oh, my dearest Kitty. How many glasses of champagne have you had? I can scarcely understand you," inquired Mary with a laugh. Kitty held up four fingers and her friends laughed once more. She overheard Charles ask King what was the matter with her, but her friend answered in too low a voice to be overheard. The gentlemen all let out a laugh and she was soon being led down the stairs to the foyer. 

Kitty went to take another step towards the door and stumbled. King helped her stand upright and decided to keep his hold on her hands. "This way," he leaned in and whispered, "you might not fall down and break your pretty, little head." She laughed and let out more hiccups which led to her companion sharing in the giggles. Kitty felt as though her head was up in the clouds and she could not follow the conversation before her and instead took pleasure in swinging her hands back and forth. As the gentleman was still helping her stand, King's hands were also being swung about. He gave her a smile as she hiccuped four times in a row. Kitty was still swinging their hands back and forth when their carriage was announced. 'Where has my cloak come from?' she thought as she was led out of doors and not instantly assaulted by the cold. King helped her to stand before the carriage and kissed both her hands before assisting her in. Kitty threw herself into the seat between Mary and Georgie and hiccuped the entire ride home.


	24. Chapter 24

"Kitty, dear. Do wake up," urged Lizzy. After a couple of attempts in sitting up, Kitty successfully found herself propped up in her bed. Her head was pounding most horribly. Lizzy was sitting on the edge of Kitty's bed and handed her a cup of coffee. With a knowing look about her, Lizzy asked how the evening went. "I noticed you seemed quite," she paused for a moment, "unsteady. That is, you were very dizzy when Fitzwilliam helped you into the house last night." With her cheeks red, Kitty knew she was caught and prepared herself for a stern lecture. 

Lizzy allowed the younger sister to drink the contents of her cup before asking the question again. Kitty decided that honesty was the best choice. "Oh Lizzy, it was most dreadful. A man of my acquaintance, Mr. Drew, confessed his feelings to me," Kitty thought omitting the words 'love' and 'kiss' would ensure that no duel took place. "I was not prepared and ran away from him. Oh, Lizzy, I do not feel the same as him. And I have not told him so." Lizzy gave Kitty a sympathetic look. 

Mrs. Darcy squeezed her sister's hand. "I have been in an identical situation once. Do you recall Mr. Collins's proposal? That was the worst moment of my life, except I did speak my mind. Immediately. You should have followed my example," laughed Lizzy. Kitty did recall the event and let out a chuckle. 

Before her sister could say more, Kitty continued with her story. "It is not just that I do not feel the same way. He is already engaged!" Lizzy let out a gasp and urged Kitty to continue. "I was not aware, of course, and now worry for his betrothed. However, I am still not finished. After I was told of their arrangement, I may have taken too much wine and had far too many glasses of champagne." 

After receiving a stern look from her sister, Kitty rushed to her own defense. "I only drank it all so that I had something to do! I was sitting at a card table with them both! There was a great fear within myself that I might have spoken the truth and ruined the entire evening. I do apologize, Lizzy. Please do not be angry with me!" The last sentence came out as a high-pitched plea. To Kitty's surprise, Lizzy became overwhelmed with laughter. 

"Oh, my dearest sister," Lizzy lovingly said. "I fear you have had your first romantic interaction with the opposite sex. And the worst kind at that." Kitty felt silly and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Kitty! Do not cry! It is not your fault," Lizzy wiped away the tears before continuing on. "I simply mean that you have faced your first, to use the vulgar term, truly rakish man. I cannot believe he would impose himself on you when he is engaged to another! That is very badly done indeed."

Kitty felt a spot better at Lizzy's response. "It is very poor of him to behave in that way. He is the most wicked of men," determined Kitty. Lizzy agreed and continued with her kind lecture. 

"I do not blame you for anything that occurred with that gentleman. You did what was proper and left before things went too far." Kitty felt guilty that she lied, but knew Lizzy would tell Fitzwilliam if she disclosed the whole of the matter. "However, you mustn't drink so much all at once," the married woman chided. "I do recall when Jane did that, during our very first time in London. She was sick the entire evening!" Kitty laughed so very hard at the idea of Jane becoming ill over champagne. "Do not tell her I told you, Kitty. She would not forgive me for betraying her confidence," chuckled Lizzy. The pair continued to giggle and the younger woman found her headache subsiding.

Lizzy encouraged Kitty to rise from her bed and join the rest of the household. The older woman helped her sister dress and they walked down the stairs to the first floor. Kitty still felt uneasy and held onto Lizzy's hand. "It is quite funny that I need your help when I am here to assist you!" laughed Kitty. Lizzy joined in and they quickly reached their destination. The drawing room. 

* * *

Georgiana and Mary were reading on a sofa and waved Kitty over. She sat down between her friends and covered her face with her hands. Kitty was most embarrassed. Georgiana was the first to offer comfort. "Kitty, do not hide so. I am sure you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We have all indulged in too much wine before." Mary laughed at that, for she had never taken too much wine. The youngest woman still tried to comfort her friend. "Do tell us about your evening, Kitty. Does Miss Livingston improve upon further acquaintance? I do recall you saying she spoke too much before."

Kitty gave her friend a small smile and began to whisper about her evening. "The most peculiar thing occurred after the second dance. Mr. Drew took me out on the balcony and declared that he loves me!" Mary and Georgie let out gasps, but Kitty was not finished. "That is not even the worst part," she announced, "Mr. Drew kissed me! I have never been kissed before!" Georgiana appeared as though she was going to scream. Mary maintained her composure and questioned Kitty further. 

"Had you any idea that he liked you so very much? What did you say back? Are you in love with him?" the older sister asked. Kitty did not know why Mary was so very interested, but answered as best as she could. 

After declaring that she had no idea of Mr. Drew's feelings and that she hadn't a chance to respond, Kitty explained her own feelings. "I have felt nothing but friendship for Mr. Drew since I have met him. My feelings have been of friendship and I saw him as a brother. However, I am most confused since I have learnt of his engagement to Miss Livingston," she confirmed, "whatever am I to do? Can I even speak to him about this?" Georgiana supplied that Mr. Drew might have forgotten himself for a moment and would not broach the subject again. As usual, Mary was more pessimistic. She pondered whether Mr. Drew would continue his pursuit of Kitty. 

The woman in question dreaded the thought of being insulted in such a way again. Mary persisted, "Kitty, are you sure you do not hold Mr. Drew in a similar regard? I should hate for this situation to get messier." Mary believed Kitty when she asserted that she in no way esteemed Mr. Drew with panic evident in her voice. "I believe a subject change will do Kitty some good," suggested Mary, "Georgiana, do recount the most exciting moment of your evening."

Georgiana beamed at the thought of her evening. She began to tell of dancing so much that she feared broken toes. "Never before had I danced so many, except of course, at my own ball. Oh!" the blonde cried out, "I just remembered. I danced with Mr. Drew! This was before I knew of his engagement." Mary and Kitty begged the younger woman to continue with her story. "He was very civil. I do not think he looked nor acted like a man who was to announce his engagement. Mr. Drew appeared almost sick by the end of our dance."

"I am sure he has nothing to be nervous about. Miss Livingston appears to like him every much and she does have a rather large dowry, so I have been told." When questioned where the information came from, Mary blushed a little. However, she claimed that Mr. Crampton told her so when informing Mary of the engagement. "We have very small dowries and many of our acquaintance are unaware of the fact. I have been told that since we are staying with Fitzwilliam and Charles that people believe they are providing extensive funds to any gentleman who marries us," the dark haired Bennet sister elaborated. 

Kitty felt as though she might be sick. She was too confused by all that had passed. She longed to return to sleep and start anew. "Do not be sad, Kitty. For I am sure that all matters will sort themselves out before the week is out," Georgiana diplomatically commented. "There is nothing you can do at this moment. Simply relax and think of better enjoyments. Would you like to read?" When Kitty indicated that she did not wish to read, Georgiana tried again. "Shall you like me to read to you? I know one of your novels is around here somewhere." Kitty agreed to being read to and laid her head in Georgie's lap as the younger woman read from _The Mysteries of Udolpho._

* * *

Georgiana read nearly five chapters of Miss Radcliffe aloud before Kitty interrupted her. "Might we start a literary society?" she asked Mary and Georgie. The two other woman did not respond, so Kitty forged on with her idea. A new project would take her mind off horrible fiancés and love confessions. "I should think that we could gather a group of young women to read and discuss different works. Life is too dull when one is only speaking of men and marriage. We can have our own Blue Stocking Society!" 

The first to agree with Kitty was Mary. "Perhaps the society could alternate reading novels and more serious works. That way we may all have a laugh at the characters of Miss Radcliffe while also bettering ourselves by reading philosophers." Kitty was too excited at the prospect of Mary joining said society to dismiss the idea of reading philosophy. The quieter Bennet sister continued to suggest books she might want the group to read and people whom she would issue and invitation. Miss Darcy was also pleased at the suggestion of a society, but slightly more cautious. 

"How does one go about starting such a society? Could we ask Lizzy for her assistance?" Neither Kitty nor Mary could answer for Georgiana continued, "I believe we would have quite a popular group if Mrs. Darcy was one of the organizers. Many women of the _ton_ should like nothing more than to be better acquainted with our Lizzy." Kitty concurred and the girls decided to consult Lizzy. A servant was set to fetch Mrs. Darcy at once. 

Lizzy entered the room with an appearance of apprehensiveness. "Girls," she cautiously asked, "what is so secret that you would not allow Henry to tell me?" The three younger women all burst into laughs at the anxious look upon Lizzy's face. 

Kitty reached forward to grab a hold of her sister's hand and reassure her. "There is nothing the matter. We simply have a mind to start a Blue Stocking Society. Georgie suggested that you might be of some assistance in our endeavor." Relief washed over Lizzy's face and she readily offered her services. The girls told Lizzy of their ideas and what other ladies they should want to join in. Mrs. Darcy did not object at all. She asked Henry for a pen and paper so that all the ideas could be written down. 

Lizzy stopped writing and asked the girls why they wanted to start such an organization so very suddenly. Kitty decided it was best to answer, since the idea was hers. "I am so very tired of talking of men, parties, and marriage. It seems to me that the gentlemen are allowed to have lives outside of marriage and I should like that for women. There is no club where we might go and play cards and simply talk to one another," she said. "We are expected to be so accomplished and then simply do nothing! Is there any reason to learn French and painting if I am just to become a mother and societal ornament in three years time!" Kitty felt as though she was becoming too excited and excused herself to take a turn about the room. She could still hear the conversation happening on the sofa. 

"I do believe Kitty has a point," Mary said sympathetically, "The gentlemen are allowed to have much more fun than we are and go to so many different places. I should like to put my knowledge to use. I am sure other women feel the same." Georgiana heartily voiced her agreement for the society. Lizzy appeared to realize that the younger women would go ahead with their plan, with or without her assistance. 

Lizzy called Kitty back to the seating area and gave her consent. "However, I must warn you that some women of the _ton_ will not appreciate such free-thinking. You may find yourselves excluded from events" Lizzy warned, "especially parties hosted by the older, more traditional hostesses." Kitty declared that she would not be deterred. A list of books to read was created and a guest list. Lizzy left the three young women so that she could lie down. They took that as an opportunity to review their lists. 

_The B.D. Blue Stocking Society Reading List_

_1\. The Female Right to Literature, T. Steward (1748)_

_2\. Thoughts on the Education of Daughters, M. Wollstonecraft (1787)_

_3\. An Essay on the Writing and Genius of Shakespeare, E. Montagu (1769)_

_4\. The Romance of the Forest, A. Radcliffe (1791)_

_5\. The Lady of the Lake, Sir W. Scott (1810)_

_The B.D. Blue Stocking Society Member List_

_1\. Catherine Bennet_

_2\. Mary Bennet_

_3\. Georgiana Darcy_

_4\. Juliana Kingman_

_5\. Emma Kingman_

_6\. Grace Barnes_

_7._ _Florentia Greene_

_8\. Caroline Fernside_

_9\. Maria Livingston_

"We make a very good list," said Georgiana with a smile. "I should think that our little society will get on very well. However, I do not know Miss Livingston. Will she be a good addition to our little group, Kitty?" she enquired. 

Kitty thought about all her interactions with Maria. Particularly, she considered what Maria had said the evening prior. "I do not know if she will be a perfect member of our group," began Kitty, "although she would be an excellent person to debate with." Mary and Georgie accepted Miss Livingston as a member of their group. The trio set out to create invitations. They would have to ask Lizzy before sending out any notices or scheduling any meetings. 

* * *

The young Miss Bennet felt ready to fall asleep when she heard a voice whisper her name. "Kitty?" questioned Georgiana's quiet voice once more. "Are you still awake?" Kitty sat up in her bed and attempted to see in the dark. She reached out her hand and encountered Georgiana. 

"Georgie, what ever is the matter? Why are you not in bed?" she asked of her friend. Georgiana climbed into bed with Kitty and reached onto the sideboard for a candle. Kitty thought that her friend looked most mysterious with just the small light. She was sure that she herself appeared just as eerie. 

Once she was comfortably wrapped in a blanket, Georgiana explained why she still awake. "I could not help but remember what you said this afternoon to Lizzy. What did you mean by 'I am just to become a mother and societal ornament'? Do you think marriage truly traps a woman in such a way?" Kitty thought her young friend looked very worried. She wanted nothing more than to soothe Georgiana's anxieties. 

As she reached out to hold Georgie's hand, Kitty explained what she meant. "My mother has only one ambition-- to see us all married. I should not want to give up everything that makes me, well me. What if I am expected to sit serenely and quietly for the rest of my life?" Kitty felt herself panic a bit as she was speaking. "I had never truly thought about how my life would change once I married until I realized that day might be soon. I believe that Mr. Drew does not truly love me. He loves a face I show when out in society. I cannot recall ever dining with the man! Even Lizzy is different here in London than she was at Longbourn. She has changed from who she used to be. It took me a long time to become so accomplished and sure of myself. I would hate to throw it all away!" 

Georgiana wrapped Kitty in her arms and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The younger woman pulled back and smiled at her friend. "I am sure that you will not marry a man who wishes for you to change. Nor one who sees you as a possession. I cannot imagine you acting in any way other than what I have seen these past weeks. For many years I was silent and shy. After George, I was changed," at the mention of Wickham, Kitty felt her heart break for her friend. 

With tears in her eyes, Georgiana continued, "I acted so wrongly and was so ashamed for a very long time. True love should not make you feel as though a weight in on your shoulders. There is no way I could ever allow you to change, especially not change because of a gentleman" The strong way that Georgie said the last sentence made Kitty cry as well. The girls wiped each other's tears and spoke of their desires for the future. Kitty had forgotten how it felt to confide in a friend like this. Lydia was always changing based on her most recent conquest and Kitty should not like to be that way. 

"Thank-you, Georgie. You always know just what to say. I could not keep managing all that keeps happening without you." The pair embraced once more and laughed as quietly as they could. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" asked Kitty. Georgiana accepted the offer and the girls buried themselves under the blankets and blew out the candle.


	25. Chapter 25

Lizzy had approved the planning of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society's first meeting. It was to occur once all their engagements were complete. "Kitty, Mary, Georgiana. Tonight we are to attend the benefit ball for Miss Barnes's society. Tomorrow evening is Miss Kingman's engagement party," said Lizzy over breakfast. The girls were all very happy to be attending two parties and discussed which gowns they should like to wear. Kitty was glad to be in better spirits and happily discussed with whom she wished to dance. 

Mary, who was continuing to surprise her sisters by her desire to go out into society, asked whether Lizzy was to attend. "I believe I shall attend tonight. It is very important to make an appearance at events for charity. However, I shall not attend supper at Eaton Place tomorrow," Mrs. Darcy explained to her young charges. "Fitzwilliam will accompany the three of you to Miss Kingman's party tomorrow night. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." She said the last bit with a pointed look at Kitty, who blushed. 

* * *

Entry into the benefit ball at Argyle Street cost six pence. Fitzwilliam was not permitted by his young charges to pay their fee. The women instead each took a sixpence from their own pin money to go to the worthy cause. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy each donated a guinea at the door. Kitty thought the rooms were modestly decorated but still very well made-up. She searched the small crowd for Grace. She would have loved to thank the woman for the invitation. 

"Kitty! Mary! Georgiana! Join us," cried Juliana from across the room. She was standing with all the residents of Eaton Place and Mr. Buxton. Kitty thanked Grace for the invitation and complimented her on the event. Grace blushed and promised to pass along the good word to the other members of her society. Mary and Grace fell into conversation and Kitty turned to greet the rest of the party. 

Emma and Juliana both looked very nice and blushed when Kitty complimented them. Mr. Buxton was not speaking with the other gentlemen, but standing very near Juliana; it was something Kitty found very sweet. The Kingman sisters, Georgiana, and Kitty spent a few minutes discussing their desire to join Grace's charitable organization. After Georgiana loudly declared that she would love nothing more than to help the less fortunate, the gentlemen seemed to notice that their friends had arrived. 

"Miss Darcy, Miss Catherine," said King politely before excusing himself to speak with an acquaintance. Kitty found it odd that he called her Catherine and did not request any dances with them. She was soon distracted by the two younger Kingman brothers and Mr. Barnes to wonder why she was treated in such a manner.

Kitty watched with interested as Mr. Barnes engaged Georgie for the first dance of the evening. Her fair friend flushed and gladly accepted his offer. Mr. Graham appeared distracted and only greeted the women curtly before leaving to speak with someone across the room. Kitty was sure he was courting a young woman. However, she was unable to ponder the idea more for Mr. Nash requested a dance with her and Mr. Barnes followed suit. "Miss Kitty, do be sure to save dances for my brothers. I am certain that they would be disappointed in missing out on the pleasure of your company," Mr. Nash said with a sly smile. 

Sir Haddington approached the party and spoke first to Grace and then Mary. Before he could arrange dances with Kitty and Georgiana, the first set was announced. Kitty watched as Sir Haddington led Grace into the set and Georgiana went with Mr. Nash. Even Mary had a partner for the first-- she was to dance with Mr. Barnes. Since she had no partner, Kitty began to make her way to where Lizzy and Fitzwilliam were standing, but she was stopped by Mr. Drew approaching her. "Miss Catherine, I see you are not engaged at the moment. Would you do me the honor of dancing this set with me?" he asked. Knowing she had to accept him or sit out for the entire evening, Kitty accepted his offer. 

As they waited their turn, Kitty took the opportunity to speak to her partner. "Is Miss Livingston not attending this event? I should love to have a conversation with her," she said with a forced smile. Mr. Drew paled at the mention of his fiancée, but quickly gained his composure. 

"Catherine, you mustn't say a word to her," Mr. Drew said in a cool tone. Kitty thought he was on the verge of becoming angry. "I meant every word I said to you. I truly believe that I am in love with you. I want to marry you, Catherine. Maria is a lovely woman, but my feelings towards her are not romantic. She is nothing to you. Ever since I have known you, I thought we might be a match made in heaven." He continued to make love to Kitty until it was their turn to move down the set. She truly did not know what to think. 

Mr. Drew waited for Kitty to respond once they were at liberty to speak again. She took her time and spoke very clearly. "Mr. Drew, I feel nothing but friendship for you. For many weeks now I have seen you as a close friend. It was not my intention to lead you to believe I feel more than I truly do," Kitty saw her partner's face become sorrowful. 

"I still value your friendship. There is nothing I would like more than to remain acquaintances. You shall marry Miss Livingston. I have no doubt that you two will be happy together," Kitty finished with a smile. Her partner did not seem glad to receive such a rejection. 

Kitty held her breath as she waited for Mr. Drew to accept her offer. "My dearest Catherine. Why do you not love me? Is there someone who you did love?" He asked with a bitter voice. She was taken aback, but denied the suggestion. Her partner did not accept her answer. "It is just that you cannot love me as I do you? I haven't a doubt that you could learn to love me. Such things have happened before," he cried. Kitty said a small prayer when she was saved from having to answer by them moving down the set once more. 

When they were once again able to speak, Kitty spoke with a much harsher voice than before. "Hear me, Mr. Drew. I cannot love you the way you wish me to. Nothing can be done to change that. I should want nothing more than to be your friend." She felt anger and sadness building up in her as she delivered her last thought on the matter. "If you truly loved me, Mr. Drew, then you want accept what I can offer. I will not hear your words again and shall not attempt to mend our friendship if you continue to pursue me. What have you to say?"

Kitty felt steady and right for the first time in her life. She knew that it would be best to speak her mind and not compromise. Mr. Drew looked shocked and remained silent for the rest of the set. Kitty did not wait for him to escort her out of line and simply walked away. 

* * *

"Georgie, do sit down for cards with me," Kitty said after dancing the first three sets. Her conversation with Mr. Drew was still fresh in her mind and she wished to speak to her friend about it. Georgiana readily accepted her friends offer to have a reprieve from the dancing. The two girls sat down to play piquet in the card room. "Oh Georgie, Mr. Drew repeated his sentiments to me. I told him in certain terms that I can only offer him friendship. He has not spoken to me since." 

Georgiana looked sympathetically at Kitty and offered her best advice. "I believe you did the right thing, Kitty. You should never have to act against your own feelings. It is my biggest hope that he stops this nonsense at once. Shall you inform Miss Livingston of his declarations?" Kitty had decided not to say anything to Maria, for it would be cruel. 

Kitty explained her reasons to her friend as they continued their game. "I should not want to ruin his entire life. If Mr. Drew truly does not love Maria, then there is nothing I can do to change that. However, I should not want to cause a scandal--I have no desire to marry Mr. Drew." Georgiana accepted Kitty's reasons and changed the subject to something much more interesting, their blue stocking society. 

"I believe that we might be able to have a meeting in a fortnight. Fitzwilliam has told me that we may purchase copies of two works for each member for the first meeting. I am so very excited!" declared Georgiana as she easily won the hand. Kitty suggested which works she might want to read first and Georgie supplied her own ideas. The pair did not realize that half an hour had passed until Lizzy found them. 

Mrs. Darcy smiled at her sisters and reminded them that a ball was still happening. "I am sure that you two have promised more than three dances." Kitty did not realize that Lizzy always watched them so carefully. The elder sister seemed to be thinking the same thing, "I only know that since I am not dancing this evening. I have had ample time to keep track of my charges. There is nothing I would delight in more than seeing the pair of you dance at least two more sets." Lizzy offered her hands to the younger women and the trio walked back to the ballroom arm in arm. 

* * *

"Are you well, Kitty?" Georgiana asked as the young women prepared for bed that evening. Kitty thought she had done enough to mask her hurt. Evidently, she had not. Mary also noticed her sister's changed mood and inquired as to what was troubling Kitty. 

With a frustrated sigh, Kitty threw herself onto her bed and explained her problem. "I fear that King is mad at me. He did not speak to me once this evening. I haven't any idea of what I did wrong." She sat up when neither of her companions said a word. 

Georgie and Mary were both suppressing laughter. When asked why, Mary supplied the answer, "Kitty, to whom does the name 'King' refer?" Kitty turned crimson as she realized what a slip-up she had. It would not bode well for her reputation if word got around that she referred to a gentleman by his nickname. 

"I meant, Mr. Kingman, the eldest Mr. Kingman," said Kitty as her companions laughed once more. She forged on with her story. "He refused to stand up with me this evening and did not speak more than two words in my direction. I fear I made a fool of myself at Maria's party last week." Kitty felt tears roll down her cheeks the more she spoke. 

"What will become of me if I continue to lose my friends? Shall I forever be the lonely girl watching from the window at Longbourn?" When she began to cry in earnest, both Georgiana and Mary rushed to her side. Kitty buried her head in her sister's arms and felt her friend rub her back in a soothing manner. 

After many minutes of Kitty's tears, Georgiana spoke up. "Oh, my dearest Kitty, I am sure that you have done nothing wrong. Perhaps Mr. Hudson was distracted this evening and did not realize that he snubbed you." Kitty did not feel as though that answer was strong enough and said as much. 

Mary, in a Jane-like fashion, offered Kitty some sage advice. "I think it would be best for you to simply speak to him. There must be some misunderstanding." Georgiana echoed Mary's thoughts. When Kitty perked up at the words, Mary said more. "You have always been a great favourite of Mr. Hudson and the situation should be easily rectified. He is not so cruel as to cut you so publicly and needlessly." 

It took many more minutes, but Kitty found her tears subsiding. She then asked her companions how they found the evening. Mary was ready to speak of her lovely conversation with Grace Barnes. "She promised to bring me to the next meeting of her society. I should love nothing more than do something to help others," Mary continued to rave about the virtues of volunteering for such an organization. Hearing Mary's excitement about an event helped Kitty to feel better. 

Georgiana was also glad to share how much she enjoyed the ball. "I danced so much and with so many agreeable men! Oh! I even danced another with Mr. Drew." Kitty was interested to hear about Mr. Drew's conduct. "He was much more conversational this time," continued Georgie with a smile. "Mr. Drew spoke of his country home and love of taking a tour of all the parks when he is in town. He even mentioned Miss Livingston and their engagement. The banns are to be read this week." Kitty felt relieved that her friend was moving on with his engagement. Georgiana and Mary both happily spoke of their dance partners and new friends. Kitty fell asleep to the sounds of her dearest friend and her dearest sister joyously planning for the next evening. 

* * *

Eaton Place was elegantly decorated for Juliana and Mr. Buxton's engagement party. Kitty always found the house beautiful and more so with each visit. Juliana and her betrothed were the only members of the family greeting guests and Kitty thought the couple looked very nice together.

The party was quite small. Only supper and cards. The guest list consisted of all the residents at Eaton Place, the young ladies and Mr. Darcy of Grosvenor Square, Mr. Drew and Maria Livingston, Mr. Crampton, Sir Haddington, Miss Lucy Nicholson and her brother John, and many of Mr. Buxton's friends. Kitty and her party were introduced to Mr. Grant, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Ayles, and the Misses Templeton. Kitty thought the table might be uneven, but chose not to point that out and spoil the excitement. 

Fitzwilliam appeared to be the eldest and only married person in attendance. He at least was able to speak to Sir Haddington about their mutual acquaintance and time at school. Kitty was so happy to see her friend engaged and actively fought off all jealousy she felt. Mary, who Kitty continued to underestimate, was speaking with Grace Barnes and Miss Sophia Templeton. Georgiana saved Kitty and pulled her into conversation with the elder Miss Templeton and Miss Lucy Nicholson. 

"My brother tells me that a proposal is imminent. My dear Graham has declared his intentions," Miss Lucy said dreamily.

"He has at least declared them to your brother!" laughed Miss Isabella Templeton. Kitty laughed heartily with her new acquaintance and found she would like Miss Isabella very much. The women spoke of gentlemen for only a moment longer before shifting to more agreeable topics, at least in Kitty's opinion. Miss Isabella seemed to have similar ideas, for she said, "Why I declare that our conduct books should be written by our fellow women. Why is it that men are to know best for us?" 

Kitty voiced her strong agreement as did Miss Lucy. Georgiana was more timid than the rest as she said, "I think the men write the books so that we might act how they wish, not because they are correct." When she received a compliment on her observation, Georgiana blushed. Before much more conversation could be had, Juliana declared it was time for games to begin. Kitty sat down to play with Miss Lucy, Mr. Graham, and Mr. Ayles, whom she had not been much acquainted with prior. 

Mr. Graham paid nearly all his attention to Miss Lucy, leaving Kitty to entertain Mr. Ayles. He introduced himself as a childhood friend of Mr. Buxton. He told Kitty of life in Leicestershire. "Our estates are but five miles apart. A trip easily made over the course of a day. As boys we ran back and forth nearly every day." Kitty politely smiled. She deigned to inquire more as it became obvious that the lovers at her table wished to be left alone. 

Kitty was glad when she was given leave to speak about Loungbourn. "I have five sisters, although only one is here this evening," Kitty said as she pointed out Mary. "Mrs. Jane Bingley is the eldest and Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, is the wife of the tall gentleman in the corner." Mr. Ayles laughed as Kitty indicated to the unsocial Fitzwilliam. After nearly fifteen minutes of speaking with little card playing, both Kitty and Mr. Ayles decided to leave Mr. Graham and Miss Lucy alone, only for a while. 

Georgiana had an open seat at her table, which Kitty thought would be an excellent place to go. However, she was intercepted by Maria Livingston. "Miss Kitty, do come and play piquet with me. I long for your company." Kitty willingly followed Maria to a smaller table and sat down to play. "Miss Kitty," began Maria, "I do wonder if you have heard of my engagement?" 

Kitty gladly informed her friend that she was aware of her impending marriage. "Very well," Miss Livingston declared, "but I do wonder if you know the particulars of it? The arrangement is most delicate and I do long to speak of it to someone." Kitty agreed to keep Maria's confidence and was told all the details. 

As it turns out, Maria did not favour Mr. Drew any more than he did her. Rather, she was afraid of remaining unmarried. Her parents made the arrangement and allowed her a year to find a more suitable match before announcing. Maria failed to meet someone she preferred and settled for the gentleman. "I see how this is most particular," Kitty said. "However, I cannot expect you to be older than five and twenty?" 

"I am not quite at five and twenty, but I fear I had to marry soon. My father's land is entailed away and protection was necessary for my mother and myself. None of my brothers lived past infancy," explained Miss Livingston with a somber expression. Kitty gave her friend's hand a squeeze and asked how she could be of assistance. "Oh, my dearest Kitty. There is nothing you can do. I have simply longed for a friend with whom I could share my struggles." Kitty found she had a better understanding of Miss Livingston and vowed to be a better friend. The pair played nearly seven hands of cards before deciding to rejoin the larger party. 

Kitty sat down for a game of Speculation and made a formed a better acquaintance with the people she had met that evening. She found herself very fond of Miss Isabella Templeton and Miss Lucy. She declared that they would be invited to the Grosvenor Street blue stocking society. Miss Isabella let out a laugh, "I do love the idea of being a blue stocking, even if the _ton_ does not. Bettering oneself is nothing to be ashamed of and I will not be made to feel bad!" 

Miss Lucy also deemed being a blue stocking agreeable. "I should not like to marry a man who does not want me to be well-read. My mother and father find my pursuit of literature most disagreeable but I will not be stopped." The gentlemen at the table wisely did not voice their disapproval of such a club. Mr. Graham even went so far as to recommend books for the society to read. Kitty was so glad to have met such friends that she was disappointed when supper was announced.


	26. Chapter 26

The large dining room table was just too small to be perfectly comfortable for all the guests. Nevertheless, Kitty found herself enjoying the conversation. The less formal setting reminded her of the last time she dined at Eaton Place. Grace seemed to be recalling a similar event, for when the conversation shifted to womanly pursuits, she said, "Why, Miss Kitty has some ideas about new accomplishments for young women!" 

Although she was embarrassed, Kitty bravely addressed the people around her. Mr. Graham, Mr. Ayles, and Mr. Hunter paused their conversation to hear what she thought. "I have told Mr. Kingman and Mr. Barnes before that I believe women should be allowed to partake in fencing. I should also love to race and or even to play billiards!" she said. The gentleman, to Kitty's surprise, laughed. 

"Why, Miss Kitty," began Mr. Hunter, "I will be the first to support any women who wish to challenge our Graham in billiards. For he has never once lost to any man; someone must end his reign of terror." Mr. Ayles mirrored Hunter's desire to see a woman beat Graham and Kitty felt relieved. She thought that perhaps these new acquaintances might not share her beliefs, but they appeared to be encouraging her. Kitty's end of the table seemed full of conversation and debate. She hoped that Mary's end was just as exciting. 

Juliana rose from the table and the rest of the ladies followed suit. After sitting at one attitude for a meal, Kitty was grateful to move about the room. The ladies retired to the drawing room once more and the Kingman sisters served the coffee. "I declare this has been the best evening of my life; only my wedding day shall be more joyous," said Juliana once all the women had been served. She was comfortably sitting at one of the smallest card tables. "This entire party has been so elegant and felt so intimate. I should love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life in such company." 

"I feel so happy that you are happy," declared Miss Sophia Templeton. The other ladies complimented Juliana on her organization of the event, which the bride to be happily accepted. Miss Sophia asked, "have you gotten your wedding clothes yet?" which caused Juliana to speak rapidly about her gown and bonnet. Kitty listened leisurely as her friend continued raving about which warehouses were the best. 

Juliana only ceased speaking when the gentlemen entered the room. Leaving Emma to serve the coffee alone, Juliana took her fiancés arm and began to walk around the room and share whispers with him. Kitty was so glad to see such a couple in love and longed to be so happily situated. She was pulled from her thoughts by Mr. Drew asking her to sit down for cards. She accepted and hoped he would not echo his sentiments from previous evenings. 

Kitty held her breath as she waited for Mr. Drew to speak. Finally, he said, "I will accept your offer of friendship. There is nothing I would not do for you, Catherine. If you will not be my wife, I can satisfy myself with being your friend." With relief coursing through her veins, Kitty felt as though nothing was weighing her down. 

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "There is no reason we cannot continue as before. Do tell me more about your upcoming wedding." Mr. Drew laughed and proceeded to tell Kitty of his desires for the wedding breakfast and where he planned on taking the honeymoon. When Maria joined their table, Kitty felt no uncomfortableness. She was content and happy for both her friends. They had Mr. Ayles join their table and played an exciting game of whist. 

* * *

The night wound down and Mr. Darcy seemed anxious to return to Grosvenor Street and Lizzy. His young charges put up no protests and settled any gaming debts before thanking their hostess. Juliana promised to call at Grosvenor Street to discuss their literature society. Kitty was very happy that the young women she met that very evening showed interest in attending. 

Fitzwillliam escorted Georgie to the carriage first, which left Kitty and Mary to walk down together. However, their venture was stopped by Sir Haddington swooping in and begging Mary to indulge him for a moment. When her sister consented, Kitty was glad to take herself to the carriage until she was interrupted. "Miss Kitty, do allow me to help you out," said King, speaking to Kitty for the first time all evening. 

She allowed him to lead her into the foyer and down the steps. Without being able to help herself, Kitty asked, "Are you angry with me?" just before they reached the carriage. King stumbled over a step, but caught himself. 

"No," King said in a sad voice barely above a whisper. His short reply caught Kitty off guard and she tripped herself. King righted her, assisted Kitty into the carriage, and then turned on his heel and returned to the party. Mary was the last to enter the carriage and Kitty was being driven back to Grosvenor Street before she could think about what had just happened. 

Fitzwilliam seemed happy to be leaving the party. "I do hope you all had a lovely evening. I will be the first to admit that the Kingman family does throw a nice party." Georgiana happily agreed with her brother and spoke of her favourite moments of the evening. Kitty noticed that Mary also seemed out of spirits and reached over to take her sister's hand. 'Perhaps Mary will confide in me, for once,' Kitty thought as their carriage navigated the dark London streets. 

* * *

"I believe we should go out and purchase copies of the readings for our first meeting," Georgiana suggested after breakfast had been taken. The young ladies were alone in the drawing room for Lizzy was taken ill and Fitzwilliam was out on business. Kitty and Mary both found the situation most agreeable. 

Mary volunteered to inform Lizzy of their plans and all three women went to their chambers to change. "It seems an age since we have gone to the shops," declared Kitty with joy. "While our main objective is to obtain the copies, I think we should also stop in the clothing shops. Just to be sure we aren't too out of fashion." Georgiana heartily agreed and both girls were simply giddy at the thought of more shopping. Mary did not take long at all to be ready for a small shopping excursion. 

Georgiana asked for Madeline to come along to the shops and the group set out walking. Kitty could not help but to twirl her parasol and smile at her surroundings. She was about to make a comment when Mary beat her to it. "I should think there is nothing better than an early walk with such splendid company," Mary linked her arm with Georgiana's and led the way. Kitty was pleased to see Mary so content, especially after the previous evening where she looked quite despondent. The conversation stayed focused on the weather and their first society meeting and did not venture into topics that required much thought.

Along the shops were very small parties of gentlewomen. It was quite early to be out, but not so unfashionable that the ladies of Grosvenor Street were alone. Mary pointed out a book shop and the girls happily entered. Kitty approached the shopkeeper and asked, "Have you any copies of Wollstonecraft's _Thoughts on the Education of Daughters_?" Mary and Georgiana began looking at the shelves, which left Kitty to sort out the particulars. 

"Why yes, we have a significant number of copies here. How many should you like?" the man asked. After some quick mental arithmetic, Kitty requested twelve copies. "Why so many?" the man asked with a smile as he moved to gather the books. 

Kitty felt brave and gave an honest answer. "We are starting a literary society. It has been decided that Mary Wollstonecraft shall be our first author." The man did not find the plan to be abnormal and asked that Kitty return when the society needed more to read. She promised to continue purchasing her books from his shop and asked about different selections he could provide. 

After informing the shopkeep that the bill should be sent to the direction of Darcy House at Grosvenor Street, she gathered Georgie and Mary and left the shop. Madeline had offered to carry the parcel of copies, but was waved off by the girls. Georgiana suggested they walk down towards the shops and look in the windows for pieces they might want. 

Mary was the first to spot a bonnet she was determined to have. "That one. On the far right. I must have it," Mary declared. Kitty was not going to say anything about Mary and her changing thoughts on fashion and led the way into the shop. Mary approached the shopkeep and spoke of the bonnet in the window while Kitty and Georgiana looked at different ribbons. 

"Why Kitty, is that Sir Haddington?" asked Georgie. Kitty looked up and saw that their friend stalk past the window. "Do you think he saw us enter this shop? Or is he out and about to shop for himself?" the blonde woman thought aloud as she continued to peruse the ribbons. 

Kitty had no idea what Sir Haddington was doing and said as much. It was not long before she was asking her friend's opinion on two different ribbons. Georgiana seemed glad to provide some assistance. "The red is very pretty. I do like how it looks against your complexion," said Georgie in her most pert tone. Kitty laughed and held up her other option. "However good the red looks, I do think the green is the best choice. It looks perfect with your hair and eyes."

With a flush, Kitty put down the ribbons and decided she would get the green one. Georgiana selected two ribbons: yellow and pink. The girls made their way to the counter to purchase their items. Mary was already waiting, her bonnet in a box on the counter. "Do you wish to see my bonnet?" she asked as the younger girls walked up. They promised to allow her to parade around in the new headwear when they all returned home. The girls paid for their items and decided to visit a few more shops before walking back to Grosvenor Street. 

* * *

"I do hope Lizzy is feeling better," remarked Georgiana as the young women made their way into the foyer at their home. Mary expressed similar sentiments. Georgie dispatched Madeline to check on Lizzy while the girls took their purchases up to their rooms. 

After they all showed off their new items, Kitty suggested they all retire to the drawing room to accept callers. Georgiana sat down at a desk to work on her needlework while Mary moved to the pianoforte. Kitty claimed a spot in the corner of the room where she could properly finish a sketch of Georgiana. Mary's playing was pleasant background noise for the quiet afternoon and was interrupted after nearly an hour by a knock at the door. 

All three of the women looked up and waited to see who had come to call on them. "Sir Haddington, Miss Barnes, and Mr. Barnes," announced a servant. The women all stood as their guests entered the drawing room. Kitty remained in the corner and watched in rapt as Sir Haddington walked directly to the pianoforte and began speaking to Mary. 

Before she could stand up and attempt to listen to what Sir Haddington was saying to her sister, Kitty watched as Mary called Grace to the pianoforte. The pair of women sat down and paged through the music book. Kitty was very confused by the nature of the visit until she heard Mr. Barnes inquire after Mrs. Darcy. 

"I am afraid she is unwell this afternoon. Had you come here to speak with her?" Georgiana asked the man. He smiled before answering. 

"Alas, not me," said Mr. Barnes. "It was my sister who wished to speak first with Mrs. Darcy and then with Miss Mary. I believe she would like to speak about her charitable organization with the ladies." Georgie smiled and invited Mr. Barnes to take a seat around the table. She rang for tea while the rest of the room settled. 

Kitty placed her sketching materials on the table and moved to sit on the sofa next to Georgiana. She felt it was only proper to converse with visitors and asked Mr. Barnes how he enjoyed the evening. The man gladly spoke of the fun he had and asked about the impending blue stocking society. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Kitty watched as Sir Haddington continued to hover around the pianoforte. He remained by Mary and Grace until they started playing a duet. Kitty invited him to sit with the rest of the party and he did, very reluctantly. After asking not once, but twice, Sir Haddington answered Kitty's question about his day. 

"I had the most pleasant evening last night. Who could ask for more than capital society and cards?" he said with a large smile. Kitty smiled back and did her best to continue the conversation while Mary and Grace's music filled the room. 

The trio left Grosvenor Street after nearly a half an hour. Grace left a card for Lizzy and promised to send a note along before the week was out. When the door was shut behind the guests, Kitty quickly turned to her companions. "Why, Sir Haddington was acting most peculiar today," she declared. 

Mary did not say anything, but Georgie was more than ready to discuss their friend's behaviour. "He _was_ acting very strange. I do wonder if he is feeling well. Perhaps he did not sleep well last night?" she pondered before resuming her needlework. Mary began to play a rather somber song on the pianoforte. Kitty returned to her sketch, but did not get much work done before another guest was announced. 

"Mrs. Fernside," called the servant before Caroline entered the room. All three women greeted their guest and offered her tea. For her part, Caroline graciously accepted the tea and sandwiches before asking Kitty for a private conversation. 

After leading the guest to her little corner of the drawing room, Kitty asked what was so very secretive. "Straight to the point, Catherine, just like your sister," smiled the married woman. "Very well. I would like to invite you to supper this week." Kitty smiled largely at the invitation, but became confused when Caroline continued. 

"However, this invitation is only for you and not the rest of your household. Walter and I are hosting a small party and I thought it was high time I repaid you," Kitty was confused for a moment, but quickly remembered that she helped Mr. and Mrs. Fernside through a difficult time. Caroline smiled softly and finished, "Here is the invitation. Do dress well and come to play cards." 

Kitty took the invitation from Caroline. She found it odd to be the only one invited to a party, but was very glad to be so singled out, for once. Kitty quickly remembered to invite Caroline to their literary society, which the married woman agreed to attend. Mrs. Fernside thanked all the women for accepting her so readily and her stay lasted no more than fifteen minutes. 

Georgiana and Mary immediately pounced on Kitty once Caroline left. "What did she want?" asked Georgie.

"When did you and Mrs. Fernside become such friends?" Mary questioned at the same time. Kitty laughed and explained it all to her friends. The other women were surprised that Kitty would be invited to a supper party, but were glad that Caroline would be joining their little society. 

All three women returned to their work and waited for more callers to arrive. By the time they needed to dress for dinner, the young women had collected four more cards for Lizzy and two notes for Fitzwilliam. 

* * *

Kitty could not sleep and decided to drink a glass of water and sit down in the sitting room for a moment. She was surprised to find Mary already there. "Why are you up?" asked Kitty of her sister and she walked further into the room. 

Mary quickly put down the letter she was reading and stood up. "I could not sleep. Mama sent me a letter the other day and I decided to read it." was the response Kitty got. She also noticed that Mary had tears in her eyes. 

"Mary, do tell me what is distressing you," Kitty begged of her sister. Mary had always been very reluctant to share the intimate details of her life. 

Instead of ignoring her sister as she used to, Mary sat down and began to shed more tears. Kitty rubbed Mary's back until the older girl was ready to speak. "I am upset by something mama has written. It is nothing out of the ordinary, but it still hurts," said Mary through the tears. Kitty embraced her sister and sat for a few minutes longer before pouring two glasses of water. 

"Do drink this, Mary," instructed Kitty as she handed a glass to her sister. "May I read your letter? If you do not mind. I sent a response to her only a few days ago. I long for news of Hertfordshire." 

Mary nearly dropped her glass of water for she clutched her letter to her chest so quickly. "No!" she said sternly. Kitty gasped and Mary quickly softened her tone. "I am sorry, but no. You may not read my letter. It is personal from mama and I should not like you to get upset by what she said. That is all." Kitty decided it would be best to let her sister retain some privacy and dropped her pursuit. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Mary bade Kitty good-night and returned to the bedroom. Kitty remained in the sitting room for much longer. She found her interaction with Mary strange and was reflecting on the day she just had. 'Why had Caroline invited me to a party?' she thought. Kitty attempted to see reason for the invitation and worried herself so much that her head began to ache. She retired to her bed with a queer feeling and a need for a deep sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Kitty, what is this I hear of you attending a party thrown by Caroline Fernside?" Lizzy asked over breakfast the morning of Caroline's party. Kitty blushed and looked around the room before she could think of an answer. She did not wish to tell Lizzy how she meddled in Caroline's personal life. 

After Lizzy asked the question again, Kitty relented and answered. "Mrs. Fernside has decided that we are to be friends," Lizzy made a face and Kitty rushed to continue. "I believe this is her apology for being impolite to me at Jane's a few weeks ago." 

The response satisfied Lizzy, but Mrs. Darcy did give a stern warning to her younger sister. Kitty was to behave perfectly or she would not be allowed out unsupervised for the remainder of her visit. Mary and Georgiana had accepted an invitation to take supper with the Kingman sisters and Grace for the evening. Kitty was glad that her friends would be occupied and not miss her too much. 

To own the truth, Kitty was very happy to be singled out for such an event. She recalled when Mary and Georgiana had attended dinner with Sir Haddington's family and left her all alone. She had been quite put out then. Kitty was pulled from her thoughts by Mary asking about their society.

The planning was going splendidly and the girls were to write the invitations that afternoon. "I do think we should invite Miss Nicholson and the Misses Templeton. They all proved to be of sound character." 

"I have to agree," said Georgiana, "I also believe they are near Mrs. Fernside's age and can be friends with her as well." 

Kitty heartily consented to adding more to their party and suggested that each lady receive her own invitation. "This way they might feel more welcome and special. Also, everyone can keep their card as a memory. I was always simply included in the family invitation and never truly felt welcome," Kitty finished sounding rather sadder than she intended.

The despondency in her statement was easily passed over by Mary, who also thought that saving the cards would be fun. Georgie suggested that they quickly finish their breakfast so that they might have time to finish all their work before dressing for the evening. 

* * *

Kitty's carriage ride to the Fernside residence at Grosvenor Street was very short. She thought she could have walked, but Lizzy and Fitzwilliam informed her that she could not simply walk places in the evening. "Do have fun!" cried Georgiana as the carriage pulled away to take them to Eaton Place. Kitty waved at her friends until she could no longer see them before knocking on the door. 

The footman readily took Kitty's cloak and led her to the drawing room. After she was announced, Kitty took liberty to look around the room. She only recognized a few faces. King was seated near the tea table and Kitty saw Mary's friend, Miss Greene, speaking with a few other ladies. 

"Miss Catherine," called out Caroline as she approached the young Miss Bennet. "I am so glad to see you this evening. Do allow me to introduce you to the others." 

Kitty allowed Caroline to lead her around the room and introduce all the strangers. Although she did her best to remember all the names, Kitty could not help but forget who all the new acquaintances were. She decided an ally would be best to help her through the night and selected Miss Greene. 

After introducing herself as Mary's sister, Miss Greene was glad to speak with Kitty. "Miss Catherine, how is your dear sister? I have not seen her in a while, although we do sent notes to one another every week," Miss Greene said serenely. Kitty gladly spoke of Mary and asked Miss Greene to be her guide for the evening. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a trio of ladies who wanted to meet one of the fabled Miss Bennets. "Oh, do tell me about your sisters," said a short woman with brown hair. Kitty thought her name was Miss Hawkins. 

A taller woman with red hair did not give Kitty a chance to answer before asking, "How are you enjoying the season? Have you made many friends?" 

When the third woman threw a question at Kitty without her having said one word, it became clear that these ladies were not chasing conversation. They seemed to simply want to know how Jane and Lizzy managed such advantageous marriages. 

Kitty was saved from having to answer the inquiries by the announcement of dinner. She hoped the seating would be the informal style she was used to, but it was not. Thankfully, Kitty was sat next to King and adjacent to Miss Greene. She would not know with whom to speak to without being near an acquaintance. 

There was not much conversation happening across the table, so Kitty satisfied herself by speaking to King. "Are we to be friends again?" she asked after a few minutes of silently eating her soup.

He did not even look up before curtly saying, "Of course. We have always been friends."

"That is not true and you know it," came Kitty's dignified response. "This past week you have treated me quite ill."

King finally looked up from his soup. "I am most sorry," said he, "I have not been fair to you. What shall rectify my behaviour?"

With a small smile, Kitty turned to fully look at her friend. He smiled back at her and she felt much more confident. "Very well. I shall command you to tell me all about every single guest at this table." King let out a laugh and Kitty was tempted turn away. However, she continued, "I do not know most of these guests and I am very confused as to why I was invited to such an event."

The gentleman chuckled at Kitty's request. "My dear Kitty, I believe you were invited because of the service you did for Mr. and Mrs. Fernside." She gave a perplexed look and waited for King to explain further. "You, and I, helped them solve a problem. I am sure they felt indebted to us." With an exaggerated look around, King whispered, "I shall now tell you all the gossip I know about our dinner companions."

Kitty was happily entertained by King throughout dinner. He reminded her of every person's name and speculated on the other unmarried guests. Kitty let out a hearty laugh when he suggested that Miss Greene was being courted by Mr. Oliver. The gentleman in question is said to be quite dynamic and always the center of attention. Miss Greene is rather quiet and much like Mary, in Kitty's opinion.

"I should not think they would be a match!" whispered Kitty as she watched Mr. Oliver speak rather loudly and gesture wildly to the man across the table from him. 

King leaned over to whisper back, "I would have to agree. Although, sometimes opposites do attract one another." The pair bickered over the compatibility of Miss Greene and Mr. Oliver for the remainder of the meal. When Caroline rose to lead the ladies to the drawing room, Kitty was sad to leave her conversation partner. 

* * *

It was Kitty's opinion that removing to the drawing room after dinner was always the most intimidating part of the evening. She never knew what to say when she was not with a friend, nor with whom to speak. As Caroline was the hostess of the evening, Kitty could not monopolize her time. Miss Greene came to her rescue once again. 

"Miss Catherine, how do you find the society here tonight?" asked Miss Greene as they sipped the fresh coffee poured by Caroline. 

Kitty looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces. "I find no issue with the company here," said Kitty slowly, "however, I do wish I could become better acquainted with Mrs. Fernside's friends." 

Miss Greene was sympathetic to Kitty's situation and offered to help. "Come along, Miss Catherine. I shall start a conversation that I know you should be able to join in." Miss Greene led Kitty to where Caroline and the other women were gathered. With a conspiratorial smile, Miss Greene asked the ladies of the room, "What do you all make of the recent announcement that the eldest Miss Kingman is to be married?"

While Kitty did not understand why the question would cause such a stir, but all the ladies perked up at Miss Greene's statement. Miss Hawkins was the first to speak, "Why I find it very interesting. It makes one wonder who can snap up such a woman." 

Caroline voiced her thoughts on the situation by saying, "I also hear that the younger brother is soon to be engaged. There is no doubt that Miss Emma has a handful of suitors during her first season."

"I have heard that our confirmed bachelor may be changing his mind to matrimony, in good time," the tall redhead, Mrs. Turner, said. Kitty could not understand why the topic of the Kingman family would rouse such a response and asked the other women.

A blonde woman to whom Kitty had yet to formally speak to, Mrs. Rutley gasped. "Why, do you not know?" she asked of Kitty. When Kitty remained stunned in place, the woman explained. "Surely you must know that the family is very wealthy," Kitty nodded and the woman continued. "Since they are very wealthy, they have all been targets of the match-making mamas for many years now. However, the eldest Mr. Kingman has always eluded them. It is said that he promised not to wed until all his younger siblings are established, which may be very soon."

Kitty recalled having heard something about that before. It now made sense why the women were so interested. Miss Greene continued the conversation by adding, "I do believe that this may be the last season for dear Mr. Hudson. I hear the mamas are circling him like birds!" Kitty had not thought Miss Greene was such a gossip before.

Miss Hawkins squealed before carrying-on with the gossip. "I should never have thought that he might be induced to marry. We had our first seasons at the same time," she said dreamily. 

The gossip about the Kingman family continued to swirl around Kitty. She inserted her thoughts on the situation when she could, but truly did not care enough to sway any of the women. The tittle-tattle abruptly stopped when the gentlemen returned to the drawing room. 

Mr. Walter Fernside addressed the room at large, "What say you to some games? We have backgammon, chess, and cards, of course!" When all the guests happily voiced their consent to playing, Mr. Fernside called for the tables to be set up. 

The gentlemen helped themselves to coffee and began chatting with the ladies. Kitty found herself speaking with Miss Greene, Mr. Oliver, and Mr. Godwin, with whom she had yet to have a conversation. Kitty made sure to closely watch Mr. Oliver and Miss Greene for signs of a deep attachment. She saw none. Mr. Godwin proved to be lousy company and continually voiced opinions which quite upset Kitty. She did not know how to contradict him without sounding rude nor how to escape the conversation. 

"Miss Kitty," interrupted King, "could I induce you to play a game of chess with me?" Kitty did not wish to be gossiped about for spending much time with him, but she longed to leave the conversation. She found herself seated at a small chess table and realized she had underestimated her opponent not four moves into the game.

As King captured one of her castles, he asked, "Should I have gone easy on you? I fear this game will be over before we have much time to speak." Kitty wanted to disagree, but did not as she watched him take another of her pieces. 

"Why you are correct," said she, "so it would be best to speak directly." She made a move that did not immediately end badly and smiled for herself. 

King flashed Kitty and wide grin and called check. Her face fell as he said, "My brother is to be engaged soon. My brother, Graham, that is." 

Kitty avoided a checkmate and replied, "Why yes, I heard from Miss Nicholson that she expects him to declare his intentions." King gave her a grin and moved a piece into the check position once more. 

He chuckled as Kitty let out a frustrated growl before continuing, "That is my second sibling to make plans for marriage this year. I do wonder, however, if you have heard the rumor that I have no plans to marry?"

Deciding a lie would be best, Kitty gave a negative response and King continued. "While that is not exactly true, I did promise not to marry until all my siblings were matched. However," he paused to declare a checkmate. Kitty groaned and King let out a small chuckle. 

"As I was saying. That rumor is not all together true. As I am getting older, I realize I should like to be settled and would not like to wait. Nash has no plans for matrimony at all and I shouldn't like that to prevent me from being happy," King said as he began to reset the chess board. 

Kitty did not know what to think and took a moment to gather her thoughts. 'Why is he telling me this?' she thought. After taking a deep breath, Kitty nonchalantly said, "I have heard that one wedding brings on another. It should be no surprise that you should like to marry now that you see how happy it makes Juli and Graham." 

"My thoughts exactly, dear Kitty." replied King as he rose from the table. He lead Kitty back to the chattering Mr. Godwin and the gossiping Miss Hawkins. Kitty watched as her friend sat down to play cards with the rest of the gentlemen and felt confused by their conversation. It felt rather listless, in her opinion.

Mr. Godwin turned to Kitty and inquired about her family, and upon learning that she was the sister of Mrs. Darcy, he seemed more interested. "Miss Catherine, do you ever attend the public assembly rooms?" he asked, looking hopeful. 

Not one to be rude nor subtle, she replied, "Oh but rarely. I do much prefer the intimacy of a private party with my closest of friends." Her answer seemed to satisfy Mr. Godwin and he asked more about her family. Miss Hawkins joined in on the interrogation and casually struck up conversation about her siblings. 

Finding herself more and more uncomfortable with the intimacy of the conversation, Kitty found a time to excuse herself and stepped into the hall. She was not alone for two minutes before she was interrupted. "Miss Catherine, are you well?" asked Caroline. 

Kitty gave her hostess a weak smile and bluntly replied, "I am well. However, I do not know many people here and find myself struggling to keep up. I mean no disrespect when I ask, but why did you invite me?"

To her surprise, Caroline let out a laugh and assured Kitty that no offense was taken. "Oh, my dear Catherine. I invited you because I like you. And because Mr. Kingman suggested you." When asked to elaborate, the hostess did, "He overheard me complaining of my uneven table and suggested you fill the spot. He also has a small acquaintance here and wanted a friend, so he claims." 

When Caroline gave Kitty a knowing look, she felt confused, but thanked her for the explanation. "I think I shall return to the party. Although, I do not particularly like Mr. Godwin." Caroline laughed once more and said that no one likes him. 

* * *

"Miss Catherine, are you sure you would not like for me to call for my coach?" asked Mr. Fernside when it became clear that Kitty would be the last guest to leave. She did not wish to inconvenience the servants and told him as much. 

Caroline declared she would sit up with Kitty and wait for the Darcy carriage to arrive. Kitty thought it was a perfect opportunity to speak with her hostess. "Dear Mrs. Fernside, do tell me that you and Mr. Fernside are happier than the last time we all met?"

After chuckling at Kitty's bluntness, Caroline happily spoke of her marriage. "I do believe we are much happier. Walter and I are hoping for a child and doing whatever we can to bring one about," Kitty laughed at what Caroline implied and the married woman turned bright red. When Kitty's laughter continued, Caroline also gave in and began to howl along. 

When she finally calmed down, Kitty reached over and took one of Caroline's hands. "I am so happy for you," said she, "for I believe you will be a great mother." After accepting Kitty's compliment, Caroline continued to speak about her hopes for a large family. She wanted at least three children close in age. Caroline also spoke of wanting her children to be very friendly with Jane and Charles's. 

The women spoke at length about their nephew Thomas and their hopes for him until Kitty's carriage was announced. After thanking her hostess, Kitty readily accepted her cloak and practically ran to the carriage door. 

"Mary! Georgie! Do tell me you had a lovely night," cried Kitty as she sat herself in the empty seat. Mary simply nodded her head but Georgiana dove into the details of their evening. 

After explaining that their party was quite larger than expected, Georgie shared an interesting piece of gossip about their dear Mary. "Sir Haddington requested that Mary play a duet with him, which is most surprising for I did not know he played the pianoforte." Kitty was excited and urged her fair friend to say more. 

"They played not one, but two duets for the room. I think he fancies her, but Mary refuses to see it!" laughed Georgiana. Mary could not defend herself and Kitty could not comment for the short carriage ride had ended. 

Mary was the first out of the carriage and appeared to run all the way up to the door. Kitty, and Georgiana, followed at a slower pace, wondering what had Mary so upset. As the younger girls made their way upstairs, Kitty quickly turned to her friend and asked, "Where you all at Eaton Place unchaperoned? How scandalous!"

Georgie laughed and set the matter straight. "Mr. Barnes had invited Jane and Charles, so they served as chaperones. However, I do think the idea of chaperoning is very complicated," said Georgiana. Kitty asked the woman to elaborate on what she meant. 

"I simply mean that Mr. Barnes is the guardian of Grace. And yet, he is still unmarried. How is he able to ensure nothing goes awry when he himself still could cause ruin!" Georgie finished her climb up the stairs, and paced at the top while waiting for Kitty. She continued, "And Sir Haddington is older than both Jane and Charles! We are said to need a married woman to watch us and yet, countless young ladies, like myself, were left to the care of brothers. How strange the whole situation is!"

Kitty laughed at Georgie's rant and thanked her friend for answering the question. Mary was preparing for bed when the younger girls entered the room. They both apologized for teasing her and promised not to match-make her in the future. Mary readily forgave the others. Kitty helped Georgie set her hair for sleep while Mary sorted out their gowns in the closet. Sleep came easily to Kitty that night.


	28. Chapter 28

"Thank you all for attending the first meeting of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society," Mary announced as all the guests settled into the drawing room. Kitty smiled as her sister took the lead and began to discuss why Wollstonecraft was their first author.

After nearly a fortnight of planning between social gatherings and their household duties, Kitty, Mary, and Georgiana invited their friends to a meeting. Every invitee arrived at Grosvenor Street and gladly accepted their copies of _Thoughts on the Education of Daughters,_ though they had all read the work previously.

Miss Florentia Greene offered her views on Mary Wollstonecraft by saying, "I found this work to be an inspiration when I was younger. This is what made me want to become more educated myself." Caroline Fernside agreed and Florentia continued, "I do find that education can make women better mothers, but also better able to conduct business with their husbands." 

Georgiana, who had attended school and had many governesses, shared her beliefs on why educating women was so necessary. "Why, if moral discipline was included more in my curriculum, I might not have been so naive at sixteen years old!" Kitty was proud of Georgie for referencing the Wickham incident and maintaining her composure. 

Kitty shared her opinions when she thought they might be welcome and took notes of passages her friends suggested. A full hour passed with conversation fully focused on the reading and nothing else. 'This is so very refreshing, not speaking of men and gowns, we should do this everyday,' thought Kitty as they discussed the _Public Places_ chapter of the book.

Lucy Nicholson seemed to have similar thoughts, "I cannot recall the last time I spoke not of gentlemen, but of life and change. Imagine, women having intellectual debates on the regular, just like the men. Society would be vastly more enjoyable." There was a general consensus around the room, agreeing with Lucy and Kitty's non-verbalized ideas. 

"Let us take a break for tea, and then decide what we should like to read for the next meeting," declared Mary, the unofficial leader of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society. The women gladly put down their books and moved to the tea things set out for them. Kitty sat herself with Lucy Nicholson, Caroline Fernside, and Juliana. 

Caroline seemed rather pleased with the afternoon. "I should love to compliment you, Catherine, for this event. Any prejudices I may have had about you have vanished," she said in an airy voice. Kitty thanked her for the compliment of sorts and asked Juliana about her upcoming plans. 

Juliana said she did not wish to break the rules of speak of marriage and gentlemen, but she longed to share some details about upcoming wedding. "My brother has decided that it will take place in three weeks. I am so excited for that means I can spend the remainder of summer and the whole of the autumn at Winwick Grove." The other women congratulated Juli on her happiness and did their best to keep the conversation focused on the bride rather than the bridegroom. 

Kitty felt very happy to be able to speak openly and warmly with such a large group of ladies. She had never had this many true friends before. Lucy Nicholson was proving to be a quality friend and Kitty was glad of that. She looked over at Mary, who was speaking to Miss Greene, Grace, and Sophia Templeton. Kitty laughed for Mary would be someone to surround herself with the other mild-tempered women. 

The group came back together after tea and many of the women announced that they felt quite refreshed. Kitty was glad to be the one leading the end of the meeting and suggesting a book. "I have to agree with Kitty, _An Essay on the Writing and Genius of Shakespeare_ would be a wonderful reading," Maria said in response to Kitty's idea. She was glad to have a friend in her corner. 

Grace Barnes suggested the group read _The Female Right to Literature_ or a selection from Fordyce. A vote was held and Kitty's suggestion prevailed. It was decided that the B.D. Blue Stocking Society would meet again, at Grosvenor Street, in two weeks. The carriages were called for the guests and the hostesses gladly saw them out. Maria Livingston stayed back a few minutes and wished to speak with Kitty. 

"I think we should be better friends," she declared. "I do believe we should go riding this next week, if you have the time." Maria smiled at Kitty and urged her to accept. 

Kitty mentally thought about her engagements for the upcoming week before giving an answer. "I do believe that would be wonderful, do send me a line with the specifics before too long. I should love to spend more time with you," Kitty beamed at her friend and both women seemed satisfied. Maria was the last of the guests to leave and Kitty felt so very accomplished for hosting such a successful salon. 

* * *

The young women were upstairs in their sitting room working on their correspondence. Kitty was reading a letter from her mother and was interrupted by Mary exclaiming, "Mrs. Haddington has invited us to the theater tomorrow. _Romeo and Juliet_ is being put on!" 

Kitty was quite keen to see the play and told her companions as much. "Do ask Fitzwilliam and Lizzy if we may go. I long to see _Romeo and Juliet."_ Mary still seemed to be thinking about accepting the invitation and Georgie put her thoughts into words. 

"Who else is to be of the party? What shall we wear? Will all the opera glasses be polished in time?" prattled on the young woman. Mary took that as a sign that she should ask to attend and made her way down to Lizzy's room. 

When Georgiana calmed down a bit, Kitty asked what had her so worked up. "I am sorry, but this is too exciting. For weeks now, I have thought Mary has a suitor and now we can find out!" she squealed. Kitty had to agree with her friend, for it did seem as though Mary was being courted by their noble friend. 

"That is all very well. However, we shouldn't let on to Mary that we suspect anything. It might scare her off," cautioned Kitty. She had never seen Mary interested in being courted before and did not wish to ruin her chance at happiness. Georgiana agreed and they resolved to say no more about it. 

Mary returned after less than ten minutes with good news. "Lizzy said she thinks going to the theater is a marvelous plan. I shall write to Lady Phoebe directly with the plans. I will also ask who else is to make up the party," said Mary happily. Kitty and Georgiana thanked Mary for her inquiry and returned to their own letters. 

Kitty's letter from her mother was much better than the previous one. 

_Darling Kitty,_

_I was so glad to receive your letter. Those young men you talked about sound wonderful. I do think the Mr. Drew you described could be my favourite. Oh, do try for him, Kitty dear. You must be sure to save some men for your sister, Mary. You know as well as I do that she does not have the same charms as Lydia and Jane, so cannot attract the men so easily. Be sure that Mary is not left out. I cannot rest until all my girls are taken care of._

_Your sister Mrs. Wickham wrote to me the other day. She promised to make her way to Hertfordshire soon. It has been far too long since I have seen my dearest girl. I say I have not seen her for nearly three years! Your sister writes to me about her husband's new venture. It is my understanding that his wine business is doing very well and he is becoming quite rich. I knew Wickham would do well! My heart soars with joy knowing that my Lydia is so well-situated with such a man._

_This will come as quite a shock, but Mr. Darcy wrote to your father recently. I do detest the pride of the gentleman, but he does make Lizzy happy. Mr. Bennet tells me that Lizzy is expecting a child! How could you keep such a secret from me? My nerves became so bad upon hearing the news third-hand that I was kept to my bed for four days. Why would your sisters not write to me with the news? Another grandchild! I do hope it is a son!_

_Tell me, Kitty dear, how are you truly doing? Have you made friends who will help you on in society? Do you truly like any of the gentlemen you have written of? I should like nothing more than for you to return to Hertfordshire as a fiancée. That way I could show you off to the neighbourhood. Mrs. Long and Lady Lucas would be so very envious. Oh! to have a daughter married to a London man! Perhaps he would have a country seat and a large townhouse. I do hope that you marry someone much richer than that Mr. Darcy so that he might not be so high and mighty all the time. Imagine if he were made to stand second at family functions! I would have such a laugh._

_Be sure to write back much sooner than you did before. My nerves do vex me and not getting a letter from you does not help! Tell me all about your latest parties and how all the gentlemen admire you. Give my love to Lizzy and to Jane._

_Much love, as always,_

_Mother_

Kitty thought her mother wrote a very good letter. None of it was unexpected. She even forgot to include Mary in her farewell, which was typical of Mrs. Bennet. Deciding she should lie, Kitty called out to Mary, "Mary, mother sends her love and asks that you marry rich! Although, you can tell her all about London in your own correspondence!" 

Mary looked up at the mention of her mother and seemed perplexed. "What correspondence?" she asked of Kitty. Before a response could be made, Mary quickly added, "I am mistaken. I had a letter from mama just this week. I will be sure to tell her all about London in my response." Kitty was glad that her mother was writing to Mary and sat down to respond to Mrs. Bennet. 

_Dear Mama,_

_I am so happy to have gotten a letter from you. I miss you and papa more than I thought possible. There is nothing I want more than for your nerves to cease vexing you. I do hope that papa considers taking you to Bath for the waters. All my acquaintance says that the water works wonders. I do not believe that Lizzy intended to slight you in any way. She has been very busy and quite ill these past weeks. Also, I am glad that Lydia is writing to you and that she and Wickham are doing well. Perhaps the military was not the career for him. Do tell Lyddie to write to me, she has been neglecting me._

_Seeing as you requested more information about the gentlemen of my acquaintance and I shall do my best to do them all justice. I know that you favoured Mr. Drew above all the others mentioned in my last letter, but he is engaged. He is set to marry my dear friend Miss Maria Livingston and I could not be happier. They are a wonderful match and will do very well. Another of my friends, Miss Juliana Kingman, is lately engaged. Her fiancé, Mr. Buxton, is a very genteel man who has an estate in_ _Leicestershire and a house in town. I do believe they are very well-matched and will be quite happy together. Miss Kingman has a large dowry of_ _£50,000, but that is not much spoken of._

_The other gentlemen have not changed much. The eldest Mr. Kingman continues to chaperone our visits at Eaton Place with his sisters. However, the youngest Mr. Kingman, Graham, is to be engaged very soon. I may have written before of Mr. Barnes. He is a very handsome and kind young man. I do not admire him but as a proficient dancer and someone who always laughs at my jests._ _Sir Haddington is the only nobleman I have a steady friendship with. He is not quite of my taste, but he is a dear friend. His mother has invited Mary, Miss Darcy, and myself to the theater._

_I am afraid that I do not have much else to write about. Although, I have started a literary society with some of the other women. We are reading together and discussing a variety of topics. I do not know if you would like it so very much, but I find it most satisfying. Please do write to me more often if you can and continue to send word to Mary. Give Papa a kiss for me and do take care of yourself._

_Yours,_

_Kitty_

Her letter to Mrs. Bennet was quite short, but Kitty struggled to think of what to say. She did not wish to tell her mother of the moments she shared with Mr. Drew and thought it wise not to speculate about Mary. Her mother would have to be satisfied with a small amount of gossip and Kitty's love. 

"Have you finished writing?" asked Georgiana from the sofa. When Kitty said she had, Georgie called her over. "Do my stitches look straight? I am having quite a bit of trouble mending this stocking." Kitty gladly sat with her friend and worked on their household chores. That evening, they were set to stay home, with only Jane and Charles visiting, which meant they could all rest. 

* * *

Attending the theater with the parents of her friend was a novel experience for Kitty. She forgot to feel uncomfortable when she saw how well Mrs. Haddington got along with Mary. It was so very nice for Kitty to see Mary being so friendly. 

The only other guests were Sir Haddington, Mr. Barnes, and Grace. Kitty was worried that she would not have anyone to speak to throughout the play, but promised to do her best to make conversation. "Kitty, do come sit by me," called Grace from her seat at the front of the box. 

Kitty was glad to have such a seat, for she longed to watch the other spectators through her opera glasses when she could. On her other side sat Georgiana, and Mr. Barnes took up the next seat. Kitty thought it was rather unfair that the owners of the box not be able to sit in the front, but they appeared occupied in their conversations. 

The first act passed tolerably well, although Kitty found that she disliked Romeo. "How could he shift his love so easily? He mustn't have truly loved Rosaline nor Juliet," she said to no one in particular. 

It was to Kitty's surprise that Mr. Haddington was the one who answered her. "Where is your sense of romance, Miss Kitty? Does this tale of love at first sight not incite passion in you?" He spoke in a serious voice, but his face told that he was merely teasing. 

Kitty, not one to pass up on an opportunity to jest, dramatically stood from her seat before pretending to swoon, "Alas, my sense of romance has long gone away. I shall never be a Juliet for I have no Romeo!" Kitty looked around the theater before tragically crooning, "If only there were such a man who could love me from a single glance!" Mr. Haddington laughed at her exaggerated performance and engaged her to speak more on the first act. 

The conversation spread throughout the box and the entire party was soon forming into factions, much like the Bard told in his play. Georgiana's impassioned speech in favour of love at first sight was cut off by the start of Act II. Kitty felt giddy at the prospect of watching the story unfold before her. She had only read _Romeo and Juliet_ and for many years had wanted to see the images in her head take to the stage. 

* * *

Mr. Haddington insisted that the debate from the previous intermission continue after Act II. The lively bickering was interrupted by the arrival of a note. It was addressed to Kitty. 

_My cherished Kitty,_

_I am no bard, but I wrote you a few lines. I simply wish for me to occupy your thoughts as you do mine. Seeing you so elegant and beautiful takes my breath away. I shall only think of you for the rest of this play._

_Your devoted servant,_

_REX_

"Who sent you a note?" asked Grace. Kitty looked up and saw that the entire party was waiting for her to answer. Kitty flushed and folded up the note. She did her best to regain her composure before answering. 

"It is another note from my admirer," she said, smiling rather shyly. Mrs. Haddington asked who this admirer was. When Kitty said, "I haven't a single idea," she gasped and then laughed. 

Kitty feared a scandal, but was relieved when the elder woman took her hand. "My husband left me little notes everywhere I went for an entire season before declaring himself," laughed Mrs. Haddington. Sir Haddington seemed surprised to hear that and promptly began to interrogate his father. 

Mrs. Haddington squeezed Kitty's hand and promised that the secret would not leave the box. Kitty was glad when the conversation reverted back to the discussion about love at first sight. While Kitty maintained her stance that it was ridiculous, the rest of the box was enthralled by the idea. By the end of the intermission, Kitty was the only person who did not subscribe the premise of _Romeo and Juliet_. 

The end of the play caused Kitty to cry a bit, something she did her best to hide from her friends. Grace had seemed less than interested in the play, but gladly let Kitty talk to her about what could have gone differently. Mr. Haddington had led Mary from the box, and Mr. Barnes Georgiana. Kitty gladly took the arm of Mrs. Haddington and left Sir Haddington for Grace. 

"You, Miss Kitty, are quite the vivacious young woman. So very different from your sister," said Mrs. Haddington as she gestured to Mary. 

Kitty had to agree with the statement and jumped to Mary's defense. "Mary may be quiet, but she is so very passionate about what she loves and has become much more lively since we came to London," Kitty said diplomatically. 

Mrs. Haddington assured that she meant no offense, "Rather, you are so very different from each other. I think Mary is a dear girl and any gentleman would be lucky to have her." Kitty found that she liked Mrs. Haddington a great deal and proceeded to talk about all the amiable qualities that Mary possessed. 

"You all must join us at our dinner party that is upcoming. Many of Archibald's friends shall be there and I am sure you would be fine additions to the party," Mrs. Haddington told the young ladies while they waited on their carriage. Mary happily accepted the invitation for them all and their chaperones. "Oh, of course Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are welcome. I have not spent much time with Fitzwilliam since he was a young boy." 

Kitty was excited at the prospect of an intimate dinner with her friends. She felt as though she never saw anyone, which was ridiculous because she was always out in society. With the confirmation of the dinner plans, the young women were helped into their carriage for the ride back to Grosvenor Street. Kitty blushed slightly when Sir Haddington kissed her hand and thanked him. Grace waved good-bye to her friends before they were pulled into the traffic outside the theater.


	29. Chapter 29

Kitty thought that her life was about to become quite busy. Her social calendar was filled for the next three weeks. She was to attend the party at Dover Street that evening and the public assembly rooms the day following. After two days of no evening engagements, Kitty was to attend a drum and the theater throughout the week. The third week would include a meeting of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society and Juliana's wedding. Kitty could not believe one of her friends was to marry and was most excited for the occasion. 

The young women were working on their sewing in the drawing room when a servant brought a note for Kitty. "Oh! It is from Jane!" she cried as she opened the note. It was very brief and required an immediate response. "Do listen to what she wrote," Kitty commanded as she began to read aloud. 

_"My dear sister,_

_Life at Percy Street is quite droll without Mary or yourself. I do know that you have only been back at Grosvenor Street for a short while, but would you do me the favour of returning here? I would have asked Mary, but I have been told she is finishing her lessons at the pianoforte and I should not like to separate her from Miss Darcy. Do write back with your thoughts on the matter._

_Yours,_

_J. Bingley"_

_"_ What do you make of that?" asked Georgiana. Kitty did not know what to think. She was having such fun at Grosvenor Street, but would not like to leave Jane all alone. 

Mary did not appear to have an answer so Kitty supplied it. "I believe I shall remove to Percy Street once more. It is only fair that Jane has a companion," Georgiana looked grim, but Kitty continued with an attempt to cheer her. "We shall see each other near every day. We have many engagements that I do not have a mind to give up." 

Georgie squealed and jumped up to embrace Kitty. "But I shall miss you," she cried, "do promise you will call here and us there?" With a promise that calls shall be paid, Georgiana released her friend. Kitty thought it best to speak with Fitzwilliam or Lizzy, but ideally both. 

In the hall, was the maid, Madeline. Kitty asked where Mr. and Mrs. Darcy could be found and was told they should be in the library. After remembering to knock for the first time in her life, Kitty was invited into the room where her brother-in-law sat.

"Is there something I can do for you, Kitty?" asked Fitzwilliam. Kitty smiled, sat down, and told him of her plans. He agreed to the plan and suggested she remove the next day. "We shall all miss you. However, I am sure that we will be seeing each other often." Kitty was dismissed and quickly returned to the drawing room to send a note back to Jane. 

* * *

Just as the girls were dressing for the party thrown by Mrs. Haddington, a note arrived. It was for Mary. Georgiana begged for Mary to read it aloud, but the woman would not. 

"It is simply from Mrs. Haddington," Mary said. "She wrote to tell me who else shall make up the party. All from Eaton Place and some of Sir Haddington's friends whom we do not know." Kitty thought it was superfluous for Mrs. Haddington to send such a note, but did not say as much to Mary. Georgiana found it very exciting that Mrs. Haddington should write to Mary and went on to speak highly of the hostess. 

With most of her belongings packed away, Kitty did not feel as though she was very well-dressed. Her hair was sparsely adorned and her pelisse did not compliment her gown. Kitty took a final glance in the looking-glass and followed her companions out the door and down the stairs. 

Lizzy was attending the party with the family despite her delicate state. "Mary, Kitty, Georgie. How do I look? Can you tell I am to have a child?" asked Lizzy of her young charges. Kitty thought that Lizzy's pregnancy showed only slightly and said as much. With a happy smile on her face, Lizzy called for her husband and practically pushed the girls out the door. 

The carriage was quite full, with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy facing the horses and the young women opposite them. Mary was sat in the middle for she did not desire to look out the window as they drove through town. On the ride to Dover Street, Lizzy asked who would be in attendance at the party and was glad to hear that friends of the girls should be there. 

"Look, we are arrived!" said Georgiana giddily. The townhouse before them was familiar, for Kitty had been but once before. Fitzwilliam helped them all out before taking Lizzy's hand and walking to the door. 

Inside, they were greeted by their hosts and hostess. Mr. Haddington was most civil and his wife so glad to see the girls again. "Miss Mary, so wonderful to see you again!" said she, "And Miss Kitty, Miss Georgiana. You are both looking lovely this evening." Kitty and Georgiana gladly accepted their hostess's compliments. Mrs. Haddington seemed to want to keep Mary, so the girls made their way further into the room. 

Only two guests occupied the drawing room. Both men and both strangers. Kitty and Georgiana kept to themselves with conversation until they were approached by the gentlemen. "I believe our hosts are much too occupied to broker an introduction. Shall I introduce myself and my friend?" asked who appeared to be the older of the gentleman with a playful countenance. 

Kitty decided she would like to know the gentlemen and agreed to the uncouth introduction. "Very well," said the gentleman, "I am Sir Christopher Reid of Flaxlands in Essex. This is Mr. John Drake, also of Essex."

With a small bow, Kitty took the lead on introducing herself and Georgie. "I am Miss Catherine Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire and this is my dear friend, Miss Georgiana Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. Please to make your acquaintance." Georgie curtsied to the gentlemen and they all fell into conversation. 

It was learned that Sir Christopher knew Sir Haddington from attending St. James's Court. The two noblemen go shooting together from time to time and Mr. Drake was the oldest friend of Sir Christopher. The conversation was broken up by the arrival of the party from Eaton Place. 

"Kitty, Georgiana, do introduce us to your new friends," commanded Juliana as she walked with her fiancé up to the pairs. Georgiana brokered the introduction and soon the party at-large was conversing. Mr. Haddington declared it was time to dine and offered his arm to Lizzy. Sir Christoper entered with Mrs. Haddington and Sir Haddington with Mary. The rest of the party followed and Kitty found herself being escorted by Mr. Barnes. 

* * *

Returning from the drawing room following their meal was most enjoyable. Kitty recalled how uncomfortable she had been at Caroline Fernside's party and was glad to be among friends. After helping herself to a cup of coffee, Kitty found herself making conversation with Juliana and Lizzy. She looked around and saw Emma, Grace, and Georgie having an animated discussion at one of the tables. Mary, Kitty noted, was once again being occupied by Mrs. Haddington. 

Juliana and Lizzy were speaking of children and Kitty could not help but join in. "I should also like a small family," she said, "I do think that an even number of children might prove beneficial." 

"I am also of a family of five children and must agree. I have always had Emma, but my brothers are a different story," declared Juliana. "Mrs. Darcy, how do you like having so many sisters?" she asked. 

Lizzy let out a sudden cough before providing her answer. "I did not enjoy having so many sisters before," said Mrs. Darcy, "but now I am most grateful. I find that as we all grow up, our relationship becomes stronger." Lizzy reached out and squeezed Kitty's shoulder affectionately, which caused the younger woman to smile. The party stayed in smaller groups for near an hour before the gentlemen returned. 

Fitzwilliam was the first to enter the room and immediately pulled Lizzy from the conversation. They sat near one another on a small sofa and shared a hushed conversation. 

Helplessly, Kitty watched as her other conversation companion was swept away by her fiancé to play a game of whist. She was saved, however, by King coming up and asking her to sit down for cards. "And do see if you may extricate Mrs. Haddington from your sister. I should love to lose all my pocket change to her," he laughed. 

Mrs. Haddington gladly accepted Kitty's offer to play speculation and the two found themselves at a table with King and Mr. Barnes. Kitty always found herself enjoying games like this, but more so the conversation that went along with it. 

"Do tell me how your brothers get on, Mr. Kingman. I was disappointed not to see them here tonight," said Mrs. Haddington. 

King thanked her for the inquiry and explained, "Alas, Nash and Graham could not join us. They are committed to dine once a week with the Nicholson family. I do believe we should hear wedding bells for my youngest brother very soon," King told the hostess. She gladly accepted his answer before turning her inquest to Mr. Barnes. She longed to know when he might be settling down. 

"Oh, madam, I do not foresee my marriage any time in the future," he answered rather happily. "I am much too occupied with business and Grace to marry. I also have yet to find the right woman." Kitty thought he answered most diplomatically and prepared herself for an interrogation at the hands of Mrs. Haddington. 

Before any question could be asked of her, Kitty realized she had won the game. She turned over her card and let out a small cry of celebration. The entire table congratulated her before suggesting they change to whist. Kitty was to be partners with King and Mrs. Haddington with Mr. Barnes. 

After cards were dealt, Mrs. Haddington returned to her questions. "Miss Kitty, your sister tells me you are the youngest but one. Where, pray tell, is your youngest sister? It is my understanding I have not met her." 

Kitty felt herself pale at the mention of Lydia, but did not shy away from the question. "Yes, I am not the youngest. My younger sister Lydia presently is in Bristol," Kitty explained as she won another hand. She noticed King was quite a good partner to have at such a game. 

"Bristol? What is she doing there?" asked Mrs. Haddington. 

Kitty decided the truth would suit best. "Why, her husband has recently joined a wine business. Mr. Wickham, my brother-in-law, was in the regulars not long ago but has sold out. I do hope Mrs. Wickham should come visit London soon." Mrs. Haddington seemed fascinated by the dynamics of five sisters and asked more questions. Kitty felt rather embarrassed, but answered all inquiries to the best of her ability. 

* * *

Soon the card games were over and it was decided that music was necessary. Georgiana, appearing to be getting over her stage-fright, was the first to display. Kitty was sat with King and Mr. Barnes and found herself lost in the sound of the pianoforte. She felt something pushing her arm and turned to see what it was. 

King shot her a sly smile before whispering, "I do believe you can play, Kitty. Why not showcase your playing this evening?" he teased. 

"I do not play very well, as you know," Kitty said back with an accusing tone. She did not have a mind to. "As I do recall, the last time I played, you did most of the work," she said in a huff. King simply laughed and returned his attention to Georgiana's delicate voice. 

When Miss Darcy was finished, Grace Barnes took her place. Grace played one song before begging Mary to join her for a duet. Mary happily sat next to her friend and they played a beautiful song. 

When the duet was finished, Kitty saw Fitzwilliam stand. She did not think he meant to play and he did not. Rather, he helped Lizzy to the pianoforte. Kitty had not heard Lizzy sing in so very long and it was refreshing to witness her playing. "I am sure you are a match for Mrs. Darcy's skills," whispered King in Kitty's ear. 

"I do not care what you think of my playing, I shall not perform this evening," Kitty replied with a finality in her tone. She thought King had accepted her response until Lizzy was finished. 

King stood with a flourish and announced, "I should love to play my favourite duet, so long as my partner will join me." King held out his hand to Kitty and she seemed to have no other choice. 

The gentleman paged through the sheet music, evidently looking for his preferred tune, and Kitty became worried. In a sharp, but quiet voice, she reminded him, "I cannot read music at all, King. And I will not sing."

"Nonsense," came his reply. King located the sheet he wished to use and set about laying it before Kitty. She recognized the name, but still failed to understand the symbols. "Do not be uneasy," came King's calming voice, "most of the chords are on my side. You only need to make up the harmony." 

Kitty held her breath as King began to play the slow song. She watched his hands most carefully until she was sure she could manage the harmony. When it became time for her to join in, Kitty only missed about three notes. Her playing complimented her friend's rather nicely. 

Once it was over, Kitty stood from the stool and accepted the polite applause. She felt her face turn red and she quickly made her way back to her seat. Kitty buried her face in her hands and waited for her embarrassment to fade. 

"You play quite well, Miss Kitty," said Mr. Barnes. She looked up and he was smiling at her. 

She thanked him and attempted to focus on the music before her. King was still seated at the pianoforte, but he was playing and singing alone. "He is very proficient," she said to Mr. Barnes. He was in agreement and explained that Mrs. Kingman had taught all the boys to play. 

When the gentleman finished playing, his sister replaced him at the instrument. Emma played two rather complicated pieces as did Juliana. Mary was the last to exhibit. She played a new concerto she was working on. Kitty noticed that Mary had become a much better player. She had developed her own style and her voice complimented the notes she played. Mary finished to a round of hearty applause and it was declared that nothing could follow such an act. 

* * *

"This was such a pleasant evening," Juliana said to Kitty as the night came to a close. "However, I had no idea that you played the pianoforte." 

Kitty flushed and responded, "Aye, I do not normally play. I had the misfortune of telling your brother that I know a few chords and he forced me into it!" Juliana laughed and complimented Kitty on her competency. 

Emma joined their conversation and began to speak of the upcoming meeting of their society. "It is still to be at Grosvenor Street?" she asked. Kitty nodded and Emma added, "Very well, I was just told you are returning to Percy Street on the morrow." Kitty explained that Jane was all alone and her friends said it showed greatness of character to sacrifices one's comfort to bring joy to another. 

The Kingman sisters' carriages were called first and Kitty bade her friends good-night. She joined her party and their hosts while waiting for the Darcy carriage. To Kitty, it became clear that Mrs. Haddington was very fond of Mary. 'I do declare she wants Mary for a daughter!' Kitty thought triumphantly. She would have to tell Georgie of her idea. 

Mr. Haddington escorted both Kitty and Georgiana to their carriage when it was called. Kitty noticed that Sir Haddington helped Mary into the carriage. Mary blushed and Kitty thought it was one of the most peculiar occurrences of the evening. 

The carriage ride was short and smooth. Conversation was of the lovely playing done by all four women. Lizzy teased Kitty for her inability to read music but complimented her on feigning to have such a skill. 

Inside the townhouse, the young women called out good-nights to their chaperones and raced up the stairs. Kitty dressed for sleep and climbed into her bed. Georgiana declared that they should stay up later gossiping, for Kitty was to leave the next morning. Both Kitty and Mary readily agreed to the suggestion. The three ladies spoke of all the possibly scandalous information they had until the candles burned down.


	30. Chapter 30

With word sent round to her acquaintances that she was relocated, Kitty felt quite comfortable at Percy Street. She took only a half an hour to sort out her belongings before joining Jane in the drawing room. "I am so glad to be back," Kitty remarked to Jane. Mrs. Bingley smiled and thanked Kitty for indulging her with company once more. 

"I declare that you shall not be lonely. We are to see Mary and Georgiana at the assembly rooms this evening," said Jane. Kitty had not considered that she might be lonely, for she was engaged to be Jane's companion. She said as much with a laugh. 

Jane looked around the room, as though one might before sharing a secret and leaned towards Kitty. "I have to tell you something. I am simply bursting to tell anyone," Jane said quietly. Kitty urged her sister to say more and expected to hear something truly shocking. She was quite disappointed. 

"Very well, I have decided I should like to have another child," cried Jane with much animation. "Thomas should be two years old by the time the baby is born. Charles and I both want a large family." 

Kitty let out a cry of joy and leaned over to embrace her sister. "I am so happy for you! This is most exciting news!" Kitty thought for a moment before asking, "Are you currently expecting said child?"

After asking the question, Kitty immediately regretted it. However, Jane did not seem to mind. Mrs. Bingley began to laugh so hard that tears filled her eyes. Kitty chuckled along with her sister and waited for a response. "I am sorry but that was the most direct way anyone has spoken to me in some time. You seem to be taking after Lizzy!"

"I am not!" was Kitty's reply, but she knew that Jane was somewhat correct. "Indeed, I take after no one. I am distinguished!" she declared. 

Jane squeezed Kitty's hand and apologized. "You are correct. You are so different and your own. To answer your question," said Jane, "I am not expecting a child at present." When asked how she felt about the situation, Jane remarked. "I do hope that one will be on the way soon. We have been...trying."

This time, it was Kitty who could not stop her laughter. She watched as Jane winced and waited for Kitty to calm herself. Finally, Kitty said something. "Oh, Jane. If only that was the first time I had been told that. It is always so funny, to me, when married women speak of such matters. Even when they speak accidentally!" Jane joined in on the laughter and the sisters appeared quite silly. They were interrupted by the entrance of Charles. 

"I was concerned that something was the matter," said Mr. Bingley when he happened upon the giggling sisters. "It brings me joy to see you both indulging in laughter." Charles sat down next to Jane and asked what was on the social calendar for the week. 

Kitty felt right at home while chatting with Jane and Charles. They readily took their tea in the drawing room and continued to discuss all the changes among their acquaintance. Jane promised to take Kitty to purchase wedding presents for Juliana and Maria.

"Mr. Kingman and Mr. Barnes," announced a servant, interrupting the discussion of gift-giving. Kitty looked up and saw the smiling faces of her friends. 

Charles stood and welcomed the two gentlemen. "Ladies," he said to Jane and Kitty, "do excuse me. I have business matters to discuss with Kingman and Barnes. I shall see you when it is time to leave for the assembly." Charles took Jane's hand and gave it a quick kiss. 

The guests gave friendly greetings to both women before turning their attention solely to Kitty. "Miss Kitty, you must promise to dance at least two dances with me this evening," asked Mr. Barnes with a playful smile. 

"I shall dance them all with you so long as I do not have to be introduced to more young gentlemen. I can scarcely remember all their names!" Kitty exclaimed with a laugh. 

Mr. Barnes seemed in a teasing mood, for he responded, "So it is only the old gentlemen you prefer? I am sure I know some eligible men looking for a second wife." Kitty flushed red at the thought of truly old men. She was stopped from responding by King clearing his throat. 

"Do not tease Miss Kitty, Barnes. We should be getting to business," King declared. He turned to Kitty and asked, "Do save me a dance or two, Kitty. I shall be disappointed if you do not." To Jane he said, "Mrs. Bingley," and then walked out the door. Mr. Barnes took his leave and the trio of gentlemen left the ladies alone. 

Jane shot Kitty a look before also making her excuses. "I should like to spend some time with Thomas this afternoon. Do not feel too lonely without me," Jane said as she climbed her way up to the nursery. Kitty sat down to embroider a handkerchief and hoped to stay busy until it was time to dress. 

* * *

Attending a public assembly seemed much less daunting than before. She has a large enough acquaintance that it was sure she would not be sitting down at all. A quick look around the room told Kitty that her family from Grosvenor Street had not arrived yet. However, Kitty did spot Maria Livingston standing with her fiancé. 

"Miss Livingston. Mr. Drew. I do hope you are both well," Kitty said to her friends. Maria assured her that they were both in perfect health and very excited for the dancing to begin. Mr. Crampton joined the conversation and inquired after Kitty's family. 

She gladly informed the entire party that all her relations were in excellent health. "I am currently staying with my sister, Mrs. Bingley. Mary and Georgiana are still at Grosvenor Street." The gentlemen seemed satisfied and stepped away to speak with others of their acquaintance. 

Maria linked her arm with Kitty and suggested they take a stroll around the room. "I declare, Miss Kitty, we have an engagement to go riding this week. Shall I call on you on Thursday afternoon?" asked Maria. 

With a large smile, Kitty replied, "Yes, do call on me. I shall love to take Jenny out. I fear I have been neglecting her." Maria laughed and assured Kitty that the horse was not being ignored. "How go the wedding plans?" Kitty asked Maria. 

Maria happily spoke about her plans for the upcoming wedding and Kitty enjoyed every word. Their tête-à-tête was cut short by the return of Mr. Drew and Mr. Crampton to claim their partners for the opening dance. Kitty gladly accepted to dance with Mr. Crampton. 

Throughout the dance, Kitty was glad to renew her acquaintance with Mr. Crampton. They spoke of all common friends and upcoming engagements. "I am to attend the theater this week. There is a showing of _Romeo & Juliet," _said Mr. Crampton. Kitty informed him that she has just been at the showing and gave her opinion on the play. 

Mr. Crampton and Kitty had a friendly quarrel about _Romeo & Juliet _whenever the dance allowed them to be within speaking distance. Kitty was content when their time was over and was quite grateful to be returned to her friends. Georgiana and Fitzwilliam were with Jane and Charles, but Mary was missing. 

When Kitty asked after Mary, she was told, "Why Mary is currently dancing with Mr. Nash," by Georgiana. Apparently, Mary had danced the first with Mr. Barnes and Georgiana with King. Georgie was not engaged for the second, which allowed the girls to speak with one another. 

"I do wonder where Juliana, Emma, and Grace can be found. Have you seen them?" Kitty asked her friend. Seemingly conjured by their names being spoken, Kitty's friends appeared just behind Georgiana's shoulders. The ladies easily spoke about all that was going on but where repeatedly interrupted by gentlemen requesting dances. Kitty was to dance with Mr. Barnes and Georgiana with King. All the women were led onto the dance floor when it was time for the third set. 

Mr. Barnes, who always provided good conversation, asked Kitty about their conversation from their last dance. "Have you settled everything with your friend? I do recall you speaking of unmatched feelings before."

Kitty thanked Mr. Barnes for remembering and told him how it had progressed. "It is all very well. I understand that he shall be soon married to another and will forget about me. We shall remain good friends, I believe." 

"Promised to another? That is most peculiar," Mr. Barnes said. 

Confused at his question, Kitty asked, "How so? I did not find it peculiar at all. He should marry someone who can make him happy and that is not me. His engagement is of long standing."

Mr. Barnes shot Kitty a most quizzical look and then bluntly asked, "Can you tell me of whom you speak? I believe we are thinking of different gentlemen." Kitty considered the impropriety of saying who it was, but Mr. Barnes promised not to say a word. 

"Very well. I am speaking of Mr. Drew. Are you at all acquainted with him?" she said. 

"Mr. Drew," Mr. Barnes seemed to think aloud, "I now have a better understanding of the situation." Kitty was going to ask the gentleman to further explain, but the dance ended. Mr. Barnes returned Kitty to Jane and Charles before engaging Georgiana for the dance. 

Kitty was not standing with her chaperones for long before King approached her and led her to the floor. They did not speak of anything remarkable, but Kitty found the conversation to be comfortable and that was a remarkable thing in itself. 

After dancing with King, Kitty was out on the floor with Mr. Nash, Sir Haddington, Mr. Ayles, Mr. Buxton, and Mr. Oliver. She danced a second set with both Mr. Barnes and King before the night was over. It was a pleasant evening and Kitty was most grateful that nothing truly dramatic happened. The ride back to Percy Street was silent and she fell asleep not five minutes after lying down. 

* * *

Riding through Hyde Park with Maria Livingston was most enjoyable. The two women were followed by a pair of servants as they made a lap around the park. Conversation stayed focused on Maria's wedding plans for the first half hour, but Maria seemed more interested in Kitty's romantic prospects. 

"Have you any admirers, Kitty? I do believe you are too beautiful to not have at least one friend in the corner," said Maria. Kitty flushed and thought about the notes she had received since she had been in London. Evidently, the flush was noticed by Maria. "Oh my, there is someone? Who? Oh, do tell me!" she cried. 

Kitty thought it might be nice to get advice about her secret admirer, Kitty told Maria everything. "I have been receiving the notes since I have been in town. They are always signed "Rex" and I have never been able to figure out who sends them." Maria let out a squeal. 

Without stopped her horse or slowing down, Maria began to speculate. "I do believe that is most interesting. Have you not asked the servants from whom they received the notes? Do you not recognize the handwriting? Perhaps you could set a trap. Where do you keep them?" 

Kitty answered all questions to the best of her ability. "I have not thought to ask the messengers anything. The handwriting is very clearly male, but I cannot place it. I keep the notes folded into my journal with the date they were received written down." Maria commended Kitty on her organisation and continued to think of different plans. 

The pair laughed and schemed for nearly an entire hour before being told it was wise to return home. The women promised to be seeing each other again, very soon, and departed towards their respective homes. Kitty pondered who the Rex person might be as her horse trotted down Percy Street. Her thoughts proved foretelling for there was a note attached to a parcel waiting for her. 

_Darling, lovely, magnificant Kitty,_

_I fear this shall be the last note I send to you. For too long I have tormented myself. It will not do. I admire you more than I can write and desire nothing but yourself. I do hope that one day I shall be able to reveal myself._

_Your most ardent and devoted servant._

_REX_

Kitty did not know what to think about the note she received. Instead, she opened the parcel, hoping it would give her a clue as to who was sending such words. Inside, was a simple and elegant necklace. It was a dark green ribbon with a black pendant. Upon closer examination, she noticed that the pendant was surrounded by small jewels that were almost certainly diamonds. 

The piece was extraordinary and brought tears to her eyes. She had never been given something so delicate and unique. She also thought that the colour suited her better than anything she owned. Kitty practically ran up the stairs to her chamber to see how it looked. The colour of the ribbon and sparkle of the pendant looked marvelous against her pale skin and Kitty fell a little bit in love at that moment. 

She quickly took the necklace off and placed it in her jewelry box so that I might not be lost or damaged. Kitty vowed she would wear it the next time she was to go out. She also placed the most recent note--the goodbye note--in her journal and wrote the date. Satisfied that she could do nothing more, Kitty left her chamber in search of Jane.


	31. Chapter 31

Kitty was most excited for all the upcoming events in her life. She was to attend a drum and then another private ball. After such fun engagements, she was also excited to host another meeting of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society. Juliana was also to be married the following week and nothing made Kitty happier. Jane had taken her shopping and Kitty selected a pair of slippers for both Juliana and Mr. Buxton. She was to embroider complimentary patterns on them before giving the gift. 

While she sat in the drawing room working on Juliana's slippers, a visitor was announced. It was Georgiana. Kitty found it most odd that her friend was alone and said as much. Georgiana, once seated next to Kitty on the sofa, explained the oddity. 

"Why, I was to spend the entire day with Mary, but she was called away. Mrs. Haddington expressed a desire to shop for sheet music and thought Mary would be the best to assist her. The Haddington carriage brought me here and took Mary on down to the shops," explained Georgiana. 

Kitty pondered the situation for a moment before responding. "I am glad that Mary has made such a close friend. Although, I would have preferred it to be someone a little younger." Georgiana agreed and reached for the sewing basket. The girls worked in relative silence, with only a few words passing between them every so often. 

The companionable silence was interrupted by voices belong to Charles, King, and Mr. Barnes. Evidently they were meeting at Percy Street that day rather than Eaton Place or the club. Charles happily greeted Georgiana and asked after their plans for the day. 

"Charles, you very well know that we are attending a music party thrown by Mary's friend and then a drum hosted by Mr. Buxton," chided Kitty with a laugh. 

After chuckling himself, Charles answered, "You are correct. It must have slipped my mind. I am looking forward to hearing you both exhibit this evening." Georgiana began to speak rapidly about which composer she would most like to play that evening. Charles and Mr. Barnes seemed to be most intrigued by her and paid close attention. 

Kitty, for her part, had no plans on exhibiting her musical skills that evening. She was still not able to read music and had not sat at a pianoforte since playing at Sir Haddington's dinner party. She was drawn into the conversation by Mr. Barnes and King asking after her plans. "Oh, I have no plans to perform this evening. Music is not one of my accomplishments and I much prefer to watch." 

"Nonsense!" declared King. "You are a lovely musician. You must at least sing for us!" Kitty blushed and maintained her stance against performing. "We shall see," is all King had to say in response. 

Mr. Barnes requested that Georgiana allow him to accompany her with his violin and Georgie gladly accepted. Charles had the gentlemen follow him to his study and the women continued with their work. Kitty asked Georgie what she thought about performing a duet. "There is nothing untoward about it. I think Mr. Barnes simply wants to show off his talent." Kitty let her argument die and thought more about how Mr. Barnes might fancy Georgiana. 

* * *

Miss Florentia Greene was greeting guests as they arrived. Jane and Charles were the escorts of the young Miss Bennets and Miss Darcy for the evening. Miss Greene embraced Mary and asked that she sit near her in the drawing room. The hostess was also very kind towards Kitty and Georgiana, although they are not her particular friends. 

"Girls, do not hold up the other guests," instructed Jane, gently. Her young charges followed obediently and made their way into the drawing room. Jane stepped away to speak to an acquaintance and Kitty looked around for anyone she knew. When she spotted Mr. Oliver, Kitty decided she should speak to him. Kitty longed to know whether he truly cared for Miss Greene. 

Mr. Oliver greeted Kitty cordially and introduced her to his conversation partners. They were Mr. and Mrs. Greene. "Miss Bennet are you? You are such a dear friend of our Florentia." Kitty felt most uneasy and waited for an opportunity to interrupt Mr. Greene. 

"I am most sorry, sir, but I am not the Miss Bennet your daughter speaks of," Kitty explained. "I am Miss Catherine Bennet. However, I would be most pleased if you were to call me Kitty." The host apologized for his mistake before turning the conversation to a more exciting topic. Mr. Oliver. 

Kitty learned from Mr. and Mrs. Greene that Miss Greene seemed to have no desire for matrimony. However, her parents would like nothing more than to see their daughter settled. Kitty was most intrigued. Perhaps Mr. Oliver would like to marry Miss Greene but she would not have him. The ideas swirled around Kitty's mind until it was announced that the music would begin. 

Jane was seated in the second row and waved Kitty over to join. Mary was seated at the pianoforte and Miss Greene was standing in front of the room. Georgiana sat on Kitty's other side and the room descended into silence. After welcoming all the guests, Miss Greene announced that she and Mary were to play a duet. Polite applause was heard through the room and then the playing began. 

After the lovely duet that showcased her true proficiency, Mary sang and played alone. Three girls Kitty did not know exhibited after Mary and then Georgie was after them. Miss Darcy sang as she played her first song and Kitty thought it was one of the most beautiful pieces she had heard. Mr. Barnes rose after Georgie's first song and brought out a violin. 

The duet between Georgiana and Mr. Barnes was lovely and truly showed how they both appreciated music. The entire room erupted into loud applause when the duet was finished. Georgiana flushed and let Mr. Barnes lead her back to her seat. The next performer was another woman Kitty did not recognize. Kitty did not pay much attention during the performance and was astonished when the following exhibitor was King. 

He played and sang with expert skill. Kitty watched as all the other women in the room seemed enraptured by his playing. After his song was finished, King locked eyes with Kitty before standing. "If Miss Kitty would join me, we could play our favourite piece for you all." Despite her desire to stay seated, Kitty was urged to the front of the room by Jane, Georgiana, and an unfamiliar woman on the other side of Georgie. Kitty gave into the pressure and joined King at the pianoforte. 

"I have the music from the last time we played," he whispered to Kitty. With a reassuring smile, King began to play and sing. Kitty joined in where she was supposed to and did her best not to miss any notes. The song was over and Kitty felt great relief. She allowed King to pull her up and took a bow. He escorted her back to her seat and squeezed her hand before walking away. 

The rest of the music party seemed to be a blur for Kitty. She listened intently to the concertos of Miss Greene and her friends. It was a truly beautiful evening and Kitty was almost sad to leave. She noticed, however, that Mr. Oliver seemed to be engaged in conversation with Mr. Greene and had no look about him to leave. 'Perhaps he will marry Miss Greene,' she thought before climbing in the carriage towards Brook Street.

* * *

Arriving at Brook Street and seeing all the carriages made Kitty feel uneasy. She recalled the first time she attended a drum and fainted. She hoped this time would not be like that. Mr. Buxton and a woman who had to be his mother were hosting the evening. Kitty smiled and bowed at the pair before making her way into the house. 

Everything was stunning looking and the place did not seem too crowded. Juliana was sitting on a settee with a group of young women surrounding her. Kitty pulled Mary and Georgiana over to where their friend was holding court. "...I do say that we shall have many more parties, just like this, when I am mistress of this house. There is nothing I love more than a party!" declared Juliana. At that moment, she saw Kitty, Mary, and Georgiana and jumped from her seat.

"There you are! I have missed you all!" cried Juliana. All the friends embraced and piled onto the settee. "Do tell me my dear eldest brother is attending this evening. I fear that Nash will be a most unfair chaperone." Kitty did not know of King's plans for the evening, but Georgiana did. 

She explained that King and Mr. Barnes would be attending after they returned to Eaton Place. "Mr. Barnes said that he must return his violin home and fetch dear Grace," said Georgie. Juliana accepted the answer and began to discuss her plans for matrimony once more. 

Kitty thought Juliana would make a most beautiful bride and longed for the wedding. Georgiana gushed over the details with a woman Kitty did not know, which made Kitty proud for her friend. Mary seemed to have been pulled into conversation by a couple just a few steps away. Kitty happily sat and listened to Juliana and all her friends speak until Mr. Buxton arrived to pull his fiancée away. The group dispersed and Kitty looked around for anyone she knew. 

"Miss Kitty, join us for a glass of wine," said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Mr. Barnes and King standing together. Kitty gladly joined them and was escorted to the beverage table by King. 

After complimenting her performance that evening, Mr. Barnes enquired after her family. "We are all doing very well. Lizzy is mostly home as of late. However, my sister Jane is here with Charles. Mary also seems to be in the best of health these days." Mr. Barnes, apparently satisfied with the explanation, stepped away for a conversation with a gentleman. 

Kitty found herself alone with King. "I have been helping Juliana plan her flower arrangements this week," he said with a smile. King continued to lead Kitty around the room.

"You have, have you? That sounds wonderful. Which flowers would you choose?" questioned Kitty. 

King took a pause to decide before he answered. "I had not thought of that, Kitty. Juliana chose bridal roses and jessamines, for she wants to send the message that her life is full of joy and happiness and love," he said. 

"I love the language of flowers!" Kitty interrupted. "I do hope people understand the message!" 

Her companion laughed at her interruption and continued. "Very well. I am glad to have your approval. To answer your question," King paused. "I think I would suggest forget-me-nots and chrysanthemum roses. They are the most romantic." The pair sat at a small table on the edge of the room and continued to talk about the flowers. 

Kitty appreciated King's dedication to sending messages, for she always found it most intriguing, and his preferences. "I do love a forget-me-not. They look most wonderful in everyone's hair." King laughed and she added, "Even yours! A true gentleman will always wear a flower." King laughed again and suggested other flowers for a gentleman's hair. 

"Why, Barnes would look dashing with a chain of flowers around his head," jested King. They both laughed at the image and Kitty felt content. Although, she did wonder why King would spend so long speaking of flowers. 

He smiled and explained, "I love speaking of interesting topics with pretty ladies, even if the topic is my young sister's wedding." Kitty flushed and decided to change the topic. Instead she and King discussed their preferences when horse riding and thoughts on side-saddle. A fun debate broke out and they passing guests decided to weigh-in.

"Women should continue, for propriety's sake!" cried an older gentleman. 

A younger man countered, "The custom is silly. I have never met a woman who could mount herself in such a fashion!" 

"He is correct," cried Kitty, "I cannot climb upon my own horse and I should very much like to!" 

King laughed and added, "That will not sway me. Side-saddle is elegant and safe for young ladies. I shall maintain this position, you cannot change my mind." Kitty laughed at his stubbornness. More gentlemen, and a few ladies, threw their opinions into the discussion, but neither of the original debaters would change. The group dispersed after a few minutes, much to Kitty's pleasure. 

"I am glad we disagree so loudly that other guests felt inclined to join us," grumbled Kitty. She was quite put out that King would not yield to her will. He disagreed once more, to her annoyance. 

He stood dramatically and offered Kitty his arm. "My darling Kitty, if we always got along life would not be half so fun," King announced rather loudly. Kitty was worried he was angry, but he flashed her a dazzling smile to indicate he was jesting. 

They arrived in front of Jane and Charles where King kissed her wrist and and promptly joined a conversation. Jane asked if she was having fun and Kitty gave a positive response. "I am most glad to hear that. This is a lovely home. I am sure Miss Kingman will fit in perfectly," said Jane. Kitty smiled once more and looked around for Georgiana or Mary. Finding Mary first, Kitty set off across the room. 

* * *

Jane and Kitty spent the hours following breakfast reading in the drawing room. Jane had started to learn Latin and was attempting to read a translation. Kitty was reading _An Essay on the Writing and Genius of Shakespeare_ in preparation for the next society meeting. 

After about two hours of silence, Jane asked Kitty, "Do you think Lydia is very happy with Mr. Wickham? I do worry about her from time to time."

Kitty thought about her sister for a moment and struggled to express how she saw the situation. "I think that Lydia is happy, in a sense. She is free to do as she likes. She is also able to go around without a chaperone." Kitty paused for a moment and then continued, "However, I do not think she is madly in love with Wickham. She is still looking for love, at least I think so."

"That is a very mature way of putting the situation. I will confess, I also worry that Lydia is not in love. She chose Wickham, in one way or another, and must abide by that choice," said Jane. Kitty gave a further opinion on the subject and Jane countered it. Kitty felt as though her concern for Lydia could more easily be forgiven since Jane also held some. 'It is no good to fret when others are content', is something that Mrs. Bennet said from time to time. 

Kitty was to venture to Grosvenor Street for dinner that evening. She was glad to have time to spend with her dearest friends. It also meant that she needed to finish embroidering Juliana's slippers. By the time Kitty was to dress, she only had an hour's worth of work to finish. She was giddy with joy for the wedding by the time she arrived at the Darcy's house.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kitty, are you excited for the ball this evening?" Charles asked over breakfast. It had been three days since their last major social engagement and Kitty longed to be out in society. 

Upon hearing of her excitement, Charles added a warning, "I should inform you now that you will most likely have a very small acquaintance tonight." 

"Why should that be?" asked Kitty. "I was sure that my friends were to be attending Mr. Campbell's ball."

Charles and Jane shared a look Kitty could not decipher before Jane spoke up. "I do believe that your friends, specifically those at Eaton Place, have not been invited. This is a ball thrown by Mr. Darcy's friends and they are very selective about their guest list."

"Do not pout," chided Charles with a laugh. "I am sure there will be plenty of young men there to dance with you and fellow young ladies to gossip and act silly with."

Kitty swallowed her coffee and thought over the idea of an entire night with Mr. Darcy's friends. It was not wholly disagreeable. "That is very well. I am sure to make friends wherever I go," she said gladly. Kitty then turned to Jane to enquire about Lizzy. 

Jane cheerfully reported that Lizzy would be in attendance. "I do not think she would like to miss such an event. Especially since so many of Fitzwilliam's good friends will be there. For myself, I am simply glad that I will have someone to introduce me around." Kitty and Jane continued to discuss the upcoming event. Charles rose from the table, but Kitty thought she saw him hand Jane a note first. It was odd, but nothing too out of the ordinary. 

* * *

Kitty was quite flustered. Jane and Charles had both called up the stairs to her, imploring her to make haste, but Kitty was still not ready. She had spent nearly half and hour trying to decide what to wear. It was her first time going into society with Mr. Darcy's acquaintance and she wanted to make the best impression. 

"Kitty! We are leaving in five minutes. Do be ready!" Jane exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. As though she was a whirlwind, Kitty swept through her room getting hold of everything she needed. Her cloak and shoes were the last items she put on. Kitty did worry that her hair was not quite right, but there was not time to fix it. 

"Kitty!" yelled Jane once more. 

She opened the door and called out, "I am on my way down! I promise!" Kitty took a last look in the looking glass and tore down the stairs. 

In the carriage, Jane complimented Kitty on her attire. "You look very grown up. I do believe that colour is perfect for you." Kitty flushed and thanked Jane. Charles also commented on how pretty Kitty looked before turning to whisper to his wife. 

Kitty looked out the window and watched as London passed by. The carriage ride to the rooms where the ball was to be held seemed to be taking such a long time. She wondered how Georgiana and Mary were getting on without her at Grosvenor Street. Kitty also thought about what the rest of her friends might be doing and with whom she would pass the evening. 

The arrival of the Bingley carriage at the assembly rooms broke Kitty's trance. She was the last one to be helped from the carriage and took the opportunity to look around. The crowd was modest and looked slightly older than Kitty. She hoped there were more people with whom she might be acquainted indoors. 

"Kitty, come along," said Jane as she and Charles made their way up the steps. Kitty had fallen behind. She joined her chaperones and watched as Charles handed his invitation and card to the doorman. Kitty's eyes went wide, for she did not think to bring a card. Jane reassured her, "Tell him your name. That will be just fine." 

The party was announced as Charles led the sisters into the main room. Candles were everywhere and people were socializing. Kitty noticed Georgiana first and begged to be taken to her. "Georgie, I am so relieved to see you!" cried Kitty. 

Lizzy was standing just behind Georgiana, looking radiant. She was dressed in a gown that looked very comfortable and her stomach was slightly protruding. The sisters greeted each other before the younger women stepped to the side for a discussion. 

"Where is Mary?" Kitty asked her friend. The middle Bennet sister was not to be found at that moment.

Georgie glanced at the people surrounding them and then leaned in to whisper. "Mary was taken away by Miss Greene to be introduced around. Why Miss Greene is here, I am not a clue," explained the younger woman. 

Kitty looked around for either Miss Greene or Mary, but could not see them from her current position. "That is all very well. Jane and Charles told me this morning that we will most likely not know many people here. This is a party thrown by and for your brother's friends," said Kitty with a slight grimace. 

"Indeed, I do believe that Fitzwilliam will be quite popular this evening. However," dictated Georgiana, "we must dance with him whenever he needs." Kitty asked why he needed protection and Georgiana dutifully answered, "He declares that since Lizzy cannot dance that he will only dance with us. Fitzwilliam does detest making polite conversation during a dance." 

Kitty laughed along with Georgiana and they both teased Mr. Darcy in private. The first dance was announced to begin in five minutes and the girls both looked around for partners. Having not been introduced to anyone yet, Kitty only knew her brothers-in-law; both of them were already promised for the first. Kitty decided to sit down with Lizzy and wait for an introduction. 

"Where has Mary gotten to? I have not seen her since we arrived," Lizzy said rather quietly. 

Kitty, knowing that it would be very bad if word got around that Mrs. Darcy was a poor chaperone, looked down the set for her sister. After a minute, Kitty saw her dark-haired sister. "There she is," Kitty said with a point. 

Mary was standing towards the bottom of the set. Her partner was Sir Archibald Haddington. "I had no idea of his being invited. Although," said Lizzy in a hushed tone, "he is the same age as Fitzwilliam. To be sure, they have many of the same friends." 

Kitty was ready to agree with her sister when she was interrupted. "Oh! It is the colonel!" cried Lizzy. The married woman stood up and made her way over to where a not-quite-handsome man in a red coat stood. They warmly greeted each other and Lizzy brought the officer over to where Kitty was sitting. 

"It is my pleasure to introduce my sister," said Lizzy with a small bow. "Richard, this is my sister Miss Catherine Bennet. Kitty, please me Fitzwilliam and Georgie's cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." The wheels in Kitty's head started turning and she realized that the man before her was one of Georgiana's guardians. 

The gentleman smiled at Kitty and took her hand. He kissed the back and said, "It is always a pleasure to meet a relation of our lovely Mrs. Darcy."

"Then I am sure you have not met Mr. Collins!" laughed Kitty as she took her hand back. 

Lizzy seemed embarrassed for she cried out, "Kitty!" at the same time Colonel Fitzwilliam started to laugh. The man took a deep breath and looked down at Kitty. 

With a smile he said, "I had forgotten about him. I do detest Mr. Collins." To Lizzy he said, "I like this one. Where have you been hiding her?" 

Kitty did not let Lizzy answer and said, "Hertfordshire! It is most disagreeable. There is barely any society and I already know everyone."

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed once more. "That is right. You hail from Hertfordshire. I see that Mrs. Darcy is not dancing this evening, but I am sure you are," said the officer. He winked exaggeratedly at Lizzy and asked, "You must dance with me, Miss Catherine. I will not have it any other way." 

"That is most agreeable to me, Colonel," Kitty replied. She was glad to meet someone so lively. Lizzy encouraged them to enjoy themselves and sat back down. The first dance was just ending and Colonel Fitzwilliam led Kitty to the bottom of the set. 

Kitty waved down the line at Georgiana, who looked very delighted to see her cousin. She turned to her partner and began to interrogate him. "What are you doing in town? I may not know much, but I do know that there is a war going on," Kitty asked in her sweetest voice. 

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled and answered, "You are quite right, Miss Catherine. However, I am on leave and decided to come see my favourite cousins and my parents. Does that satisfy you?"

"Indeed. I am quite satisfied, Colonel," Kitty replied to him. She allowed the separation in the dance to give her time to think about what else she would like to know about him. 

The gentleman interrupted her thoughts and declared, "You must cease calling me 'Colonel.' I tend to go by Fitzwilliam, but that is Darcy's name." Kitty chuckled and waited for him to get to the matter. "Very well. You, and your sister, shall call me Richard--just like Georgiana does!"

Kitty was glad that he put an end to her internal Fitzwilliam dilemma. "I like that, Richard," she said with an emphasis on his name. She wiggled her eyebrows and requested that he tell her all about himself. 

During the times when the dance allowed them to be together, Kitty was entertained by Richard. He explained what his plans were after the military and how being the younger son of an earl was not all that bad. Kitty laughed and gasped along with her dance partner. At the close of the set, he led her back to where Lizzy was seated. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Georgiana, Mary, Jane, Charles, and Sir Haddington were speaking with her. 

"Richard! I did not know you were in town!" Georgiana cried as she flung herself into her cousins arms. He caught her and explained his situation. Georgie seemed glad that he made time to go out in society and demanded that he dance the next with her. 

Richard let out a chuckle and promised to dance as many as she liked. Mary was introduced to the Colonel as was Sir Haddington. Jane seemed glad to see the officer and Charles teased him over something that had happened years before. Kitty felt quite content with her little party for the evening. 

* * *

"I had no idea that we were going to see the Colonel this season," exclaimed Charles over breakfast the next day. "We must take a trip to do some shooting before he leaves," he declared. 

Kitty and Jane happily agreed that the gentlemen should make a trip for their sport. "I am sure that can be arranged. I believe that a Matlock residence is less a day's trip away," Jane said, supporting his plans. The couple animatedly spoke about plans for hunting and other engagements they might partake in while Colonel Fitzwilliam is in town. 

As she listened to all the plans being made, Kitty remembered that her society was meeting that afternoon. "Oh, Jane, Charles. Might I have the carriage this afternoon? I am to go to a meeting for my society at Grosvenor Street."

"Is that really today? I thought for sure it was tomorrow," said Jane with concern. "I fear that I have already made plans for this afternoon and require the carriage." 

Kitty began to worry about what she would be unable to attend the meeting of her own society. On the occasion she suggested the reading. However, Charles came to her rescue. "Needn't worry, Kitty. I am meeting with Mr. Kingman here today and can ask him to send his carriage round to pick you up along with the other young ladies." 

With relief, Kitty thanked her brother-in-law. Of course Charles would solve her problem. It is just like him to be helpful in that way. The rest of the morning passed with Kitty reviewing _An Essay on the Writing and Genius of Shakespeare._ Jane sat with her in the drawing room preparing for her own meeting. Evidently, Jane was to join a charitable organisation and attend her introductory meeting that afternoon. 

"I am glad to see you branching out," Kitty said to her sister. She thought that Jane was much too quiet, even though she had been in London society for years. Jane appreciated Kitty's sentiments and promised to introduce Kitty to the society when she was married and settled. 

There light conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Charles and King. They greeted both the ladies before Charles applied to Kitty. "Miss Kitty. I have an interesting solution to your problem," Charles said. He indicated to King to and said, "My friend has generously offered to convey you to the Darcy residence this afternoon. However, he asked if it would be more convenient to take you to Eaton Place in his curricle and then have you travel with his sisters." 

Charles's eyes looked pleading and King looked sincere. Kitty was still wary of the impropriety of the situation. Jane, however, had enough sense to ask. "Are you sure that is proper? I mean no disrespect to Mr. Kingman, but I do worry about Kitty's reputation." 

"I believe, ma'am, that all will be just and proper," King said, addressing Jane. "The fact remains that I would simply be escorting my sisters' friend for a ladies' meeting. Nothing further." He smiled at Kitty, which managed to reassure her. 

Jane gave her consent to the plan, but demanded that she be able to examine the curricle before Kitty left. "Do run upstairs and gather what you will need, Kitty," directed Jane. She did as she was told and met the trio outside less than five minutes later. 

For the first time in a while, Kitty felt quite nervous. She had never been in a curricle before and had never truly been alone with a man. "I promise that I am the safest driver in London, Miss Kitty," whispered King.

Kitty said her good-byes to her sister and Charles before being helped into the curricle. She hesitantly sat on the seat and waited for King to direct the horses into traffic. "Walk on!" he ordered to the horses. They started to trot and he continued to speak. "Kitty, do not be nervous. I have nothing but honorable intentions and my driving is not so bad." 

"I am not nervous!" exclaimed Kitty, nervously. King shot her a knowing look so she relented. "Very well. I am quite nervous. Never have I been in a carriage like this before. I do worry what people shall think." 

King, taking pity on her, declared that no person of their acquaintance would think badly at all. He also instructed Kitty on how to drive the curricle. He explained every action he was taking and how the curricle worked. Kitty felt herself relaxing and soon began to truly enjoy the ride. It was not long before they were arrived at Eaton Place, both wearing rather large smiles. 

Kitty waited for King to help her down before thanking him for the ride. "It was most pleasant. I should like to drive my own team of horses some day."

"I am sure you will," was King's only response. She was let into the house and led into the drawing room where Juliana, Emma, and Grace were spending the afternoon. Cries of 'Kitty!' could be heard throughout the house as the ladies greeted their friend.


	33. Chapter 33

The second meeting of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society was just as successful as the first. All members arrived having read the essay and with their own ideas about it. Kitty was allowed to run the meeting, as Mary was in control the last time. She vastly enjoyed leading the discussion and adored all the answers from her friends. 

Maria Livingston admitted that she did not quite finish the reading, but still found it to be most instructive. As usual, Miss Greene provided a moralistic view of the work. Her comments were in agreement with what Mary and Grace thought. The other women added their opinions on Shakespeare and the conversation flowed easily. Kitty swore that there was not a single lull in the dialogue of the day. 

"Kitty! Do join us in the drawing room!"called out Jane. She interrupted Kitty's journaling. She was doing her best to write down important details from the previous day's society meeting. As she readied herself to go down the stairs, Kitty thought it quite funny that Jane still called up the stairs when she needed something. Jane had plenty of servants but still acted as she used to at Longbourn. 

In the drawing room was Jane, Lizzy, Mary, and Georgiana. Kitty was glad to be receiving her family and sat on the sofa between Mary and Georgie. "What are we discussing?" she asked the room at-large. 

Georgie was all smiles when she said, "We are going into the country!" Kitty let out a gasp. "Only for a few days! Richard wants to go shooting with Charles and Fitzwilliam. I did make them promise that we should return before Juli's wedding." 

Kitty was quite excited. She longed to get out of London for a bit. She wanted to be reminded of what she left at home. "When shall we go? Where are we to go?" she asked. 

Lizzy took initiative to answer her queries. "I am glad you are excited. We are leaving in the morning, so that we have enough time to get back. As for where, we are going to a residence in Essex. It is Colonel Fitzwilliam's parent's residence." 

With a squeal of delight, Georgiana stood up and began to happily skip around the room. Kitty asked Mary is she was glad to be leaving and got a non-answer. "I suppose so," said Mary, "I do believe I will miss my friends." 

"We shall only be gone less than a week!" cried Jane with a laugh. Mary relented and promised to be tranquil on the trip. Jane turned to Kitty, "If there are any young ladies you should like to write to and inform of your absence, do so at once." Kitty sat down at the writing desk and wrote quick notes to her friends. One was sent to all the ladies of Eaton Place, one to Maria Livingston, and one to Caroline Fernside. She had to cry off an engagement to go riding with Maria, but promised to go upon her return. 

When the letters were all sent, Kitty was told to pack for the trip. She laughed at the last-second nature, but promised to be on her best behaviour. It took less than one hour for Kitty to pack for the week in her smallest trunk. She would not like to take up too much room in the carriages. Kitty packed only two novels and one sketchbook. 'Surely the Matlocks have a library,' she told herself when deciding which novels to bring.

* * *

"I declare that is the shortest trip I have even been on," said Georgiana upon their arrival at Clarkefield Manor, the winter residence of Lord and Lady Matlock. "I forgot just how close Essex is to London. Imagine being able to travel to one's home so often during the season," the young woman remarked. 

Kitty found Clarkefield to be a daunting residence. It was incredibly large and surrounded by a grove of trees. One could easily get lost just one hundred steps into such a forest. "Come along, Kitty," urged Mary. Kitty ceased examining the grove and followed her family into the massive house. It was beautifully decorated, but looked lonely. 

"Are your parents not here?" Kitty asked Richard. 

He shook his head and explained, "They are in London and did not wish to join such a short excursion. Had I thought to send word along sooner we might have been able to go on an extended trip to the country." Kitty supposed he was correct and continued to admire the grandeur of the home. 

The ladies were shown to their rooms and instructed to change for dinner. It was not quite six o'clock, but Kitty was famished. There was to be three days of hunting for the gentlemen and then a fourth day to return to London. The six-day trip was so last minute, yet so necessary and charming. 

* * *

Georgiana was permitted to sit at the head of the table since Lord and Lady Matlock were absent. Most of the dinnertime rules were suspended for the family meal. Kitty sat to Georgiana's left and Richard to her right. Mary sat on Kitty's left and engaged in their discussion. The married couples were left to themselves and the single ladies and the gentleman discussed all that came to mind. The young ladies directed the conversation towards what they would like to see for their sex:

"I should like to ride astride and cannot understand the qualms about it!" declared Kitty at one point. The other women rallied behind her.

Mary argued for better education of women, "If we are to teach our sons, we should be given the tools necessary. I cannot advise a son if I cannot understand the language he is learning." Her argument was actually supported by all at the end of the table. 

After hearing some complaints, Richard gave in and suggested how the sexes could intermingle more. "I suppose," he said with a laugh, "playing billiards might be more entertaining if the ladies were permitted to be in the room." Kitty blushed and thanked him for his idea.

Even Georgiana declared she wanted better for her sex, specifically, "I should like to have more clubs for women. Dining out is not something we get to do often and the men do constantly!" Mary agreed that dining out is something she longed to have in her power.

Their little debate was interrupted by Fitzwilliam asking, "Are you ladies attempting to radicalize my dear cousin?"

"Yes," came the airy response of all three women. 

Richard shot his cousin a look and he backed down. "That is all very well. Do inform me of your plans to take over the world at a later date." The girls erupted into giggles and continued to tell Richard what they should like to be able to do. 

* * *

"You girls really should not tease dear Richard that way," Lizzy chastised in the drawing room. The men were still lingering over their port and billiards and she took the opportunity to lecture her charges. 

Jane echoed Lizzy in some respect. "To be sure, the Colonel is a wonderful man, but he does not need his head filled with all your silly ideas." 

Kitty got a little flustered, but managed not to show how upset she felt. "Jane, Lizzy. My ideas are not silly. They are practical. They are based in equality." Georgiana and Mary supported her and voiced their desire to be free like the men. 

"I understand what you are saying," Jane said gently, "however, equality between the sexes is not in our power at this moment. You should focus on what you can control." Jane's definitive statement ended all debate on the topic. Instead, the younger women suggested they set up the card tables. 

When the gentlemen entered, a game of whist was already being played. Jane joined the younger women as Mary's partner. Lizzy was resting on the sofa and Fitzwilliam went to her straight away. "How goes the cards, dear cousin?" Richard asked Georgiana. 

Georgie smiled up at her cousin and told him of her loses. "I do not think I have won at all. Kitty has been carrying me this entire time," she said with a giggle. Richard and Charles procured wine for all the ladies and brought two other chairs to their table. 

A game of speculation was soon started, with everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Darcy playing. Kitty giggled every time she was to play, which caused her to be teased by everyone at the table. "Do stop that, Miss Kitty, or I should never know if buying your cards is the right thing to do," teased Richard. 

"I will not be made to feel bad about my giggling," Kitty declared. She purchased a card from Mary and laughed once more. The entire game went on without a hitch. Fitzwilliam had left Lizzy on a sofa and went to see how the game was progressing. In the end, it was Georgiana who had the ace and won the pot. Although, the pot was chips and would not be backed up by money. 

Fitzwilliam announced that it was time that they should all retire, for the gentlemen had plans to set out for shooting in the early hours of the morning. Kitty bade everyone good-night and shut herself in her rooms. She would finish her journal entry before going to sleep. 

* * *

_The B.D. Blue Stocking Society is such a success. I cannot fathom having such friends. Everyone seems so ready to discuss new ideas. It is so amazing to meet likeminded women in London._

_I particularly adore Miss Lucy Nicholson. She is quite the young lady. I should not be surprised if she truly does change the way things are. Lucy detests conduct books nearly as much as I do. Perhaps I shall become better acquainted with her on my return to London._

_Georgiana was her usual brilliant self at the B.D. meeting. She even declared she shall lead the next meeting. Her selection was_ The Romance of the Forest _which is not surprising given Georgie's love of novels and all things horrid. I should hope that the rest of the society likes her selection. I do wonder about Mary. She has been not so severe as of late. She is keeping something from me, of that I am sure. However, I have no indication as to what her secret might be. She shall confide in someone very soon._

_Juliana is to be married. I cannot believe that one of my most intimate friends is to be soon married. How my life is changing so. I do think her Mr. Buxton is perfect. They compliment each other so well and he brings out the best side of her. I do hope that he does not hold her back from anything. She has such a large dowry that she should be able to do whatever she likes, at least with her income._

_I do long to see how she beautiful she will look. Jane gifted me with a new dress for the occasion but I know Juliana will be the best. I feel so silly, even speaking of men and weddings in my own journal, but it is not to be stopped. I simply love the idea of love. One day, I should like to find true love._

Kitty sat back and read over her journal entry. It was messy and all over the place, just like the thoughts in her head. She was always glad to at least have something written down each day, opposed to not writing at all. 

* * *

There was not much for the ladies to do while in Essex. On the first day, Georgiana appeared to have already run out activities. She was lounging on the sofa and flipping a book in the air. Kitty was reading her own book, a selection from the library on the flowers of England. 

"Kitty, have you finished _The Romance of the Forest_? I should love to talk about it with someone," said Georgiana from her spot across the room. Clarkefield was so large that each woman could have her own sofa. Kitty informed Georgie that she had yet to start on the novel and thus could not be the one to speak about it. 

Georgiana seemed quite put out, but she was rescued by Mary. "I have read it," came Mary's quiet voice. "I should love to discuss it with you, Georgiana." With the biggest grin, Georgiana rushed over to sit next to Mary and talk with her about the novel. 

The afternoon passed with lazy conversation and trips to the library. Lizzy took a walk around the grounds with Jane and retired to her room. Kitty felt listless, but knew that it was no use complaining. She had agreed to go into the country and had to suffer the consequences. 

Kitty decided that perhaps a walk on the grounds would do her some good. After promising to stay within the park, she wandered out of doors. She went left out the front door and allowed her mind to drift. 

She thought about her family and what her parents might be doing. Kitty considered Lydia and wondered if her younger sister would ever be truly happy. She even thought about Lizzy and Jane and how their marriages seem so perfect, at least to her. 

The thoughts in Kitty's head continued. It was while she was thinking about the marriage of Miss Lucy Nicholson to Mr. Graham. Should he actually propose, Kitty thought they would be a splendid match. She was so far removed from her surroundings that she did not realize she had happened upon the stables. Kitty was going to continue on but heard voices. Against her better judgement, she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

"...has not declared his intentions," said the voice of Fitzwilliam Darcy. 'Who is the he that Fitzwilliam is speaking of?' thought Kitty. 

Her silent question was not answered by Charles, "I haven't a clue, but I do know he fancies her a great deal. Perhaps he has not had a moment to speak with her."

Richard added his thoughts on the matter, "Could he not be getting the encouragement needed? Sometimes ladies do not show all of that that they feel."

Laughter rang out in the group and Charles answered the Colonel. "My friend, if you saw these two together, there would be no doubt. I do believe she gives enough encouragement, and then some, to garner a proposal." The trio of gentlemen laughed once more. 

Kitty did not know how to feel about the conversation. She thought that perhaps that was how men spoke when they were alone. She thought it was best to continue on her lap of the Clarkefield park. It would not benefit Kitty at all to get caught up in the men's gossip.

* * *

"Have you enjoyed this trip?" Lizzy asked as the carriage pulled away from Clarkefield. The gentlemen were riding next to the carriage on their horses and the women were piled into the carriage. Mary, surprisingly, said she greatly enjoyed their time in Essex. 

Georgiana agreed, "This has been so refreshing. I did not think the bustle of London had gotten to me, but a break from the season was wonderful." Kitty echoed what Georgiana said and did her best to relax. Kitty did not travel well and it was even more difficult when she was crowded onto the bench. She felt Georgiana squeeze her hand and felt grateful. The ride would be more tolerable if she were asleep. Kitty laid her head on her fair friend's shoulder. 

Kitty awoke in the carriage outside the Darcy townhouse. She had not know they were in London. "Why did you not wake me?" she asked Jane. 

Mrs. Bingley smiled and said, "You looked so peaceful that I could not ruin the moment." Kitty blushed at her sister's words and stretched out on the now-empty bench.

"We shall see them tomorrow at the wedding, yes?" she asked of Jane. When Jane nodded, Kitty relaxed more and waited for the carriage to arrive at Percy Street. Charles was waiting when they arrived with a plate of cold meats and warm tea on the dining room table. 

Charles smiled at Jane and then faced Kitty with his questions. He wanted to know how Kitty felt after the trip, what she thought of the Colonel, her plans for the upcoming week, and what she missed most about London. "You ask too much," laughed Kitty, "however, I shall answer them all. I am quite fatigued after such an adventure and I find the Colonel a most interesting gentlemen." 

She took a pause and finished her answers, "For my plans, I am to attend the wedding tomorrow and then go for a ride with Miss Livingston the next. I also plan to go down to the shops with Mary and Georgiana some time. Finally, what I missed most about London was being able to see my friends and having diverse society. However, that is not to say that I did not enjoy the company I was in."

"I am quite satisfied, Miss Kitty," Charles said. "For I too enjoyed this little impromptu trip." Charles then directed very similar questions towards Jane and seemed to enjoy her answers much more. Kitty stopped listening to their conversation and instead thought of the fun she had at Clarkefield. 

Kitty considered the fun it was to warm little cakes over the fire with Richard. She vastly enjoyed being pushed on the swing with Georgiana. That took her back to life at Longbourn with Lydia. Kitty even thought about the creaks the floorboards made each time she attempted to drift off to sleep. She felt happy and content at Clarkefield and thought she might enjoy an extended trip into the country.


	34. Chapter 34

Juliana's wedding had been the loveliest ceremony Kitty ever witnessed. She was very happy to be considered such a close friend that she should be able to attend the church. Emma and Grace had stood up as bridesmaids and Mr. Ayles with Mr. Buxton. King gave away the most beautiful bride Kitty had ever seen with just a few tears trickling down his cheeks. 

All the friends of Juliana and Mr. Buxton, including Kitty and her sisters, were waiting outside the church to wish joy upon the happy couple. Kitty laughed as she threw flower petals into the air as her friend went past. Juliana was helped into the carriage by her new husband and waved as they drove off. "To the wedding breakfast!" cried Mr. Nash as he led the procession towards the Kingman townhouse. 

"Have you ever felt so happy at a wedding before?" Georgiana asked dreamily, "For I have not. Never have I seen a couple so in love as Juliana and Mr. Buxton." 

Fitzwilliam let out a grunt of annoyance and said, "Why, my dear sister, did you not feel this way at my own wedding?" Lizzy laughed at his teasing and Kitty at Georgiana's face. Her fair friend had a panicked look upon her face and quite pale. 

She rushed to reassure her brother. "Oh, Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth, I did not mean to offend. Rather, I find that every wedding I attend is the most beautiful event I had ever attended." Georgie blushed and Lizzy promised that Fitzwilliam was only teasing. They all good-naturedly spoke of Juliana's wedding in comparison to others as they meandered towards the house. 

Upon entry, Kitty gasped at the decorations. "Oh my, I have never seen these rooms look so lovely. The Kingmans must have worked very diligently on this project." Mary happily agreed and suggested that Kitty go wish joy upon the happy couple. She complied easily. 

Juliana thanked her friends for attending and assured them that she was happy. Mr. Buxton also issued thanks and stared lovingly at his wife. Kitty giggled at her friend's joy and happily made her way to the dining room. The Misters Kingman were already seated in the room. Kitty noticed that Mr. Graham was seated very close to Lucy Nicholson and appeared to be whispering to her. Kitty hoped that she might soon wish the couple joy. 

Unsure of where to place herself, Kitty stopped suddenly and felt Georgiana bump into her back. She was rescued by King. "Miss Kitty, Miss Darcy, do come and sit at my end. I should love to hear your opinions on the decorations," he called out. Kitty worried where Mary might sit, but was relieved to see her placed with Lizzy, Fitzwilliam, and Sir Haddington. Jane and Charles had elected not to attend the wedding breakfast. Kitty and Georgiana gladly told King just what they thought of the flowers and what they should like at their own weddings. 

* * *

The happy couple departed for their honeymoon just as soon as they could. Kitty laughed at the eagerness that Juliana had and how it matched her husband. The entire party waved off the newlyweds and most of the crowd dispersed. Kitty, Georgiana, and Mary had been invited to spend the day with Grace and Emma. Their chaperones promised to leave the young ladies alone and not return until it was time for dinner. The men of the house vacated the drawing room for the private meeting among the women. 

Emma started the conversation by complimenting Mary. "I do love your gown. Is it new?" Mary flushed and said that the gown was purchased especially for the occasion. Emma then turned to Kitty and asked, "Kitty, where did you get that necklace?"

"I shall tell you, but you must all promise to keep it secret," Kitty answered. The other young ladies swore to keep her confidence so Kitty told the tale of her new piece of jewelry. "My secret admirer, I do not know if you are familiar with him," she said, directing the last portion to Emma and Grace. "He sent this to me not long ago. I thought this was such a nice occasion that I should wear it." 

Grace turned bright red. Mary and Georgie both gasped, for they had not seen the necklace before. Emma, turning quite brave in the absence of her sister, said, "That is most shocking. Brava, Kitty, for keeping such a matter to yourself. I do wonder who could have sent it." The following quarter of an hour was spent speculating on who might have sent such a gift to Kitty. 

"I do think we have teased Kitty enough," Mary said when Kitty was the brightest of red. The other ladies agreed and pondered what else could be spoken of. "We should discuss _The Romance of the Forest_ , for we are to have read it for our society by next week," suggested Mary. 

The women gladly spoke of the novel, although only Georgiana had finished it. Mary commended Miss Radcliffe on her ability to write morally complex characters. Grace readily agreed, adding, "I find Peter to be the most interesting character. He seems bound by his duty to the de la Motte family but must know that living as fugitives is wrong. Peter deserves the happily-ever-after ending." Kitty found Grace's analysis to be astute and said as much. 

Georgiana sat on the edge of her seat and did her best not to spoil the ending. Emma declared that she might like to live in a ruined abbey, "At least for a short holiday, for it might be fun," she said with a laugh, "I do not think I should like to live there forever!" All the girls laughed at Emma's sweeping declaration. They continued to discuss the first half of the book since not everyone had finished reading.

After a while, Kitty asked, "Should we be discussing _The Romance of the Forest_? We are to have a society meeting next week." The other women simultaneously realized that they were spoiling discussion for the next week. The subject was quickly changed.

"I believe my brother is inclined to spend a few months at our family home, Wild's End," announced Emma. Mary asked if she was looking forward to returning home. Emma's answer was not satisfactory. "I do not know how I will bear it all without Juli. She is to travel to meet the rest of Ezra's family after the honeymoon," she said. 

Kitty felt bad for Emma, for she knew all too well how it felt to feel so alone at one's home. Georgiana seemed to have similar thoughts, for she asked, "Will you not bring a companion home with you? I could never stay long at Pemberley without Mrs. Annesley." Kitty had forgotten that Georgiana had previously lived with a female companion. She said as much and Georgie elaborated. 

"I greatly enjoyed the company of Mrs. Annesley. She was much better than that dreadful Mrs. Younge," the blonde said. She addressed the entire group and explained, "Mrs. Younge did not protect me the way that a companion was supposed to. I do not know how she came under the employ of my brother. Nevertheless, Mrs. Annesley was the greatest companion I could have asked for for nearly four years." Georgie suggested that Emma look into hiring a companion. 

Emma did not seem convinced. "I would invite Grace, but she and Leonard are returning to their estate in Nottingham. Perhaps Hudson will allow me to go with them." Grace said she would love for Emma to accompany her and promised to apply to her brother for permission. 

They all continued discussing their plans for the autumn with the exception of Kitty and Mary who did not know what they were to do when the season ended. "I do not think I would like to return to Longbourn," Mary said quietly. The entire room turned to look at her. She slowly continued, shocking her sister with every word, "I have found that I enjoy London and good society more than I care to admit. Returning home to my mother and aunt gossiping and not meeting any new people sounds horrible to me." 

Kitty let out a small gasp and thought of what she could say in return. She was interrupted before more than three words escaped her by the door opening. King stood just inside the doorway and asked, "Would you ladies like tea? It is a little past time, but that should not be a problem." The women decided they should like to take tea and the master of the house promised to bring a tray to the drawing room directly. 

* * *

Dinner was scheduled to begin at half-past six. The entire affair was set to be elegant, exciting, and intimate. It was a celebration. Kitty dressed with more care that evening. She, Mary, and Georgiana had their evening gowns sent to Eaton Place so that they could properly dress for the occasion. Kitty was glad that she had the ability to have her clothing sent somewhere new with little hassle. She could get used to London life. 

Emma was to sit as hostess for the evening since she was the only Kingman sister in attendance. Despite the informal manner in which they would dine, the ladies were still led into dinner by the gentlemen. Kitty was brought into the dining room by Mr. Barnes. "You look very nice this evening, it is a shame Mr. and Mrs. Bingley could not attend," he flirted as he pulled out the chair for her near the foot of the table. Kitty was glad that she was seated by Fitzwilliam, Mr. Barnes, King, and Lizzy. Her end seemed to be full of people who would have lively conversation. 

Once the formalities of starting dinner were through, the table fell into a number of private conversations. Kitty garnered the attention of King and Mr. Barnes when she was discussing a book with Fitzwilliam. He seemed to hold the opinion that the heroine was not worthy of the title, which caused a great stir in Kitty. 

"She is the heroine because it is her story, not because she is always correct!" she argued, "Ceciliais not to blame for having guardians who are lacking. She quite deserved better!" Fitzwilliam shook his head and argued that she should have known better by that age. 

Mr. Barnes decided to interject into the conversation by adding, "Darce, I have to agree with you there. I read _Cecilia_ when I was quite young and find that your heroine, Miss Kitty, was quite careless," said Barnes. Kitty watched in horror as Fitzwilliam thanked Mr. Barnes and began to list the defects of Cecilia. 

Kitty was saved from having to listen to the destruction of one of her favourite heroines by King. He quietly asked, "Kitty, I suppose you would be accepting of a gentleman taking your surname, yes? Mr. Catherine Bennet has a nice ring to it." She blushed and did her best to answer him without sounding silly or speaking ill of her family. 

"I do believe that would be nice. Mr. Catherine Bennet, sounds lovely when spoken aloud. However," she said cautiously, "I would like the sound of it more if my family had some recognition or fortune. It would be a needless breach of tradition for a man to take my name, for I have neither fortune nor consequence." 

King smiled and said, "I disagree with you, Kitty, for I think you have great consequence. At least," he whispered, "you have great consequence to me." Kitty flushed and stammered over her words, not even forming a complete thought. She was again rescued, this time by Fitzwilliam. 

"Kitty, you now have two people against you. Barnes here agrees with me. Will you concede?" Kitty's brother-in-law asked in a teasing voice. She recruited Lizzy to her side of the argument and Lizzy did not fail. Soon the showdown was between man and wife, with neither showing signs of backing down. Kitty giggled as King and Mr. Barnes whispered comments about the literary argument to her. She thought the conversation took a most interesting turn and was glad she was not returning to Grosvenor Street that night. 

* * *

Emma poured tea and coffee in the drawing room while the gentlemen drank their wine and smoked. "I do think this is quite silly," the hostess said as she sat down. "Why can the men enjoy themselves and drink in such a jovial way."

"That is just how our sex is seen, my dear Miss Kingman," Lizzy explained. However, she did offer a solution, "If you are in pleasant and discreet company, you can encourage the ladies to partake in different behaviour in our own home." 

Lizzy's secret smile made Kitty think that her sister's parties would be most enjoyable. Emma thanked Lizzy for her suggestion with a wink before directing conversation towards the entertainment for the evening. Kitty thought that they should play cards or at out a theatrical. Her theatrical idea was rejected. 

Georgiana said she would play the piano since she did not have any suggestions. Mary and Grace fell into conversation on the sofa and Lizzy engaged Emma to speak about something Kitty could not hear. She decided that cards was the choice by default and rang the bell for a servant. Kitty informed the maid that the party would be playing cards and asked that the tables be set up. 

"You might just be mistress of this house, Kitty," jested Lizzy when Kitty returned to where they were speaking. 

Kitty laughed and curtsied dramatically, "Why thank-you, my husband, Mr. Catherine Bennet, shall be returning in a moment." The women all laughed and Kitty curtsied once more. She fell into conversation with Emma and Lizzy while she waited for the gentlemen to return. 

When the men entered, Nash announced that he was most delighted that cards was to be the entertainment of the evening for he had not prepared any songs on the pianoforte. The entire party laughed at his joke and filled into the tables. Georgiana remained at the pianoforte, playing a lively tune. 

A whist table consisted of Mary, Grace, Mr. Graham, and Fitzwilliam. Lizzy and Emma continued speaking and Kitty settled herself at a second whist table. She was playing on a team with King and against Sir Haddington and Mr. Nash. She smiled when she was dealt two of the highest trumps and winked at King. He chuckled and gave her a nod. 

Mr. Nash rolled his eyes when Kitty giggled and clapped after a very easy win. King smiled back at her and Sir Haddington did not seem to care one way or the other. After his brother declared that he would not play anymore, King asked Kitty to sit for a game of piquet with him. She happily obliged him.

"Tell me, Kitty, did you truly enjoy the wedding this morning?" King asked her sincerely. Kitty smiled and assured him that she found it to be the happiest of occasions. Still smiling, King asked, "Should you like to have a wedding some day?" 

Kitty blushed and answered him, "Why, yes, I would like to marry one day." She won a trick and shot back, "Care to explain this line of questioning?" which was only answered by the shake of King's head. They continued talking of little trifles and their mutual acquaintance. Kitty did not realize how long they were playing until the clock chimed. She had been sitting at the table with King for nearly an hour. 

King offered to return Kitty to the party to which she accepted. Her companion offered his hand to help her up. Kitty shivered as King's fingers slipped up her arm and stumbled a step. He righted her and apologized for giving her a chill. The rest of the evening passed in the comfortable company of a group of friends. Kitty could not remember of what they spoke, only that she was happy to be with people she cared about.


	35. Chapter 35

Kitty had not slept well. All through the night she struggled to remain asleep. It was not until the early hours of the morning did the young Miss Bennet rest. After rising much past her usual time, Kitty dressed and made her way down to breakfast. She could hear that the rest of the house was awake and gathered for the first meal of the day. 

Just as Kitty made her way into the dining room, there was a knock at the door. She hadn’t a clue as to who might be visiting so early in the morning and was most anxious to find out. Before she could guess who the visitor could be, Kitty realized that everyone in the dining room had suddenly gotten quiet. Jane and Charles were not alone as they should have been. Indeed, they were joined by Lizzy, Fitzwilliam, Mary, and Georgie. Kitty saw that Mary appeared to have tear-soaked cheeks. 

“What ever is the matter, Mary?” asked Kitty of her sister. “Are you well?” Mary shed more tears and did not answer. Kitty then noticed that the rest of the room had a look of crying upon their faces. 

As she grew more worried, Kitty asked the room at-large to clear up the confusion. “By god! Will someone please inform me as to what is happening?" she pleaded. When her pleas were not immediately answered, she shouted, "Get on with it!” After what felt like an eternity, Jane stood up and reached for Kitty's hands. 

“Oh, Kitty,” she began, “I am afraid I have the most terrible news. Our mother has died.” Mary began crying in earnest at Jane's words. Kitty had never felt such a shock before. All of a sudden the floor seemed to be rising up to meet her. 

* * *

Kitty came to in the drawing room. Mary was seated on the sofa by her feet and Kitty felt a pair of large hands gripping hers. It was King. ‘When had he arrived?’ Kitty thought as she attempted to sit upright. King assisted her and then released her hands. Although, he did not rise from his post at her side. 

Kitty noticed that the rest of the room was full, with Lizzy and Jane huddled in one corner and Fitzwilliam standing behind a chair containing Georgiana across from the sofa. Charles seemed to be the only person missing.

“What has happened?” asked Kitty, softly. She was very confused and needed an explanation, hastily. 

Jane and Lizzy stepped towards the sofa and Kitty felt dread settle in her stomach. King reached out and grabbed her hand again. She let him. “Kitty, our mother has died. Lizzy and I both received an express this morning with the news. Father wrote urging us all to return to Longbourn as quickly as possible," Jane explained softly.

Kitty felt her heart break in two as Jane continued speaking, “Mary was just about to wake you when you appeared in the dining room. When I first told you the news, you fainted. Luckily," said Jane. She paused to wipe a few tears and continued. "Luckily, Mr. Kingman had just been walking in to meet with Charles and caught you before any serious damage could happen. Charles has gone off to fetch the doctor and should be back very soon.” 

Kitty must have had a look of pure shock upon her face for everyone in the room was staring at her. She was pulled from her trance when she felt a warm hand give hers a hard squeeze. “Mama... is... dead? But... how... how can that be? She is so very young. You must be mistaken,” Kitty felt herself grow frantic. 

“Oh poor father. Is he all alone? And Lydia. Dearest Lydia! Who is going to tell her? This is all so horrid! Can’t I return to bed and start the day over!?” Kitty felt hot tears running down her cheeks but did nothing to hide them. There was no reason to hide her distress. Everyone in the room was crying. 

For many long minutes, there was no conversation in the drawing room, only sorrow and tears. Kitty remained in her spot in the sofa with King kneeling at her feet. Their hands were clasped together. Georgie had moved to sit between Kitty and Mary and was attempting to wrap them both in her arms. Kitty was so grateful to have her friends in that moment that she did not hear the door open and Charles enter. 

“Kitty, dear,” began Lizzy, “the apothecary is here to see you now.” A man gave her a small smile before asking to examine her. Kitty, not wanting to be alone, asked Mary and Georgiana to stay with her. The rest of the party relocated to the dining room for the time being. 

“Ah, Miss Bennet, what seems to be causing you such distress?” asked Dr. Andrews. Kitty felt her herself freeze and was thankful when Georgie stepped up to answer the man. In a soft tone, she informed him that Mrs. Bennet has died and that Kitty had fainted upon hearing the news.

After apologizing for his blunder, the doctor examined Kitty and found no issues with her person. “However,” he advised, “I fear you are going to have a difficult few months ahead. Do take care of yourself.” With a curt nod, the doctor left the girls alone. Not one minute later, Jane, Lizzy, and King entered the room once more. 

“Charles and Fitzwilliam are speaking with Dr. Andrews and will join us in a moment,” explained Lizzy. Kitty watched as everyone resumed their positions and reverted back to silence. It was such a moment that Kitty could not even think. She simply stared straight ahead and waited for something to happen. 

* * *

After nearly an hour of silently mourning, Lizzy broke the silence. "We must make arrangements for our return to Hertfordshire. Notes must be sent round, the knocker taken off the door," Lizzy began pacing around the room at this point. "Oh, we must purchase mourning clothes. How does one do that? Oh, I have never thought of it before," Lizzy began to cry once more and was led to a chair by her husband, who clearly worried for her. Seeing as she was in fragile health, it was best that Lizzy did nothing to overexert herself. 

Kitty had also never thought of all the preparations that needed to be made and remained silent. Her mind, now racing, had begun to consider all that must be done. However, Kitty could not seem to form any words. A hand taking hers relieved some of the stress, but even a friend could not help in such a moment. 

Seemingly knowing that, King released Kitty's hand and moved to speak with Fitzwilliam and Charles. Although she did not intend to eavesdrop, Kitty overheard their conversation. "I feel as though I can be of some assistance during this time. My parents both passed nearly ten years ago and I very easily recall the difficulties we faced. I should like to provide assistance in any way possible," King quietly spoke to Fitzwilliam and Charles. 

Charles clapped him on the back and thanked him for the offer. "I am deeply saddened by this news and I worry how it will impact my dear Jane. As she is now the eldest Bennet woman, she must make all the decisions. What shall we do first? I fear we have been in this silent room for far too long."

"I say," Fitzwilliam supplied, "That we must bring a meal of some kind in for the ladies. I know they may not feel as though eating will help, but they will need the strength." Kitty watched as the other two men nodded and Charles rang the bell for tea. 'The men, thought Kitty, would be continuing their conversation,' and she did not care to pay attention. 

Georgiana attempted to distract Kitty and Mary. She spoke of a novel she had recently read, although Kitty thought her friend was simply making up the story to have something to speak of for Kitty had never heard of it before. Nevertheless, the young woman listened as her friend chattered on until Georgiana was interrupted by the arrival of tea. 

The servants silently placed plates of meats, cheeses, and bread before the sofa on the table. The tea table was saddled with all that was necessary. Kitty watched as the servants gave small nods to Charles and quietly exited the room. 

Kitty sat still and watched as Fitzwilliam prepared a plate and cup of tea for Lizzy. Charles seemed to follow suit as he helped Jane sit back and accept something to eat. Despite the fact that she had not eaten since the night before, Kitty had no appetite. She could not bring herself to reach forward and take even a single piece of bread. 

Her silent struggle was interrupted by a voice asking, "Would you like some assistance, Kitty?" She looked up and King was standing next to the sofa with a cup of tea in his hand. Kitty nodded her head at his offer. He handed Kitty the cup before going about preparing something for her to eat. 

"Thank-you," she murmured as King moved to once again kneel at the floor before her. He gave her a small smile and held the plate until she reached for it herself. After taking a bite of bread, which Kitty found to have no taste at all, she wondered what possessed King to remain at Percy Street. "Why are you still here?" she questioned him between bites, "Shouldn't you like to return home and continue with your day? I am sure your business with Charles could wait." 

He gave Kitty a sad smile before standing up and taking her cup. He poured her more tea and made a cup for himself. Upon returning to his spot at her feet, King looked up and responded, "I am here for you," he paused and cleared his throat, "I could not bear to leave you alone during such a difficult time." Kitty appreciated his consideration and knew she could never be truly alone. 

He reached out a took her empty hand in his own. Kitty looked over at Georgiana and Mary. She watched as Georgie coaxed Mary into eating something. It was bittersweet for Kitty to realize that she had such kind friends during a time of great sorrow. She returned to her silence and drank her tea. Kitty refused to release King's hand. 

* * *

After another long period of silent reflection, Charles suggested that notes be sent around to all their acquaintances. "I think it would be best for your friends to be informed of you all leaving before the news is spread throughout town." Jane agreed with her husband and moved to sit at the writing desk in the corner. 

Kitty could not think of any friends to send word to--all at Eaton Place would soon learn of the news. 'However,' she thought, 'Maria should be informed of my departure to Hertfordshire. We have planned a ride for this afternoon.' Kitty mentally prepared herself to write such a note. She had never written anything so dreadful and could not think of what to say. She was interrupted from her thoughts by King.

"Kitty," he said softly, "go and prepare your letters. Would you like my assistance?" She nodded and King helped her stand without hesitation. He stood behind her chair as Kitty began to write. 

_Dear Maria,_

_I am sorry to beg off our engagement for this afternoon. Sadly, I must return to Hertfordshire straight away. I am afraid_

Kitty began crying very hard when she got to the line about her mother's death. She did not think she could write the words. Kitty had momentarily forgotten about King's steady presence until he took the pen from her hand.

"Kitty, I know this is very difficult. Are you sure that you can do this?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and he handed the pen back. 

_I am afraid my mother has died. My entire family will be quitting London this afternoon. I shall write when I am settled._

_C. Bennet_

After signing her name, Kitty slumped back in the chair. King moved from behind her chair to kneel next to it. He reached forward, folded the note, and sealed it. With careful handwriting, King addressed it to _Miss M. Livingston, 14 Bridle Lane_. 

The note was added to an existing pile of hastily written letters of sorrow that Kitty had not noticed before. She allowed King to lead her back to the sofa where she continued to sit in silence. Georgiana held one of Kitty's hands and King the other. Apparently at some point, Georgiana rose from the sofa to assist Mary with her writing; Kitty barely noticed her blonde friend had left until her return. 

"Do come and sit on the sofa, Mr. Kingman," offered Georgie. "You have been on the uncomfortable floor for far too long." After protesting, and being refuted, King placed himself lightly on the edge of the sofa. Only his hand touched Kitty. 

Georgiana said that all the notes had been dispatched and continued recounting her novel, but the youngest Bennet could not recall a word that was spoken. She was broken from her stupor when Sir Haddington burst into the room. 

The nobleman immediately approached Mary and pulled her into his arms. The entire room stared at the pair. No one knew why such an intimate action was allowed by Mary. Words were whispered between the couple and they embraced for a couple of long minutes. Finally, Sir Haddington turned to address the room. 

"I came as soon as I heard the news. There is nothing I will not do to support you all during this time." The staring continued as Sir Haddington failed to address his intimacy with Mary. Finally, Fitzwilliam cleared his throat and Sir Haddington spoke once more. "You needn't be uneasy. We are engaged." Jane let out a gasp.

"If you weren't engaged before, you certainly are now," remarked King with a laugh. 

Kitty followed suit and let out a hearty chuckle. The laughter soon spread among everyone in the drawing room. Kitty could not get herself to calm down. Mary had tears, not of sorrow, but of laughter, running down her face. Fitzwilliam had to sit himself down for laughing too hard. After many minutes of the mournful party indulging in a spot of reprieve, Charles spoke up through a chuckle. 

"Haddington, you must explain yourself. This very moment." King pulled Kitty from her seat on the sofa and directed her to a chair. She watched as Georgiana also relocated. Fitzwilliam insisted that Mary and her apparent fiancé sit down and explain what has just occurred. 

Sir Haddington held Mary's hand and Kitty held her breath. She waited to hear what they had to say before breathing once more. It was Mary who found her voice and gently addressed her family. "It happened so long ago. I can perfectly remember," she said through tears. 

"I remember, but I do not wish to speak of it at this moment," a sob escaped Mary as she spoke. "Do believe me when I say I love Archie and he loves me and we are engaged. There isn't anything else to say."

Mary's sobs turned to heavy weeps and Sir Haddington wrapped his arms around her once more. The room was silent except for the sounds of crying that could be heard from all the Bennet sisters. Jane was the one who broke the silence.

"Very well, this is all quite surprising, but nothing we cannot manage," she said. "I do not believe that an announcement should be made at this moment. We are to enter a state of deep mourning and I would not want you to impede on the grieving of this family." 

Jane had never sounded so authoritarian as she continued. "The engagement will be announced in six weeks. The wedding can take place any time after second mourning," She approached Mary and took her hand. "I am happy for you, but this is the most difficult time of our lives. Please take care when informing papa. I should not like for him to become overwhelmed." With a quick glance at all the faces, Jane spun on her heel and retreated from the room. 

Charles made excuses for himself and his wife before following Jane. Georgiana wished joy on the engaged couple and sat on the sofa with them as chaperone. Kitty watched as Lizzy struggled to sit down with her protruding belly. The shock upon her sisters' faces would not soon be forgotten. 

King reminded Kitty of his presence by whispering, "How about we take a few turns about the room? It would do you some good to walk." Kitty wordlessly allowed him to pull her from her seat and led her around the room. King spoke about little trifles that Kitty could not bring herself to pay attention to. She was only brought back from the recesses her mind by Jane returning to the room. 

"I have made a few decisions," Mrs. Bingley announced to the room at-large. With tears brimming in her eyes, Jane outlined their plan for the next week. "First, we are all to go down to the dressmakers and order a set of mourning clothes. They shall be sent to Longbourn." 

The Bennet sisters easily accepted this first decree. "Second, three carriages will be taken to Longbourn, as Sir Haddington has offered us use of his. We shall arrive rather late in the evening to be with papa." 

Lizzy attempted to interrupt Jane, but was cut off. "Finally, we shall have mama's funeral on Sunday. That is in four days. All of you from Grosvenor Street should return and pack at once. We shall meet at the shops in Grafton Street in two hours." The finality in Jane's tone stopped Kitty from commenting on anything at all and seemed to have a similar affect on the two other sisters.

"That is a very nice plan, Jane," said Lizzy, "Mary, Georgie, do come along. We have much to do at home." After a pause she added, "You may come as well, Sir Haddington." Kitty, having not realized she had been taken back to a chair, sat back and watched as her sisters prepared to leave her.

Georgiana squeezed Kitty's hand and promised to see her very soon. Mary and Sir Haddington left the room hand in hand after ensuring that Kitty and Jane were both well. Lizzy and Fitzwilliam were the last to leave, both embracing Kitty and whispering comforting words. 

King did not appear ready to leave, and instead, offered to be of assistance to Charles. In hushed tones, Charles answered, "I respect that you will not leave. However, I will not allow you upstairs. You may wait for us down here if that pleases you." King accepted the offer, but not before pulling Kitty back to her feet. 

She felt so exhausted and barely looked up at her friend. "Shhh, no more tears. I am so sorry this is happening, but I will do whatever I can to help," King said as he brought Kitty to the stairs. She managed to pull her feet off the floor and ambled up the stairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact. This chapter is based on my own life. I literally had one sister who was pregnant and another who was secretly engaged when our mother died. 
> 
> Secretly engaged. In 2019.
> 
> It's literally too good not to be written about. 
> 
> Enjoy. Or be sad. Or feel whatever emotion this makes you feel.


	36. Chapter 36 (Start of Part Three)

_My dearest Juliana, 13 November 18--_

_It has now been six months since the death of my dear mother. So much of my life has changed and I can scarcely keep my head on straight._

_My sister, Mrs. Darcy, bore an heir last month. The child has been named Bennet, following the Darcy tradition of naming the first son after the mother's family. I am so very happy to have a second nephew to spoil rotten._ _As you may recall, Mary and Sir Haddington have recently married. They have been off from Hertfordshire for a fortnight for a long honeymoon on the continent. I find myself all alone at Longbourn with my father. He keeps to a deep state of mourning and rarely leaves his library. I am finding life quite difficult being all alone in such a dreadful home. Lydia never returned home and has not written to me since my mother died. You have not met her, but that is most peculiar behaviour for her--Lyddie loved mama more than anyone._

_Please do write to me about your life. I have not seen you since your wedding and miss you more than anything. Is_ _Winwick Grove so very wonderful? You spoke of its beauty and grandeur for so long and I do hope that you are happy there. Tell me, did your brother ever end up marrying Miss Lucy Nicholson? She was properly in love with him when we last met. I do hope that I may wish joy upon Mr. Graham and Lucy. How does my dearest Emma get along? She was such a close friend of Mary and myself. Her letters have brought me such happiness in my times of sorrow that I could not have thought possible. I beg you to write of your brothers, Mr. Kingman and Mr. Nash. They were both such good friends to me and my family. Do send my regards to your entire family._

_My dearest friend, I do apologize for the inconstancy of my correspondence; I am so lost as of late. My mornings are spent in solitude and my evenings are much the same. Although I am permitted to go out in society once more, I find myself unable to even meander down the lane to see my neighbours. I have spent the days since Mary and Archibald have left gazing out the window. However, I am most grateful that my brothers ensured I had lessons for I have managed many miniatures of my late mother. Despite everyone around me, I still feel so very alone._

_The servants are clearly grieved and have provided little comfort. Our housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, feels the loss of my mother most acutely. I do fear that she may never be the same again. My father is in the worst state I have ever seen a man. His face has lost all brightness and fullness. He is most ashamed of being such a husband, always insulting mama--and he should be ashamed for he treated my mother infamously. For the life of me, I cannot understand why he is in such a state, for I did not believe he cared one jot for my dear mama. He seems to blame himself and is taking the guilt out on me and my sisters. My life is entirely broken at this point and there is little I can do to repair it. I was never papa's favourite and find myself to be of little help to him._

_I do apologize for writing such a depressing letter that does not follow any sort of pattern. Many times I have sat down to write some lines for you, and each time it is all most somber and confusing. The end of my required mourning should provide a reprieve for my feelings. I do miss you and all my friends more than anything. There is nothing I crave more than to see you once again._

_In a three days I am to return to Percy Street in London with my sister Jane. I shall spend the winter holidays in London and then I am unsure of my plans. Do call in if you are in town at this time of year, although I doubt you will be._

_With all my love and affection,_

_Kitty Bennet_

Kitty wiped her eyes and prepared her letter for the post. It had been a long six months full of tears and sorrow. She had been alone for only a day and a half before deciding that she could not stand it. Letters were sent to both her eldest sisters and it was decided that Kitty would remove to London and Jane would travel to town. Kitty was grateful that her sister was willing to go to town early so that they might be together. Traveling alone to Derbyshire would have been too much for Kitty, and Jane thought some society would do her good. 

"Miss Bennet, I have the menus for you to look over," Mrs. Hill said to Kitty, distracting her from her wallowing. "I do know that you are leaving, miss, but someone has got to do it." 

Mrs. Hill had always been somewhat of a mother to the Bennet sisters and Kitty was glad that she would be staying at Longbourn. "Oh Hill, how shall he bear it? You will look after him? He mustn't be alone," Kitty cried. Hill promised to take care of Mr. Bennet and wiped away Kitty's tears. 

After looking over the menus and ensuring Mrs. Hill that she was well, Kitty went up stairs to finish packing. She was not packing for a short trip, but rather forever. She had no mind to return to Longbourn. There was nothing left for her there. 

* * *

"Kitty, dear, do walk into Meryton with us," said Lady Lucas from the doorway. Kitty had not heard her and Maria arrive nor be announced. "You have been inside for far too long. We have a mind to call upon your Aunt Phillips."

Maria walked up and smiled at Kitty. "Oh do join us. A walk will do you good and I desire to have your company," the younger woman declared. Kitty thought that Maria Lucas had quite grown up since the last time they had met. With a reluctant smile, Kitty dashed up the stairs to retrieve her hat and a note for Mr. Philips from Mr. Bennet. The trio set out for the town, with Lady Lucas chattering on about local gossip.

The walk into Meryton was much more beautiful than Kitty had remembered. Perhaps it was because she never truly looked around, but Kitty finally understood why Lizzy was always walking about. "Kitty, have you any news of your sisters lately?" asked Maria when they entered the town square. 

"Yes, I have. Lady Haddington wrote when she reached the seaside and Mrs. Bingley and I correspond quite often," came Kitty's monotonous reply. She could not bring herself to pretend to be cheerful. 

Maria smiled at her and continued to enquire after all members of the family. Kitty was very happy to see her Aunt Phillips' house for it allowed the conversation to shift. Aunt Philips had mourned for mama for months and now appeared to have bounced back in Meryton society. There was a group of four ladies leaving her aunt's house as Kitty approached the door. They all bowed to her but said nothing. For that, she was grateful. 

Mrs. Philips happily welcomed Kitty and her friends while ushering them to sit down to gossip and tea. Kitty cried off the game and instead asked to leave her father's note in her uncle's study. Aunt Philips said nothing, which Kitty took as a yes. She walked into the study without knocking and remembered the times she accidentally burst into meetings while in London. Kitty let out a dry chuckle. She wished to go back to the days when life was simpler. 

After depositing the note for Mr. Philips, Kitty returned to the morning room. Her Aunt Philips and Lady Lucas were deep into the gossip about the people of Meryton. Even Maria Lucas seemed quite interested in what was to be said. Kitty simply sat in her chair and waited for the visit to be completed. She wanted to return to Longbourn and wait to leave for London. The next day could not come soon enough for the only remaining Miss Bennet. 

* * *

Kitty did not mean to fall asleep in the drawing room after dinner, which she at eaten alone. She had only planned on reading for an hour or so before making her way up the stairs. Instead, she was still fully dressed and in total darkness in the drawing room upon waking up. Kitty could barely see her hand in front of her face. It was truly frightening. 

So as to keep herself calm, Kitty decided to meditate on some pleasant memories from her time in London. After she thought back to the meetings of the B.D. Blue Stocking Society, her mind made a most unwelcome turn. She began to recall the day her mother died.

_King was pacing the drawing room when Kitty returned from packing upstairs. She assumed he would have gone back to his home by now and said as much to the gentleman. "I could not bring myself to leave. I thought you might enjoy some company, at least for a short while." He smiled at Kitty and moved to sit on the sofa._

_After a moment's pause, Kitty sat herself on one of the chairs and could think of nothing to say. The silence was not a comfort nor was it unwelcome. Kitty felt as though she simply existed in that moment as an object and not a person; she did not think of herself, only her mother. King seemed to find the quarter of an hour's silence too much, for he began speaking._

_"I don't know what to do. I want to tell you to cry and scream, but that will not do you any good at this moment, will it? What do you need, Kitty?" he asked. When two minutes passed without her saying anything, he implored, "I am begging you. Tell me how I can help." His mournful voice cut Kitty to the bone. She started crying._

_Every time Kitty tried to say something, the tears would keep coming and her words were drowned out. She sat on her chair and cried into her hands, hiccuping as she drew uneven breaths. She could hear King speaking but not understand the words. For what felt like an hour but could not have been more than ten minutes, Kitty sat in the chair and slowly became inconsolable. She was brought back by her friend's soothing voice._

_"Shhhh," comforted King. He rose from his seat and pulled up a chair next to Kitty's. "Do not cry. This cannot be good for you." Kitty felt the tears keep coming. She decided it was best to just lean into it all. Kitty let the sobs rake her body over and over again._

_"It pains me to see you in such a state. I know firsthand what you are feeling and wish it wasn't so," Kitty heard through her tears. She gripped King's hand as he said, "I wish I could take this pain from you. Feel this suffering myself and shield you from all the hurt is something I would do in an instant."_

_Kitty closed her eyes and truly let the grief wash over her. She felt a gentle finger wipe away her tears. Kitty felt herself give way to the pain of losing her mother and rested her head on her friend's shoulder._

_As his hand soothing pat her back, King whispered, "If I could but whisk you away to a far-off castle and lock you away; I should keep you safe from it all, in a place that is all our own. The world is much too cruel, my dear Kitty, and I desire to protect you from it." King enveloped Kitty in his arms and the pair sat in silence, only the sounds of Kitty's tears filled the room._

Kitty shook her head before the rest of the scene played in her mind. She recalled hearing a noise and jumping away from her friend. The tears did not stop and Jane entered and did not seem to notice King at all. He remained seated in his chair with a hand suspended in the air. Before she knew it, Kitty had been whisked out the door and to the dressmakers shop. That was the last time she saw King and the last time she saw any of her London friends before retreating to Hertfordshire. 

As she was now calmed down, Kitty thought it would be best to make her way up the stairs to her room. In the dark, she inched her way along the sofa and to the door. In the hall, there was the last little bit of a candle still burning. Kitty was so glad to one of the servants thought to leave it for her. In her room, Kitty did not undress. She simply fell into bed and waited for sleep to take her. The next time she would sleep would be in London. 

* * *

The carriage stopped outside of the Bingley residence in Percy Street. Kitty had thought she would never see the townhouse again. She was helped down from the carriage and let into the foyer. The butler greeted her, "Miss Bennet, it is wonderful to see you again. I do hope your journey was satisfactory?"

"My trip was quite pleasant, I thank you," answered Kitty solemnly. "Is my sister at home?" she inquired when it became clear that Jane was not about to bound down the stairs and greet her. 

The butler grimaced and answered, "I am afraid, Miss Bennet, that Mr. and Mrs. Bingley will not arrive until this evening. Or possibly tomorrow if the roads are bad." Kitty felt her heartbreak a little bit. She was still going to be alone. 

Kitty, deciding not to let the idea of being alone hurt her, directed the butler to remove the knocker from the door. "I am not home to anyone. Unless one of my sisters walks through that door, do not admit anyone," she declared. Kitty felt silly, acting as though she was mistress of the house, but it was necessary for she could not bring herself to receive anyone until she spoke to Jane. 

She instructed the maids to move her belongings to her room and settled into the drawing room. Kitty thought that a little novel reading would provide an escape of some sorts and distract her from the loneliness of the townhouse. The fire was burning strong and the tea was hot and waiting. Kitty curled up on the sofa and did not stir for nearly two hours. Her silence was interrupted by a loud voice in the passage.


	37. Chapter 37

"No, I will _not_ leave a card!" yelled a familiar voice. "I know very well that she _is_ at home and I will not be turned away." Kitty heard a scuffle in the passage and thought it was best to interrupt.

She opened the door and King was doing his level best to push past a footman. He stopped and smiled brightly at Kitty. She took pity on him and called out, "Please release Mr. Kingman. I will give him leave to call in." As an afterthought, she added, "However, I am still unavailable to all other visitors." The servants bowed and released their prisoner. King smiled once more and followed her into the drawing room. 

Kitty, not wanting to be wholly improper, asked that a maid stay behind to serve as chaperone after bringing in the tea. The maid, one who Kitty did not recognize, brought out the sewing basket and worked diligently in the corner. Once Kitty was satisfied, she offered tea to her guest and inquired after his business for calling in such a manner. 

"I could not let you sit in the house alone all day. As soon as I heard you were arrived, I hastened over here to wait upon you," explained King. He smiled sheepishly, which concerned Kitty. 

Kitty couldn't resist teasing her friend and asked, "And, pray tell me, how did you know I was arrived? And how did you know that my brother and sister are out? I had not written to anyone in your household of my situation." 

The gentleman blushed and gave an answer. "A well-placed bribe goes a long way, my dear Kitty. Although, I should ask for my money back since I wanted word the minute you set foot in the house, not two hours later," King grumbled. It was Kitty's turn to blush and she did her best to think of something to speak of. 

King beat her to it. "I am so sorry. I had not asked. How are you fairing? Is everything well at home? You sent letters to my sisters, but nothing to me or the other gentlemen of our mutual acquaintance," he chided her and smiled, which told Kitty he was jesting. 

She thought over what he asked and answered to the best of her ability without sounding too glib. "I am doing as well as can be expected," she said. Kitty shook her head and added, "My father is still at Longbourn... Where I am sure he will remain until his death. He is most distressed by my mother's passing." A few tears trickled from her eyes as she added, "Mr. and Mrs. Bingley should be arriving here tonight or on the morrow. I shall... I shall not be alone for long."

"The loss of a mother is not something one can brush past," King said tenderly. "I am sure that you are all managing as best as you can," assured King as he reached out to take her hand. Kitty felt quite silly allowing such an intimate action, but was longing to be comforted by another. Slow tears continued to flow out of her eyes, but King did not seem to mind. 

Kitty squeezed his hand and suggested a subject change. "Do distract me. Tell me all about your life since we last met. Did Graham ever marry Miss Nicholson?" she asked, "I wrote to Juliana but have not gotten a response." 

King flushed once more and brought her hand to his lips. "I must confess, I was quite jealous that you wrote to my sister and no one else. She asked me to post her reply but I decided I must hand-deliver it," King paused and Kitty waited for him to hand over the letter. "I may have forgotten her letter at home in my rush to get over here." Kitty pushed his shoulder in a friendly manner and chastised him for acting so absurd. She implored him to answer her questions. 

"Indeed, I shall answer you straight away. What was the first one again?" he asked with a smile. Kitty asked her question once more and he answered, "Not long after Juli's wedding, Emma, Nash, and I returned to Wild's End. Emma, as you may know, had planned to invite you, your sister Mary, and Miss Darcy to stay. Alas, yourself and Lady Haddington were preoccupied, but Miss Darcy was not." 

Kitty frowned accidentally and it did not go unnoticed by King. He asked why she made such a face. "I am sorry, but I would have loved to see Wild's End. I have heard much about it. A summer in the country with pleasant company sounds much better than the one I just experienced," she explained demurely. 

Her companion squeezed her hand once more and made her blush by saying, "It would have been a perfect summer had you been with us." King also turned a little red before he continued, "Nevertheless, we had a pleasant summer in the country. Graham, as you might have guessed, did in fact marry Lucy Nicholson. They have been united these four months." 

Kitty let out a squeal of delight knowing her friend was married to the man she truly loved. King further explained all that had passed since they last saw each other. Apparently, Mr. Nash took orders recently and had settled into Aubourn Parsonage near the family home. Emma and Georgiana travelled to Pemberley to meet little Mr. Bennet Darcy. Although, only Emma returned to Wild's End. 

"Emma and I are planning to make a tour of some of our estates very soon. She agreed that she only needs a short season this year and vowed that she should like to learn more about each," said King. "I am simply glad that one of my siblings has showed an interest in what I do for the family," he finished with a dry chuckle. Kitty agreed that it was quite fortunate that Emma should care about their estates and implored King to tell her more about his trip. They remained in the drawing room until it was announced that dinner would be served shortly.

King rose and took Kitty's hand. He kissed the back of it and her palm before releasing her. "I shall call in tomorrow, with Emma," he promised. Kitty thanked him for spending the day with him and assured her friend that she would receive him and his sister the following day. King left the room and Kitty made her way down to the dining room. 

* * *

Taking a meal alone was not usually very pleasant. Kitty did not understand why a large meal was prepared seeing as she was alone. When she asked the cook about it, she said, "I agree ma'am, that it is quite silly to prepare such a meal for one. Especially when it is only a little thing like yourself. However, we expected the master and the mistress this evening." Kitty thanked cook and complimented her on the meal before returning to the drawing room. 

Kitty did not want to continue reading. Her mind was too occupied for such a task. Rather, she stretched out on the sofa and ran her fingers over the necklace she was wearing. It had been her mother's. Kitty thought back to when she was given the necklace and other belongings of her mother. 

_"I think we must discuss what to do with mama's belongings," said Lizzy one night at dinner. Fitzwilliam and Charles, Kitty noticed, quietly rose from the table and withdrew to the library. Mr. Bennet had not joined them for dinner and was already in there._

_Jane asked whether their mother had left anything to anyone in particular. "I do not know," admitted Lizzy, "I cannot think of who she might have confided in about what to do with her belongings after her death."_

_With a little laugh, Mary said, "I believe mama thought that Mr. Collins would end up with everything she had and thought it best not to bequeath any belongings." The other sisters also let out chuckles for their mother had truly disliked the idea that Mr. Collins would, one day, inherit their home and belongings. After a moment of fun, Kitty directed the conversation back to what to do with all of their mother's personal items._

_"I should like to have her pearl necklace, if none of you object," Kitty said quietly. She felt wrong asking to have something of her mother's, but she wanted to feel close to her._

_Mary reached over and squeezed her hand. "I think mama would have liked that. I should want her small cross necklace and I think Lydia should be sent one of her dresses. Mama did love Lyddie more than any of us," said Mary. No one challenged Mary's statement for they all knew it to be true._

_Lizzy requested that she be allowed to keep one or two of their mother's day caps and Jane asked to have their mother's favourite shawl. "What should we do with her hairbrush and the like? I do not think papa should keep them lying around," Lizzy said with a few tears in her eyes. Kitty had not considered that their father might want to keep somethings._

_"I do not wish to ask him," said Jane who was still having to make most of the decisions. "I think we should dispose of her hairbrush and objects that we would not want. Papa will not care for he is too busy in his library." Lizzy jumped to their father's defense but was stopped by a stern look from Mary. The middle Bennet sister agreed with Jane that their father would not care one way or the other._

Back in the present, Kitty felt tears falling from her eyes. She had been able to take one of her mother's nightgowns, a few hair pins, and a note her mother had not finished writing. The note had been addressed to Kitty so there was no issue with her taking it. Kitty wiped her tears away and vowed to cease crying, at least for the rest of the evening. However, she broke that promise to herself when she retired to her room that night. 

Dressed in her mother's old nightgown, Kitty felt another wave of grief wash over her. She fell to the floor and waited for the pain to pass. Losing her mother hurt more than she cared to admit. It was all becoming too much. After a half an hour on the floor, Kitty was able to rise and move herself to her bed. She curled up in the center and wrapped herself in the blanket. Kitty cried until she fell asleep, thinking of her mother and all that had changed. 

* * *

Jane and Charles arrived at Percy Street before Kitty woke. She was welcomed to breakfast by her sister and nephew, who was becoming quite a handsome boy. Jane quickly rose from her seat and rushed to embrace Kitty. "Are you well?" Jane whispered. 

Kitty let out a few tears. "I am. And you?" was her quiet response. The sister remained in their embrace until young Mr. Bingley called out for his mother. Jane returned to her son and gestured for Kitty to seat herself. The elder Mr. Bingley soon entered the room and filled in the last open seat. 

"Miss Kitty, how do you do? Was your journey pleasant?" he asked, "I do hope you were not too lonely yesterday without us." Charles was always so kind to her. 

Kitty thanked her brother-in-law for his inquiries and hospitality before answering. "I am doing as well as can be expected. My journey was actually quite enjoyable. Thank-you for the hired carriage," Kitty said. Charles assured her the carriage was no trouble at all. "Oh, very well. To answer your last question, I was not lonely at all yesterday. King arrived and kept me company." 

The loud sound of a fork dropping made Kitty realize her blunder. However, deciding it was best to simply let it pass, she waited for her breakfast companions to say something. "King, is it? I assume you mean one of the Mister Kingmans came round?" Jane said. Kitty nodded and waited to hear more. "That is all very well. I do hope he told you all the news, for I am far too exhausted to gossip at this moment." 

Kitty felt relief wash over her. "Yes, Mr. Kingman did gossip with me. I know that Mr. Graham married Miss Nicholson and that dear Emma met my nephew before I did," she pouted. Jane promised that Kitty should meet Bennet soon enough. It was decided that the day would be spent at home without any visitors, but Kitty objected. "Mr. Kingman promised to bring Emma by today. I should not wish to disappoint them." 

Jane smiled and said, "Very well. We will permit two callers today, but no more." Kitty thanked her sister and promised to be on her best behaviour. Once breakfast was finished, Charles took Thomas upstairs for a doze after their long journey. "Kitty," called Jane when the younger woman rose from the table, "Do stay a moment."

Obediently, Kitty sat down once more and waited for Jane to speak. Mrs. Bingley looked quite distressed when she asked, "Have you word from Lydia? I fear no one has heard from her in months." Jane placed her head in her hands and Kitty thought her sister was about to cry. 

Rather than cry, Jane quickly stood up and let out a sharp yell. That evidently satisfied her for Jane appeared serene afterwards. "Does this mean you have not gotten anything from Lydia? I had thought she was simply upset with me," said Kitty, shaking slightly. She had a feeling that something was wrong. "What has become of my dear sister?" Kitty began to cry in earnest at that point. She had been fine believing that Lydia was simply ignoring her, but cutting off the entire family was something else. 

"Oh, do not cry, Kitty. I do not wish to see you like this," comforted Jane. The older woman sat next to her sister and took her hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kitty was recovered. It was decided that the sisters would retire to the drawing room until their visitors arrived. Jane led the way, wiping her tears before being seen by the servants. 

* * *

"How I have missed you!" cried Emma as she wrapped Kitty in her arms. The pair embraced and rocked back and forth for a few minutes, giddy to see each other after so long an absence. Emma pulled back and looked into Kitty's eyes, "Tell me the truth. How are you? I will not believe you one jot if you say you are well." Emma's words broke Kitty's wall and Miss Bennet felt a few tears fall. 

Emma directed her friend to sit in a chair and sat herself in the one right next to it. Kitty felt Emma squeeze her hand and decided she should explain herself. "I am so very sorry to be acting this way. However, I am so sad and I miss my mother," she said quietly. Louder, she added, "How silly. I miss my mother, yet I never spent any time with her. All this sadness has me quite at a loss." Kitty smiled weakly and fiddled with her necklace for comfort. 

King spoke up from his spot on the sofa. "Kitty, you can act however you need to. Grief is not so singular." Kitty must have shot him a confused look for he laughed and further explained, "I mean, there is not one way to act when one loses such an important person. I believe you are doing very well." Kitty smiled at him. 

"My brother is right," declared Emma. "You should not feel bad for what you are thinking. I should act just the same if I were in your situation." Emma squeezed Kitty's hand once more and suggested a change in subject. 

"Tell me about my nephew, Emma. I should love to know all about him," Kitty implored her friend. Emma smiled and went into great detail about the young Mr. Darcy. Evidently, the baby had near a full head of hair. His eyes were brown like his mother's and face strong like his father. 

Kitty asked how her sister and brother were fairing with the child to which Emma answered, "Mrs. Darcy is doing very well. I have never seen a woman so fit to be a mother. She truly adores that little boy." Emma got a dreamy look in her eyes and continued, "Mr. Darcy too. He seems just made to be a father. Maybe because he spent so long raising Georgie." The conversation stayed focused on the Darcy family until the party was joined by Jane. She looked much better than she had at breakfast. 

King readily offered Jane his seat, but she preferred to stand. Kitty noticed King winking and could not understand why he was. It became clear when Emma suddenly spoke up. "Mrs. Bingley, I do have a proposition for you," she said. Jane perked up and asked Emma to continue. "It is just, my brother and I are to travel to our country estates after the winter holidays. I should not like to be alone and thought perhaps Kitty could join us."

Kitty was shocked. She had no idea she was to be invited. Jane appeared less so. Easily, Jane agreed, "Yes, I do think a trip should do Kitty some good. She would make a great companion for any young woman." Kitty did not know what to say. She jumped up from her chair and went to embrace Jane. Mrs. Bingley laughed and squeezed her sister. Kitty then turned and threw her arms around Emma and instantly began speaking of what they would do on this trip. King simply sat back and watched the young women make plans. When Kitty caught his eye, King smiled sweetly which made her think the entire scheme was his idea.


	38. Chapter 38

The winter holidays passed as cheerfully as could be managed, given the circumstance. Kitty received letters and gifts from Mary and Lizzy. She heard nothing from Lydia nor her father. Jane and Charles had presented Kitty with a new sketch pad and a lovely winter traveling gown and pelisse. She gave them each a sketch of little Thomas and an engraved pen set. 

"Do you like what Lizzy sent you?" Jane asked a few days after Christmas. Kitty smiled and said she loved it. Lizzy had gifted her a pair of earrings that went very well with the necklace Kitty had received from her secret admirer. She still had not figured out who it was. 

Kitty also loved the collection of novels that Mary sent her from France. Mary wrote that she hoped the novels would assist Kitty in mastering the French language. Still, it was not a jolly time in Kitty's eyes. She was missing her mother and her sisters. She wanted to be together again like they had been just the year before. 

Jane also seemed quite depressed, but only when they were alone. Kitty noticed that Jane appeared quite well in company. She even attended two parties since they had been back in town, which was most surprising since most people were not in London. Nevertheless, Kitty thought that Christmas would never be the same without her mother. 

The post arrived and brought with it three letters for Kitty. One was from Mary and another from Emma. The third was from Georgiana, with whom Kitty had regular correspondence. Kitty gladly sat down on a sofa in the drawing room and read. 

Emma, it seems, simply wanted to remind Kitty that they were to set out on their tour of the Kingman estates very soon. She wrote asking that Kitty pack her sketch pads so that they might have something to do during the winter days. The trio was to depart for their trip in less than a fortnight, if the weather permitted. 

The note from Georgie was short and sweet. She wrote how much she missed Kitty and how wonderful their new nephew was. Georgiana vowed to be in town when Kitty returned from her trip so that they might spend some time together. As usual, Georgie asked after Kitty's health and informed her as to how Lizzy was faring. Kitty was always glad to hear from Georgie and made a note to respond as soon as she was done reading. 

Kitty could not bring herself to open the letter from Mary. It was signed _Lady Haddington_ on the envelope and looked so perfect that she thought the contents would match. Mary had settled so soon after their mother's death that Kitty could hardly process what had happened. She thought back to when Mary explained how she and Sir Haddington had become attached. The middle Bennet sister shared the story as the women were traveling to Longbourn for their mother's funeral and to be with their father. 

_Lizzy asked, "Mary, can you tell us more about how you came to be engaged?" as the carriage pulled onto the road to Hertfordshire._

_Mary looked like she had just seen a ghost and took a deep breath. "Very well," she said, "It all began when Mr. Kingman, Mr. Barnes, and Archie joined us for dinner at Percy Street. Archie had left his gloves after dinner and returned the next morning to retrieve them." Kitty recalled the occasion and eagerly waited to hear more._

_"When he arrived, I was sitting in the drawing room attempting a Latin translation._ _He offered to help me, which I readily declined," explained Mary._

_Kitty felt unsure of where the story was going and waited for her sister to continue with the explanation while Mary turned a shade of bright red._ _"_ _However, I did allow him to meet me at the circulating library the following da_ _y_ _so that I might get the proper_ _assistance with the dictionaries that I required_ _."_

_"You agreed to meet with him?" Lizzy practically shrieked. Kitty had to agree that it was quite out of character for Mary to act in such a way._

_Defensively, Mary said, "I did not think anything of it! He was the first person to show interest in what I was working on. I needed a friend and was quite grateful for the assistance."_

_Kitty squeezed her sister's hand in solidarity and waited for her to continue. "_ _After that initial meeting at the library, we began to meet again. Almost always unintentionally," Mary said. She got a dreamy look about her as she explained, "Archie would be meeting with Charles at Percy Street and stop in the drawing room to speak with me. Or we attend the same event and he would seek me out for a dance or game of cards. Our courtship truly began when I relocated to Grosvenor Street. Archie called upon Fitzwilliam much more often than Charles. We sent notes to one another or passed them when no one was looking. We sought one another at social gatherings and danced whenever we could."_

_This time, it was Kitty who let out a squeal. "Sending notes! That is so scandalous, Mary. Brava!" Mary smiled at her and squeezed her hand right back. Jane and Lizzy looked as though they were about to go into shock. They all waited for Mary to say more._

_"When I heard that Archie had once been engaged, I put my guard up. I was afraid that he was a rattle who was only trying to amuse himself. However, after meeting Flo and hearing how he was left heartbroken," Mary paused as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "He was left heartbroken but did not appear that way at all to me. I was flattered and assumed that he would move on one day."_

_Kitty felt so strongly for Mary at that moment. It truly seemed as though her sister did not intend to become engaged, but rather fell in love unexpectedly. Jane must have thought the same thing, for she asked, "If that is true, then why have you agreed to marry him?"_

_Mary snapped at Jane, "I am marrying him because I love him!" and seemed to instantly regret her words. "I am sorry, Jane, but I am so protective of my dear Archie. I should like to finish my story."_

_"Please do continue, Mary. And do not think that I tried to imply that you and Sir Haddington are not in love. I would never be so insensitive," Jane said lightly._

_"Oh, very well then. As I was saying, I did not plan to fall in love with him, but I got on so well with his parents and Archie and I have so much in common. He actually proposed to me at the dinner party thrown by his parents and took me quite by surprise."_

_Kitty interjected to ask, "Was that the party I attended or the first one?" for she had no idea how long the engagement had been._

_Mary flushed and said, "It was the first party. I took a moment's escape in Mr. Haddington's study. For a moment, I was alone, but suddenly Archie burst in. He did not even close the door. He simply stood just inside the doorway and stared at me." Kitty flushed at the idea of something so romantic. She eagerly waited to hear more._

_"After staring at each other for nearly five minutes, he approached me and asked if I would marry him. I was so surprised," admitted Mary with a smile. Kitty had never seen her sister look so happy, even if it was such a sad time for the family. "I ha-I had not thought he liked me that much. Nevertheless, I consented because I fancied myself in love, which, given how things have turned out, I was correct"_

_Jane and Lizzy both looked so happy for Mary that Kitty nearly forgot why they were all together in the first place. Lizzy congratulated Mary on making such a good match. Jane reached out to hold Mary's empty hand and smiled widely. Mary, it seemed, was towards the end of her story. "His parents found us in the study. We were holding hands and they instantly knew. Since Archie had a horrible engagement in the past, we decided to keep it to ourselves for a while. Although, the secret nearly came out once or twice," a red-faced Mary said._

_"When did it almost come out? Did anyone suspect?" Jane asked in fascination. Mary shook her head before explaining._

_"It was not that someone found out, but rather that Archie or I thought announcing would be nice. At Juliana's engagement party, Archie pulled me aside and begged me to tell you all so that we might have such a party. I refused him," a suddenly gloomy Mary said._

_She wiped tears from her eyes and said, "Had I not wanted to keep the news to myself, mama would have known. She would have been so happy that I found someone I loved." Mary let out a dry chuckle and added, "She would have been much happier when she knew he was wealthy and titled."_

Kitty laughed and shed a few tears thinking about her mother and Mary and all that had changed in seven short months. Mary was so very happy and madly in love. She had even seemed happy to speak of her love and engagement on the way to the funeral. Although, Kitty did think, afterwards, that Mary discussed the circumstances surrounding her relationship as a way to distract them all. With a shake of her head to chase all the bad thoughts away, Kitty opened the letter from Mary. 

* * *

"Are you excited for you trip, Kitty?" Charles asked as breakfast two days before Kitty was to start on her venture. She nodded her head yes and eagerly swallowed her coffee so she could speak. 

Kitty smiled brightly and answered her brother-in-law, "I am most excited for this trip. I have never gone somewhere without one of my sisters. This shall be a new experience." Charles beamed right back at Kitty and assured her that she would have a wonderful time. 

Jane was quite apprehensive at first about Kitty's going away, but had come around to the idea very quickly. "You should find Yorkshire a most exciting place. I do believe the Kingman estate is near the sea. You have never seen the sea before, isn't that correct?" asked Jane gladly. Kitty flushed. It was true, she had never been to the seaside. She said as much and Jane promised that it was worth the wait. 

"Oh, Kitty," began Charles, "You are in for quite the treat. The seaside is one of the best things I have ever seen. There is no doubt in my mind that you will enjoy yourself." Seemingly as an afterthought, Charles asked, "Did you send word of your new direction to all your friends? I should not like all your correspondence to wind up here." 

Kitty smiled at Charles's thoughtfulness. "Why, yes. I have informed all of my correspondents that I will be at Foxwood Abbey for about two weeks. We shall spend three weeks at Wild's End in Lincolnshire and finish our little tour at Clover Castle in Cambridgeshire where we will spend a full month," she explained. 

Jane complimented Kitty on remembering to tell her friends of her plans. "That is exactly what you should do. You are behaving very unlike a certain young lady we all know," Jane said with raised eyebrows. Kitty knew she meant Lydia and her lack of communication. However, Kitty chose not to engage in a discussion about Lyddie and refocused the conversation on Thomas and baby Bennet. Kitty had never seen Jane act in such a way and did not know how to respond or what to think.

* * *

Kitty had never prepared herself for such a holiday. She was to be away from her family for nearly three months; she had never been away from her relations for so long a time. However, Kitty was quite excited to visit the sea and the homes of her dear friends. She heard Jane calling to her from downstairs and hastened to finish packing her trunk. 

As she made her way down the stairs, Kitty heard the voices of her friends. "I am most grateful that Kitty has agreed to travel with me," Emma said, "For I would be quite lonely without her." Kitty felt comforted by the knowledge that her friend needed her so. 

She could hear King saying, "Miss Kitty, or Miss Bennet as I should now say, will make our trip quite enjoyable," which caused her to blush. However, she was quite put out by his second declaration, "I believe that my dear sister could not do without her and I am not one to deny my sister." Kitty had thought that King valued her friendship and society. 'Maybe he is not such a dear friend,' she thought as she reached the foyer where all were gathered. 

"Kitty, I shall miss you dearly," Jane said with a sad smile. She embraced Kitty and promised to write as often as she could. Charles voiced similar sentiments and assured Kitty that traveling to the sea was worth it all. Kitty thanked her hosts and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before going to stand with the Kingmans. 

Kitty took the hand of Emma and gave her hand a squeeze. King thanked Charles and Jane for sparing her and promised to watch over her. Kitty rolled her eyes at the thought of King superintending her. She thought they were friends in their own right. Evidently, Charles thought similarly, for her said, "I am sure you will, although, I am sure you will get into trouble with her, like anyone else would." King simply laughed at Charles's suggestion. 

"I shall miss you more than anything," Kitty whispered to Jane. The sisters held each other for a long moment. Kitty finally pulled back and promised to write before gathering her cloak and bonnet for the trip. Jane and Charles saw her out to the carriage and waved good-bye for as long as Kitty could see. She found herself to be quite nervous embarking on a trip with her friends and no sisters. 

Emma took pity on her and asked, "Shall you miss Mrs. Bingley and your other sisters? I never thought I could live without Juli." Kitty smiled at her friend's empathy and assured her that she was looking forward to the trip. "I am most glad to hear it!" declared Emma, "My brother proposed this trip and I knew I could not get through it all without a friend. I was so glad when he suggested I ask you." 

Kitty brought her hands to her lips to hide her smile. She felt glad to know that King desired her company on this tour of his estates. "I am most grateful that you asked I come with you," Kitty told her friend, "I should not have gone anywhere or seen anyone while in town!" Emma laughed and King let out a quiet chuckle from his spot on the other side of the carriage. 

King interrupted the conversation between the two ladies by saying, "I suggest you try and sleep on the journey. It is a long way to Foxwood and we will only be making stops for the evenings. It shall be a long few days in the carriage" Emma informed Kitty that the journey was, in fact, a truly long one and suggested that dozing might be a good idea. Kitty resolved herself to stay awake on the trip and watch as the countryside shifted. She also enjoyed watching King sleep; the way his eyelashes fluttered and lips twitched as he dreamt make Kitty feel at peace for a moment. She eventually drifted off the sleep as the carriage neared the first of many evening stops.


	39. Chapter 39

"Welcome to Foxwood Abbey, Kitty!" cried Emma and King at the same time. Kitty looked out her window and watched as their carriage pulled into the park. The house was situated upon a hill and looked out over a vast deal of property. The other side of the house offered a prospect of the sea. Kitty was delighted at the idea of viewing the sea. 

Emma took Kitty's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "I am in awe of this house," Kitty said to her friend. Emma squeezed her once more. "There is nothing I look forward to more than the sea. Shall we go there tomorrow?"

King answered her. "We could go visit the sea this evening, if you so desire, Kitty," he said with a sweet smile. Kitty flushed and swore that she could not wait a single moment to visit the sea. "However, you must be careful not to venture into it," warned King as Kitty pouted. 

"I am very sorry to be the one to inform you, dear Kitty," Emma said earnestly, "but one simply cannot go sea bathing in the winter." Emma further explained, "The water is too cold, as is the air," as Kitty looked on in shock. She never imagined she would not be able to sea bathe on her first trip and she was quite put out. 

Kitty did not think her pout was too obvious, but King noticed. When he teased her, Kitty blushed and attempted to defend herself. "I ha-I had never thought that the water would be too cold. No one has ever explained sea bathing to me," she said, feeling rather silly. "I thought it would be the same all year round." Emma reached over and interlaced her fingers with Kitty's. The girls smiled at each other. 

Soon, the carriage was pulling up to the front of the large house Kitty had been admiring. King disembarked first and helped both the women down from their seats. Kitty felt rather small standing before such a large and beautiful house. It had such character, had been around for so long, and little Kitty Bennet was so inexperience and insignificant. "Does it take your breath away?" King whispered to Kitty as she continued staring at the front door. 

Emma had moved on to greet the housekeeper and urged Kitty to step forth to be introduced. Kitty put on a smile as she thanked all the members of the staff for greeting her and preparing for her visit. Emma acted the part of hostess and showed Kitty the staircase to the family quarters, where she would be staying. "Oh, I thank you, dear Emma," Kitty said as they made their way up the stairs, "I should hate to be all alone on that side of the house." 

"I am glad you approve," Emma said with a large smile, "The views from this side are much better. My brother would not have it any other way." Emma ran a few steps and turned around to invite Kitty to join her. The girls giggled and chased each other down the passages until Emma came to a stop. "These are your rooms," she said before taking off, presumably to her own rooms. 

Behind the door lay a beautiful sitting room. The room was accented with pinks and reds which made Kitty feel quite happy. Her bedroom was just as stunning, with fresh flowers on two tables within the room. Kitty threw herself down on the bed and imagined all the fun she would get into while at Foxwood Abbey. 

* * *

The sea was just as wonderful as Kitty had imagined. She was in awe of the way the tide was carried in and out, without a care about what was going on around in the world. Kitty felt a kinship with the waves and wished to be that way. She was distracted from her daydreaming by Emma asking, "Is this not just the most beautiful phenomenon you have ever seen?" Kitty had to agree with her. 

King was watching them from a few paces back. Kitty asked him to wade onto the beach with them, but he waved her off. Emma continued to run up as the tide went out and run back, shrieking, when the tide came back in. Kitty was not so afraid. 

Just as she was about to run into a wave, Kitty heard, "Kitty! Do not run into the sea!" She felt like a child caught stealing a piece of cake. King suddenly appeared at her shoulder and attempted to pull Kitty back to the shore. "You will catch cold if you do that," he said. Kitty shook his hand off and ran forward. 

The chill of the sea was nothing she had ever experienced. Kitty let out a few tears at the sheer beauty of the feeling. She felt the water rush over her toes and the speed of the wave lift her petticoat. Kitty stood completely still as the tide rolled back out before turning around. Both Kingman siblings were staring at her with slack jaws. "That was amazing!" Kitty told them both. 

King was the first of the siblings to break the trance. He spun on his heel and marched back to the house. It was Kitty's turn to have a slacked jaw. Emma, by that point, reached the edge of the waterline. She called out, "Kitty! Please do come back to the shore. I need to get you inside before you catch cold!" Kitty smiled and ran towards her friend. They linked arms and Kitty gave Emma a brilliant description of what the cold seawater felt like. 

Once they reached the house, Emma called for a hot bath to be prepared in Kitty's rooms. "Miss Emma, there is already one going in Miss Kitty's room," a footman said, "The master ordered it and send two maids scurrying off to prepare a sickbed for Miss Bennet and build the fire in her rooms." Kitty and Emma shared a perplexed looked as they made their way up the stairsIn her chamber, Kitty felt quite ill. She had never done anything so wild before. Chasing officers was one thing, but running into the freezing cold sea was another. She dreaded what might happen if she was truly taken ill by her little venture. Kitty got herself into the warm tub in record time. She allowed the maid to bring hot water over her head and resigned herself to a life of indulgence, at least for a moment. 

After a long bath in the hottest water Kitty had ever felt, she was wrapped in quite a few layers and put into her bed, before being piled with blankets. Kitty resigned herself to sleep off the chill she felt settling in. Emma and King smiled at her from the doorway as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kitty recalled two distinctive memories from the night before. The first made her feel quite warm inside and the second confused her to no end. Kitty sat back in bed and thought of the first time she awoke. 

_A warm hand gripped her own. Kitty opened one eye but decided not to stir any further. She did not wish to alarm her friend. It was sure to be Emma gripping her hand whispering words of encouragement. "You shall be quite well, Kitty," Emma said along with other sentiments of friendship. Kitty smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep to the sound of her friend's sweet voice._

The memory was so loving and caring that Kitty could not bring herself to forget it. She felt so loved and wished that Emma were her sister. Kitty instantly regretted thinking ill of her sisters, but did not doubt the thought's foundation. Emma was being so gentle and kind--so much so that Kitty could not recall a time someone had spoken to her so. She also recalled another visitor from her night of restless sleep. 

_Kitty kept still as she heard her door open. She did not know who could be visiting since Emma had just been in her room not long before. Warm lips brushed over her forehead and down her nose; Kitty held her breath. She waited until she felt the stranger's face move away from her own before releasing her breath._

_"Be well, my dearest Kitty," King's voice rasped. She froze once more. He gripped her hand and continued, "I could not live with myself if you became ill while under my care." King kissed her palm and grew quiet. Kitty did her best to regulate her breathing, but could not bring herself to show that she was awake. Just as Kitty was drifting off to sleep, she felt King's lips move to her wrist and up her arm. For the second time in her life, Kitty felt truly loved and willed herself to return to sleep._

Kitty still did not know what to make of her second visitor. She wished to thank both for such kindness, but knew it would ruin the secretive nature of the moments. Nevertheless, Kitty waited in bed for a servant or one of her friends to arrive in her room. She had been alone for far too long and someone was due to come and see how she was. 

It was Emma who arrived first. "How long have you been up?" she inquired of Kitty. Miss Bennet assured her friend she had not been awake for long. "That is very well," said Emma with a smile. "It seems you have not been taken ill, which is most agreeable to me," continued the hostess. 

"Indeed, I am very well," promised Kitty with a smile, "May I get out of bed now?" she asked. Emma laughed and granted Kitty leave to rise from her sickbed. The pair joined King for breakfast where he commended Kitty on beating the chill often brought on by the sea. "No matter what you say," Kitty informed her friends, "I will not regret going into the sea the first time I saw it." 

Emma laughed and King took the opportunity to tease her. "I am not so sure, Kitty. The first time I saw the sea, I refrained from running into it," he said with a sly smile. Kitty was about to rebuff his claim, but he continued, "And I was just three years old the first time." Emma laughed and Kitty quickly thought of a witty response. 

King seemed to know that Kitty was onto something, for he quickly swallowed his sip of coffee. "That is all very well, _Mr. Kingman_ , although," she said with an exaggerated voice, "I am sure the sea was much warmer one hundred years ago!" Emma let out a squeal of delight and Kitty also laughed. King swallowed a chuckle and raised his cup of coffee to Kitty. She felt clever and proud of herself for silencing the man. 

Emma shifted the conversation to the activities she had planned and Kitty gladly listened. Although, she still snuck a few glances at King to see what he thought. Evidently, the master of the house was distracted, for his gaze was fixed on Kitty for the whole of the conversation. 

* * *

Foxwood Abbey had much to offer to Kitty and Emma, despite it being the winter. King was busy speaking with the estate manager and discussing the management of the house with the housekeeper. Kitty found herself in the pleasant company of Emma as they took a tour of the hothouses. "It has been so long since I have had a truly fresh strawberry," remarked Emma as the women made their way through the rows. 

Kitty plucked a strawberry from a plant and tasted just how sweet it could be. She let out a moan and told Emma, "I do not believe I have ever had a fruit this sweet or fresh before." Emma just let out a laugh and showed Kitty all the other fruits and vegetables that were grown on the estate. 

"Oh Kitty!" came a cry from Emma not long after they had lapsed into silence. Kitty asked her friend what was the matter and Emma said, "I am a secret that I desperately wish to share! What should I do?" 

After a moment's thought, Kitty said, "I should tell you to keep it to yourself. I should say that idle gossip does no good and is silly." Emma looked crestfallen, but smiled when Kitty continued, "However, I am quite nosy and must hear what you have to say!" 

Emma laughed which caused Kitty to giggle as well. She waited patiently for her friend to share the secret. "Very well, I shall tell you," Emma declared after a few minutes. She giggled once more and said, "I think my brother is in love! My brother Hudson that is." Kitty paused and waited to hear more. "Just before we left London, he went down to the jewelers. I overheard the servants saying that he got the family jewels out--including our mother's wedding ring!" 

Kitty did not no what to make of the revelation from Emma. "With whom is he in love?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could. All at once, Kitty hoped that Emma's information was false and hoped that her friend was going to be happily married. She did not know why she did not feel as happy as she should have.

"Oh! I forgot, you were not in town for the rest of the season," Emma exclaimed. She told Kitty that Kingman House had be host to many young ladies over the course of the season. Some of the women who attend their gatherings left an impression on King, at least according to Emma. "I could not tell you which woman he was particularly fond of, but he would never disclose such a thing to his sister." Emma spoke more about all the wealthy and accomplished women who visited her two single brothers over the course of the summer. Kitty felt uneasy hearing it all. 

Kitty had just asked if Emma had any inclination of her brother being truly in love when the man in question entered the hothouse. "Miss Kitty, Emma, have you enjoyed your day so far?" The girls said they had and King appeared happy to hear it. "I do hope you will both join me for a ride this afternoon? I have a mind to take a tour of the coastline." Kitty and Emma readily agreed and each took one of King's arms as they made their way back to the house.


	40. Chapter 40

Kitty decided that two weeks at Foxwood was not going to be enough. She loved being near the sea and going for rides with Emma. There were even secret passages in the house that Kitty and Emma spent hours exploring. 

" _Are you sure these are no the servant passageways?" Kitty asked Emma once as they were attempting to make their way across the entire house without being seen._

_Emma laughed and told her, "Of course. The servants move through the other set; the passages that are still hidden but seen in every house. This is our only home with a secret like this." Kitty giggled at the way Emma said 'secret' and suggested that maybe the house was haunted. Both girls laughed and called out to the ghosts that might be lurking._

Foxwood Abbey was also home to a rather extensive library where Kitty liked to spend time alone. She was still feeling depressed after all that had happened with her mother and sisters. Emma and King had advised Kitty to take as much time for herself as she needed to. They assured her that it was natural for her emotions to vary after the death of her mother. Kitty appreciated her friends being so kind and took time each day to read and think about her family. She recalled one particularly nice moment in the library. 

_"What are you reading?" King asked one day as he surprised Kitty in the library. She showed him the spine of the book_ The Lady of the Lake _and he smiled. "Ah, that is a great read. I've read it several times myself."_

_Kitty gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite her and asked what his favourite part was. King had happily sat down and asked, "Have you finished it yet? I should not like to spoil it for you." Kitty waved him off and promised that she would love the book all the same, even if she knew how it would end. "Very well, my favourite moment is when Fitz-James proposes to Ellen, but she refuses him." King blushed as he described the rather romantic moment between the exile's daughter and Fitz-James. Kitty also blushed and informed King that she had already read past that part._

_King lounged back in his chair and asked Kitty what she thought of the proposal. "I find the ring very romantic," she said with a blush, "Although, I do think Mr. Fitz-James is hiding something from our heroine." King simply laughed at Kitty's observation. They fell into companionable silence as Kitty continued reading and King watched her. The bell was rang for tea and the pair was pulled from their moment of solace._

* * *

The carriage from Foxwood Abbey to Wild's End was pleasant enough. Kitty recognized some of the landscape as they passed through the south towards Lincolnshire. Emma commented on the scenery as they passed and pointed out different views that Kitty should take in before they passed. King was uncharacteristically silent on the journey to Wild's End. He only spoke up when they entered the estate. 

"That is the beginning of our property," he told Kitty and Emma, rather monotonously. Kitty eagerly looked at the land and thought it nothing particularly special. However, as soon as they entered the park, she changed her mind. The land surrounding the house was positively delicate. She could see flowers from the road and perfectly trimmed hedges lining the walk. King told Kitty in particular, "This is our primary seat, so we know much more about this house and feel quite at home here." Kitty only smiled and continued to gaze out onto the landscape before her. 

Emma let out a cry of joy as they ended their journey near the front doors of Wild's End. She reached out and took Kitty's hands and squeezed them in excitement. "I am so glad you get to see our home," Emma said rather quickly. Kitty could make out the sentence, "We have so much to show you and so much to do while you are here." Kitty let Emma get all her excitement out and caught King's eyes. He smiled at her, which told Kitty that Emma should not be talked down at the moment. 

The housekeeper of Wild's End is named Mrs. Coombs. She happily greeted the party from Foxwood and introduced herself to Kitty. "Miss Kitty," she said, "I am so pleased to welcome you here, for the first time. Do make yourself completely at home." Kitty smiled at the housekeeper, who reminded her of Mrs. Hill, and promised she would bring any concerns to Mrs. Coombs. The house was shown to Kitty by Emma and Mrs. Coombs. They showed her the drawing room, the morning room, the dining hall, and the family quarters. Again, Kitty would be placed in the family rooms rather than the guest wing. 

"Oh Emma," Kitty cried upon seeing her room, "Never have I had such a place like this to myself. Your home is so wonderful." Emma beamed and assured Kitty that she was one of the family and should not feel like a guest. That was very hard for Kitty, for she had never been treated so kindly before. 

Emma had left Kitty's rooms, but returned to say, "Do be ready for dinner soon, I should not like to keep my brother waiting." Kitty, assisted by a maid named Miss Mullens, dressed for dinner as quickly as she could. Kitty's hair was slightly altered for the occasion. It was not long before she was seated to the right of Emma and across from King. 

"Do you always sit so close together?" Kitty asked of the siblings. They both laughed and Kitty felt quite silly waiting for a response. After he took some wine, King told her that they usually sat many more guests at the table and decided to be closer together for conversation's sake. Kitty felt rather foolish.

Emma smiled at her and told her not to feel badly. "For the past few years, all five of us siblings have been at the table. More often than not," she said, "we have had guests of some nature from the village or from town." 

King chimed in and added, "However, I am grateful that it is just us three. Much more comfortable for me this way. Much more intimate." Emma agreed so Kitty felt it necessary to commend them on the choice. "Kitty, how do you like Wild's End so far?" King asked over the main course. 

"You have a lovely home, _Mr. Kingman_ ," said Kitty, smiling at her dinner companions. "I have a mind to see the grounds and all that Wild's End has to offer," Kitty told King and Emma. They both agreed that the grounds needed to be viewed and promised to take Kitty on a tour the very next day. 

* * *

"These, ma'am, are the gardens," said King with a smile. "I believe you shall find them very satisfactory." Kitty could not help but to laugh at her host's words. He was pretending as though she was a regal guest and not the regular companion of Emma. King continued to explain every plant and what could be expected from the garden and hothouses. Kitty could not help but giggle at his presentation. 

Emma chimed in, adding that she wished to see more flowers in the beds. However, she said, the housekeeper seemed keen on growing fruits and vegetables rather than flowers. Kitty told her hostess and host that she would love to see more peonies. "They are my favourite flower," she confessed, "Although, I do understand that they mean bad luck." Under her breath, Kitty added, "I have had enough bad luck for one year, a single peony would not hurt." 

Only King seemed to hear her last statement, for he smiled sadly at her before changing the direction of the tour. At one point, Kitty asked if the groundskeeper should be leading the tour, but Emma hushed her, "He might be responsible, but you are my guest and I shall show you around!" Kitty gladly accepted Emma's reasoning and followed along as the siblings showed her a variety of plants growing in the hothouses. 

The rest of the grounds, at least the grounds within walking distance, were wonderful. Kitty admired the prospect of the fountain and lake near the house. She also adored the flower beds lining the walk leading up to the fountain. Kitty had never seen a house so prettily situated. "This is our primary walk around the grounds," King said as they passed the fountain some prettily done up hedges. King told Kitty, "It is nearly fifteen miles to take a full lap around the grounds, but we will satisfy ourselves by going around this route." Kitty thanked him for not making her walk fifteen miles and Emma laughed at the idea. 

Upon reaching the lake, Kitty asked for a moment to herself. "I apologize, but I am just too overwhelmed at the moment and would like to be alone." Emma and King respected her wishes and left her. Kitty let the beauty of the grounds take her in. She shed a few tears at the idea of something so perfectly situated and manicured. Kitty wished her mother was there to see the grounds of Wild's End. Kitty voiced her thoughts aloud, "If only mother could see this. She would be so taken by the idea of me having such wealthy friends." She laughed to herself, "Mama would expect me to be married one of the Misters Kingman by now," she said. Kitty let out a sad giggle and resigned herself to tears. 

Nearly a half hour, according to Kitty's watch, passed of her being along on the edge of the lake. Kitty's tears continued to fall and she did not understand why. She was not upset at the moment, but rather happy, so why was she crying? "Kitty, are you ready to join us again?" Emma asked from a few feet away. Kitty turned to her friend with tears in her eyes and said nothing. Emma ran up to Kitty and took her into her arms, "Oh, do not cry," she soothed. The pair rocked back and forth until Kitty felt well enough to continue the tour. 

Kitty and Emma spent a few minutes in each other's company before they were interrupted by King. "I had hoped you ladies would wish to continue seeing the grounds," he said with a sad smile. "We have yet to see the grove and venture down to the stream," King told the pair. Kitty wiped her tears and gladly accepted King's arm and walked towards the grove of trees he had just pointed to. 

* * *

Despite having had her own room for many months, Kitty had trouble falling asleep on her own in such a strange place. She ventured into Emma's room, hoping the younger girl was still awake. Emma sat up when Kitty entered and asked, "Whatever is the matter, Kitty?"

"Oh, I cannot sleep," came Kitty's quiet response from the foot of the bed. Emma urged Kitty to sit with her at the headboard. She readily complied and waited for Emma to speak. Evidently, Emma was far too sleepy to say much. Kitty only heard mumbled words and could not bring herself to answer and disturb her friend. 

Emma, it seemed, barely noticed Kitty's presence. She nearly fell asleep a time or two while Kitty was in the room, but seemed to bring herself back to the world of the awake. "The lake is wonderful," Emma whispered. Kitty smiled and agreed with her friend. After nearly a half an hour of being around a semi-awake Emma, Kitty chose to leave. As she left, she heard Emma sleepily say, "I love you," which made Kitty smile. She felt loved and wanted to say the same to Emma. However, Kitty decided to leave the room and attempt to fall asleep herself. 

Kitty could not sleep. She spent hours lying in bed, waiting for sleep to take her away. It never came. Eventually, she rose from her bed and stumbled around for a match and candle. Kitty wished to leave her room if sleep was not to come. She chose to retreat to the library, a room she had been shown to just as she arrived at Wild's End. 

In the library, Kitty searched the shelves for a cozy read. She did not wish to start something she had never read before, for it would require too much concentration. Rather, she selected a copy of _Romeo and Juliet,_ for her pleasure. Kitty still did not accept the general claims of the story, but she loved to think back to the fun she had seeing the play put on. Curled up in an armchair, Kitty read as far into the play as she could before falling asleep. 

She was awoken by something brushing over her cheek. Kitty opened one eye and saw the face of King. He smiled at her and moved back as she truly woke. "It seems you fell asleep in the library," King said rather happily. "Emma could not find you in your room and sounded the alarm. I was assigned to check the library for any sign of you." 

"Oh! That is not what I wanted!" Kitty cried as she attempted to rise from the chair. King pushed her back into it and assured her that she caused no problem. "Are you sure?" Kitty asked, "I feel rather foolish right now."

King rose from his spot on the floor and walked to the door. He opened it and called out, "I have found her," before returning to Kitty. He addressed her when he asked, "Why would you feel foolish? We gave you leave of the entire manor upon arrival." 

Kitty glanced at King's face and saw that he was serious. It seemed that he was not angry at her. "Oh! I just could not sleep!" she cried out. King took both her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. Kitty could not help but say the truth, "I miss my family-- my sisters, and my mother, mostly. I wish I could speak with her at this moment." King told her that was perfectly normal and pulled her to a stand. "Oh, I see we are leaving," Kitty observed as King led her into the passage. 

Emma was waiting outside the door and looked quite worried. "Kitty!" she cried, "I had no idea where you had gone! Do not do that again!" After saying that, Emma paled. Kitty turned to King and saw him frowning at his sister. Kitty did not know what to make of the situation. 

"I am so very sorry," she told them both. "I could not sleep and thought reading might help me. I did not mean to spend the entire night in the library." Emma easily forgave Kitty and promised to check the library straight away when Kitty was missing the next time. The girls laughed together and Emma led her guest to her room. Emma told Kitty that she must dress for breakfast and then meet her in the breakfast parlour. 

Kitty dressed with the assistance of a maid, one who Kitty had let to learn the name of, and rushed to breakfast. She had no desire to disrupt the day of her hosts. King did not acknowledge her entrance, but Emma seemed quite happy. "Thank-you for joining us," she said with a smile. "We were just discussing what to do today. I have a mind to go riding," Emma said. Kitty thought that riding would be enjoyable and said as much. King declared he would not join them, but assured that the grounds were most satisfactory for such a ride. Kitty did not know what she did to upset her host and turned her attention to Emma and agreed to all that she wanted to do.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I haven't been able to find the words. However, I am working on companion pieces. One about Mary and one about Georgiana. More information soon.

Kitty let out a groan of frustration as she paced around her room. The post arrived and there was no letter from Lydia. Kitty was a regular correspondent of all three of her other sisters, Georgiana, Juliana, and Maria Drew. Mary wrote to her of the wonders of the continent and Lizzy sent short notes in the letters from Georgie about what young Mr. Darcy. Jane's letters were the most detailed and informed Kitty of what was going on in London. 

_My dear sister,_ Jane wrote towards the end of the letter, _I assure you there is nothing wanting for you here in London. Your room is sitting in wait for you to return. Charles has been spending most of the evenings at home with Thomas and myself. The Fernsides have been round to dine more than six times since you left. Caroline has brought baby Isabella to come sit with me in the afternoons and I have gotten to know my niece._ Kitty smiled, thinking that she had something to do with the growing Fernside family. _I do miss you, Kitty, but I know you are much happier traveling with your friends. Charles and I both eagerly await all your letters and return._

The letter from Jane was so sweet and sincere that Kitty shed a few tears. She had never imagined that she and Jane would become so intimate as sisters. It was always Jane and Lizzy and then Kitty and Lydia. Now it seems that each sister had a connection with the other four. Except for dear Lydia, who still has not proved herself to be alive and well. 

"Kitty, are you quite finished?" asked Emma from the doorway. Kitty looked up and saw her friend leaning against the doorframe with a secret smile upon her face. "If you are finished writing, I thought we could go for a swim. Perhaps in the lake." Emma waggled her eyebrows. Kitty smiled and packed away her writing materials and joined Emma in the hall. 

Without so much as a word to a servant, Emma and Kitty slipped into the garden and made their way to the lake. "Should we not have thought to bring bathing clothes?" Kitty asked her friend as they neared the lake. 

"Nonsense," was the response. "I had Mullens bring out all we require." Emma pointed to a stack of blankets. "Those are to dry us afterwards. And those," she pointed to a different pile of laundry, "those are fresh underclothes so that we are able to swim in the ones we have on now!" 

Kitty thought the plan was perfectly thought out and happily agreed to a swim. "I should warn you," she said as she began to strip to her underclothes, "I am not a very strong swimmer and will need to stay where it is shallower." Emma accepted the terms and was the first to wade into the lake. Upon following, Kitty discovered that the lake was actually quite warm, at least compared to the sea. 

Emma and Kitty began splashing around in the water and chasing one another around. It was such a simple pleasure. An activity that reminded Kitty of childhood. They continued to splash around and swim in the shallow part of the lake. Emma, it seems, has broken from her shyness from the year before. She reminded Kitty of herself when she changed after Lydia's marriage. After what felt like an hour, Emma suggested they dry off and head back into the house.

* * *

At dinner King asked, "How was your swim this afternoon, ladies?" Kitty caught Emma's eyes and panicked for she did not know what to say. "Oh, I see. You thought I would not find out." Kitty flushed once more. King just laughed and said, "I heard loud giggling and splashing and went to investigate. I have not splashed around in the lake in years. I am quite envious of you two." 

"Oh, brother, it was wonderful," beamed Emma. "I had not thought it was proper for men in your situation to play in the lake. You are quite grown." 

"I am not." King glared at his sister. 

Emma did not relent. "You are too. You are nearly thirty!" She laughed and Kitty let out a small giggle from behind her hand. She had no plans to get involved in a siblings quarrel. 

King looked at Kitty as though she had betrayed him, which made her laugh even more. "I am not so ancient. I would have you ladies know that I am just as spry at nine and twenty as I was at eighteen." King pouted and Kitty and Emma laughed some more. 

"Not to change the subject," Kitty said with a smile, "but since we only have two days left at Wild's End, do you think we could tour the entire park?" She batted her eyelashes at her friends, hoping they would indulge her. 

"It is fifteen miles. Should you like to go on horseback or carriage?" King asked. Kitty smiled and told him she would prefer horseback. "Very well. Tomorrow we shall take in the entire scenery of the park. The next day, we shall rest and prepare for our travels to Clover. I shall call on Nash and see if he would like to join us." 

Emma promised Kitty that she would thoroughly enjoy the grounds and that Nash would make the endeavor much more fun. "Oh yes, we are in need of young and handsome company," Kitty teased. King pouted once more and assured Kitty that Nash would happily entertain her. 

"It is decided then. All four of us shall follow the fifteen mile path of the grounds tomorrow. Perhaps we could pack a lunch and eat under my favourite tree?" Emma told Kitty and King. Kitty loved watching Emma play hostess and agreed that a picnic would be perfect. The plans were finalized. The cook informed of what to prepare. The stablemen ensured that the horses would be ready to ride. 

* * *

Kitty changed her mind. A picnic in the cold weather was not very enjoyable. She had barely felt the chill while riding, but sitting under the tree was freezing. Kitty was not alone in her thoughts. "I do say, dear sister, that you are to blame for this cold meal we are having?" Nash asked through his shivers. 

"I am." Nash stuck his tongue out at Emma and promised to give a long sermon on Sunday in revenge. 

"Oh, Mr. Nash, you have forgotten. We are to leave Wild's End the day after tomorrow," Kitty said in a sing-song voice. He looked at her with shock upon his face and vowed revenge in one way or another. The entire party laughed, which made Kitty feel warmer, at least for a moment. 

The meal was over very quickly, for they were all too cold to eat or drink much. The baskets were packed back up and loaded onto the back of gentlemen's horses. Kitty liked that they did not need to bring any servants so that the afternoon felt more intimate. The women's horses were untied first and King led Kitty's mount to her. 

When the horse was standing still, King asked if he could assist Kitty up. "There you are," he said as he placed her in the saddle. Kitty smiled at him and King beamed in return. He then untied his own horse and mounted in one quick motion. The party set off to go over the second half of the land. 

"Look over there," Nash said to Kitty as he pulled up next to her. In the distance, there was a small cottage with no fire burning. "That was the first house on the land. Our family, from generations ago, lived in there until they could afford to build the grand house that we live in now." 

Kitty begged to be allowed to visit the cottage and her friends relented. "However, if we go see the cottage, we might have to rush the rest of the tour," King told her. Kitty did not care. She wanted to see the house. 

* * *

The door creaked open as King put his entire body weight against it. It seemed that the door was stuck from not having been opened in some time. Kitty brushed passed King and was the first to enter the small cottage. The light from outside shone through the windows and made the dust look like diamonds. 

"I do not think I have been here since I was a child," commented King as though he was in a trance. 

"It is the same with me. I do not think Emma has ever been here," Nash said from one side of the room. Kitty took in all that was before her. A small hearth. An outdated stove. Broken windows on the far side of the sitting room. Emma seemed just as enchanted as Kitty by the place. The girls linked arms and wandered through the small one floor house. 

Kitty whispered words of admiration to her friend and Emma commented on how the house must have looked in its prime. "I am decided," Kitty declared to Emma. "If I owned this cottage I would have it restored to its former glory. Just imagine walking through these rooms as sunlight from the summer warmed me." Kitty wrapped her arms around herself and did her best to picture herself living in the cottage. 

After wandering through all four rooms that the cottage contained, King suggested they return to their journey. "We will not be getting back to the big house until after dark. Nash, I must insist that you stay with us tonight." Nash agreed and soon the party of four was making their way along the outskirts of the grounds. 

Emma pointed out her favourite places along the journey and Nash told Kitty each time he saw an animal pass. Deer were not uncommon but Kitty preferred to see the rabbits hopping through the bushes. "I would be content to spend the rest of my life here," Kitty said dreamily. Emma assured Kitty that it gets rather dull before challenging them all to a race back to the house. 

Kitty came up to the house last. Despite the fact that it was nearly black outside, she enjoyed looking around at the land. She imagined herself walking along the hedge-lined pathways in her nightdress with a candle. Kitty had never seen such a large a beautiful house and swore to herself that one day she would have a home just like it. 

The Kingman siblings and stablemen were waiting for her below the front steps. King had already dismounted and took hold of Kitty's steed's lead. A stableman stepped forward to help her down and was pushed back by King. He lifted Kitty from her saddle and placed her back on the ground. Kitty looked up at him with a bright smile and gently squeezed his shoulders before turning to go into the house. 

* * *

On her last day at Wild's End, Kitty wandered the halls alone, taking one last look at everything. She would miss walking the large halls with Emma in the mornings and reading in the library in the afternoons. Just before she was about to return to her rooms to pack, Kitty heard King and Nash having a rather loud conversation. She decided she would not venture further, but do her best to overhear from her current position. 

"I will...not quite yet. I don't ... he's ready for... I am not going to make..." King said rather loudly. 

Kitty overheard part of what Nash responded, "If you do not ... soon, ... et bored of you ... I can tell that she's ... Or... great esteem." She wondered who they could be speaking of. 

"I hear you Nash," came a clear response from King before Kitty heard the door shut. "but ...eing polite? What if ... old man ... her second London season ... she will want...options." 

"Hudson ... my older brother... the simpleton. ...been yours ... Everyone knows it....do something about it." The door opened once again and Kitty took off in the other direction. She really must stop listening to the private conversations of others. It never does her any good. 

Just as Kitty was making her way down the stairs to the library, she heard Nash call out to her from above. "Wait just a moment, Kitty," came his voice as loud footsteps could be heard moving quickly down the stairs. 

"I was looking for you," declared Nash as he stopped in front of Kitty. "I am heading back to the parsonage now, but I wanted to take my leave." 

Kitty welcomed the farewell and thanked Nash for his kindness to her during her trip. "I am sure that you had better things to do than play little games with Emma and myself, but I am glad that you took time for us." 

Nash took her hand and brought it to his mouth. "Of course, Miss Kitty, I will always take time for women who are like sisters to me." Kitty blushed as Nash continued. "These few weeks have been most informative and I think you fit perfectly in our little family. I am so glad that you are such a good companion for my brother and sister." 

The pair said their farewells as Nash deposited Kitty at the door to her rooms. He went off to see Emma before leaving. Kitty felt quite happy when she entered her room. Miss Mullens was packing her trunks and smiled as Kitty laid down upon the bed. "Ay, miss, you are looking quite happy. Did something happen to make you this way?" 

"Oh, it was nothing at all. I am just so happy to be welcomed so warmly into the Kingman family," Kitty told Mullens. "I have never been treated so kindly by a family in my life." 

The maid smiled at Kitty and told her that the Kingman family is the kindest in the country and always so welcoming to guests. "Although, I should add that you are the first young lady to come and stay at this house since the late Mrs. Kingman came when she was but seventeen. I take it you have seen her portrait." Kitty nodded and Mullens told a few stories about the late Mr. and Mrs. Kingman which made Kitty sad she hadn't the opportunity to meet them. 

"Do not be sad, miss. The current master brought up the younger ones in the best way. I am sure that no lady could ask for a better family to join." The way Mullens spoke, suggested to Kitty that the maid thought she was to marry into the family. Kitty just laughed and helped pack before the journey of the next day.


	42. Chapter 42

The party arrived at Clover Castle just after dark. Emma was asleep in the seat next to Kitty and King was leaning against the window, clearly dozed off after the long journey. Kitty did not know whether or not to wake them when the carriage came to a stop. A footman helped Kitty down from the carriage and she took in the sight that was Clover Castle. The servants were all standing on the outside steps, waiting to greet the new arrivals. The entire house was lit up and the housekeeper held two candles. She greeted Kitty warmly. 

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hughes," Kitty told the woman. She accepted a candle and started to walk into the house, enchanted by the beauty before her. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back to Mrs. Hughes. "Please do wake Mr. and Miss Kingman. They fell asleep on the journey." Mrs. Hughes nodded and went to wake the host and hostess. 

Kitty was led into the house by a ladies' maid. The foyer was just as stunning as the outside. She readily allowed the maid, whose name was Miss Sims, to lead her directly up the stairs to the family rooms. By this point, Kitty was resigned to the fact that she would be staying in the family quarters for the remainder of her trip. Her rooms were elegantly decorated and very near Emma's, at least according to the maid. 

The maid left Kitty alone in the rather large room. Kitty admired the writing desk in the corner and went to make her way into the bedchamber. However, she was distracted by the sound of footsteps in the hall. Kitty quickly made her way to the doorway and watched as King carried Emma through the threshold of the room just one door down from Kitty's own. She admired how he did not consider waking his sister and wished she had a brother to act the same towards her. Kitty was about to step back into her room, when King suddenly appeared. 

"Kitty, join me in the dining room, will you?" he asked her rather drowsily. She smiled at him and promised to be downstairs straight away. Kitty glanced in the looking glass and saw the telltale signs of travel on her face. There was little to be done and she did not think anything could be done to disguise her exhaustion. Kitty removed her traveling pelisse and made her way down to the dining room. 

* * *

King was sitting at the head of the table when Kitty arrived. He must have been waiting for her to arrive, for he immediately rose from his seat and pulled back the chair on his right. Kitty thanked him and waited to see what they were to be served. "I hope you do not mind that I have forgone the formality that dinner usually requires," King said as he settled into his seat. 

"To be sure, I do not mind at all. We have had a long journey today, social customs are the least of my concern." Kitty smiled at King and they dined in comfortable silence. It was strange for Kitty to be alone at a table with a man, but she refused to think too much about it. Surely Emma would have joined them if she was not so in need of sleep. It was not long until their meal was finished and King declared he would escort Kitty to her rooms. 

The walk up the stairs seemed longer than before as Kitty was much more in need of sleep than she was earlier. "I am impressed," King said as they walked down the hall arm-in-arm. "You handled the journey the best of any person I have ever seen before." At the door to Kitty's rooms, King kissed her hand and bade her goodnight. Kitty thanked him and waited in her sitting room for a maid to arrive and help her prepare for bed. 

* * *

"Come along," cried Emma as they ran down the stairs and into the dining room. "We should not like to be late!" Kitty and Emma had gotten lost in their admiration of the grounds of Clover Castle and they were nearly late for dinner. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to dress for dinner and by that time, the sun had nearly gone down completely. The halls were dark as Kitty chased Emma into the dining room where King was waiting for them at the table.

He smiled. "I thank you ladies for joining me this evening. I thought I might have to dine alone." Kitty apologized and Emma only told her brother to cease his teasing. The table was again set in an intimate manner. All three of them were seated at one end of the table. Kitty rather liked being so close to her dinner companions, for it gave her a better opportunity to converse with them. 

Emma was the first to speak up during the first course. "Kitty, my brother and I had been considering having company while we are here. Would that be agreeable for you?" she asked, "I know you are not fully back into society." Emma reached over and squeezed Kitty's hand. 

With a smile at her friend, Kitty responded, "Of course, I would love to begin to venture back into society." Emma beamed and King voiced his happiness at her decision. Emma then spoke about the families in the area and with whom she would like to associate. Kitty wished she could tell her friends that it was far too soon to go into company, but she knew it was for the best. Kitty could not heal if she refused to move on. 

"My dear sister wants to host a ball, but I think that an afternoon tea and dance would better suit, although it is hardly the season for it," King told the table. Kitty had not thought of a ball and worried that she was not ready. 

Emma, for her part, jumped to defend the prospect of a tea dance. "My brother, we could simply hold the dance in the hothouse! We have the largest one I have ever seen and I am sure it would not be too difficult to move the plants around." Kitty liked the idea of spending an afternoon indoors and out-of-doors all at once. 

"Yes, Emma. I should love a tea dance in the hothouse!" Kitty exclaimed with all the joy she could muster. "We would have the most fun dancing in such a warm space. I dare say we would not need a pelisse or shawl." Emma seemed glad for Kitty's support and began to give suggestions on how the plants could be moved so that a dance might take place. 

King spoke up after nearly ten minutes of Emma and Kitty making plans. "It seems," he said defeatedly, "that I am outnumbered. We shall have our gathering. Although," he pointed to Emma, "you must make all the invitations. I shall not help this time." Kitty started to laugh and asked her host if he was in practice of sending out invitations to parties thrown by his sisters. 

"Of course, he is the best brother," declared Emma. King simply shrugged at Kitty and resumed eating the second course. "Hudson never passes up on an opportunity to show off his penmanship. To be sure, we will get his assistance with our invitations."

By the end of the final course, all the decisions would be made. The tea dance was to take place in a week and a half, plenty of time left to plan. King would speak to the steward the next day about clearing the hothouse for the occasion. Kitty and Emma secretly planned to recruit King to assist them with sending out the invitations. Twelve families were to be invited, which would provide enough dance partners for everyone. Kitty was extremely nervous, but chose to not share that with Emma and King. She needed to put on a brave face for the world. 

* * *

Writing invitations had never been so dreadful to Kitty. She and Emma had been working side by side for nearly two hours and were not finished with the invitations. They had spent half the time discussing the wording and finally agreed on something. By the time King joined them, there were still nine left to send. 

"We shall each write three more!" decreed Emma. Kitty laughed and promised to do her best to finish three. King snorted and immediately got to work on the cards. The party was in the library and there were plenty of writing surfaces available to them all. Kitty worked diligently at one table while King sat at a desk in the corner. 

Kitty laughed when she realized she was far behind her companions. They had each finished two cards by the time she finished her first. "This is not fair! I have to work much harder than the pair of you to have my writing be legible!" Emma simply laughed and set about finishing her task. Kitty resumed writing but felt her hand cramping after the third line. She would never finish at that rate. 

It was King who offered her a reprieve. "I suggest, that you write the directions once I have finished. You can handle all that comes after writing." Kitty smiled at him and gladly took up the task. By the time Kitty had finished one of King's invitations, Emma was done with all of hers. The hostess decided to seek out a new novel to read. 

Kitty felt rather foolish as she worked on directing and sealing all of King's invitations, along with her own. After finishing the fourth of King's, Kitty noticed that his handwriting was very familiar. She stopped working at once and began to think of why she recognized the writing. 'I know I have seen this before, but I cannot remember where from,' she thought. Kitty got so distracted by her thoughts that she did not notice King leave his last invitation on her table and announce that he was returning to his study. 

Emma was settled onto a sofa, reading a novel that she pulled off the shelf, and Kitty was still trying to recall where she had seen King's writing before. After nearly ten minutes, she determined where she had seen it before. King's writing seemed to match that of Kitty's secret admirer from London. She would not make an accusations without comparing the invitation to the notes she still kept. Kitty quickly wrote out one of the invitations and stuffed one that King wrote into her pocket. She finished directing and sealing the notes before informing Emma. 

"I am so glad that you are finished. I was going mad waiting for you to be done!" Emma announced. Kitty laughed and assured her friend that they could go and enjoy the day now that she was done. However, Kitty's mind kept drifting back to the piece of paper she had in her dress pocket. 

* * *

It was clear to Kitty that King had been the one sending her notes the entire time she was in London. She was sure after comparing the writing on his invitations to that of the notes she had received. "Why would he send them to me?" she asked aloud. Kitty was in her chamber, closed in for the night and freely available to speak to herself. She could not understand why he would act in such an impertinent manner. 

"I do know that Georgie thought he might have favoured me, but I was sure nothing would come of it!" Kitty did not know what to think. She had never thought someone was in love with her before. Could she continue acting in such a casual manner? Would it be proper? "Oh! I do not know what to think! If only I had Jane or Lizzy to advise me," Kitty said to her empty chamber. 

For a moment, Kitty considered confiding in Emma, but thought it was rather improper. "He has been quite attentive towards me. Perhaps I had missed the signs that he fancied me. Perhaps he did not show his intensions so very much." Kitty began pacing the room, considering how she might have missed King's affections. She considered if she might be in love with him and did not know herself. She could easily fancy herself in love, but did not wish to act in such a way. 

"I shall spend the rest of the night considering his conduct towards me," she declared to no one. Kitty continued to pace and consider all her interactions with King. She had always welcomed his friendship and kindness. Perhaps she should imagine his actions as those of a man most desperately in love. Kitty thought back to their first encounter. 

_"I am so sorry to interrupt, Charles. I was told you may have a few packs of cards in here? We were hoping to play a bit in the parlour before supper," she had said to Charles and his two unknown companion._

_Her brother-in-law spent many moments attempting to find words to say. Kitty had felt rather ridiculous until one of the strangers came to her rescue._

_"Allow me to introduce myself and my companion," the man had said, "I am Mr. Hudson Kingman of Eaton Place," and the man bowed. "This is my schoolfellow Mr. Leonard Barnes of Nottingham."_

_"How do you do?" asked the second man, who Kitty now knew to be Mr. Barnes. Kitty waited for Charles to introduce her, but he never found the words to do so._

_"I am Miss Catherine Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. I currently reside with my sister and brother-in-law in Grosvenor Street. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Kitty said by means of introduction and dropped into another curtsy. The gentlemen smiled back at her and Kitty hoped that meant she had not committed a faux pas._

Kitty had not returned that memory before. She recalled meeting the gentlemen, but only at the dinner that followed in the evening. However, she did not completely subscribe to the idea of love at first sight and did not want to give into it on a whim. Kitty decided that that moment could not have been when she struck King's fancy, instead, she thought of their first time being alone together. 

_"We must stop meeting like this, Miss Kitty." King had said from behind the large desk of the study. Kitty flushed instantly and wished to be in another place._

_"Oh no! I am so sorry, Mr. Kingman," she began to apologize before being cut off. The man of the house would not stand for her apology for bursting into his room._

_Rather, Mr. Kingman issued a decree._ _"While I understand the societal expectations that you should use my surname. I would much prefer to be called something else. I have two younger brothers also bearing that name and my world becomes very confusing." Kitty's face had remained red as the man continued,_ _"Please, call me Hudson." Kitty knew she must have made a face at this, for her companion laughed. "Okay, I do not know why my Christian name does not work for you. How about you call me 'King'? It is not my favourite of my nicknames, but my schoolfellows have jokingly called me that many times."_

That first meeting must have set the tone for their relationship. Kitty had received the first not from her admirer that very week. Perhaps it was not a coincidence. She might have made an impression on the eldest Kingman brother through her intimacy with his sisters. She would have to do some more investigative work before accusing her host of harbouring feelings for herself. Kitty forced herself to get some sleep, for the next day would be quite busy with the planning of the tea dance.


	43. Chapter 43

Emma burst into Kitty's rooms. "I am so very happy that we are to have company today! I have missed society more than I ever thought," Emma declared as she threw herself down on Kitty's bed. Emma was beautifully dressed and had her hair done in the best style. Kitty and Miss Sims were finishing Kitty's own hair when Emma interrupted. 

"Emma, I had never thought you would be so keen to go into society!" Kitty cried. She and Miss Sims finished fitting the crown of flowers to her hair and Kitty rose to sit by her friend. "Are you not so very anxious in being out without your sister as a companion?" Emma only laughed. She explained that she felt rather free, as the last of the Kingman siblings to be out, she could not ruin it for the rest of them. 

"I am determined to enjoy myself. Very little can hinder me at this moment!" Emma announced rather triumphantly. Kitty laughed and assured Emma that she would do her best to make the tea dance most enjoyable. "You look quite pretty, Kitty," Emma said after the women rose from the best. "This dress is quite dark, but lighter than the rest of your mourning clothes. 

Kitty looked down at her dark green gown. She had not been wearing light colours since her mother died. Despite no long needing dark clothing, Kitty could not bring herself to dress as she used to. She was still in a state of mourning and wanted to indicate as much. "I am sorry, dear Emma, but I am not ready to wear bright colours as you do," Kitty said with an insincere smile. Emma apologized at once and vowed to never comment on Kitty's attire ever again. 

"Let us go downstairs. We shall need to oversee the final preparations for tea," Emma announced. Kitty willingly followed. In the kitchen, Mrs. Hughes informed the women that rain was predicted. "No, I do not believe it," declared Emma. "My brother is surely mistaken!" 

Kitty decided to side with Emma and declared that it should not rain, for that would ruin the tea dance and that would not be had. "I am sure your brother is jesting. The sky looks clear and the air is quite dry," Kitty said to comfort her friend. Emma happily accepted Kitty's logic and went about instructing the kitchen staff about how to prepare for the day. Kitty found a seat at a low table and watched as Emma acted as a true hostess. 

* * *

"I thank you for coming," Emma said to the last of the twelve families who were invited. Kitty gave a small curtsy and waited for Emma or King to explain who the family was, as they had for the prior eleven. Emma turned to Kitty, "We shall begin tea now. The dance will follow in an hour and a half." Kitty willingly followed Emma to a seat at the head of the table of the hothouse. 

The hothouse was quite warm, but in a comfortable manner. Kitty sat to Emma's right and King to Kitty's right. On the other side of Emma was a young man who was one of the first to arrive. "He is to inherit the second largest home in the county," King whispered to Kitty as they began eating. Kitty did not know what to say to her host. Ever since she had determined that he might fancy her, she had no idea how to interact with him. Nevertheless, Emma guided the conversation. 

The young man seated to Emma's left was Mr. Warren. His family home was but four miles from Clover Castle and he was four years older than Emma. For a man of one and twenty, Kitty thought he quite handsome and said as much to Emma. The hostess simply flushed and ignored her friend's remarks. Tea passed rather uneventfully. King informed Kitty of each family seated around the large table and suggested who she dance with. 

Kitty felt rather overwhelmed by it all. She did not think she was quite ready to be in full society and this small gathering proved as much. Kitty did not wish to dance with anyone but Emma or King. She did not know what to think of all the strangers and hoped they did not take notice of her. The first dance was announced while Kitty was thinking of how to escape dancing with strangers. "May I have the first two?" King asked her with a smile. Kitty accepted him readily, hoping to avoid introductions with the other gentlemen in attendance. 

During their first dance, King said, "I can tell you are apprehensive. Do tell me at once how I can make you more comfortable." He looked into Kitty's eyes and she could tell he was sincere. She did not know what to say to him and was saved from it by being spun into the arms of a new gentleman. 

"I believe you are Miss Bennet. I am Mr. Brooks," the gentleman said with a dazzling smile. Kitty made polite conversation and waited to be returned to her partner. "I have heard much of you, Miss Bennet, from Mr. Kingman and the town. Do tell me where you are from?" Kitty winced and told the man she was from Hertfordshire. Before Mr. Brooks could say anything more, Kitty was returned to King. 

Kitty looked him in the eyes and pleaded, "Do not make me dance with anyone else. I cannot bear to make conversation." She felt on the verge of tears, but fought them off as best as she could. "King," she whispered as the first dance ended, "I do not think I can do this."

"I am quite sure you can," came his soft response. The second dance did not require Kitty to change partners and she was most glad of that. King did not attempt to make further conversation and simply led her around the room and incorporated spins wherever he could. The second dance ended and King deposited Kitty in a chair. He went to ask a different young woman to dance and Kitty smiled as she saw Emma be led into the center of the floor by Mr. Warren.

* * *

Kitty was enjoying a moment's reprieve, resting on a swing, when the sky opened up. She sat in the torrential rain and felt herself being soaked through. She did not waver and continued to swing gently back and forth. It was not until she heard her name that she realized someone had come looking for her. 

"Kitty!" cried the voice once more. It was King. "Kitty! It is raining!" he laughed upon approach. 

Unable to look up at him, Kitty slowed the swing and kept her head bowed low, "Indeed, it is," and then started swinging once more. She heard King stop just in front of her and let out a sigh. Suddenly she was not swinging and the rain was off her head. He had opened an umbrella for her and stopped her movements. 

"Should you not come back to the dance?" he asked. Without an answer, he added, "I am afraid you will catch cold if you stay out here much longer. You would be much warmer and drier inside."

Kitty felt a tear trickle down her cheek and whispered, "I cannot." She did not stop him when the gentleman bent down and lifted her chin so that he might look her in the eyes. 

"What do you mean," he asked, so quietly that she could scarcely hear it above the rain, "that you cannot?"

With more tears, she answered, "I mean, that I cannot stand up. I just," she started to cry, much harder than before. "I just cannot do it. My legs will not move. I am sorry." King did not say anything to that. Rather, he maintained eye contact with her and released her chin and reached for her hand.

He squeezed her left hand and asked in a calm voice, "Should you like to discuss what is distressing you so? I will do my best to assist in any way possible." He smiled so sweetly at her that Kitty could not think of what was proper.

Before she could stop herself, it all came rushing out of her. "It is all just too much," she sniffed. "Lizzy has a baby and Mary is happily married, and...and...and... I want my mother," Kitty wailed. She attempted to compose herself and before continuing. 

"And Jane. Jane has been so kind, but she is already back in society. How can she be out again so soon? Is she not plagued with grief like I am? I cannot handle even one social occasion," she said without wanting an answer. Kitty thought about her other family members and continued to cry. "Lydia, my dearest sister, will not write me back--has not written me back-- since I first informed her that mama had died," Kitty choked on the last word and winced. 

King squeezed her hand which drove Kitty to finish venting her distress. "The worst of it is is is is papa. He has been treating me most cruelly. Just before I left, he says to me, 'my wife died' in an attempt to explain his horrible behaviour." 

She grew more and more distressed as she spoke of her father. "'My wife died!' What could he mean by that!" Kitty attempted to slow her tears and felt a cold hand wipe her cheeks. Kitty leaned into the palm and rested for a moment.

Kitty looked up into King's green eyes and whispered, "Why is he so cruel? So heartless. Papa is treating me as though my mother did not just die! He is acting as though _he_ is the only one suffering! _I_ am suffering. To be sure, my sisters are suffering as well, even if their letters do not say as much."

Apparently through with listening to Kitty ramble on, King rose from his spot before her. She was ashamed to have disclosed so much without being granted leave that she was considering running away. Kitty might have if her body would have been able to move. 

Instead of leaving her like he should, King bent down and lifted Kitty off the swing. He placed one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees. One hand held the umbrella over Kitty's head and he marched her into the house. All she heard from him was the occasional shush and words of affection and friendship. She resigned herself to being carried into the house and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Rather than bring her back to the hothouse, King carried Kitty inside. She said nothing as he marched passed the drawing room and dining room and headed towards his study. The fire was burning strong and Kitty felt the warmth as soon as she was carried across the threshold. King set Kitty down on a chair in front of the fire and knelt down at her feet. 

"Please do not be alarmed, my dearest Kitty, I simply wished to bring you where you might not be bothered," King said kindly. Kitty had never had someone take such care of her. The pair sat in silence for many long minutes until King spoke again. "Would you like to discuss why you left the party so suddenly?"

Kitty did not wish to get into particulars with King as to why she left. It had all simply been too much. She had danced with two strangers, both of whom wished to speak about her family and upbringing, and Kitty could not handle it. She declined a dance with a third stranger and snuck away at that moment. She did not think she would be missed for Emma and King had both been engaged with guests. 

After two more minutes of silence, King spoke once more. "I believe you thought I would not notice that you left. You are sly, dearest Kitty, but I am more attentive than you thought. The moment you left the hothouse, I had a mind to follow you." Kitty flushed once more and took the hand of her friend. He was behaving most gentlemanly and Kitty could not forget what she suspected. 

"King?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I have to ask, did you, by chance, send me notes and presents last season? I had not thought of who it could have been, but I am sure it was you." She closed her eyes and waited for a response. 

Kitty only heard King let out a large breath, which made Kitty think she was mistaken. Had she felt strong enough to stand and run away, Kitty would have. However, King answered her after a long minute. "Yes. Yes it was me sending you notes this past year. Please let me explain," King said. 

However, before King could finish explaining himself, Kitty leaned forward and kissed him. She had never kissed someone; she had only been kissed. Nevertheless, she must have done something right, for King's hands rushed up and took her face in his hands. Kitty gripped King's shoulders and kissed him for as long as she could. When King pulled his lips away, he rested his forehead on her own. He went to speak, but Kitty interrupted him. She looked into his eyes and said, "Marry me."


	44. Chapter 44

With her breath held, Kitty waited for a response. She waited for him to say anything. She had not exactly proposed marriage, rather she declared it would be so and hoped she was not about to be contradicted. King's hands were still holding her face and their eyes were still locked together. They were still wet from the rain, but she hardly noticed anymore. Kitty was thinking of a way out of the situation when King kissed her gently on the mouth before whispering, "You stole my line." Kitty did not know what to say. 

"I seem to have silenced you. That is very well. A man likes to be proposed to," he chuckled before released his hold on her face. The pair was still sitting close enough to touch, but they were just staring into each other's eyes. "I had this great proposal thought out and here you are, stealing my moment." 

Kitty let out a giggle and apologized, "I did not intend to steal your moment. I had no plans to demand you marry me. I did not even know if I wanted you to ask me!" She opened her mouth to say more, but was stopped by King's finger. 

"Shhh," he said, "I understand." Kitty felt hopeful for a moment. Her peace was shattered when King suddenly pulled his hand back from her mouth. "Wait. You did not know if you wanted to marry me? Do you even like me?" King looked hurt and started to pull away from Kitty. 

In a panic, Kitty reached forward and took both of King's hands in hers, preventing his escape. "Of course I like you! I should not have said that! That is not what I meant." She looked into his eyes and quietly said, "I was unsure of my feelings. I know, I have known for a while now, that you hold me in particular regard." 

King's cheeks turned pink and squeezed Kitty's hands. "And, I know it was you who sent me notes and presents last season. What I do not know, is why me?" Tears started to fall from Kitty's eyes. "Why, why have you been so kind to me for all these months? What do I have to offer you?" The tears dripped down Kitty's cheeks and she sat there, mesmerized, as King leaned forward and kissed them away.

King stood up and pulled Kitty up with him. "I see we have much to discuss. However, before we can have this discussion, we need to change into dry clothing." He led Kitty to the door and she easily followed as he walked her up the stairs and deposited her in front of her chamber. "I shall meet you back here in just a few minutes. We can return to my study." 

Without another word, King spun on his heel and walked into his own rooms. Kitty was almost too stunned to move, but the coldness of her attire got the better of her. Inside, she made quick work of removing her sopping wet items and drying herself off. The fire was not going, but she was sure she should not have noticed if it was lit. After dressing as quickly as she could on her own, Kitty dried her hair and went to go meet King.

* * *

Back in the study, King sat behind his desk and Kitty in a chair before him. They had not spoken to each other since they regrouped outside Kitty's room. Her hair was damp and down. King was without a cravat. They were both unkempt and Kitty thought it was rather intimate even though they were seated so far from each other. King cleared his throat and Kitty took that as a cue to speak. "So, are you going to tell me why me? Or should I start guessing?" 

King smiled at her and Kitty blushed. "I think my story is rather silly and more than a little embarrassing for myself, but I will not keep a secret from you." Kitty flushed again and King continued. "Do you remember when we first met? In Bingley's study?" Kitty's mind flashed back to the moment. 

"Yes, I remember. Charles was so flustered that he did not introduce us," Kitty told him with a smile. "I recall that you also stayed for dinner that evening." It was King's turn to blush. "Do go on," she said through a giggle. 

King cleared his throat once more and continued. "You had burst into the room and you were so confident and sharp. I was dumbstruck by you. I made Leonard stay for dinner, even though we were engaged elsewhere, because I wanted to see you again." King turned a deep shade of red and buried his face in his hands. Kitty laughed.

Without knowing what she was doing, Kitty rose from her seat and went around the desk. She brushed her hand down King's arm and leaned back against the desk. His head shot up at her touch and a smile graced his lips. King leaned back in his chair and continued his story. "I thought it was a fluke. That you were just a pretty face. And," he looked around conspiratorially and whispered, "I was strictly looking for partners for my siblings. I did not mean to fall in love." Kitty tensed at the word "love." Neither of them had said the word before. 

"I am sorry for hindering your plans," Kitty said rather stiffly, "although, I do not apologize for making you fall in love. I could not stop that." Kitty feared she misspoke when King abruptly grabbed her hand. It became apparent she did nothing wrong when King kissed her palm. 

"You did nothing wrong. As I was saying, I had no plans to fall in love, but then you walked into my study," King told her. She laughed as she remembered the exact moment. "You were so lost in our little townhouse and you still referred to me as 'Mr. Kingman' and I knew I was not going to leave you alone after that." King smiled to himself and Kitty laughed. 

She could not fathom that the first man she met in London fell in love with her. "You are saying that you fell in love with me after I burst into the room? Twice," Kitty asked him. She could not help but find it a bit ridiculous. 

King started laughing and rocking back in his chair. Kitty could not help but laugh along with him. After a few minutes, he took her hand and said, "No, no no. I did not fall in love with you after two meetings. However, I did know that I was going to spend the entire season following you around." Kitty laughed again and conjured up the image of a big, strong man like King following a little and unexperienced woman such as herself. 

Just as Kitty was going to beg him to continue, they were interrupted. Emma opened the door and called into the room, "Will you two please join me in the drawing room!" before she turned around and left the room. Kitty did not know what to say or do, but King did not seem to have that problem. He stood from his seat, took Kitty's arm, and led her to the drawing room. 

* * *

"Do you have something you'd like to say to me?" Emma asked. Kitty did not know what to say and was doing her best to think of what to say. King, as usual, beat her to the punch. 

"How do you already know? Can you see through walls?" he asked his sister. Emma had a smile of victory on her face and Kitty felt scandalized. "Do I need to say it?" King asked of his sister. She nodded yes. "Very well. Kitty and I are engaged."

Emma let out a squeal and jumped up. She took Kitty by the hands and jumped up and down. "I knew it! I am so happy!" She turned to King, "I told Nash and I told Graham. They did not believe me!" Emma spun Kitty around and the pair laughed. Emma pulled them to a stop and asked, "For how long? It is very important for the betting books." 

"The what?" Kitty asked. She had no idea of what Emma was speaking. "Emma," she said, taking her friends hands once more, "what is the meaning of this? We only got engaged this evening." Emma's face fell and King suggested that they all sit down. 

Settled onto the sofa with King, Kitty repeated her question to Emma. "Oh, this is quite confusing, really. Very well. We, meaning myself, our brothers and sister, the Bingleys, and Georgiana," Emma said to the couple. Kitty just stared at Emma. "I am very sorry, but we all thought that you two had come to an understanding long ago." 

Kitty was speechless. 'Were King's attentions so very obvious to everyone but her?' she thought. King seemed to be going through a similar process. Finally, he found his voice. "Just out of curiosity, what did you have to say on the matter?" Emma flushed and Kitty bit back a laugh. She thought it was quite enjoyable to see Emma so unnerved, especially after she revealed such a secret. 

"Oh, dear brother, I had £5 on a proposal at Juliana's wedding," Emma said with red cheeks. Kitty smiled at the idea of there actually being a betting book. 

"Emma," she said, "Do tell me of the other bets. What did my sister have?" Kitty pleaded. Emma laughed and told them all she knew. Evidently, Georgiana was the only one who did not think the couple was engaged. Jane thought there was a proposal after Kitty had dinner with King, Grace, and Mr. Barnes. 

Kitty could only laugh at the situation. She did not think she would ever have warranted such gossip. King seemed to feel the same way. "I cannot believe that all my friends would make a bet and keep it quiet!" he said with a laugh. "Surely you cannot all be in on it?" 

It was Emma's turn to laugh. "There is truly a bet. The paper is at Bingley House. You can see it when we return to London," Emma explained. Kitty could not believe the entire situation, including that she was engaged. Soon enough, the conversation shifted to the tea dance that Kitty and King missed. Evidently, their absence did not go unnoticed, but Emma made excuses for them. 

"Yes, I told our guests that Hudson was managing a tenant's crisis and Kitty turned her ankle," Emma said diplomatically. "Although, Mr. Warren did not believe my little story." Emma had a dazed look about her, which led Kitty to remember to ask about Mr. Warren later. 

The bell was rung for dinner and the trio adjourned to the dining room. Kitty could not help the flush in her face when Emma allowed her to sit at the head of the table. King sat to Kitty's right and Emma on the left. Oddly, Kitty felt more at home at that table, in that moment, than she had ever felt before in her life. It was wonderful. 

Emma lifted her glass and proposed a toast. "To the proposal, one year in the making!" 

"To the proposal, one year in the making!" Kitty and King called out. The dinner rest of the dinner was spent with laughs over Kitty's proposal and Emma's ideas for the wedding. 

* * *

In the drawing room after dinner, Emma made a point to seat herself on the sofa. Kitty smiled and happily sat next to her friend. "Hudson, would you play us something on the pianoforte?" Emma asked before he had a chance to sit down. King obliged his sister and sat himself at the instrument. 

As soon as he started playing, Emma turned to Kitty. "I am so happy that you are marrying my brother. Someone needed to." Kitty laughed. She did not think King needed to be rushed down the aisle. "I am serious, Kitty. I have been very worried about Hudson. He has changed this, but I believe it is for the better." 

"I am glad that you approve of our match," Kitty told Emma. She made sure that her fiancé was occupied with the music. "To own the truth, I never thought of marrying him, but I cannot imagine life without him. Is that strange?"

Emma let out a squeal of delight. "I knew it! I knew you loved him!" Kitty did her best to quiet her friend. "For a few weeks, I was worried that the feeling was only one-sided. I am so glad to know that you fancy him as well." The conversation stayed on the topic of Kitty's feelings until they heard King stop playing the pianoforte. 

After pouring himself a drink, King sat himself on a chair near the women. "What topic has you both so enthralled?" he asked. Kitty was prepared to make something up, but Emma cut her off. 

"I am sorry, dear brother. Kitty," Emma started, "I am not feeling very well. I am going to retire. Please enjoy the rest of the evening." With that, Emma strut out of the room, leaving a slack-jawed Kitty in her wake. 

Kitty turned around when she heard King set down his glass and before she could say anything, King started talking. "I thought she would never leave," he said as he sat down very close to Kitty and took her hand. 

King brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of her fingers. "I never thought I would be able to do this," he whispered as he moved his mouth to the inside of her wrist and up her arm. 

"Well, we have the rest of our lives for this," Kitty said, feeling more at peace than ever before. King stopped kissing her, but kept her hand in his. They discussed everything they could think of, enjoying the moments of uninterrupted bliss. "Is it wrong that we are unchaperoned?" Kitty whispered. 

King declared it was proper. "There is nothing untoward about us," he pointed to Kitty and himself, "spending some time together. I am sure that Emma is just outside the door." Kitty laughed and kissed the back of King's hand. The lovers spent a few more minutes on the sofa until Kitty decided she was ready for bed. "I will escort you upstairs," King said and he did just that. Kitty felt so happy and calm that she forgot the events that led to her betrothal.


End file.
